Tea's Secret
by darkWarrior101
Summary: Tea has kept something from her friends. But what is it? And what is this about an 8th Millennium Item. Yugi has completed the puzzle, so now Tea must complete her mission, but will love get in the way. Can she protect those closest and keep her secret. Either Tea/Kaiba or Tea/Yami Yugi-Atem.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi this is my first story so wish me luck let's begin Tea's Secret._**

**_I don't own Yugioh._**

**_Tea is going to be OOC in this so don't hate me, there will also be major changes to the ancient Egypt side to this story (as said in summary). Sorry if my spelling is wrong and my grammar, I also hope it's all in the right tense. _**

**_"Speaking"_**

**_'Talking'_**

**_(Atk/Def)_**

**_Tea Prov_**

My name is Tea Gardner well that's what my friends know me as, the world knows me as Kaylian Paris the world's greatest duelist, but I stopped a few years ago. So now a few years later I'm thrust in to the world of dueling again this time all my secrets will be reviled. My history with Egypt, my rare power, my connection to my deck.

**_'School'_**

I was watching Yugi duel Joey along with Tristan and Bakura. It was hilarious how easily Yugi was beating Joey. Joey picked his card up from the deck and started looking at his hand. "He is so cute when he's thinking' Tristan said next to me, I laughed at that. "They have been at it for hours. Joey's good but Yugi always wins." 'I wish I could duel Yugi properly' I thought. "You see Tristan every monster has an attack number and defense number," I explained.

"I summon Kagemusha of the Blue Flame (800/400) good move right Yugi" Joey says a huge grin on his face.

"Yes that is a good move, but not good enough." Yugi said playing Blackland Fire Dragon (1500/800)

"Thanks Yugi that totally wipes me out." Joey says pouting crossing his arms over his chest.

"I only won because I have better cards than you my Grandfather owns a game shop. If you want we can go after school. I might even be able to see if he can show us his super rare card," Yugi says and smiles again.

Joey jumps up saying, "we have to go!"

'I wonder what the rare card is.' I thought as the school bell rung. I head off to Physics with that thought in my head.

I arrive and took my seat just as the warning bell rung. Of course the seat next to me is empty. Kibia sits there but he barely comes to class. The teacher walked in and begins the lesson. "Coal, oil and natural gas are all fossil fuel but are non-renewable types of fuel." she was about to continue when the door burst open and, one the only Seto Kaiba walked in. The teacher turned to yell at the rude person who interrupted her lesson, but when she saw who it was she stopped waited for him to take his seat. The lesson continued.

**After Lesson**

The bell went half an hour later and we all stood up to leave. I walk round the desk to leave, but bumped in to Kaiba knocking me and his books to the floor "Watch were you going geek." He growled as I grabbed his books and stood up and handing them to him.

"Sorry it was just an accident," I said as he glared at me and walked out.

**_After School and Game Shop_**

After school Yugi, Joey, Tristan and I went back to the game shop to see this rare card that Yugi's Grandfather had.

'I wonder what the card is, and if it is as rare as any of my cards." I thought.

'I don't think so My Lady,' a voice said

"Grandpa can we see you super rare card? Please?" Yugi asks.

"Rare card, my special card? I don't see why not," Grandpa replied as he reached up on to one of the shelves and grabbed a scruffy brown box. He opens the box and my jaw dropped.

"Here it is the Blue Eyes White Dragon so rare it never leaves my hands." Grandpa says holding it up. Tristan then grabs it, "doesn't look that special to me" he says Grandpa grabs it back.

"Tristan that card is priceless; there are only four copies in the world. What?" I said as everyone looked at me.

"Anyway I'm ready to trade," Joey said. Grandpa turns round and places the card back in the brown case, "Not for this card," he said.

"No, no but some other cool cards to get me started.' He said looking around. He was about to ask about a card when he was interrupted by the door banding open.

"Hello can I help you?" Grandpa asked. We all turn around to see Seto Kaiba standing there

"If you can't I wouldn't be surprised." He said.

I just stare at him, 'he must have overheard us talking about the rare card this morning' I thought

Then I heard Tristan say, "Doesn't he have some big company to run?" I looked at him to see him looking really confused so confused that in any other situation I would have laughed. "I just came to see the rare card you were talking about," Kaiba said walking in.

"Hey are you into duel monsters to, this is great maybe we can all duel together." Joey said

I just look at him and say under my breath, "yeah right he's the best in the country." Along with an eye roll.

"I think I would have more fun watching paint dry. I'm the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the championship you wouldn't last two minutes against me," he said with a smirk on his face

'I could easy' I thought I then hear Joey shouting and Yugi trying to calm him down.

"Now does this dump have any worthwhile cards," Kaiba says in a bored tone.

'One or two' I thought. Suddenly Kibia runs forward saying

"Can it be Blue Eyes White Dragon in this dump?" Shock clear in his voice.

"Enough window shopping what can I help you with?" Grandpa says putting the Blue Eyes away. Kibia then swings his briefcase forward opening it "Listen old man I will trade all these cards for that Blue Eyes White Dragon card."

"Delightful but no thanks." Grandpa said I was shocked there were some awesome cards there and so rare ones to.

"Fine if you won't trade maybe you'll sell it; name your price I'll pay anything?" Kibia says I just roll my eyes.

"I'm sure you could but, I'm am not going to part with this card no matter what, good day." Grandpa says. I smiled and agreed

'I would never part with my cards, but then again my bond is a little stronger' I thought.

"Fine I'm out of here," and with that he picked up his briefcase and turn to walk out, but as he does I see him look at me and wink I just raise an eyebrow at him then her storms out.

**_Next Day after School._**

We walked back to the game shop. Joey kept going on about his new cards. I rolled my eyes and looked forward, but stopped in my tracks and gasped, the door to the game shop was wide open. "Yugi look," I shouted pointing to the door. We all stopped and stared at the door. Yugi and I looked at each other then ran in to the shop "Grandpa" Yugi shouted, running in to the back. The phone starting ringing so I picked it up "Hello game shop," I said.

"Hello is Yugi there his Grandpa was paying a visit and is not feeling well, he needs picking up so please tell him to come by my office."

"Kaiba! What, what have you done," I shouted in to the phone but he was already gone. "Guys I know where he is. He's at Kaiba Corp."

**_Kaiba Corp_**

The guys and I ran in to Kaiba Corp, just in time to see grandpa fall to the ground.

"I tried Yugi I really tried to teach him a lesson." I heard the old tried voice of Grandpa said.

"How's the old man doing, we only dueled. Each of us putting up are best cards up as prize. I guess he didn't know who he was dealing with." I heard Kaiba say as he appeared out of nowhere chuckling to himself

"Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself," I shouted.

"It was fair and look what I won," Kaiba said holding up the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and then out of the blue he ripped it up. I heard multiple gasps come from ever one but Kibia and me.

"My treasure"

"Grandpa's most treasured card" was all I heard.

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one won't be used against me." Kibia said laughing.

"Then there were three," I murmured under my breath, but I know Kibia heard as he just smirked at me.

"Yugi take this I put my heart and soul in to this deck take it and beat that young boy," I heard Grandpa say as I looked over to him.

"Grandpa I've got to get you to a doctor," I heard Yugi say

"Sounds like an excuse, your friends can take care of him while we duel," Kaiba said, I saw and evil smirk forming. 'Duel me Kibia and I'll wipe that smirk off in the first round" I thought angrily "calm girl Yugi can Beat Kibia" a voice said in my head. "Hell yeah Yugi take him, we'll look after your grandfather," I heard Joey say next to me. "You can beat him Yugi," I said.

"Fine your on Kibia," Yugi said standing up "Look after him guys" as we pick Grandpa up. We nod and run out as Tristan calls an ambulance. "Joey you go back give Yugi our support." He nods and runs back in.

After a few minutes I feel a rush of power and my hour glass necklace glows, I know that Yugi activated the Millennium puzzle.

**_The Duel_**

**_No Ones Prov_**

"It's time to duel," Yugi shout, and gold light surrounded him, then a blue light followed by smoke. When it all cleared there stood Yugi, but he looked a lot more mature. "w-wh-what?" Seto shouted out sounding shocked. "Any way we will both start off with 2000 life points, the first to hit 0 loses. NO direct attacks." He says.

**Kibia-2000**

**Yami Yugi-2000**

"Let's duel" they both said at the same time.

_"I summoned Hitotsu-me giant (1200/1000)" Kaiba said._

A hologram of a strange beast appear. "I think this brings the game to life more don't you agree?"

"That's how you beat my Grandpa," Yami Yugi said Kibia just laughed.

_"My turn I summon Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200)." _Yami Yugi said "Real monster?" Joey said from the side line running in.

_"Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200) attack Hitotsu-me giant (1200/1000)._

**Kibia-1800**

**Yami Yugi-2000**

"Seto are you all right" a little boy with black hair said running in.

"You're good for a beginner Yugi I'll give you that." Kibia said

_"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) and I combined Saggi with the magic card Negative Energy Generator tripling his Atk points. Saggi (1800/1500) attack Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200)." _

**Kibia-1800**

**Yami Yugi-1600**

_'I need a good draw' Yami draws 'what's this The Right Leg of the Forbidden One that's no help' "I place one card face down and end my turn."_

_"Pathetic Saggi destroy his face down monster. Your Sangan (1000/600) is destroyed. _You're no better than your grandfather._"_

"My Grandpa is a great duelist 100 times better than you"

_"My turn, I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100). Gaia destroy Saggi the Dark Clown. Your move Kaiba."_

**Kibia-1300**

**Yami Yugi-1600**

_"This will be over sooner than you think. I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon"_

"That's impossible we saw him tear that card up," Joey shouted from the sides.

"Yugi's Grandfather wasn't the only one with a Blue Eyes." Kibia said

_"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy Gaia the Fierce Knight" Kibia commanded._

**Kibia-1300**

**Yami Yugi-900**

_"Why don't you just admit defeat Yugi, if you can't take on one Blue Eyes let's see you take on two?" Kaiba laughed summoning another Blue Eyes White Dragon._

_"Or I could just play this Swords of Revealing light." Yami Yugi replied._

_"A desperate move" Kaiba said._

_Yami Yugi draws 'what am I going to do all I have is the Left, right Arms and legs of the forbidden one and Rude Kaiser.' _

_"I place one card face down." Yami Yugi said._

_"Pathetic I summon Judge Man (2200/1500); attack his face down card,"_

_"I draw; I summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100), now destroy Judge Man."_

**Kibia-1000**

**Yami Yugi-900**

**"**_You've faced two now, it's time to face three. I summon my third Blue Eyes White dragon. Now destroy his dark magician."_

**Kibia-1000**

**Yami Yugi-400**

'I don't think I can win this'

"Draw your last pathetic card Yugi nothing can save you now," Kaiba said a wide smirk on his face.

"My Grandfathers deck has no pathetic cards but it does have the unstoppable Exodia." Yugi said flashing the head of Exodia.

"That's impossible no one has ever been able to summon him" Kaiba said stepping back

"You tried and failed Kibia Exodia. Exodia obliterate" Yami Yugi shouted.

**Kibia-0**

**Yami Yugi-400**

"Go Yugi" Joey shouted from the side

"Big Brother" Mokuba shouted

"Because you don't believe Kaiba you lost, it you want to win, Open your mind." Yami Yugi shouted. The Millennium eye appeared on Yami Yugi's forehead and Kibia was thrown off the duel arena. There is another flash of gold light and Yugi is back to his childlike self.

**_In the Hospital_**

**_Tea Prov_**

I felt another rush of power and my necklace glowed again. I lifted it to my mouth hand whispered "Well done My Pharaoh." 'Hopefully with Kaiba's dark half in the shadow realm, he won't be as cruel.

Then I hear two words from Grandpa which warm my heart, "Yugi won."

**Thanks for reading hope you like chapter 1 chapter 2 will be up soon. Please Review anything will do ways to improve and ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I would like to thank for my first review.**

**In this chapter you get a peak at one of Tea's Decks (She has 3 Decks they'll be more about them later. Most of these cards are my own creation) **

**I don't own Yugioh**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts and spirit talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's prov**

**School**

"I win again Joey, why don't you try using a strategy proper next time," I said laughing. "I don't need strategies, my monsters are the best I can find," Joey said sticking his nose up in the air. "Joey can I see your deck," Yugi said. Joey handed over his deck and Yugi flicked through them. I saw a a frown come on to his face as he went through them. "Joey you'll never win with these cards," yugi exclaimed giving Joey his deck back. "Why whats wrong with my deck?" Joey asked.

"Joey you have no magic or trap cards, its all monsters." Yugi replied. "You can't play with a monster only deck, you will never win. Lets go to the game shop after school and you can ask my Grandpa for help." Joey nodded and we all headed off to class.

"Yugi is Joeys deck really all monsters?" I asked as we went to Geography. Yugi just sighed and nodded, as the teacher walked in. "Lets do attendance (I'm not going to write every name down.) Tea Gardner,"

"Yes."

"Yugi Moto"

"Yes, Miss"

"Mr Kaiba. Mr Kaiba. Has any one seen Mr Kaiba."

"I bet he skipped school because you beat him yugi," I whispered to him.

"Why would he do that?" Yugi said looking confused.

"Pride," I said than class started and we had to be quite.

**3 Weeks Later**

**Game Shop**

Joey had been training with Grandpa for weeks, but he let him off for tonight, because of the championship match. Rex vs Weevil. That brings back memories from when I dueled them.

**Kaylian (Tea) vs Rex Raptor (flash back)**

**Rex R-1000**

**Kaylian(Tea)-1500**

"I play the spell card stop defence, which switches your Lady Hannah in to atk mode. Now Megazowler (1800/2000) attack her Lady Hannah (1000/2000)."Rex shouted.

"Not so fast Rex I play the trap card Rose Dress. When a female royal named monster e.g Queen Princess or Lady is attack she gains 800 extra Atk and Def points, which means both monsters are destroyed." I said and both monsters are destroyed.

"I end my turn," Rex growled, glaring at me.

"My turn I draw. You lose Rex I summon Cyber King (2600/2200). Now I use his special ability, by sending Cyber Queen from my hand to the graveyard you lose 1000 life points." I said smirking.

"No!" Rex shouted falling to his knees.

**Rex R-0**

**Kaylian (Tea)-1500**

**Kaylian (Tea) vs Weevil Underwood**

**Kaylian(tea)-1400**

**Weevil-1400**

"Hercules Beetle (1500/2000) attack and destroy your Loyal Dog. (1200/2200) End my turn. You'll never win, just give up." Weevil sneered.

**Kaylian(tea)-1100**

**Weevil-1400**

"This isn't over yet. I draw. Sorry I lied its over, for you. First I play the field spell The Throne Room, then I summon Pharaoh (1800/1800), attack his Hercules Beetle (1500/2000). Oh yeah I forgot to mention The Throne Room gives any royal name monster an extra 1000 points when attacking. (Pharaoh 1800/1800-2800/1800.)" I said smirking.

**Kaylian(tea)-1100**

**Weevil-100**

Weevil screamed, then started hyperventilating " Close, but I've still got 100 life points left."

"Not really you see when Pharaoh attacks and destroys a monster half of the destroyed monsters atk points are deducted from your life points." I laughed.

"I lost?" weevil said falling to his knees.

**Kaylian(tea)-1100**

**Weevil-0**

**(End of Flashback)**

"I should be dueling," Joey said pouting.

"Their in a totally different league to you Joey." I said rolling my eyes, but then i heard snoring.

"I think he's asleep Tea," Tristen said laughing. He pushed Joey off the sofa waking up. I shook my head and turned to the screen as the match between Rex and Weevil came back on.

**Rex vs Weevil **

"I summon Two Headed King Rex (1600/1200)" Rex said smirking.

"I guess I'll just summon my Basic Insect (500/700)." Weevil said chuckling.

"A Dinosaur vs a tiny bug Rex has this in the bag." Joey said laughing.

"Don't underestimate Weevil" Yugi said.

"Yeah he can crawl out of the smallest of spots," I said laughing at joeys face.

"I attack you Basic Insect (500/700) with Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200)," Rex said smiling evilly

"Not so fast I activate my facedown Vortex this negates the attack and preventing "Two-Head King Rex" from attacking as long as "Vortex" remains face-up." Weevil laughed." Now I equip Basic Insect (500/700) with Laser Cannon Armor

Weevil equips "Basic Insect" with Laser Cannon Armor to Basic Insect increasing its Atk and Def by 300 (Basic Insect 500/700-800/1000). Now Basic Insect attack and destroy Two-Headed King Rex"

**(Rex loses)**

"We have a new champion Weevil Underwood. To present his prize we have the inventor of the game Maximillion Pegasus." The commentator shouted.

A Trap door open from the floor and Maximillion Pegasus came up through the door.

"Congratulations, and because you are now Regional Champion I invite you to my new tournament at Duelist Tournament." Maximillion Pegasus said handing Weevil the trophy.

**Game Shop**

"Yugi a package arrived for you." Grandpa said coming in handing Yugi a package. Yugi frowned. Took the package and opened it. "what is it Yug?" Tristen asked looking over his shoulder "Its some kind of glove and stars" Joey said "maybe theres some info on the video."

'Why would Pegasus send Yugi a Duellist Kingdom invite? I mean I know he beat Kaiba but still.'

Joey placed the video in the TV, and Pegasus appeared on the screen. "Hello Yugi boy. I heard of you remarkably defeat of Kaiba. I want to see you abilities up close and personal." The Video Pegasus said.

"This is crazy," Joey shouted

"No, its magic." Pegasus laughed, and his eye started to glow.

"No!" I shouted jumping forward.

Tristen, Joey and Grandpa were frozen, but my Millennium Hour Glass glowed, stopping the shadows freezing me too.

"Where are we?" yugi asked?

"We are in a place called the shadow realm, where the damage in a duel is very real, so lets duel. We'll play to a time limit, the one with the lowest life points when the the time runs out wins." Pegasus said.

"Very well." Yugi nodded, a gold light surrounded him and Yami Yugi appeared. A huge smile appeared on my face when I saw him.

Pegasus-2000

Yami yugi-2000

"I'll start by placing one face down card. I end my turn" Pegasus smirked.

Yugi starts "I draw, and I..."

"You won't save any one with the dragon card." Pegasus interrupted.

"What, how do you know?" Yami Yugi said, his eyes going wide.

'The millennium eye.' I thought 'No.'

"I play The Koumori Dragon (1500/1200)." Yugi says playing the card down. The beast appeared. It raised its head and roared. "Not so fast I play Dragon Capture jar." Pegasus said laughing "Tell me Yugi do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

"You should know you invented the game." Yami said playing a card face down.

"Actually I didn't." Yami's eyes widened.

"5000 years ago in Egypt, they called this the Shadow Game. Ancient Pharaohs dueled with real monster, not cards. These powers were so great they nearly lost control and destroy the earth." Peguses explained.

'A decent explanation.' I thought.

"Good story, but these monsters can't be real." Yami said

"Very well. My move, I play Dragon piper. This places Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) under my Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) attack Yugi boy."

"I counter attack with Silver Fang (1200/800.)" Yami shouted.

**Pegasus-2000**

**Yami yugi-1500**

The flames of Koumori Dragon surrounded Yami. "Ah the heat." He said putting his arms in front of his face. "You see Yugi the monsters in this game are very real." Pegasus said a smirk on his face. "You are so naive of the powers your puzzle holds."

"What?" Yami said confusion in his eyes.

"5000 years ago an ancient Pharaoh locked the power of the shadow games away in 7 millennium items." Pegasus said.

'7 no 8. Then again Shadi did say that not many knew my item existed it id called the Lost Item.' I thought then turned my attention back to the duel, when I heard Yami speak. "are you saying that my puzzle is one of these items?"

"Yes, Yugi that is exactly what I'm saying. The magic trapped within could change your life forever if only you knew how to unlock it." Pegasus laughed.

'Why are you telling me this?" Yami asked 'Its is good info to know' I thought.

"I just need you to know. Now lets continue with this duel." Pegasus said."I place one face down card."

"My turn" Yami said then went to chose a card, but instead I saw him draw from the deck and place a card face down without looking. 'Please let this work.'

"I have caught on to your little game you can see the cards in my hand but not the cards I take from the deck." Yugi said. "So now I play Dark Magician (2500/2100), destroy Koumori Dragon (1500/1200)."

**Pegasus-1200**

**Yami yugi-1500**

"Very good Yugi Boy. Now I some Faceless Mage (1200/2200)."

'No Yami." I thought, and bit down on my lip.

"Now I play the spell card Eye of Illusion." Pegasus smirked "Your move."

I bit in to my lip harder. "Dark magician (2500/2200) attack." When the smoke cleared neither monster was destroyed. "What why wasn't it destroyed, any way I summon Celtic Guardian." Yami said, shaking his head.

"That can't stand up to my monster. You see you have again underestimates the power of my eye of illusions. Now Dark magic attack." Pegasus laughed.

**Pegasus-1200**

**Yami yugi-400**

"How Faceless mage doesn't have a Dark magic attack, unless that came from my own Dark Magician," Yami said.

"I place one card face down and end my turn. Not that it matters in 10 seconds it will all be over, and you will lose."

'Pegasus don't do, what I think you are going to do.' I thought

Yami drew his card "Wrong you have left your Mage open to an attack. Summoned skull (2500/1200) Attack."

3

A flash of silver white electric light when towards the screen.

2

'Come on let this work' I thought.

1

The light hit the screen

0

Then disappeared. Yami's eyes widened, and he let out a deep gasp.

"Hm well it seem we've run out of time. But how close was that, if the attack had seceded I would have lost, but I didn't. I now know your talents, and next time we duel we will play for much higher steaks. For instance Your Grandfathers Soul." Pegasus laughed

"No!" I shouted but it was to late the Millennium Eye glowed a bright gold. A flash of light appeared around Grandpa, and then shoot in to the TV.

"You see with my Millennium item, the all powerful Eye. I can make anyone play my game. Good Luck Yugi Boy." Pegasus said then his picture switched with Yugi's Grandpa. There was another flash of light and Yami changed back in to Yugi. 'Grandpa, Grandpa!" Yugi shouted grabbing hold of the TV. I looked behind to see Joey and Tristen unfreeze and grandpa fall to the floor. I saw tears fall down Yugi's face. "It'll be all right Yugi." I said to him putting my hand on his shoulder. Yugi turned round and I rapped him up in my arms. "Want me to get you a drink Yugi?" I asked giving him a warm smile. He just nods. I stand up and walk in to the kitchen. I get 4 Lemonades out of the fridge. As I pass the window I see a jet fly over the moon. I look up at the moon and say to my self. "Why Pegasus, Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my third chapter. I am trying my hardest with the grammar and spelling, but no one is perfect. Thank for the advice, and the reviews.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts and spirit talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

**School**

Two days later Joey, Yugi, Tristan and I were in the class, when Yugi pulled out 5 of cards. "Look what I found under my door last night guys, it's an invitation to duellist kingdom." Yugi said laying out the cards on the table.

"So is that where he is keeping your Grandpa?" Joey asked.

"Maybe, but to know for sure I'll need to be a contestant. The boat leaves in two days." Yugi replied

"I can't believe Pegasus, used some weird magic to steal you Grandpa's show." Tristan said picking up one of the cards on the table. "Yugi do you really think this is a good idea it could be really dangerous?" I asked leaning over looking at the cards. 'I wish I had accepted the invitation now.' I thought.

Joey pulled me out of my thoughts by saying, "the worst part is we can't even go with you without invitations. I'm sorry Yug I wish we could help but I don't see how."

"Hey Yugi look, the first prize is Three Million pounds." Tristan says looking at the prize money card. I shook my head, smiling. "Come on Tristan, who cares about money at a time like this?" Yugi asks. Joey then snatches the card out of Tristan's hands. "Three Million in cold hard cash." Joey says a smile on his face like a kid who has just opened his Christmas present and got exactly what he wanted. "I guess Joey does." Yugi answered.

"Three million." Joey said again.

**On the Roof **

I went up to the roof to think. See if there was a way to help Yugi. I went to the door, froze when I heard voices.

"One way or another I will help you beat Pegasus."

"That really means a lot to me Joey, I'm glad we're friends"

'Oh it's Yugi and Joey out there.' I thought.

"Remember when we first met?" I heard Joey ask.

"How could I forget it was all because of the Millennium Puzzle. My Grandpa bought it back from Egypt and dared me to solve it. It was incredible I knew it was special the moment I touched it." Yugi said. I peeked out and saw holding the puzzle in his hands. 'I remember that. The minute I saw it I knew that Yugi would release My Pharaoh and everything would change.'

"I made a wish on that puzzle. I asked it to give me a real friend, and I believe it did. It was then that I meet up with Tristan and you, but you weren't my friends at first." Yugi continued.

"You mean when we were playing Keep away with the Millennium Puzzle? That was for you, we were trying to toughen you up, and so you could stand up to the real bullies. We were only teasing." I heard Joey say.

"Teasing? You took a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and threw it out the window. And I was the one who helped you when that bully picked on you."Yugi said.

"Yeah, he was a mean one. You stood up for us that day Yugi and I'll never forget that. Because of you we got that creep expelled. Tristan and I on that day also learnt what it meant to have a true friend." Joey said.

'Ah that's so sweet.' I thought.

"You did retrieve the lost puzzle piece for me, without that I could never have solved the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said, I picked round again, and saw a smile on his face. "The truth is Yugi you are the best friend I've ever had." Joey said.

"Same here Joey. Too bad you can't go with me to rescue my Grandpa." Yugi said I could hear the frown in his voice. "I promise, some way we will be there, and do it together." Joey said, I nodded agree trying to think of what I could do. "Together?" Yugi asked.

"You bet we are a team Yugi." Joey said.

"But how can you without an Invitation?" I decided to leave after that. I walked down the stairs. As I was half way I decided on what to do. I jumped the rest and ran home.

**Tea's Home (Mansion)**

I unlocked the door to my home, and ran in. I grabbed the phone, and called the number I never thought I would call.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello, who is this?" the voice on the other side asked.

"Hello I would like to talk to Maximillion Pegasus." I said.

"Sorry, but he is very busy at the moment." The voice said again.

"Just say it's Kaylian Paris," I replied. I waited for a few minutes then I heard it.

"Ah, Kaylian girl, what can I do for you, on this fine evening?" Pegasus voice came through the phone. "The Duellist Kingdom Tournament, allow Joey, Tristan and I to join Yugi on the island, please?" I asked disgusted at myself that I had come to this. "As it's you, I will allow you to come, but only two guests, the other must be a duellist. Also, Yugi must also share his star chisp with the other duellist so they only have one each." Pegasus said, I could tell he was smirking.

"Very well I accept, I'll let Yugi know. Thank you for your time and see you soon." I replied and was about to put the phone down, but he continued.

"One more thing, even though I can tell it won't be you in the tournament, I expect a duel sometime in the tournament, even if it's after I beat Yugi boy. Also what name are you using at the moment, because I know you aren't using your real name, otherwise you would be all over the news." Pegasus said.

"Very well I accept, and I go by Tea Gardner." I said then I put the phone down. After that I quickly phoned the boys and told them to meet me for lunch tomorrow.

**Lunch the Next Day**

When I arrived at our lunch meeting point the next day the boys were already there. Tristan and Joey were stuffing their faces, while Yugi was eating neatly. I noticed there was another lunch already set out, "Hi boys." I said greeting them. "Hi Tea." The call said together 'creepy' I thought.

"We got you lunch. Salad Chicken Rap with chips." Yugi said, passing it over to me. I smiled and took a bite. "Ok Tea last night I came up with a plan to get to Duellist Kingdom. Tristan and you will sneak on board while; I get on board with Yugi. Brilliant right?" Joey said a huge grin on his face. I just smiled.

"Yeah great idea." I said sarcastically "I have a better."

"What is it?" Tristan said his mouth full.

"These." I said taking out the tickets and invites that Pegasus sent out of my bag. "Here's the deal. According to this Pegasus has allowed us to come, but one of us must duel along with Yugi, and the other duellist and Yugi must share his star chip. So one each" I explained, twisting the truth.

"Really?" Joey said grabbing the paper out of my hand. "I'm duelling." He said, so quickly I nearly missed it. "Ok I don't mind. What do you think guys?" I asked. "Fine by me." Tristan said.

"I don't mind." Yugi said. "The boat leaves tomorrow, so be prepared." I smiled at him then we continued eating, and made small talk. We talked and laughed like nothing had gone wrong even though we all knew that wasn't true.

**The Pier**

"Attention all duellists. This tournament sponsors Industrial Illusions Welcome you. You all reserved with your invitation two star chips, which allow you entry in to the contest. You are all elite. Hand picked by us after close observation of your last duel. You all have a fair chance to win. It all comes down to how well you have chosen your cards, and how well you play. Now duellist cross the ocean and enter The Duellist Kingdom." Komo said from on board, looking down upon all of us. 'Always so dramatic,' I thought.

"Please present your star chips as you board." Was heard through all the chatter of excited people. We moved along the line, getting closer, and closer. 'Whatever you're up to Pegasus I will stop you, and help Yugi's Grandpa' Tristan's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, by saying "Tea are you sure they will let us on?"

"Yeah, Yugi and I only have one star chip each, plus Tristan and you aren't even duellists." Joey said looking at me.

I just smirked, "don't you trust me?" We reached the desk and the man asked for our star chips. We placed the two down, and he looked confused. "Sorry, but its only duellists. No guests." The man said. I smiled, steeping forward passing the man the card Pegasus sent me. He looked at it, nodded "Very well go on." Passing the little gold stars back to us.

I smiled "Thank you." Joey and Yugi took them and we bored the ship.

**On the Boat**

"I'm glad they let you guys on bored. Even if Joey and I are only duelling with one star chip." Yugi said as we lent against the boats rail.

"Me too." Tristan said, "nice one Tea."

"Yeah, if the other duellist find out we only have one star chip each they could really try to take advantage of it." Joey said looking down into the dark deep water bellow. "Then be quite about it." Yugi said.

"Kind of exiting isn't it guys?" Joe said smiling.

"Yeah it is," Yugi said.

"Defiantly," Tristan agreed.

"I guess," I said looking around for any one I recognised. 'It's just another tournament. Then again the first is a thrill.' I thought looking back out to sea.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard, turning around I saw the unforgettable blonde hair, and purple outfit of Mai Valentine. My eyes flashed to the side as I saw Joeys mouth fall to the floor. "Wow."

"So your that Yugi kid. The one everyone is talking about. I am amazed a squirt like you, could beat Kaiba. Your famous you know." Mai said looking at him.

"Thanks very much, I think." Yugi stuttered.

"Hi miss, I'm ow," Joey started trying to act cool, but I stepped on his foot hard.

"Shut up Joey. Sorry about him. I'm Tea, this is Tristan, and Joey." I said stepping forward before he got crushed by her. "Please to meet you. Be carfully about the boys you hang out with. You need girl talk come find me, you remind me of an old friend of mine." Mia said. She starts to walk away, but turns and says "by the way my names Mai." She winks then goes inside.

'One thing I mainly miss about being Kaylian is my friends.' We all look at each other then walk inside.

**Inside the boat. **

"You have to have better rooms than this. This is a luxury cruise." Joey said to one of Pegasus's goons. "Calm down sir." One of them said. I just rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my I saw the terrible two appear. Rex and Weevil. "Hey aren't you that kid Yugi." Weevil said staring at Yugi.

"Yeah and you're…" Yugi started but Joey interrupted.

"Weevil and Rex the Dino duellist." Joey said.

"You're wasting your time, the best rooms go to the winners of the last tournament like us." Rex said smirking.

"Congratulations on winning the regional's Weevil." Yugi said walking toward them. 'Please don't boost his already huge ego Yugi' I thought.

"It was nothing." Weevil said.

"Yeah, I went easy on him." Rex said "But this time one is mine."

"Well sorry to contradict you but this one is Yugi and I's" Joey said. I just sighed at that.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I can really call myself champion till I've beaten the duellist, who defeated Kaiba. So I'm sure we will duel sometime in this tournament Yugi." Weevil said looking at him a evil glint in his eye. "Yeah I'm looking forward to it." Yugi answered.

"Well I'm looking forward to some Dino demolition." Rex said

"As always," I said under my breath.

"Let me tell you a little secret about the games. Something no one knows yet." Weevil whispered stepping forward. "Isn't that cheating?" Yugi asked a confused look in his eye. "Everyone else will find out soon enough. There are new rules on the island rules that require more strategy." Weevil whispered.

"Rules are for wimps; in this game you either smash your opponent or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other."Rex said.

"Strengths is good, but you need to combine your monsters with other types of cards." Joey said I smiled. 'He's defiantly come on.'

Rex just frowned, "who asked you, just stay out of my way. Or I'll stomp you like everyone else." Then he turned and walked away.

"Why I..." Joey started, but I didn't want to hear it so I turned and walked away.

**Somewhere else on the Boat**

"…without even a shower." I heard the unmistakable voice of Mai say.

"Sorry miss, but rules are rules." He said.

"Get you superior on the phone right now." Mia shouted, and wouldn't be surprised if the whole boat heard. "Keep that up and they'll throw up off the boat." Rex said rounding the corner.

"And you are?" Mai asked him, Pegasus's man quickly left.

"A champion with a luxury suite." Rex said smirking.

"Really, can I see it?" Mia said giggling.

'Such a flirt Mai like always.' I thought leaving before I saw anything else.

I walked outside again needing some fresh air. 'Why must my life revolve around duel monster? Some way or another it has always been there. Cards or not.' I thought. 'We all have a reason for living. You know yours so you know why you have that link.' One of my sprits said. 'Quick malady, go, hide someone's coming and I'm getting a very dark energy off them.' Another one of sprits said. I quickly ran and hid behind a crate, just in time to see Bakura. "What's Bakura doing here?" I asked myself. I shrugged.

Stood up and walked to the other side of the ship. I turn the corner, just in time to see Yugi and Joey talking. "Hi boys what you doing?" I said coming up to them.

"Looking at cards, check them out." Joey said showing me his new cards. I looked through them till I saw Time Wizard. "Yugi isn't Time Wizard yours?" I asked handing the cards back to Joey. "Yeah, but it will be more use in his deck than mine." Yugi said, smiling.

"Hello, you three. Doesn't the evening wind feel great?" Weevil said, coming out of the ship and looking over the rail. "So you trade for any good cards Yugi?" he asked.

"No, I'm duelling with the cards I brought along with me." Yugi said, putting his hand on a golden box with the millennium eye and hieroglyphics on it.

"I guessed you would. You used the Exodia cards to defeat Kaiba didn't you. Those cards so powerful, so rare and nearly impossible to summon. Would it be alright if I saw those cards?" Weevil asked. His glasses flashing in the unnatural light. "I don't see why not, just be careful." Yugi said. He open the Egyptian box, and took out five cards. "Here you go." Yugi said handing them over.

"So these are the legendary cards to summon Exodia, I have tried to come up with many different strategies to defeat these card. None have worked, up till now." Weevil laughed, then he walked over the edge of the ship, and threw the cards over board. "Now no one can beat me." Weevil laughed, hands in pockets walking off. "No!" Yugi shouted run over to the side. Before I could say anything Joey ran past me jumping in to the sea, after the cards. I knew I should stay and help, but I was too angry, so I just add to run after Weevil.

"Weevil!" I shouted pushing him in to one of the ships unused rooms. "You jerk; you can't come up with a strategy of your own so you go a ruin Yugi's deck." I said giving him a heated glare. He just laughed "I have to be the best, and if Yugi is a real duellist he should have other strategies, that he can use."

"Yugi will still beat you on the island. Unless your knocked out first. But I promise you. You will never make it to the finals!" I said through gritted teeth. I pushed him against the wall and stormed out. Once I was out I took a deep breath to calm me down. I then heard Mai's voice shout "Get out loser and thanks for the room Rex." Mai then saw me winked and closed the door. I just laughed, before remembering Joey in the water, and ran back out to where they were when I left. When I saw them again Tristan was helping them on to the ship. "Where'd you get to Tea." Tristan asked as I appeared.

"Just had to deal with something." I said

"I'm sorry Yugi." I heard Joey say. He was sitting on his knees.

"Huh?" Yugi said looking at him.

"I failed. I only got to of your cards." Joey said holding up two cards.

"It's ok Joey. I'm just glad you're safe." Yugi said, as I put my hand on Joeys shoulder. "It's not ok. I can never help anybody. I couldn't get your cards and I can't help my sister, Serenity." He said looking down. It may have just been the salt water but he looked like he was crying.

"Really you have a sister?" I asked.

"Our parents divorced years ago. She lives far away with my mother. My sister's eye site has never been great, and she is going to go blind. The problem is I can't pay the type of money, she need for it. That is why I need to win for her. It's the only way." Joey said a desperate look in his eye.

"I'm sorry." Yugi said, and I just wrapped my arms around him bringing him in to a hug. 'It's so sad.' I thought. "We will win this together." I said.

"Yeah, we will win it together. You for your sister and me for my grandpa." Yugi said looking out to sea. "Guys look, it's that?" Tristan asked.

"Yea Tristan, that's duellist kingdom." I told them.

**Duellist Kingdom**

"This place looks huge; this isn't going to be easy." Joey said, looking out on to the island. "Well we got to start somewhere." Yugi replied.

"I bet he's with Pegasus." I said, looking over to Yugi. He nodded, turning his head, smiling. I smiled back and looked out, the wind blowing my hair back.

The anchor dropped, and we made are way down, off the boat, and on to Duellist Kingdom pier. "Check out the suits." Joey said, looking around at all the men in Grey, black suits. "Tea are you sure this is alright?" Tristan asked me, getting right up in my face. "For the final time yes. Also Tristan, personal space."

"I'm ready to kick some duellist but." I heard Joey shout as we walked over to him. "Achoo!" Joey sneezed.

"Gross!" I said jumping to the side.

"You would never have caught the cold if it wasn't for Weevil" Yugi stated.

"Don't worry he'll get what's coming to him. Trust me." I said looking over at Weevil as he left the boat.

"Duellist, follow the stairs, to meet your host." One of the suits said.

"That has to be where Pegasus is." Yugi said, out loud, but you could tell it was to himself. "Then let's not waste any time." Joey said run forward.

"He's going to tire out pretty quickly at this rate." I laughed, along with Yugi and Tristan, as we started up the steps. I started looking around 'this is a beautiful island' I thought. I looked off in to the think green trees, to see a mob of white hair. "Huh," I said out loud.

"What you see Tea?" Tristan asked.

"I thought I saw Bakura." I said looking at him.

"Bakura? From school?" Yugi asked. I nodded. Looking, back only to see that he had disappeared. "That's the second time I've seen him." I said, looking to see if I could see him behind one of the trees. "Come on, we're on a rescue mission, remember." Tristan said, continuing up the stairs with the others. I looked again, and saw Bakura looking at me, and then he turned around and went back in to the trees. When we arrived at the castle you could hear the newbie's talking about all the big time duellists.

"Look there's Weevil Underwood, the regional champion."

"And that's Rex Raptor, the runner up."

"And Mako Tsunami, he placed third." Was heard going around.

"Yeah these are the best, but where's the world champion Kaiba?" someone asked.

"Didn't you hear some kid beat him. On his own turf too."

"But, isn't he the best?" another kid said

"No some kid called Yugi's the one to beat now."

"Kaiba wasn't the best any way." I boy who looked about a year or two older than me, in a red hat said catching my attention.

Someone else quickly stepped forward," yeah, was." The same boy just replied "No, Kaylian Paris is the world champ. And the rumour is, she isn't duelling, but is on the island."

"No way!" someone said. I looked up to see Mai, Weevil, Rex and Mako looking at the red hat boy, their eyes wide, their mouths open in shock.

"Pegasus!" I growled under my breath.

Joey interrupted my thoughts by saying "Who's Kaylian Paris?"

"And you call yourself a duellist." Rex said stepping forward.

"Only nobodies doesn't know who she is." Weevil said next.

"She's the world greatest duellist. She's never been beat." Mai said smiling.

"Then why isn't she here?" Joey said crossing his arms over his chest. For a second I thought he was going stick his tong out. "She stopped duelling about a year ago. No one knows why." Mai said turning round and walking off.

"Attention duellists please listen to your great host." Komo said.

"Just wait Pegasus, you'll get it. Right guys?" Joey spit out.

Just then 'he' stepped out. Sliver grey hair falling down to his shoulders, one eye covered, red suit perfectly creased. "Greetings duellists!" he boomed out. "I am Maximillion Pegasus. It is my pleasure to welcome you to duellist kingdom. You are some of the greatest duellists in the world. But only one of you will be able to win and be crowned the King of Games."

'Just remember Pegasus, I could beat anyone here including you.' I thought, my angry flaring, as he continued.

"I advise you to create your deck with care, creativity, skill and cunning. For in this competition your skills will be put to the limit. To track you, you have all been given a duelling glove, and two star chips. You must wager these star chips in each duel. To reach the final and to have a chance at the three million pound prize money you will need ten star chips. Ten star chips will allow you admission in to my castle, where you can face me in one final duel." He held up the duel glove and gold star chips for every on to see. "Grandpa must be in there." Yugi whispered to me, a frown on his face.

"Yugi you have to win your way in. It's too heavily guarded." I whispered back, not looking at him, but at Pegasus glaring in to the one eye I could see. 'If looks could kill' I thought.

"This will be different from anything you have ever competed in. New duelling arena's cover the island. And new rules will be in effect. I could tell you, but where's the fun in that. You will come to understand them as you play, or you won't last very long. All of you have many different reasons for duelling. Some want the money, some fame, others to help out a poor old family member or some even to keep a promise made many, many years ago. So remember, play boldly, think strategically and duel miraculously. You have one hour to prepare. When the fireworks start, so do the duels." He finished. He lifted his hand waved to us all, turned on the spot and walked back in to the castle.

I looked over to Yugi to see a determined look on his face. Lots of duellist started to leave, us with them. "I can't wait to start kick these duellist down!" Joey shouted. Tristan, Yugi and I just laughed. I looked ahead up the path to see the evil gold rimed glass glint in the sun light. "Weevil," was all I had to say to say to get the gang to look forward. I heard him laugh, point with him fingers indicating for us to follow. I knew it was a trap, but sometimes you just have to fall in to them. He then ran off, and before I could say anything the boys where running after him. After about five minutes of running, we came to a duel arena. "Ah hello Yugi so are you ready for our duel?" Weevil said laughing. "Bring it on Weevil." Yugi replied stepping forward. "I will make you regret what you did." A gold light surrounded him and Yami appeared.

Weevil looked a little floundered, but stood his ground. "As you only have one star chip Yugi I will knock you out."

"How about this we play for all, my one star chip for your two, and if you win I'll throw in my deck." Yami said, holding them up.

"Yugi no!" I shouted.

"I accept." Weevil agreed. They headed to their different sides of the duelling arena. "Isn't that Weevil Underwood?" some kid asked ask as people arrived to watch. "Yeah, but who is he duelling?" another asked.

"That's Yugi Moto. He is the one who beat Kaiba. Let's see if that was all luck." Someone else said. "Should be interesting." I heard a voice from behind me say I turned round to see Mai. "Let's duel!" I heard Yami and Weevil shout.

'Please be alright." I thought as the fireworks went off.

**That chapter 3. I know some of my characters are OOC, but it's my story. It's not as important yet, but do give me some insight on who you want Tea to be with. Tea/Seto Kaiba or Tea/Yami Yugi (Atem). There will be a bit of both throughout the story, but it does affect some bits and the ending, but that's a long way off. Thanks to everyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I am going to be changing Weevils and Yugi's duel. And you will get to see Tea duel. I will only describe the cards I make up, all the other you can probably find if you really want to know what the look like.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts and spirit talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

**Yami Yugi vs Weevil Underwood**

**Weevil-2000**

**Yami Yugi-2000**

"_I'll start by playing Killer Needle (1200/1000). And end my turn." Weevil laughed. _

"_My turn, I summon Mammoth Graveyard (1200/1000), now attack Killer Needle." Yami shouted, signalling this giant bone formed mammoth to charge at the giant wasp. There was a puff of smoke, but when it cleared Killer needle was still there. _

"What, why wasn't it destroyed?" Joey said.

"It's called a field power bonus. Its gives my monster extra Atk and Def points." Weevil said throwing his head back, in laughter.

Then again there was a puff of smoke and Killer Needle was destroyed.

"What how was my monster destroyed?" Weevil said shock clear in his voice.

"You're not the only who can gain a field power bonus, the grave ruins gave my best a Power Bonus as well matching our monster Atk points. Now I end my turn" Yami said

**Weevil-2000**

**Yami Yugi-2000**

"_Lucky move now it's my move. I summon Hercules Beetle (1500/2000), and because of the field power bonus its Atk and Def points rise (1950/2600). Your move." Weevil said a snarl on his face._

"_Very well I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400), now I equip him with Horn of the Unicorn increasing his Atk and Def points by 700. Feral Imp (2000/2100). Now Feral Imp attack Hercules Beetle." Yami said. A strange green monster with a long gold horn ran at Hercules Beetle, but it was destroyed. _

"What why?" Tristan asked "I may not be great a maths, but Yugi's monster had more Atk points than short and bug eyed over there."

"Any monster with a field power bonus is not affected by spells." Weevil laughed. "You walked right in to that."

**Weevil-2000**

**Yami Yugi-1350**

"_I'll pass this turn, give you a chance." Weevil said._

_Yami drew his card. "I play one monster face down, and end my turn."_

"_Defending is all you can do. I summon Basic Insect (500/700), next the field bonus activates (650/910), but I'm not finished I will equip him with Level 2 Power Boost, (2150/1410). Basic insect destroy his face down monster." His high tech monster blasted Yami's monster. _

"_My turn I set another monster." Was all Yami said._

"_Very well, let's keep you in defence mode by playing a trap." Weevil laughed placing a card in the spell and trap card zone._

"_I set another card." Yami said, Weevil just laughed._

Joey and Tristan didn't notice, but I did that last card wasn't a monster.

"_I summon Big insect (1200-1560/1500-1950)" Weevil placed the card and looked to Yami._

"_I pass," Yami said._

"_Then I summon Gorkibore (1200-1560/1400-1820)." _

"_I pass again."_

_Then I summon Kamakiriman (1150-1495/1400-1820)."_

"_I set the Dark magician (2500/2100) in defence mode." _

"_Now is your end. Basic Insect attack his Dark magician." Weevil said a smirk on his face._

"_I was hopping you would do that. You see you're not the only one who can play a trap. I activate mirror force." Yami said. _

_A mirror appeared in front of the Dark Magician, and the attack was reflected back, destroying all of Weevils monsters, and life points._

**Weevil-0**

**Yami Yugi-1350**

"What how? You must have cheated!" Weevil shouted, shock clear in his voice.

"You were too busy powering up your side with monsters, to notice my defence, and my cards. Lying and cheating never wins a duel." Yami said pointing a hand towards Weevil.

Whispers spread around by all the spectators. "Weevil lost!"

"A newbie beat the regional champ!"

"Who knew, this Yugi kid actually won." Mai said next to me, but when I turned to look at her she was already walking off.

"Who knew the regional champion would be the first out." I said walking forwards. There was a flash of light and Yami was Yugi again.

"No I won't be beat!" Weevil said grabbing his bag and jumping off the arena. Before any could do anything he had grabbed one of Yugi's cards, pushed him off the arena, and run off again. I heard Yugi shout "No my Dark magician."

So before I could think I ran after him shouting as I went, "Stay here I'll get him, you check Yugi's alright."

**Another Arena**

I cornered Weevil near another arena, "Weevil give me the Dark Magician back now!"

"Never!" Weevil shouted. I court his arm, and slammed him against the arena wall. "Alright I'll give it back, if you beat me in a duel. So do you accept my challenge?" Weevil said smirking, probably thinking I couldn't duel.

"Never turn down a challenge." I said. "Alright we play for the Dark Magician, and of course when I win, you will give me the star chips you owe Yugi."

"Very well, but if I win I keep them all." Weevil said holding out his hand, I shook it and we walked to either side of the arena. "This is a special arena Weevil, with this one there are no extra field boosts." We activated the holographic projectors, and Weevil placed his deck down. I reached down and lifted up my jacket to show three decks. I lifted the lid to the card container with the number three on it, and took the deck out placing it down. "Alright Weevil, lets duel." And we both picked up five cards, and the life point metre shoot up to 2000. 'I hope you're watching Pegasus, I know the only reason you let me come was to duel so I'm duelling.'

**Weevil Underwood vs Tea Gardner (Kaylian Paris)**

_**Weevil-2000**_

_**Tea-2000**_

_I drew my hand. Wind Goddess, The Thief, The Huntress Bow and Arrow, The Titians, and The Muses Flute. "I'll start." I said drawing my card. 'The Muses'_

"_Alright I summon Wind Goddess (1900/1800). I place one card face down and end my turn." I said placing Wind Goddess and The Muses Flute on the field. The holographic images appeared. I women with long flowing golden hair flowing down her back, clad in a long white dress with slits going up the side, and arms, but they were long and tied at the wrist. The dress had a gold and bronze sash going down from the right shoulder and going round the waist. Just behind her my face down card appeared. _

"_My turn." Weevil said drawing his card. "I summon Insect Knight (1900/1800) now attack her Wind Goddess!" _

"_I don't think so. I play the card Muses Flute. This allows me to summon The Muses straight to the field with an extra 500 Atk and Def points, and your attack is redirected to her." The Muses (1800-2300/1800-2300) appeared. Five girls with long black hair tied up in cream dresses, circled Insect Knight and with a puff of smoke it was destroyed._

_**Weevil-1600**_

_**Tea-2000**_

"_I end my turn." Weevil said through his teeth._

"_Fine I draw." I said smirking. I drew my card. 'The Goddess of the Hunt. Ok that could work' I thought. "I end my turn."_

"_No move ha. Very well I draw, and summon Howling Insect (1200/1300), and place a card face down." Weevil said as the holographic images appeared._

"_Alright Weevil I draw." 'Polymerization, not that helpful.' "Alright, my Muses attack Howling Insect."_

_**Weevil-500**_

_**Tea-2000**_

"_Well now thanks to Howling Insect I can summon Hercules Beetle (1500/2000) straight to the field." Weevil said._

"_I end my turn." I said._

"_Right, I summon Basic Insect (500/700), then equip it with Level 2 Power Boost raising its power (500-1700/700-900). I'll then place one card face down and end my turn." Weevil said an evil glint in his eye._

"_My move…" I started but was interrupted. _

"How do you know how to duel like this?" Weevil asked.

"None of your business, you don't need to know." I said "Right lets continue. I draw."_ 'Ok I've got the Thief, the Huntress Bow and Arrow, the Titians, the Goddess of the Hunt and now Titans Cage.' "I summon The Goddess of the Hunt. Now My muses (2300/1800) attack Basic Insect (1700/900)." _

"_Not so fast I play Insect Armour with Laser cannon, this raises my Insects power to 2400. That will destroy your Muses"_

_**Weevil-500**_

_**Tea-1900**_

"_Right I draw." 'Sun God' "I uses Wind goddesses special ability to destroy your face down." _My Wind Goddess put her hands above her head, then threw them down sending a blast of wind flipping up Weevils Torrential Tribute, and it shattered like glass._ "I end my turn." _I was getting worked up, I hadn't duelled like this in a while.

"_I draw, now my Basic Insect (2400/900) attack her Wind Goddess (1900/1800). Now I end my turn."_

_**Weevil-500**_

_**Tea-1400**_

_I drew Fire Goddess. "Right here's your end Weevil. Your not the only one who card use equip cards. I equip The Goddess of the Hunt with the Hunters Bow and Arrows raising her Atk points (2200-2700/2000-2500). Now my Goddess destroy his Basic Insect!"_

_**Weevil-200**_

_**Tea-2000**_

"Ha I'm still in." Weevil said.

"No you're not_. My Goddess bow and arrows has a special ability apart from adding attack points, it makes your monsters Atk points come out of your life points._ It's over!" I stated

_**Weevil-0**_

_**Tea-2000**_

"Alright Weevil hand them over." I said walking up to him. He past me them, looking down in shame and defeat. "Pathetic." I muttered turning away, walking back to where the guys were.

"Wait, just tell me how please?" Weevil said.

"Since you said please. You promise not to tell or else." I said with a pointed look.

"Yes." He said nodding.

"You should have learnt Weevil. Not to Mess with the Best." I smirked walking away.

_**Back with the Boys**_

"Tea are you alright?"

"Tea where have you been?"

"Tea what happened?" they all shouted at the same time running towards me!

"Creepy." I said, "I'm fine, I was getting Yugi's stuff back from Weevil. Here you go Yugi your Dark Magician, and the star chips he owed you."

"Thanks Tea." Yugi said taking them.

"How did you get them back?" Tristan asked hands in pockets.

"I can be very persuasive when I need to be." I winked.

We started wondering around, many duels were going on with many different monsters and card.

"Joey are you sure you can do this?" I asked. He has never duelled in a real competition before, actually he never been in any.

"Yeah I'm sure! I will win every duel, and beat every duellist that comes my way." I said

"Dude, I think you need a reality check." Tristan says lightly pushing him.

"Ha ha Tristan," Joey said, then continued "I'll win this for you Serenity," looking out to the sky as he said it. 'I hope you know what you're doing Joey.' I thought, 'He has amazing confidence, don't worry about him.' A voice said. 'Just remember what you came here to do, to stop Pegasus.'

'Yeah, Pegasus you're going down.' I thought looking up to the castle.

_**And that's chapter 4. I hopped you liked Tea's duel. The deck she used is only one of her decks. This was just a quick update. There will be another chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone. And thanks for your ideas on who she should be with, that's a long way away and there will be both going through. Thanks again. Also if there are any major spelling mistakes i.e. names can you just let me know so I know thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Thanks for all the review, and ideas. And I'll give you a list of Tea's old friend who knows her as Kaylian at the end of this chapter. I might add more on later. By the way this story is going to be OOC, because otherwise I will be writing Yugioh. And fanfiction is about your imagination so you should be able to change anything you want. Now on with the story.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

**In a meadow **

"You lost so hand over your star chips." The voice of Mai carried over.

"You must of cheated! How would you know what your cards were when they were still face down?" a squeaky voice said.

"I'm psychic. Later loser." Mai said walking over towards us. "Yugi, how are your duels going?"

"Very well, thank you."

"You've got three star chips now. I've got four, and I'm in the mood for another duel. So who it will it be?" Mai said. "I know I will duel…." Her finger pointing at Yugi, then quickly snapped. "You Joey!"

"ME?" Joey said confused, "Oh I get it you have heard of my mad skills."

"That or she knows you're a beginner." I said under my breath.

"I know you're a beginner. And probably the weakest" Mai laughed, I smirked putting my hand up to my mouth trying to hide it.

"Finally something we can agree on." I said trying not to laugh.

"Hey," Joey shouted, and was about to continue when a laugh interrupted him.

"So funny. Right fire up your deck sweetheart." Mai said pointing at him.

"Don't duel her first. If you lose you your out for good." Tristan said "Yugi what do you think?"

"It's his choose." Yugi said.

"You're on Mai, just because I'm new to this doesn't mean I'm scared." Joey said.

"Good luck." Mai said smirking.

Mai and Joey walked to either side of the arena. They stands started to rise, and they placed their decks down.

"Mai before we start I want to ask you something. Why do you do this? Why do you duel?" Joey asked.

"Why do I duel?" Mai said, putting her hand to her face thinking. "That easy, the perks. The cool clothes, fast cars, not having to do a real job." A huge smile formed on her face.

"That why? I've never heard anything so selfish." Joey said, sounding disgusted.

"What would you know?" Mai said sounding angry.

"I know that everyone should have a reason to duel." Joey said.

"Then why are you duelling?" Mai asked.

"For the people I love." Joey said

"Right whatever. Let's just duel, sweetheart." Mai said.

'I duel because it's my life. And to protect Yami.' I thought. 'Plus the thrill.' I was pulled out of my thoughts by a "WHAT!" for Joey. I looked up just in time to hear Mai tell Joey that "This field is 40% Forest, 40% Mountain and 20% Meadow. So Good luck."

**Joey vs Mai **

**Joey-2000**

**Mai-2000**

"_I'll start by playing Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (1100/1100), and thanks to the meadow his attack points rise, (1100-1430/1100-1430)." Joey said playing his swordsman down. The field lit up the warrior appeared. "Your move. Cool that was my first move." _

'_Nice Joey' I thought._

"_Hum," Mai said then started humming looking over her cards which were face down. _

"What are you doing?" Joey asked looking forwards.

"I must use my magic powers to choose the best card." Mai said smirking.

'Not this again.' I thought rubbing my temples.

"_I play Harpie Lady (1300/1400) and thanks to the mountains my Harpie Ladies Atk points rise (1300-1690/1400-1720). Now my Harpie Lady attack his Legendary Swordsman. Next I play a card face down. Your move."_

**Joey-1410**

**Mai-2000**

"_How'd I lose that many life points?"_

"_When my Harpie Lady attacked your Swordsman because yours is a land type your warrior loses his field boost. Haha." Mai laughed._

"_Great. Now what?" Joey said sounded frustrated. _

"He's getting worked up guys." I said looking at Yugi and Tristan.

"Joey think." Yugi shouted up to him.

"_Right. I play Tiger Axe (1300-1690/1100-1430). Right now attack her Harpie Lady."_

"No Joey!" I shouted.

_A large humanoid tiger charged at Harpie Lady, sword rose, but Harpie Lady flapped her purple wings and flew above. Then she slashed her claw down and destroyed Tiger Axe._

"_No I forgot again. I end my turn."_

**Joey-1060**

**Mai-2000**

"_Good going. Right now I will play another face down without looking. To help you out I'll give you a hint. It's a equip spell." Mai smirked._

"_Ok I play a monster in defence mode." Joey said placing a card down._

"_I now equip my Harpie Lady with cyber shield raising her Atk points to 2190; now attack his face down monster." With a slash of her claws the face down card destroying it in to a rainbow of light. "Pathetic," Mai laughed._

'_Looking for a slap Mai, bit over the top I think it's time to stop call you out.' I thought rolling my eyes._

"Calm down Joey." Yugi shouted

"She's a fake." I shouted.

"Stay out of this, and I am not a fake Tea," Mai sneered. Next to me I saw a golden flash of next to me and I saw Yugi had grown. 'Yami!' I thought.

"Don't listen to her Joey." Yami shouted at Joey. Mai's head snapped to Yami.

"Don't you boys get it? If you both get to the finals you are going to have to duel each other what then?" Mai said smirking.

"When it comes to that we'll deal with it." Yami said.

"What do you think Joey?" Mai asked.

"What do I do? She is right, but Yugi's right to." Joey said, closing his eyes.

"Come on sweetheart." Mai said.

Suddenly Joey's eyes snapped open, and he was smiling. "I see through your card trick you sprayed your card with different perfumes, so you know what your cards are. That way you can creep out your opponent. You're nothing but a fake! " Joey shouted.

'Finally.' I thought

'He's good. When he concentrates he can do anything.' A voice said. I smirked.

'Perhaps he could give the Pharaoh a run for his money.' Another voice said.

I looked over to a girl in a gold sparkling dress with long golden hair and lightly tanned skin who only I could see. I raised my eyebrow at her. 'I'm just saying.' She said to me.

"What how did you figure out my trick." Mai said stepping back a shocked look on her face.

"Way to go Joey." Yami shouted.

"You're the man." Tristan shouted.

"Good for you." I shouted.

"Get ready to lose Mai; I am not falling for it anymore." Joey said.

"Well I can still beat you even without the trickery." Mai said back.

"_I think it's time for some fire power; I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700)." Joey said as a cute tiny orange dragon appeared in a puff of smoke. My head snapped to Mai as her laughed rang out. "That's your monster. You are more pathetic than I thought. You play that I play this. Elegant Egotist. This triples my Harpie Lady. Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2 and Harpie Lady 3."_ The Harpie Lady on the field started to glow, then the light separated and two more appeared behind her. One with orange hair and the other with blue.

"Great three times the trouble." Joey said.

'This will be tough.' I thought biting my lip.

"Yugi is there anything he can do?" Tristan asked. I looked at Yami to see what he would say. "It's his duel Tristan he is going to have to figure it out."

"You're lucky that my Harpies can't attack you so it's your move." Mai said laughing.

"_Fine, I draw." Joey said going to pick up his card from his deck but was hesitant. _

"_Believe in your deck and yourself Joey." Yami shouted next to me._

"_Yeah your right here I go." Joey shouted sweeping his card off the top of his deck. As he did I felt a burst of power. _

"_Oh yeah, I play Time wizard." Joey shouted throwing it down._

"_What good is that thing?" Mai asked a confused look on her face. I felt myself smirking._

"_Time wizard will increase time, aging my Baby Dragon. Now my Baby Dragon become Thousand Dragon (2400/2000)." The little clock person lifted his staff and shouted. "Time magic!" A second later an old brown dragon with smoke coming out of his mouth appeared. _

"_Doesn't matter my Harpies will still beat yooo….. WHAT has happen to my Harpies.(" Mai shouted. Just after I heard a dark chuckle come from beside me. I looked to see it was Yami. " Millennia has passed on the field and your Ladies have grown old. Their time and yours is nearly up." He said._

"_Yeah!" Joe shouted. "Now attack!" _

**Joey-1060**

**Mai-0**

"He did it, Joey won," I shouted, throwing my hand up in to the air.

"Wha to go bro." Tristan said, and Yami just stuck up his thumb.

"How could I lose?" she asked but I knew it was to herself.

"Cuz you need something or someone to duel for not yourself." Joey said, "That right Yugi?" Next to me a gold flash appeared and so did Yugi as he nodded.

'You'll go far Joey.' I thought and smiled at the look on his face. Mai and Joey stepped down off the arena and Mai handed over the star chip. Sighing as she walks off "See you round." She said smiling.

'Luck Mai, good luck.' I thought.

**Very short I know, but I'll try and make the next longer. No promises. I hope you liked it. I try hard. Now here is a little list of Kaylian Paris's (Tea's) old friend from the pros. They are from each season.**

**Mai-**_** she and Kaylian were very close friends.**_

**Dox and Para**_**- she had meet them but never really knew them.**_

**Vivian Wong- **_**They are enemies, she hates Kaylian.**_

**Bandit Keith- **_**Is always trying to beat her in a duel.**_

**Shana Jordan- **_**Ex boyfriend, now friends.**_

**Cecelia Pegasus- **_**Close friends before death.**_

**Rex Raptor**_**- she finds him annoying. Rivals**_

**Weevil Underwood- **_**she finds him annoying. Rivals**_

**Noah Kibia**_**- Close friends before Seto was adopted and Noah was locked away. (More later).**_

**Duke Devli****n**_**-Very close friends. A flirty attitude on both side but they are just friends.**_

**Shadi-**_**helps her when needed. (Not a pro friend.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6. **_**Thanks for all the review, and alerts.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts and spirit talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

"I gotta a star chip, and a won it." Was all that I had heard for the last half an hour and it was coming from, the one the only Joey wheeler. Who was singing it. Suddenly to my delight it stopped, only to be replaced by a sound of Joeys stomach, but it could have been thunder. "Did any of you guys bring food, I'm starving." Joey said sinking to the ground holding his stomach.

"Me too." Tristan said going into the same position.

"No sorry guys." Yugi and I said at exactly the same time. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wait guys I've just remembered I've got my survival guide, with this we are sorted. It will tell us all the things we can eat in the wild." Tristan said holding a book up. We all just groaned.

"Actually Tristan, I've got a better idea, and it's this way." Joey said running off. "I smell food." We heard him shout, as a dust cloud appeared behind his feet.

"Should we trust him?" I asked.

"He did, if you remember win his duel with his nose not his head." Tristan said laughing. Yugi and I looked at each other a joined in.

'He's heading to the ocean My Lady' I looked over to see a girl with blue hair and eyes with a water skin pouch around her waist in a dress that shimmered like the sea at sunset, leaning against a tree. 'Thank you' I thought back to her as she disappeared. "Come on guys lets catch him up before he does something stupid." I said and we ran after him.

**At a Cliff by the Sea**

"I see fried fish." Joey said, "And it's ours for the taking." He jumped over the rock we were hiding behind and ran over to the fish.

"Joey wait there are not ours." I shouted.

"Finders keepers Tea," Tristan said following Joey. Yugi and I ran over after them.

"Chow time." They said together as we sat down. I covered my face with my hands as they went to take a bite.

"Enjoy your meal gentlemen because it will be your last." A voice said at the cliff. I looked up to see Mako Tsunami. "How dear you steal my fish." Was all he could say before a large wave rose up behind pushing him back in to the ocean. I snapped my head to the side and glared at the blue eyed and haired girl at the edge of the water with her hands in front of her smirking. Then she turned in to water joining with the sea. My attention was drawn back to the group by Joey saying "So can we eat now?" I just stood up and smacked him over the head. Mako climbed back on the semi dry land saying "has no one taught you manners?"

"I swear I do try," I said, then stood up offering him my hand, "Do you want some help?"

"No, I would only want to help such a fair maiden," He said taking my hand and giving it a small kiss.

"Charmer." I said smiling. "Sorry about them. I'm Tea Gardner. " I said while indicating to Joey and Tristan. I turned back and then covered my mouth trying hard not to laugh. Mako looked at me completely confused. "May I ask what is so funny"

"You've got a friend," I said pointing to his head. His eyes widened and then he grabbed the pink octopus and threw it in to the sea.

"NO!" Tristan and Joey shouted.

" Ignore them. I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi said standing up.

"You're Yugi Moto, the only person ever to beat Seto Kaiba. My I say this is a surprise." Mako said laughing.

'People forget that I've never lost, and I could beat Kaiba. Wow I sound so jealous.' I thought

"I've been rude. If your friends of Yugi Moto please sit and eat." Mako said pointing to the seats round the fire.

"Thanks!" Tristan and Joey said together again.

'Creepy' I thought.

"So why are you in this tournament Mako?" Joey asked.

"I love the sea, so if I won I would buy myself a boat of my own." Mako said looking out to the sea.

"Your own boat, cool." I said smiling.

"Yes I love the sea, I feel like I've always had a special connection to it." Mako smiled.

"I know how that feels." I whispered, but I know that Mako heard as his eyes flashed to me, then to Yugi.

_**A while later.**_

We had finished the food, looked at each other and decided to leave. "Thanks for the food Mako." Joey said standing up. We started to walk away when I heard Mako say under his breath, "I don't think so." And out of the corner of my eye I saw something fly though the air. Before I could think I pushed Yugi just in time as Mako's Harpoon landed right where he had been standing.

"I treated you to dinner so now you Yugi should honour me with a duel." Mako said a smirk on his face.

"He's nuts." Joey shouted.

"No, you just fell for my bait." Mako laughed.

"Wait, what bait?" I asked, and then it suddenly it hit me. "The fish," I stated.

"Yep!" Mako stated proudly.

Joey then grabbed my shoulder, "forget him."

"I've landed another duellist a while ago, but he was no challenge, I need a worthy duellist duelling you Yugi would be a true test."

Yugi shout, and was surrounded by gold light, followed blue a ring of Egyptian symbols circled around him along with smoke, and with another flash of light Yami had replaced Yugi.

"Mako Tsunami I except your challenge." Yami said his violet eyes matching his smirk.

'He hasn't changed.' I thought smiling.

Behind Mako the ocean waves started to become wild. Then an arena appeared out of the sea.

"Ready Yugi. To face me you face the ocean." Mako said.

Mako and Yami stepped up on to the arena. "Ok Yugi it's quite simple half the field is water the other half is dry land."

"And how many star chips are involved?" Yami asked

"I am putting out two star chips." Mako said while putting them down on the table. Yami did the same

"Now let's duel." They both shouted.

_**Mako-2000**_

_**Yami-2000**_

"_I'll start with one of my creatures of the deep." Mako said playing a card down. A light appeared under the water on the field._

"What is this?" Yami said shocked.

'This will be really hard.' I thought looking to where the great sea creature was beneath the waves.

"How is Yugi going to beat something he can't see?" Joey asked.

Mako just laughed, "You've never duelled like this before."

"This is so bogus." Tristan shouted up to Mako.

'It's actually smart duelling.' I thought.

"_I summon Horn Imp (1300/1000) to the field." Yami said._

"_Ha. Now my Fiend Kraken (1200-1560/1400-1820) attack his Horn Imp."_

_**Mako-2000**_

_**Yami-1740**_

"This is bad news guys," Joey said next to me.

"Oh yeah, and that his opening move." I said. 'You can do it Pharaoh.' I thought to myself.'

"Good opening move Mako." Yami said smiling.

"Thanks, it's all about respecting the ocean." Mako said.

"_I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400)." Yami said._

"Electric!" I said, 'Yes!' I thought.

"I am familiar with your Feral Imp and its electrical attacks." Mako said.

"_So now I play my Giant Jelly Fish (1200-1500/1500-1950)." Mako said and another light appeared under the water. _

"_I know equip my Feral Imp with The Horn of the Unicorn." Yami said and Feral Imps Atk and Def point rose (1300-2000/1400-2100). "Now my beast attack."_

_Electricity spread through the water. _

"Ha. Go Yugi!" Tristan and Joey shouted.

"Wait for it."I said under my breath.

"_What why haven't your life points gone down?" Yami asked shocked._

"_You see my Jelly Fish absorbed all electrical attacks." Mako explained. "Now to finish off your Feral Imp. Fiend Kraken attack." _

_**Mako-2000**_

_**Yami-1480**_

"_I summon Silver Fang (1200/800) in defence mode. Then I activate the spell card Full Moon." Yami said._

"_Ha, the full moon allows the ocean waters to rise. Any way I summon my Kairyu-shin (1800-2340/1500-1950). Now Kairyu-shin destroy his Silver Fang. Gone, but my attack didn't just destroy your wolf, it un-evened our playing field." Mako laughed_

"_My land Kairyu-shined attack wiped nearly all of my land away." Yami exclaimed._

"All men give into the power of the sea. Even the greatest of fishermen. I used to love going out on the boat with my father. Just the two of us, and the ocean. I had not expected it to turn on us. But no, a storm came upon us, the sea turned vicious. My father tied me down to the mast to save me, but my father didn't have time to tie down himself, and the ocean took him. When I washed up on shore I realised that a life boat was missing. This is why I want to win, so I can buy a boat and search the seven seas." Mako explained.

'Deep' was all I thought

"I'm sorry Mako, but I can't let you win." Yami said.

"So Mako is duelling for his dad like Yugi is duelling for his Grandpa." Joey said.

"To intense." Tristan said.

"_Right now I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300-1890/2000-2600) in Defence mode." Yami said as I Giant made of stone appeared on the tiny piece of land._

"_That monster can barely stand on that bit of dirt. I summon Great White Terror (1500-1950/1200-1560)." Mako said, now all of Mako's monsters surrounded Yami's._

"_I switch my Giant soldier of stone into attack mode. Now My soldier destroy the moon." Yami said. As the moon cracked the sea rushed out and all of Mako's monsters were exposed. "Now I summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) and along with my dragon I activate Burning Land destroying all your monsters and life points." _

_**Mako-0**_

_**Yami-1480**_

"Way to go Yam...Yugi!" I shouted. 'Oops, close one.' I thought.

"Yeah!" the two boys next to me shouted.

I heard Mako sighed, "What a great duel. I salute you my friend."

"This wasn't an easy duel Mako you are a remarkable duellist." Yami said sticking his thumb up.

_**Back on Land**_

"I'm now down to one star chip, but that won't stop me I will just have to start again." Mako said laughing.

"I bet you will go far." Yami said.

"You will win that bet." Mako said as they clasp hands. The moment was interrupt by Mako's stomach growling. "Wow that duel really took it out of me see you around." And with that he jumped back in to the sea.

"Do you think he will bring us back some fish?" Joey asked.

"We'll have to duel him again." Yami laughed and we all joined in.

"Wait I've still got my survival guide." Tristan said bringing the book out.

"No way. Not happening!" I shouted. "Are you coming Yugi?" 'Yami' I said in my head. "Yeah." He said catching up with me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hurry up guys." Joey shouted.

I smiled at him as gold light appeared next to me as Yugi appeared.

_**In the middle of the forest.**_

"Well done with your five stars Yugi." Tristan said slapping him on the back.

"I wish I could get more star chips." Joey said looking to the floor.

"Don't worry Joey, you'll get more chips," Yugi said.

I smiled at that, "Yeah, and you'll be able to help your sister."

We all smiled and continued walking.

We had been walking for about half an hour when we heard it. "Help!" We ran ahead in to a field to see a boy being grabbed by a one of Pegasus's goons. "Let go of me please, someone help me." The boy shouted.

"Hey let him go!" I shouted running up behind them.

"Hang on we're coming." Tristan shouted running ahead his hand raised to punch. "Take this!" he said punching the guy. He let go of the boy as Tristan flipped him over, but instead of landing on his face he flipped landed on his feet jumped straight back in to the air kicking Tristan to the floor.

"Get out of here kid." Pegasus's goon said.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"This kid lost his star chips and by the rules he has to be evicted from the island." He said grabbing him again.

"I didn't lose them, they were stolen. Along with my deck." The kid said.

"Rules are rules kid." The goon I realised was Komo said, dragging him away.

"Guys we have to help him!" I shouted running after them hopping the others were following.

_**The Docks**_

I arrived, with the guys at the docks to see Komo pushing the little boy on to a boat with a bunch of other duellists.

"You, I need to have a word with you!" the unmistakable voice of Weevil said.

"Whatever," I said waving my hand at him.

"What did the thief you look like?" Yugi asked the boy.

"I don't know he was wearing a bandana that covered his face. I just put my deck down, along with my star chips, and before I knew it he had grabbed them, and ran off in that direction." The boy explained pointing down a path east of where we had just come. "Can you help me?"

"Don't worry bout it kid we'll get your cards back." Tristan said.

"If you want to waste your time. The bout leaves in thirty minutes" Komo said.

"That's alright." I said smiling my once famous, and probably still, smile.

"Who are you?" The boy asked his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"We are the people that are going to bring your star chips and deck back. Joey Wheeler's on the case and Joey Wheeler always gets his man. Team let's go!" Joey shouted walking off in the wrong direction.

"Joey it's that way." I said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Oh right." Joey said turning around, and quickly walking past me.

_**A Meadow Somewhere on the Island.**_

"So what do we do now Joey," Tristan said.

"Ummmm." Joey said, putting his thinking face on.

"Why don't we check out the scene of the crime? It's over there." Yugi said running forward, towards the arena where the boy lost his cards and chips.

"You think he'll come back." Tristan said walking towards Yugi who was now sitting on the floor.

"I think so." Yugi said. "And in the mean time we can put our heads together."

"Yeah but one of those heads is Joeys." Tristan said laughing.

"Hey!" Joey shouted pushing Tristan over.

'My lady there is someone in the bushes over there,' rushed out a girl in a green dress which split up the sides brown sandals and brown hair with green highlights. My head snapped to the side, but before I could do anything a boy jumped out of the bushes.

"Ah I've found you at last Yugi." The boy said.

"The thief!" Joey shouted, pointing at him.

"No duh." I whispered.

"I can take him," Tristan said.

"I hope so, you're twice his size." I stated moving my hand up and down to show their height difference.

"Whatever." Tristan said.

"Right kid hand over your star chips." Joey said glaring at the boy.

"Ha I don't think so." The boy said.

'I know that voice, but from where?" I thought to myself.

"Wait guy's think I know what he wants. You want a duel, don't you?" Yugi asked the boy.

"Your right so get ready to lose Yugi Moto." The boy shouted running towards the arena. Yugi followed onto the other side of the arena.

"Guys why is Yugi duelling this boy." Joey asked.

"I don't think Yugi knows why sometimes." Tristan said.

"Could it have something to do with his millennium puzzle?" Joey asked as Yugi was surrounded by a gold light, when it vanished Yugi was replaced by Yami.

"Alright how many star chip we playing for?" Yami asked

"Five that way you'll be knocked out." The boy said a smug look on his face.

"Very well," Yami said, "but only because I think I know why you are doing this."

"I don't care what you think, because I know you are going to lose."

I looked at Yami to see the millennium eye appear on his forehead. I bit my lip.

'Ok let's see.' I thought. I closed my eyes then snapped them open. The boys mind flashed in front of me. I saw trickery, but devotion to someone close to him. Along with loyalty. He is naive, and good-natured, and determined, but at the moment quite mean. There is a small amount of darkness in his heart, revenge darkness. I also saw a bad childhood. That's when it hit me. Mokuba Kaiba.

"You will pay for what you did Yugi," Mokuba shouted and if you looked closely you could see tears collecting in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked Mokuba whose head then snapped to me.

"My brother doesn't know who he is anymore. And he's abandoned work. He said he will be gone till he's figured everything out." Tears started to fall down his face. "My brother is one of the greatest duellists out there, but since _he_ beat him he hasn't been the same." Mokuba pointed at Yami during his speech. "But now that he's gone, Pegasus is trying to take over."

"How do you know?" I asked worried about him. Worried that he had been hurt again. I hoped not, not after what had happened last time.

"I heard the big five and Pegasus talking, they said if he could beat Yugi, he could take over. So I'm going to defeat you Yugi."

"So that Pegasus can't duel Yugi, as he will be disqualified." I stated.

"Wait! Tea you sound like you know who this kid is, how? And who?" Joey shouted sounding really frustrated.

"Mokuba Kaiba." I said smiling at him. "There is one thing I don't get. How would Pegasus take over? Only a Kaiba can run Kaiba Corp."

"They kidnapped me. He said he could deal with it." Mokuba said shaking.

'The Millennium eye.' I thought.

"Let's just duel," Mokuba shouted.

"You won't win Mokuba, not with a stolen deck." Yami said we all looked at him, then back at Mokuba but he was gone.

"No." I said under my breath, turning back to Yami just in time to see Mokuba jump up behind Yami and grab his star chips, and ran off into the forest.

"Wait there has to be another way. Kaiba Corp won't be saved this way." Yami shouted. None of the others moved so I sighed in frustration and ran after him.

"Mokuba wait!" I shouted. I saw him look behind for a second and slow down, so I quickly quickened my pace grabbing him. I turned him round to see Mokuba glaring at me, but there were tearing falling down his face.

"Shh." I whispered sinking to the floor still holding him. "I'm sure your brothers just confused. He'll be back to his own self in no time." I said soothingly.

"How do you know," he said through his teeth. I put my hands on his face, and smiled at him.

"I know Kaiba's." I whispered. He looked confused, and was about to say something, but stopped and glared at something behind me. I turned around to see the rest of the gang running towards us.

"Mokuba he's just trying to find his way." Yugi shouted. 'He's changed back.' I said in my mind.

"What do I do?" Mokuba asked looking down.

"Trust us." I stated my arms still around him. Then I whispered in his ear for only him to hear, "Trust me." I saw him look at me a smile.

"But what about him." I heard him whisper.

"Don't worry I bet he's sitting somewhere… by the sea on a cliff right now trying to find a way to beat Yugi in a duel. Be the best. And worrying about what you're up too." I said to him while helping him stand up. "Come on lets go give those star chips back." I took Mokuba's hand. "We only have…" I took a quick glance at my watch and gasped. "Three minutes!" I shouted. We looked at each other then started to run.

_**The Dock**_

We ran back over to the dock, but the boat was already about two hundred metres out. "Hey our time wasn't up yet." Tristan said.

"Tough luck." Komo said smirking.

"But I have that kids star chip right here." Mokuba said holding out the hand that wasn't in mine. Komo just shook his head and hit his hand, knocking the star chips in to the ocean.

"NO!" we all shouted at once.

Why we were shocked about the star chips Komo grabbed Mokuba ranching him out of my grip.

"Let him go!" I shouted trying to grab him back, but Komo moved him out of my reach.

"No he has business with Master Pegasus." Komo said. Everyone was looking at him now. He pushed past us, but I grabbed Mokuba's arm. Komo turned around and glared at me. I just glared my famous glare at him. I felt Mokuba pulling against Komo trying to move into me. Gold light attracted my attention.

"How about we duel? If I win you release Mokuba." Yami said stepping in between us.

Komo laughed "Very well be at arena 146 in two hours." Then he pushed me back pulling Mokuba with him. I fell, but I landed in Yami's arms.

"You ok?" he asked me lifting me to my feet still holding me. I smiled and nodded at him. Then I remembered Mokuba. I jumped. "Mokuba!" I shouted trying to run after them, but Yami linked his arms around me again.

"We'll get him back Tea don't worry." Yami whispered in my ear, and then rubbed my back. I nodded my head, biting my lip. 'Don't cry. It's been 5000. Don't cry.' I said in my head. "It'll be alright." Yami whispered to me. 'Does he remember? Or instinct?' I thought.

_**2 hours later at arena 146.**_

We arrived at the arena to see Komo holding Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" I shouted stepping forward, but Yami put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute." He whispered to me. "Right are you ready to duel?" Yami said stepping forwards.

"Cute, you think I'm duelling." Komo said laughing.

"You're not?" Joey and Tristan said together.

"No. He is." Komo pointed up to the arena. There stood Seto Kaiba only it wasn't him. There were dark lines under his eyes, and there was no life in his eye.

"This time Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance." This strange Kaiba said.

'His aura is the same as the Kaiba's I know, but darker.' I thought.

'Think mistress.' I voice said in my head.

"The Shadow Realm." I whispered under my breath for no one to hear.

_**And that's the end. As you can see Tea cares for Mokuba a lot. The reasons why will come in to it later. I know I missed out Yami's duel vs Mokuba but I didn't really want to copy Yugioh completely. Hope you liked the little Yami/Tea bit. Hope you liked reading. If there are any major mistakes please let me know and I'll try and change them, and make sure they don't happen again. (I hope. No one is perfect.) If any of you have any idea on how you want story to continue. (It might not, but it could give me an idea.) Let me know. Thanks again to everyone.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7. **_**Thanks for all the review, and alerts.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts and spirit talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

"You stand no chance this time Yugi, because this time you are duelling the Kaiba ghost from the shadows." Komo said laughing. "All that is left of Kaiba are your memories. Kaiba is dead."

We all gasped, while Mokuba shouted, "Lair, take that back!"

"Don't worry Mokuba that's not him. It's a fake, a trick." Yami said, "Don't worry; I will win your freedom." He walked over to the blue side of the arena and rose up with it.

"You will never win Yugi." Komo said. Mokuba squirmed in him grip, but he just gripped him harder making him cry out.

"Mokuba!" I shouted.

**On the Arena**

Yugi you look like you've seen a ghost. Well I guess you have." Kaiba said.

"Let's stop with the lies and start this duel." Yami said.

"Why in such a rush Yugi, don't you want to know what you did when you beat me? You ruined my life and destroyed my soul." He said, "Let's see you face my deck without your precious Exodia."

"Beat him Yugi!" Mokuba shout just to get jerked up again.

"Yeah that's not even him, Joey shouted next to me.

"Beat the fake, that not even close to the real one." Tristan shouted next to Joey.

"Komo tell Pegasus that he can have Kaiba Corp. I only want revenge. 3 stars." The fake Kaiba said.

"Very well so when I win, I'll have six." Yami said.

**Yami Yugi vs Shadow Kaiba**

**Yami Yugi-2000**

**Shadow Kaiba-2000**

"_I play Hitotsa- Me Giant __(1200/1000). Your move." Kaiba said._

"My brother has a card like that in his deck." Mokuba said shaking a little.

"Same card different deck." Joey said as we turned back to the duel.

"_I start with the Dark Magician (2500/2100). Now dark magic attack."Yami said as his Dark Magician blasted the Giant. "So much for your Giant."_

**Yami Yugi-2000**

**Shadow Kaiba-700**

"Strong like always." Shadow Kaiba laughed.

"That carbon Kaiba copy is laughing like some big joke." Joey stated.

"You must now know that I am Seto Kaiba, so you might as well accept defeat." He said.

"I don't care, you will lose." Yami said.

"Without Exodia you have no chance." Kaiba said.

"Your move." Yami growled.

"_This is a blast from the past. I summon The Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)."_

Gasps where heard around. "What!" was all I heard from Yami, along with a shocked look on his face.

"_I end with a face down." The fake Kaiba said. _

"That's impossible Kaiba is the only one with that card, and he isn't Kaiba." Joey said eyes wide.

"Its Pegasus he invented the game he could always make another." Tristan said.

"No I don't think so." I stated.

"Could it be true?" Mokuba said looking to the ground.

"Hahahaha!" Kaiba laughed.

"Could it really be Kaiba?" Yami said out loud.

"Admit you were wrong Yugi. Did you know it's not so bad being dead, gives you time to savoir the finer things like revenge." Kaiba said with and insane look in his eyes.

"Shut up, please someone make him go away." Mokuba shouted out, I looked over to him to see tears in his eyes.

"That would break my heart, if I had one." The shadow Kaiba laughed.

"How do I defeat his blue eyes?" Yami said to himself.

"That not my brother, I know him and he was never this mean. He's my best friend, that thing is not him." Mokuba said

"I don't know what to think, but one thing I do know is that this duel is not over yet." Yami said.

"_I switch Dark Magician in to defence mode, and summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in defence mode." _

"_Ha I play the spell card Defence Paralysis, switching your monsters mode. Now Blue Eyes destroy his Curse of Dragon (2000/1500). Kaiba said._

**Yami Yugi-1000**

**Shadow Kaiba-700**

"_I activate Magical Hats counselling my Dark Magician within one of these mystic hats." Yami said._

'_Close one." I thought._

"_No matter, blue eyes attack." The fake Kaiba said. A beam of white light shot out and hit one of the hats. _

"_Empty." Yami stated smirking looking very smug. _

"_No." Kaiba said, looking very annoyed. _

"_I play one face down card." Yami said. "Now not only do you have to guess what hat my magician is under, but you also must deal with a trap card I have placed." _

"_Blue Eyes attack the middle hat." Shadow Kaiba said frustration clear in his voice. _

"_Wrong chose, now you have activated my trap. Spell Binding Circle. This causes your Dragons points to decrease by 700. (3000-2300/2500-1800.) Now Dark Magician destroy his dragon." Yami said. _

**Yami Yugi-1000**

**Shadow Kaiba-500**

"_Silly Yugi, I will just summon another one." Shadow Kaiba said as another Blue eye came to the field. "Now my dragon destroy his Dark Magician (2500/2100)._

**Yami Yugi-500**

**Shadow Kaiba-500**

"There are three in my deck, and I ripped up the forth which your grandfather had. Doesn't that prove my identity?" he said laughing. "Try to face my beast again, you can't win without Exodia."

"Everyone heard about your duel, that's how he knows." Mokuba shouted.

"This duel is over you can't win, you have no cards on your field, and no monster you place will be able to defend." Kaiba said.

"_I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400)." Yami said._

"_Blue Eyes White Dragon destroy his Feral Imp!" Kaiba ordered, but nothing happened. Then its attack points dropped 2900, 2800….. It kept dropping, and then the hologram start to go fuzzy._

"_I don't believe it." Yami said. _

_Blue eyes points stopped at 2000 and the attack continued. That was when I heard it a faint "Yugi." _

"_Kaiba!" Yami said out loud catching my attention. 'He heard it too?' I thought. The dragons attack stopped, and with a flash of light burst sending what looked like blue glass everywhere. _

"This can't be happening." Shadow Kaiba said clutching his head.

"It's gone." Joey said.

"It's a trick." Komo said anger in his eyes.

I just smirked at that, "Kaiba's deck, he's alive and that's not him. I knew it" I then looked down smiling, 'Seto Kaiba and his Blue Eyes White Dragon.'

"Why? Why me?" The fake Kaiba said.

"Why? Because the real Kaiba is alive." Yami said.

"I am Kaiba!" The fake shouted.

"Your right Yugi, my brother is alive." Mokuba said a smile forming on his face. "He was right about the heart of the cards."

"What?" Tristan said.

"This fake can't use my brother's deck, as it is my brother's deck."

"The real Seto Kaiba destroyed that card." Yami said, " I know this because I heard him calling out to me."

"I told you I am Kaiba, at least part of him. The Dark part." He said. My eyes widened. He blue jacket tore as his arms inflated. He lost most of his hair and the rest turned purple. He got fat and a purple shadow clock appeared around his shoulders. The whole transformation was disgusting.

"I see you don't recognize me Yugi. I wasn't lying I am Kaiba, the part of him that you sent to the shadow realm after our last duel, but now I am back. All thanks to Pegasus."

'Pegasus used the Millennium eye to bring him back. He is stronger than I thought.' I Tristan said grabbing thought biting my lip.

"You are no part of my brother." Mokuba shouted.

"Gross!" I said looking away.

"I always knew this duel would turn ugly." Joey said.

"I think my lunch is coming back up." Tristan said grabbing his stomach.

"Hey ugly you better run as I don't want to think what my big bro is going to do to you when he finds you." Mokuba shouted.

Pegasus's voice travelled from Komo's radio to my ear, "don't lose the little one no matter what." And I saw Komo nod

"So Mister what do I call you? I was thinking monster, but that would insult the cards." Yami said smirking again.

"Haha," Shadow Kaiba laughed.

"Your move. A whole deck and only one dragon left." Yami said.

"_I summon Grappler (1300/1200) in defence mode." Shadow Kaiba said while playing the card._

"_I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200), now destroy Grappler. I end my turn with a face down." Yami said._

"_I summon Mystic Horseman (1300/1550) in defence mode, and play a face down." Shadow Kaiba said laughing._

"_I set a card, and then summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) and equip her with the spell card Book of Secret Arts, raising her Atk points." (800-1100/2000-2300.)_

_Shadow Kaiba was still laughing._

"Don't think it could be possible but I hate that face even more." Joey said shaking his head.

"Wipe that smile off his face Yugi." I shouted.

"Make your move loser!" Mokuba shouted to the big ugly Kaiba.

"_I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." Shadow Kaiba said, said the beautiful dragon appearing on the field_

"Don't worry my brother will help, just like last time." Mokuba shouted.

"Dream on. Your luck is about to run out. We have found your brothers hiding spot, so this dragon will stay at full strength. Your brother is now on the run." Komo said laughing.

"So Kaiba is alive?" Tristan asked. I nodded.

"Don't expect a miracle, this duel is about to end." Komo laughed again.

"No, no nooo!" Mokuba said breaking down tears falling down his face.

I walked quickly and quietly over to Mokuba and Komo and gave him my famous glare "You are sick, he's a little kid!" I spat at him. I then ripped Mokuba from his grip, I knelt on the ground and wrapped my arms around Mokuba pulling him in to my lap. "Shh." I whispered to him trying to calm him down. I felt a rough hand grab my shoulder holding me in place.

"_Blue Eyes attack." Shadow Kaiba shouted, the majestic dragon opened it mouth and a powerful light shot out. _

"_Not so fast I play Mirror Force." Yami said flipping the card over. The attack reflected back._

"_No, no I activate Negate Attack. That stops any attack that comes my way." Shadow Kaiba said laughing._

"Yugi." I said.

"It's all over." Mokuba whispered.

"Wait." I whispered in his ear, smiling softly at him.

"_It's time to finish this duel. I play Monster Reborn." Yami said._

"_No that will allow you to summon any monster from either graveyard." Shadow Kaiba said, shock filling his eyes._

"_I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon." Yami said an identical dragon appearing on the field._

"_Haha. You have forgotten, both of these dragons have the same Atk points." Shadow Kaiba said laughing again._

"_Our dragons are not evenly matched." Yami stated. I looked around to see a lot of confused faces. _

"_What?" Shadow Kaiba said._

"_You have forgotten about my mystical Elf. She has been chanting a spell which allows her to transfer her power to any monster I chose. This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba. He showed me that you can alter a Blue Eyes White Dragons power so I am going to raise my dragons." (3000-4100) Yami explained._

"_This can't be happening." Shadow Kaiba._

"_Consider this a message from the real Kaiba. You Lose!" Yami shouted, "Blue Eyes Obliterate." The powerful blast shot out of the dragons' mouth. The beam hit the opposing dragon destroying it on impact. It left with a mighty roar and beams of light shot out. I wrapped my arms around Mokuba tighter bringing him into me. _

**Yami Yugi-500**

**Shadow Kaiba-0**

**After the duel.**

I smiled and looked over to Yami, but what I saw made me hold my breath. A rainbow of colours appeared on his forehead forming the eye his hair flying around wildly. His voice is what shocked me the most. It was the voice he used when he was angry, or driven with power or passion.

"Pegasus may have helped you escape the shadows once before, but it won't happen again. Never again!" Yami threw his hand out, and with a rush of power spread around and the Shadow Kaiba vanished. Yami didn't stop with that though, he continued.

"Pegasus I sense you are watching. So listen to this. Nothing you send against me will stop me. And when we duel victory will be mine. I will win back my grandfathers soul, and you will pay for everyone you have hurt. In the name of you sick game I am coming for you. Pegasus I won't let you harm the people I care about!"

I felt another hand grab me and before I could do anything Komo had grabbed both Mokuba and I quickly disappearing. Only a few seconds later I could just hear Joey and Tristan shout "Mokuba!"

I heard Yami Shout "Mokuba!" Two beats pasted, and then I heard Yami's voice again, but saying something different. "No Tea!" I started to struggle, but Komo hit the back of my head and everything went black.

**Castle Dungeon.**

I woke up, what I am guessing was a few hours later in a cold dark dungeon of Pegasus's castle. "Tea are you awake?" Mokuba said shaking me.

"Yes I'm awake, are you alright?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and was about to say something else, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Good to know the little Kaiba is alright. And it is a wonderful surprise to see you again. Kaylian."

My head snapped to the door to see the long silver hair that covered one eye, and a smart red suit. I growled one word, "Pegasus!"

**There you go hope you enjoyed it. I would love some feedback. I am now on summer holiday so I have more time to write for all of you. The next chapter should be interesting for you hopefully. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8. **_**Thanks for all the review, and alerts, please keep them coming. **

**In this chapter you get to see Tea/ Kaylian's final and most powerful deck. **

**Just in case you are a bit confused in chapter 2 she used deck 2, and in chapter 4 she used deck 3.**

**Alright on with the story.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts and spirit talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

_**Pegasus's Dungeons.**_

"What do you want Pegasus?" I asked, quickly jumping up from the ground and stepping in front of Mokuba.

"Many things my dear one." Pegasus answered a smirk on his face.

"Why Mokuba?"

"I need a Kaiba to run _Kaiba_ Corp."

"I'll never help you!" Mokuba said trying to step around me, but I shot my arm out grabbing him.

"You will have no choice little one." Pegasus said reaching for him.

"Leave him alone Pegasus, or you will have to deal with me." I growled, again doing my famous glare. 'I'm doing this a lot.'

"Tea or Kaylian I'm really confused, what is going on?" Mokuba asked looking at me.

"The boy you care about so much, and try so hard to protect doesn't even know who you are." Pegasus laughed.

"Mokuba my real name is Kaylian Paris. Pegasus and I go way back."

"The World Champion duellist. The best. The one that my brother never shuts up about." Mokuba exclaimed.

"Yes…Wait what? What about your brother?"

"Nothing," he said looking down.

"Ah, how I love cute little stories." Pegasus said sitting down on a chair outside the cell.

"Let us go Pegasus. Now!" I shouted turning to him.

"No," Pegasus said and was about to say something else but was interrupted by his phone. "Wait one second please. Yes …. Ok …Excellent." He hung up the phone and looked over to me. "It seems you friend Joseph is duelling our favourite Dino duellist. Should be fun to watch. Goodbye." And with that he walked off.

"Pegasus!" I shouted. "Are you alright Mokuba?"

"Yeah, em would you mind if I ask you a few questions, I a fan." He asked looking down.

"Sure." I said.

"Why did you stop duelling Tea… er sorry Kaylian. That's going to take some getting used to." Mokuba said smiling.

"I've been duelling my whole life; I just wanted a small break." I said.

"So will you go back to it one day?"

"Even in when I am taking a break duelling is my life. At least at the moment."

"Do you think Joey can beat Rex?"

"It is possible."

"This is kind of out there, but can I see your deck."

I laughed at that, "1, 2 or 3?"

"1."

"Alright, but be careful with it, it's very precious to me." I said lifting up my jacket where on a belt were three decks. I took out the deck which had number one on it and handed it over.

"This is so cool, your card are all so rare." A smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, and nearly all one of a kind."

"Cool, so who do you think is the better duellist: my bro or Yugi?"

"Tricky, not sure they are both great. The best I know."

"Ok next, what do you think of them?"

"Em?"

"Personally."

"Oh, well Yugi is my best friend, and I don't really know your brother."

"He's a nice guy, when you get to know him."

"I bet he is." I smiled and moved my hand to my necklace fiddling with it.

"What's that?" Mokuba said pointing to it.

"It's a very special object that has belonged to me my entire life. Is like a good luck charm."

"Cool," I then noticed him shivering.

"You cold?"

"A little." He said I moved closer to him bringing him into my lap sitting us on the floor.

'You care for him a lot, don't you?' a voice said in my head.

'Yeah.' I thought back. 'He reminders me of…'

Kaylian, what did Pegasus mean?" Mokuba asked interrupting my thoughts.

"That's a long and complicated story. Maybe another time."

"No! I want to know."

"Listen Mokuba, Pegasus is a powerful man and a dangerous one. Don't worry I won't let him harm you, I promise." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Thanks. So how do you change your looks between Tea and Kaylian?"

"It's my watch it places this weird thing around me. It's hard to explain." I said showing him my silver watch with a gold bases clock face and a rim of diamonds, while thinking, 'magic.'

"It's beautiful. So could you change back? For me?" Mokuba giving me the puppy dog pout.

'Looks just like…' but I was interrupted again but this time by Pegasus.

"Your friend won, and gained a new Red Eyes Black Dragon. Keep an eye on that boy he's got raw talent. So what have you two been doing for these few hours? Actually don't worry I've got it all on video. So what is this I hear about you showing little Kaiba here your true form, I would love to see your true form again." Pegasus said, I looked at him and saw his eyes flicker to my deck on the ground where Mokuba had placed it. I quickly picked it up.

"I've got an idea. You said when I asked to come you wanted a duel, so how about? For our freedom." I asked standing up.

"Very well I accept." Pegasus said, and I court a glimpse of a smirk on his face in the orange flame light.

I handed Mokuba my deck, and nodded to him. I tapped my wrist letting the ancient magic flow through me.

I grew a few inches taller, became curvier. I looked down to see my skin tan, going back to its original Egyptian colour. My hair grew and set its self in natural bouncy black curls, with electric blue and purple strips flowing through it. Even though I could not see them I knew that my eyes had changed to their completely unique rainbow colour. (It freaks most out.) My outfit changed as well. I now had on sleeveless deep blue dress with a puffy sweetheart neckline. It stopped about two inches above my knee and flared out at the waist. On my feet was a pair of black, knee high, high heeled boots. My Millennium Hour Glass necklace sat perfectly on top.

"Wow!" Mokuba and Pegasus said at exactly the same time.

"As beautiful as ever." Pegasus stated. "Come let us get on with the duel."

We walked out of the dungeons Mokuba's hand in mine. After about five minutes Pegasus turned towards me.

_**A Duel Arena.**_

"Walk through that door and stop at the end of the platform." He told me. I nodded and did as I was told. A minute later Pegasus appeared on the other side. Pegasus smiled and then an arena rose up.

"Fancy." I said, taking my deck back from Mokuba who was still holding it.

"Let's duel!" We both said at the same time.

**Pegasus-2000**

**Kaylian-2000**

"Ladies first." Pegasus said

"Such a gentlemen." I said smirking.

'_Ok I've got: Sea Warrior, Graceful Charity, The Thief, Fallen Angel, Light Fairy and I've just draw Card Destruction, right._

"_I summon Fallen Angel (500/1600) in defence mode." _

A girl in a white dress with black wings appeared on the field, her wings were wrapped around her hiding her face and hair.

"_Your move,"_

"_I summon Dark Rabbit (1100/1500), and then I activate Negative Energy raising my cartoon bunnies attack points (1100-2200.) Don't you just love cartoons?"_

"_Yeah there are great. My move, I draw." 'Jewelled Wings. Ok that could come in handy.' _

"_I summon Sea Warrior (800/1000) in defence mode and place one card face down. Go!" I said smiling._

"_Good move. Now Dark Rabbit (2200/1500) attack her Sea warrior." _

_The rabbit jumped across the field hitting my warrior with blue hair and eyes with a water skin pouch around her waist in a dress that shimmered like the sea at sunset, in the chest turning her in to water._

"I love how you Warriors and Fairies are destroyed. It's so interesting." Pegasus laughed.

"Thanks it nice to see my spirits, who by the way I am connected to, defeats amuse you." I growled.

"_I draw." 'Yes! Dark Warrior. Finally.' "I switch Fallen Angel into attack mode, and place a monster face down." I quickly slipped Dark Warrior on to the field a small smirk forming on my face. _

"_Silly girl, Dark Rabbit (2200/1500) destroy her Fallen Angel (500/1600)." Again the Bunny jumped and hit the black haired, black winged, white dressed, empty eyed angel turning her in to dust._

**Pegasus-2000**

**Kaylian-300**

"_My move." 'Monster Reborn ok.' "Pegasus, I summon Dark Warrior (2800/2200)."_

"_No." Pegasus whispered._

"_Now I use her special ability. Any life points I lose while she is on the field go to her attack or defence points. I chose attack, and I've lost 1700 so hers are now 3650. Haha." I said smiling._

_He just growled. _

"_Now Dark attack Dark Rabbit. Dark whip." I shouted. My Dark Warrior with pale skin dark hair, dressed in a long black skirt and a black crop top with bits of purple flowing through both. She through her hand up, as a deep purple beam of light appeared swirling round, she grabbed it and swung it forwards the second it hit the rabbit it stood rigid like it had been hit with electricity, then vanished. _

**Pegasus-1450**

**Kaylian-300**

"_Now your mistake takes place you destroyed my Angel so her ability activates, so now that she is in the graveyard I gain 300 life points each turn."_

**Pegasus-2000**

**Kaylian-600**

"I draw and play… AH! What is this?" Pegasus said grabbing his eye which was glowing. I looked down to see my necklace also glowing. I touched it to see Joey, Tristan and Yugi fall to the floor.

"Yugi, Tristan, Joey!" I shouted out loud.

"What is going on Kaylian?" Pegasus asked still clutching his eye.

I clutched my necklace again to see the Millennium Ring.

"The Millennium Ring that's what is going on." I touched my necklace to see Bakura reaching for Yugi's Puzzle, but then I saw Yugi sit up, but it wasn't Yugi it was Yami.

"Yami!" I shouted out loud again. A second later everything went black.

"Powers out, guess we will have to leave out duel there for now. Don't worry we will finish it later." Then the flames alighted all around.

I turned to Mokuba, who a second later wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You were amazing Kaylian." He said smiling.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him to.

"Right now that is over, hand over the boy." Pegasus said coming up behind us with two big men behind him.

"No! Why are you doing this Pegasus? Would Cecelia really want this?"

"Don't bring her up!" he shouted.

"You are forgetting that she was my friend. You may have loved her, but I was still very close to her."

"I'm really confused." Mokuba said tugging on my dress.

"Don't worry this is something between Pegasus and I." I said patting his shoulder, but a second later Mokuba was ripped from my grip, when a flash of light distracted me, as the power turned back on.

"Croquet take the little Kaiba back to his cell. Now Kaylian you are free to return to your friends. I hope to see you soon." Pegasus said.

"No, Mokuba!" I shouted I said trying to run to him.

"No Kaylian find your friends, find Seto then please come help Me." he shouted tears threatening to fall down his face.

"I promise Mokuba, I promise." Then the doors slammed and I was left alone. I touched my watch again letting the magic reverse. My black hair shortened and changed to its bobbed brown, my rainbow eyes changed back to their blue. My dress changed back as well and I became shorter. I sighed and walked out of the duelling arena. I looked up to the tower which I knew held Pegasus's secret room.

_**Back out in the Forest.**_

I had been walking for what seemed like hours. When I heard it.

"I may not have defeated you, but I will eliminate you." I saw the colour of flames.

Next I heard someone shout, "Yugi!"

I gasped and ran forwards, but stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"He's trapped by the flames." I heard Bakura say.

"And he can't get out because of the ankle cuffs." Tristan said.

"Let's see who the coward is!" a big man said as more flames shot out this time heading straight to Yami. I looked over to Yami placing my hand in front of my mouth, then I heard it this weird sound like music, next the puzzle started glowing as the eye appeared on his forehead.

"Yugi jump out of the way, you'll be fried!" Bakura shouted quickly jumping to the side to dodge more fire. I couldn't see the arena so I closed my eyes focusing my energy the eye appeared on my forehead and I looked through the flames to see the big guy and Yami, who was safe and sound.

"You survived that's impossible!" the big guy shouted taking a step back in shock.

"My Millennium puzzle protects me from you, but you won't be so lucky. Obliviate!" Yami shouted, and with that the big guy was sent to the shadow realm. After that the fire disappeared and I pulled myself back putting my powers away. Yami stepped down of the arena. Tristan ran over to him. "That was incredible, you puzzle has more power that we thought."

"Yeah, it saved us too."

"I don't know what to say?" Mai said as Yami walked over to her.

"Here these are yours." Yami said handing Mai something. "Take them."

"I can't accept them, I fight my own battles." She said.

"Yugi battled for you." Bakura said.

"And risked his life." Tristan said.

"I know, but..." Mai trailed off.

"No point in arguing, she's way to thick headed. If she would rather go home, I'll take them." Joey said taking what I now realized to be star chips, laughing.

"You think that me losing all my star chips is funny Joey Wheeler." Mai shouted.

"I thought you didn't want them," he said. Mai went to grab them but Joey put them out of her reach.

"Well I changed my mind, so give them back."

"Of course" Joey said slapping them into her hand.

"Really?" Mai asked shocked.

"Drop the defences. So later we gotta keep looking for Tea." Joey said waving, and they started to walk away.

"Wait Yugi," Mai shouted after them making them stop and turn. "I will repay you someday. I will repay you, and when we do duel it will be an honourable one." Mai said smiling.

"Yes an honourable one." Yami said sticking his thumb up at her.

"I hope you find Tea, I'll keep my eye out. By the way I bet she would be so proud of all of you." She said smiling. I knew it was time.

"I defiantly am." I said walking forwards out of the shadows.

Everyone's head snapped to me and they all shouted at the same time, "Tea!"

I ran quickly forwards and threw my arms around Yami. "I saw that are you insane, you could have been killed." I said pulling away to say it, and hugging him again.

"You're the one who got kidnapped. I am so sorry about that by the way, it's entirely fault." Yami said hugging me back.

"No it wasn't. So any way Mai good luck and see you in the finals. And Joey well done you've grown up. Finally. Let's go." I said smiled

"Yeah let's go." Joey said. "See you round Mai." Walking off again.

Yami and I came out of our hug, and walked away with Joey, but our arms kept brushing along with our hand, and every time we did a small smile formed on my face.

_**Hope you like. Let me know what you think please. I hope you like Pegasus and Tea's duel. Don't worry Tea may be good, but Pegasus did invent the game, so in there next duel it won't be a quick win, but this one wasn't going to be either I just couldn't have their main duel yet. More will be up soon. Please tell me what you like and what you don't and if there is anything you would like to see. Thanks. :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. After reading chapter please read and reply to the note at bottom. **

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts and spi****rit ****talking'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

I was sitting, well lying in the tent. The boys were outside, fast asleep I guessed from the sound of Tristan and Joeys snores.

"Is your ring glowing?" I heard Yugi asked Bakura.

"Yes, it's pointing to the castle. It did the same thing on my first day of school. It pointed straight to your puzzle." Bakura said.

"The there must be a Millennium Item in the castle." Yugi said

"The Millennium Eye." Bakura stated, "Goodnight Yugi."

"Night." Yugi said then I guess he went to sleep.

'Why have you taken Yugi's Grandfather Pegasus, is it to do with your silly wish.' I thought.

I had been asleep for what felt like five minutes when the sound of a helicopter woke me up and the wind started blowing the tent around.

"What's going on?" I asked coming out.

The door to the helicopter opened and Seto Kaiba stepped out.

"It's Kaiba, what's he doing here?" Joey said.

"I don't know, but it looks like he means business." Tristan stated.

"I haven't seen you since our duel Yugi." Kaiba said to Yugi.

"Yes, oh and here's your deck. I kept it for you as a thank you for the duel you helped me win." Yugi said nodding and taking out Kaiba's cards.

"Thanks," was all Kaiba said, walking pasted him.

"Hey Kaiba as we are all heading to Pegasus's castle you are welcome to come with us. You'll need some star chips." Yugi said.

Kaiba scoffed, "This isn't a game for me Yugi, I'm trying to save my brother. Not win some tournament. Have fun with it."

"But Kaiba," Yugi started as Kaiba walked away.

"You arrogant little…." Joey shouted running forward grabbing Kaiba by the collar. "Hey listen I know you want to get your brother back, but you're not the only one here with a noble cause. We all have something to fight for. If you want a piece of Pegasus get in line or deal with me."

I put my head in my hands shaking it.

"Nice grip, here's mine." With that Kaiba grabbed Joey and threw him to the floor.

"That was uncalled for." Bakura said running forward with the others to Joey.

"Joey are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine." Joey said standing up.

"Do you really think this tournament is going to delay me from saving my brother?" Kaiba said shaking his head.

"How about you deal with me, get your cards out Kaiba." Joey said.

"Try finding someone you have a chance of beating, like and infant or a monkey." Kaiba said, I couldn't help it I small laugh escaped my mouth.

"Sorry." I said

"See even your friend agrees with me." Kaiba said.

"I can beat anyone." Joey said, while Kaiba chuckled, "I did beat Rex Raptor, but you weren't there. You were with Mokuba in the castle."

"I will leave you kids….Wait what about Mokuba?" Kaiba said walking away, but stopped and turned at the sound of Mokuba's name.

"Nothing," I said to him.

"Whatever see you around; I will leave you with these losers." Kaiba said walking away.

"Go ahead and run, everyone knows you are a washed up has been." Joey shouted after Kaiba.

"Joey watch what you say, Kaiba is still considered to be the best duellist in the world." Yugi said.

"Yeah one of them." I said.

"Yeah I bet since you got creamed by Yugi you can't even play a trap card without flinching." Joey said.

"Joey calm down," Tristan said.

"Joey you're really getting yourself in deep water, he's not a good guy to challenge." I said

"What do you say Money Bag you wanna duel?" Joey said.

"Of course he ignores me."I said, as I walked away from Joey standing in between him and Kaiba. 'This should be good.'

"On one condition, we use my new invention in holographic duelling technology." Kaiba said.

"Meaning?" Yugi asked.

"That is Joey really wants to duel me he will have to use my new duelling equipment, which allows players to have an arena in any setting, in any place." Kaiba explained, holding up his brief case.

'Cool,' I thought.

"It looks like a normal brief case to me." Joey stated and I rolled my eyes.

"It's inside the brief case, moron." Kaiba said placing the brief case on the ground and opening it, taking something out and throwing it at Joey.

"It looks like a flying saucer." Joey said, holding the round disk.

"Don't be an idiot. This is the most stat of art display modulator ever built. So if you think you can handle it strap it on." Kaiba said. I watched as Joey took the disk and placed it on his wrist and another part connected by a wire in his hand.

"Now what?" Joey asked

"Place your duel disk in the slot and the life point count will immediately set to 2000 and keep score for you. Then all you do is place a card on the disk and the rest is self explanatory. Now let's duel." Kaiba said, placing a card down on the disk.

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-2000**_

"_I summon Battle Ox (1700/1200)," Kaiba said as the card he placed appeared. _To say I was shocked was an understatement. The huge creature was amazingly life like. You could hear the sound of it breathing, its muscles repelling as its crest moved. The sound of its growl was as well life like.

"_Interesting it's so real, but try this. Armoured Lizard (1500/1200)," Joey said playing his card. Again a realistic beast appeared the sound and movement was incredible._

"How is that a hologram?" Tristan asked.

"It's defiantly impressive." Bakura stated.

"Kaiba's done well." Yugi said I smiled at them then turned back to the duel.

"_Battle Ox (1700/1200) attack and destroy his Armoured Lizard (1500/1200)," Kaiba shouted, as his monster charged forwards grabbing Joeys Lizard chopping its head off. _

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-1800**_

"_That thing cut my Lizard in half." Joey said. _

"That looked so real." I said out loud. "Defiantly impressive Kaiba."

"Stop boosting his ego Tea." Joey shouted to me.

Kaiba just laughed, "Why thank you. Now Wheeler this is made to make duellist think on their feet. You can drop out if you want."

"_Don't worry I'm a fast learner. Set card, spin disc and bingo was his nameo Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) attack!" Joey said. But instead of Battle Ox being destroy Flame Swordsman lost points. (1800-1500)._

"_My beast is resistant to fire attacks idiot. Yours is destroyed" Kaiba said. _

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-1600**_

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse my Battle Ox (1700/1200) with my Mystic Horse Man (1300/1550) to summon Rabid Horseman (2000/1200). Kaiba said.

"I summon Swamp Battle guard (1800/1500)." Joey said

"Rabid Horseman (2000/1200) attack." Kaiba said destroying his monster.

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-1400**_

"_Axe Raider (1700/1150)" Joey said_

"_Attack and destroy," Kaiba said._

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-1100**_

"_I summon Battle Steer (1800/1600)" Joey said playing another monster._

"_Attack again." Kaiba said, destroying more of Joey's life points._

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-900**_

"Joey think!" I shouted.

"Joey use what you know," Yugi shouted.

"What's he doing?" Tristan said, but got no answer as Joey continued.

"_I summon Garoozis (1800/1500)," Joey said making his move without thinking._

"_I attack again," Kaiba said sounding bored, I groaned._

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-700**_

"_I summon Rock Ogre Grotto 1 (800/1200) in defence mode." Joey said._

"Finally," Yugi and I said at the same time.

"_I destroy your Monster again," Kaiba said still sounding board._

"_I Summon Rude Kaiser (1800/1600)." Joey said._

"_You don't learn. Rabid Horseman attack." Kaiba said delivering another blow to his life points._

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-500**_

"_I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), now destroy that annoying Rabid Horseman." Joeys amazing black dragon fired a red blast destroying Kaibas monster._

_**Kaiba-1600**_

_**Joey-900**_

"_I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), now destroy his Black Dragon (2400/2000)." Kaiba said playing his beautiful beast._

_**Kaiba-2000**_

_**Joey-0**_

I watched Joey fall to his knees saying, "No I lost."

'Poor Joey,' I thought.

'It was inevitable My Lady Joey could never beat Seto.' I looked to that it was Moon who said it. I sighed nodding.

"That's right Joey stay down. Stay down like the loser dog you are." Kaiba said

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked.

"It's ok Joey." I said walking with Kaiba over to him.

"I guess my new duelling system can do its job. It's turned your friend in to the cowardly dog he is." Kaiba said.

"But its Joey." Yugi said

"That was uncalled for Kaiba," I said turning to him. "You have taken Joeys confidence, just when he started to believe in himself."

"Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to humiliate him." Yugi said to Kaiba.

"Quiet Yugi, don't give him any satisfaction." Joey said.

"Listen kid, Pegasus would not have been anymore merciful with you than I was. I can't try anything new at the moment and neither should you unless you want to be put in your place as a mutt. Begging for mercy from real duellist." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba that's just not true." Yugi said

"But it is. Listen Yugi to defeat Pegasus I'm going to have to play by my own rules." Kaiba said.

'I always do' I thought laughing in my head.

"He invented the game. Pegasus doesn't just have skill, I've seen him use a magic that is stronger than any card. It was back in the Intercontinental Tournament, I was his guest of honour, Pegasus was duelling Bandit Keith."

'Hate him' I thought quickly.

"Pegasus wrote something on a piece of paper and called a kid from the audience. Keith said it was illegal to ask for help, but Pegasus said I don't need help; don't tell me you're scared of a little boy. Then this kid beat him. I was shocked." Kaiba explained.

"The same thing happened to me, but that's no excuse to take it out on us and turn Joey in to a guinea pig." Yugi said thinking back I'm guessing to his duel with Pegasus.

'I'm glad he can't get in to my mind' I thought smiling.

"I had to test it," Kaiba shrugged.

"I may not agree with your methods, but we both agree that Pegasus must be stopped. Good luck with Mokuba." Yugi said to Kaiba.

"And to you, with whatever you are trying to accomplish." Kaiba said walking away, in to the shadows of the trees.

"Wait one minute guys. Hey Kaiba wait!" I shouted running after him.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked me.

"I just wanted to say that Mokuba is a sweet kid, and I really hope you can save him before anything, so once you get to the castle go straight to the underground dungeon that's where we were being held before. He speaks really highly of you by the way." I said to him giving him the famous smile that has allowed many to trust me in all my years. "I hope he's ok." And with that I turned around and walked back to the guys.

"Let's get some sleep." I was all that I could think of to say.

**Another chapter over. Now I need some help, I was planning the upcoming chapters when I hit a snag. The Tea vs Mai duel. Tea secret can't come out yet I know when that is and it's a long way off. So I don't know what to do about it. Do you still want it to happen or not? If you want it to happen should she use the deck she used in the episode which I can work around or her number 3 deck (Has to be that one). The problem is Tea (Kaylian) has never lost, and is hard to beat. The point of her duel with Mai is that Mai let her win. That chapter is a few away but I like to know what I'm writing. So can you please send me some ideas? I'll try and get another chapter out as soon as possible, with lots of twists coming up. Thanks to everyone who reads my story. Love you all. Xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Double Digits). I would like to thank the-writing-vampire for the idea she gave me. So Thank You.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

We were walking through yet another forest.

"There aren't many duellists left." Yugi said.

"Yeah, how many do you think are left?" I said.

"Not sure, but I saw them ship off a few yesterday." Joey said.

"It's going to be even harder from now on." Bakura said.

"Yeah and some of them were really good players with powerful cards." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but remember they only want the prize, you and Yugi have something to fight for." Tristan said.

"Yeah, Joey for his sister and me for my grandfather. And from now on the duellists are going to be even stronger." Yugi said.

"Even stronger?" Joey said.

"Careful Yugi or my scare Joey away." Tristan taunted.

"What? You think I'm some scared little puppy dog!" Joey shouted turning to Tristan.

"Well if the collar fits!" Tristan said advancing on Joey.

"Guys stop it! Break it up." I shouted pushing them apart.

"Bring on anyone and I'll cream them." Joey said.

"That's right Joey you've got to believe in yourself." Yugi said, and I smiled at that.

'My Lady I sense three auras around and I think they're spying on you." Moon said appearing beside me.

'Ok thank you.' I said to her. Then focused in on the three auras as we stopped for a rest. I heard them talking about us.

"Cuz no one else does," One of them said they all laughed as he continued, "I want that one."

"If you want them tall, skinny and stupid that one fits the bill." Another said.

"Oh yeah you'll crush 'em." The third said, "So who are they anyway?"

"Keep your shirt on, I'm trying to see." The second one, who I am now naming Big said.

"I don't know the rest, but that little runt could be that Yugi kid." The third one, who I am naming Red said again.

"Yugi the kid that beat Kaiba." The Big said.

"Really?" The one who spoke first, who I calling Small said.

"We better tell the boss bout this." Red said.

"Right on," Big said

"Wait guys does that look familiar to you?" Small said. This caught my attention. 'Me? Why?' I thought.

"Yeah she does a bit." Big said.

"But where from?" Red said

"It'll come to use later, but in the mean time let's tell the boss what we know." Small said. I felt their auras leave. 'Why do they think they recognise me? I have to find out.' I thought.

"Hey guys I just …..Um need to er go. I'll catch you up." I said not thinking of an excuse, before running off after the three spying guys.

I ran after them when I saw them stop just past the trees in front of a rocky ledge, where the one the only Bandit Keith sat. So I quickly hide and listened in.

"Alright spit it out." Keith ordered.

"We found two duellist." Big said.

"One is just a stupid geek." Red said.

"But, the other is a good duellist. The kids name is Yugi." Small said.

"He's the one that beat Kaiba. Most say he will go to the castle." Big said.

"Yugi huh. Yeah I heard of him. He's meant to be a tough little guy. But that is if you believe his reputation." Keith said.

"Huh?" Small said crocking his head to the side.

"Yeah we've never seen this kid duel before, how do we know he's any real that good." Big said nodding to the others as Red continued.

"Right, presides no one is going to the castle apart from us as we have the best blooming duellist on the island helping us win."

"That's right. So if you wanna win you'll shut up and let Bandit Keith do your thinking for ya." Bandit said taking his glasses of smirking.

"Yeah, you're the brains, I'm the muscle." Big said. I heard all of them laugh. But stopped when Keith continued.

"You said you found two duellists?"

"Yeah some dweeb and Yugi." Red said.

"Right so let's take the dweeb out first, then deal with Yugi. Then we can get into the retched castle." Keith instructed, turning his head up to the castle.

"Boss I might not have the right to ask but why do you want in to the castle so bad?" Big asked. 'I can guess.' I thought.

"To get my revenge on Pegasus. He humiliate me in a duel, nearly as badly as before." Bandit said through his teeth.

"Before?" They all said.

"A few years ago I lost to someone else, but how she beat was a lot worse." Keith said clenching his fists.

"She?" Small said.

"Who was it?" Red said.

"Kaylian Paris." Keith growled.

I smirked at that. 'Oh yeah.' I touched watch feeling the disguise drop. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and slipped out of my hiding space.

"Who me?" I said smiling. Their heads snapped to me.

"Kaylian. I heard a rumour that said you were on the island." Keith said standing up. "So why you here?"

"This and that. So who are these boys" I said motioning to the boys I had named: Big, Red and Small.

"Sygore." Big said.

"Sid." Red said,

"Bonz." Small said.

"Pleasure." I said

"So Kaylian as you're here how about a duel so I can ruin your undefeated reputation." Bandit said advancing on me.

"Sure why not." I said walking over to the arena.

**Bandit Keith vs Kaylian Paris.**

**Bandit Keith-2000**

**Kaylian Paris-2000**

"_I'll start, by playing Ancient Tool (1700/1400)." Keith said, "Your move." _

"_Ok." I said drawing, 'I've got Light Princess, Cyber King, The Royal Army, Cyber Queen, Cyber Prince and Sword of Truth.' _

"_Ok I summon Cyber King. You know Bandit Keith you never did realise how my cards relate to each other and help each other. So now I send Cyber Queen and Cyber Prince to the graveyard and you lose 1000 life points to each." I said smiling._

**Bandit Keith-0**

**Kaylian Paris-2000**

"Funny that's the same way I defeated you last time." I said laughing.

"No, not again." Keith shouted banging the card zone with his fist.

"Pathetic." I said.

"Boss you ok." Sygore said.

"Don't worry about it about it boss." Sid said.

"Yeah, she is said to be the best, better than Kaiba. And everyone says she doesn't know the meaning of the word defeat." Bonz said. I quickly jumped down off the arena and met Keith in the middle.

"True true. So Keith remember next time. Don't mess with the best."

I said then I twirled flipping my hair in his face and started walking away.

"Hey wasn't that what that girl said to Weevil after she beat him." Bonz said.

"Bye." I said quickly disappearing back into the forest. Once I was sure the no one could see me I tapped my watch again and I turned back into Tea. I walked back to the path to see the guys minus Joey.

"Hi guy, where's Joey?" I asked.

"Don't know, but he's been gone for ages. You do what you needed to do?" Yugi said. I nodded.

"Maybe we should go look for him." Bakura suggested.

"Could he be lost?" Tristan said.

"No, but he could have been challenged to a duel." Yugi said.

"I bet that's it." Tristan said.

"Let's split and try and find him." Bakura said.

"Right, Yugi Tea you go that way, we'll go this way." Tristan said.

"Right!" We all said running off.

**A While Later**

We had had been looking for quite a while, but nothing had appeared. We were now by a waterfall and cliff.

"Anything?" Tristan said.

"No, wait look." I said picking up a yellow wallet.

"That's Joey." Tristan said taking it.

"Yeah, look it's a picture of his sister." I said pointing to the red head in the photo.

"He would never leave this behind; he cares for her too much. This is starting to look really suspicious." Tristan said looking around.

"Look guys," I said pointing over to a cave behind the waterfall.

"I don't think a cave is a good sign." Tristan said. We walked forward into the cave.

"So what is this place?" Tristan asked.

"Careful it could be a trap." Yugi said. I stopped in front of a coffin.

"What do you think these coffins are for?" I asked.

"No idea." Bakura said going to another.

"Don't touch." Yugi warned.

"Careful." Tristan said stepping forwards.

"Don't worry." I said tapping the coffin which suddenly fell open along with the one by Bakura. As they opened two skeletons fell out.

"Ahhh!" Bakura and I screamed as they landed on use. Tristan quickly ran forward punching the skeleton. Yugi punched mine away while I punched it breaking it into pieces.

"That Pegasus has a sick sense of humour." Tristan said pushing the coffin doors so they closed.

"You said it." Yugi said following. We walked around the cave or what felt like hours, and still no sign of Joey.

"No sign of Joey anywhere. Hey wait were did Bakura go?" Tristan said. Yugi and I looked around to see that Bakura had vanished.

"We didn't take any turns, so where could he be?" I said looking back.

"No idea..." Yugi started but was interrupted by a loud scream. We all turned to see Bakura running towards us.

"Run!" Tristan and Bakura shouted. So we all started running, I looked behind to see if I could see what had frightened Bakura. I caught a glimpse of something white.

"Wait!" I shouted, "It's just a skeleton." We all stopped and Tristan threw the skeleton off Bakura's back.

"Er guys we have a problem." Tristan said. We all turned round to see two tunnels.

"Ok so which way do we go?" Yugi asked.

"No idea." I said.

From the corner of my eye I saw Bakura step forward then I heard a creaking noise.

"Er guys." Bakura said. Then I heard a strange crashing noise.

"Guys what's that sound." Tristan said.

"I think I stepped on a switch." Bakura said. I looked up a tunnel to see a boulder rolling towards us.

"Run!" I shouted, "Down there." We quickly took off.

"Why is it following us?" Yugi said.

"We're running down hill." Tristan said

"I'm sorry guys." Bakura said as he tripped.

"Bakura!" We all shouted.

"Guys it's a dead end." Yugi said as we came up to a wall blocking our way.

"Now what?" I said the boulder still advancing.

"I'll fight it." Tristan said turning.

"You're crazy." I said. Tristan then punched the boulder, but instead of running Tristan over it popped.

"It was a balloon?" I said.

"Yeah and speak. That what made all the noises." Yugi said.

"Hey guys." Bakura said catching us up.

"Let's go," Tristan said. We continued to wonder around the cave until we saw light just ahead.

"Guys look." I said and we quickly ran forward to see a duel arena and Joey on it.

"Joey!" Yugi and Tristan shouted.

I just managed to hear Bandit Keith growl, "Bloke 'em."

"What is this arena?" Yugi asked.

'Graveyard.' I thought.

"And why are you duelling here?" Tristan asked.

"No choice. These creeps forced me." Joey said

"Whoa. This duel is over." Tristan said turning to the others.

"No it isn't." Sid said.

"You're going to get past us first."Sygore said as they appeared in front of us.

"My pleasure." Tristan said running forward hand raised to punch. But instead Sygore grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

"Tristan!" Joey shouted turning round.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Leave and you forfeit and your star chips our mine." Bandit explained.

"This duel is illegal." I said.

"That's right Tea." Yugi said.

"No your wrong Tea; the minute Joey put his star chips down he accepted the duel Sweetness." Bandit laughed.

"Then beat him Joey. And if you need any motivation try this." Tristan said throwing Joey the picture of Serenity.

"I won't give up." Joey stated turning back to Bonz.

I knew I should have been paying attention to the duel but something was wrong I could feel it in the air.

'My Lady are you alright?' Dark said appearing beside me.

'Yes I was just wondering.' I said back to her.

'What? My lady." She asked again.

"All of this. Could I have stopped it? Yugi's grandfather, Mokuba, Seto. It was never like this before. I know the game had to be invented or else My Pharaoh never would have returned. But still. Why? That all I ask.' I said back. 'Sorry I'm ranting.'

'It's alright. Shouldn't you be playing attention? Think the duels over. My lady.' She said fading into the dark shadows.

'Just like her name.' I thought turning back to see Bonz lose.

'Opps how long was I out.' I thought.

"Alright!" Tristan said pumping his fist up in the air.

"Nice work." Bakura said

"Joey won!" I shouted

"You did it Joey!"Yugi said next to me, as Joey turned sticking his thumb up.

"I did didn't I." he said smiling.

I looked over a Bandit Keith as his movement caught my eye.

"Later losers." He said walking off.

"Wait boss." Bonz said from where he was on his knees.

"Boss!" Sid and Sygore said running up behind Keith.

"Bandit Keith. Next time have the nerve to duel me face to face instead of hiding behind someone else." Joey said jumping down.

"Duel you face to face. Wining the duel is all that matter, not how." He said.

"We'll just see about that." Joey said.

"I'm shaking in my boots already dweeb, Haha." Keith said not facing Joey.

"Jerk!" I said, "Not true."

"Hey boss that's her, the girl that beat Weevil and said that weird line. The same line Kaylian said to you." Sid whispered to Keith so only him and his goons- and I- could hear.

"Really," Keith said to himself. "Well I'll see you soon Tea." Keith said looking at me smirking, and then left laughing.

"Hey guys sorry about all this." Joey said.

"Well don't be in such a hurry next time." Tristan said.

"It's alright. We know it wasn't your fault Joey." Yugi said.

"At least you won." Tristan said.

"You had us worried at first." I said thinking quickly.

"But you really came through." Bakura said.

"I got lucky." Joey said.

"It wasn't luck Joey, it was your determination, your trust in the cards and your promise to your sister that helped you win." Yugi said

Joey just laughed.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

"Sure,"

"Let's." They all said at once.

**Near Exit**

"Guys look day light." Joey shouted and we all started running forwards. "Guys what's that?" Joey asked. I looked forward to see the light turning to black, like a Luna eclipse. Then I heard it Keith's laughter.

"Bandit Keith," I growled speeding up; I could see him standing in front of the little light left.

"Stop for a sec boys." Keith said.

"What' I thought speeding up again. But before I could think about why Keith had grabbed my arm and yanked me threw.

"Close it." He shouted to the boys still holding me. Bonz, Sid and Sygore only just managed to close the gap in time to stop my friends escaping.

"No!" I shouted.

"No, you're coming with me babe." Bandit said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Let go." I shouted

"No point you're coming to the castle with me. Your friends are stuck in there for life. Right now boy we need to talk." Keith said.

"Bout what boss?" Bonz asked.

"About you star chips." He said using his other hand to knock Sygore to the ground. Then taking his star chips.

"What's wrong?" Bonz asked again.

"You lost." He said

"I did what you told me too." Bonz said backing up as Keith took Sid's star chips.

"You lost so hand 'em over." Keith said. "Ten star chips. Not like I planned to get 'em but hey at least I'm in right babe." He said pulling me in to him more.

"You're a thief." I spat

"Sure I am." He said laughing, "Come on." And with that he dragged me into the forest.

**A while later**

"Can we please stop we've been walking for ages." I said pulling on him again trying to get away. 'Oh Ra this is the second time I've been kidnapped in the last week.' I thought.

"You can rest when we get to the castle sweetness. By the way what do I call you Tea or Kaylian?"

**And finished. Hope you like. I know she been kidnapped again but I need her at the castle before the rest. Sid, Sygore and Bonz don't know her secret. They can't put two and two together. But Bandit Keith well… I put the very, very, very short duel between Keith and Kaylian in to show off how easily she can win. I hope you liked it. I'll write more soon. 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

We had been walking for about an hour when the castle finally came into view. We walked up the thousand of steps to reach the castle where Komo was waiting at the door.

"I'm here for the finals; I've got the ten star chips." Keith said holding up his duel glove with star chips.

"You qualify; we'll let you know if anything starts to happen." Komo said to him. After that he turned to me. "It's go to see you again as well. Go on in."

Keith grabbed my arm and dragged me in after Komo. After about five minutes he turned to Keith.

"Here's your room. If you need anything there's a button on the wall to call someone. Your room Miss is the same one as always." Komo said walking off somewhere else.

"Bye!" I said to Keith turning on the spot only to be dragged back into his room.

"No you aren't going anywhere we are going to have a little chat." He said, "You never did answer my question what do I call you Tea or Kaylian?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said trying to walk away.

"No, Sid, Bonz and Sygore said they saw you duelling Weevil. And saying the same line to him as Kaylian said to me. So?" He said.

"Whatever Keith. No one will believe you. And I bet you won't remember it when you wake up tomorrow." I said smirking.

"Really?" Keith said smirking as well. I was about to continue when I was interrupted By Pegasus.

"Ah so it's true our first champion has arrived, along with a guest. Hello Kaylian it's so good to see you again and in such a short time to." He said smiling, as I glared.

"Ha, I knew it." Keith said arrogantly.

"Come Kaylian we have much to discuss." Pegasus said motioning me to follow him.

"Ok coming. Two seconds," I said turning to Keith, I flung my hand out, as the eye glowed on my forehead for a second. "Alright let's go." I said walking out.

"What did you do?" Pegasus asked as we walked down the corridor.

"Wiped his memory of knowing my real identity. It's too soon for everyone to know. Apart from you." I said as we walked in to a room with a long white table and huge TV screen.

"Why are my friends on you TV?" I said point to the screen.

"So I can see what's going on. They've been trying to find their way out of that cave for ages. Bakura's ring seems to be helping a lot." He said laughing. "I love this show." He continued taking a sip of wine. "Oh sorry where are my manners. Would you like a drink?"

I shook my head in a no action watching my friends run around the cave.

"Shall we have a look at what's on dungeon TV?" He said changing the picture on the screen to Mokuba.

"Mokuba!" I shouted out even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"Another sad instalment of Mokuba, goody." Pegasus said laughing.

"My brother will come, I know he will. He always has." I heard Mokuba say taking out a necklace out, which looked like a duel monster card. He touched something on the side and it flicked open.

"What do I do? I wish someone was with me. Kaylian, I wish you were here." He whispered.

"You're sick Pegasus. You have him chained, he's a kid." I shouted turning on Pegasus.

"Whatever you say. Shall we have another look at Yugi and the others now? Oh look there in another duel." Pegasus flicking the remote again to see both Yugi and Joey duelling.

"Para and Dox, the Paradox brothers. Are you insane?" I shouted at nothing.

"You've duelled them before." Pegasus stated looking at me.

"Yeah, once." I said taking the seat next to him.

"Who was it you duelled with?" Pegasus asked, even though I knew he knew.

"Jason." I said turning to him.

"Ah yes that was the duel before his… What's the word…? Disappearance." Pegasus said grinning.

"Yeah it was." I stated standing up to leave.

"If you don't mind me asking. I know you miss him terrible, but who do you miss more Jason or you precious Alex." Pegasus asked as I started walking out. I froze.

"Leave him out of this or you really will see me angry!" I said in a cold voice before storming out not letting him reply.

'Now what do I do?' I thought looking out of the window, as I saw a flash of blue. 'What was that? Or who was that?' I thought trying to get another look. 'Is that Kaiba?' I thought as I saw him sneak in to the castle dungeons. 'Mokuba,' I thought and ran down to the dungeons. When I sneaked down I saw a few of Pegasus's goons talking.

"We can't find him Sir." One said.

"Then guard his brother's cell." The one who looked like he was in charge said. With that they ran off. I was about follow when I saw Kaiba jump down from a ledge and running off.

"What?" I said out loud following. Then I heard a loud banging noise and the guard of Mokuba's fell to the floor.

"Mokuba."I heard Seto say kneeling down.

"Seto? Is that really you?" Mokuba whispered.

"Yeah it's me." he whispered.

"I always knew one of you would save me. I just knew it." Mokuba said a huge smile on his face.

"Little brother," Kaiba said with emotion I didn't know he had.

"So what now? You got some high tech plan to get me out?" Standing up and stepping forwards, but the chain made it impossible.

"Stay still kido." Seto said.

"Whatever you say big bro." Mokuba said, nodding his head.

"Give me a sec and I'll get you out." Seto said going to what looked like pick the lock. "By the way you said 'one of you' plural who did you mean?" He asked still trying to pick the lock.

Mokuba looked like he was going to say something when I decided to make myself known.

"Me." Was all I said stepping into the fire light.

"Gardner?" Kaiba said standing up.

"Tea!" Mokuba shouted, an even bigger smile forming on his face.

"Hey Mokuba how are you? Nothing else happened why I've been gone?" I asked.

"No just being chained up." Mokuba said looking down.

"OK, Kaiba move." I said moving towards the cell door.

"Why?" He asked.

"So I can do this." I said lifting my leg up kicking the lock off. "It's easier breaking it. Come quick." I said pulling Mokuba out who was grabbed by Seto.

"Thank you." He said to me letting go of Mokuba who hugged me as well. But my attention was taken away by clapping.

"Kaiba and Gardner, and the little brother all together again at last. Bravo Kaiba bravo. I knew nothing would stop you. And Tea I knew you would try and save Mokuba as I know he reminds you of Alex."

Pegasus said making Seto and I turn and look both growling out.

"Pegasus!"

"I just knew you would both come of Mokuba." Pegasus said.

"Oh you did, did you?" Well did you see what I am going to do to you for harming my little brother?" Seto said stepping in front of Mokuba and me.

"Actually I predict that you won't lay a finger on me." Pegasus said smugly.

"Why is that? What I predict is that you are going to see you end for what you have done." Seto said. I stepped forwards to stand next to him keeping Mokuba behind me.

"Don't be ridiculous. My castle, my dungeon, my world, so I am the only one making the threats." Pegasus said laughing. Then it happened, a gold glow came from his eye and before I could stop him Mokuba fell to floor around our feet.

"Mokuba!" I shouted kneeling down grabbing hold of him. I knew that, that had court Kaiba's attention as he turned around also shouting. "Mokuba!"

"Amazing isn't it." Pegasus laughed then showed both Seto and I a duel monsters card, but instead of a monster, trap or spell on it. It had a picture of Mokuba.

"No!" I shouted.

"You monster, what have you done?" Kaiba asked.

"Just a little magic trick." Pegasus said still laughing.

"Tell me, what have you done?" Kaiba asked.

"I've made sure that you cooperate. As Mokuba soul now belongs to me. He's in a place where you can't pick or kick the locks." Pegasus said looking at me when he said kick.

"You're insane." Kaiba said.

"There he will stay; Kaiba boy till you beat me in a duel."

"Duel with you? Now? Fine." Kaiba said quickly.

"No, not yet you must earn that right. And to do that you must defeat Yugi."

"What?" Seto said sounding shocked.

"And if you don't Mokuba's soul will stay mine forever." Pegasus said laughing.

"Pegasus." I growled.

"And as for you. Guards." Pegasus said, and three men in suits appeared grabbing my arms pulling me up from the floor.

"Let her go," Kaiba growled, shocking me as he turned punching one of the three freeing my right arm. I punched the knocking him back into the one Kaiba hit. I stepped away only to be court by the third man.

"Take her to the tower." Pegasus said then turned to Kaiba as I was dragged out still thrashing around. After about two minutes of being dragged along I was pushed into a room. With all my struggling I hadn't noticed the way we went.

I looked around to see pictures of Cecelia all around. It's her old room.

"Why has Pegasus put me in here?" I said out loud. Looking around the room I saw a portrait of Cecelia. I walked over to it and sighed.

"I miss you Cecelia." I walked over to the bed and lay down going to sleep.

**Dream**

I looked around to see that I was in a warehouse. I remember this was when I first met Yugi. When he saved me. I was walking around town when I heard this strange noise so I went to check it out. I turned round to see this guy in a hoodie.

"Alright lady hand over all your money, and I won't hurt you." He said advancing on me.

"No way." I said

"You a tough gal huh. Well just hand it over and I won't hurt that beautiful face." He said stepping forward when the door burst open.

"Tea!" someone shouted and jumped on the guys back. I saw multicoloured hair and I realised that it was Yugi.

"Get away from her." Yugi said, still on his back.

"Get lost." He said grabbing him and throwing Yugi into the corner.

"Yugi." I shouted grabbing the guy to stop him hurting Yugi.

"Get off." Pushing me, so I lost my balance hitting my head on the wall. From the corner I saw gold light.

"Yugi?" I said.

"Turn and face me coward. Let's see how bold you are when someone actually stands up to you." Yugi said but it wasn't Yugi he was taller and looked a lot more mature.

"What?" They guy said.

"Let's play a game, and learn your fate." Yugi said.

"Are you crazy?" The guy said laughing.

"It's a game, I think even you would understand. We each draw a card and the weakest card loses. If you win you go free, if not I decide your fate." Yugi explained.

"Ha your nuts." The guy said to him.

"You afraid?" he asked.

"Afraid huh." He said drawing a card, "Hahahaha beat that!" He said showing a card which I couldn't see.

"Curse of dragon (2000/1500), a strong card yes. But…" Yugi said drawing a card, "Not strong enough. Dark Magician (2500/2100). I win." I look up to the spirit of the card hovering above Yugi.

'Mahad.' I thought.

"Haha no more games I'm going to teach you a lesson, nut job." The guy said laughing then went to punch him.

"I don't think so." Yugi said the Millennium symbol appearing in his forehead. "Mind Crush!" He shouted. I heard the guy scream and fall to the floor. Then I saw black spots appear and I knew I was going to black out.

"Tea, Are you alright. Don't worry you won't have to worry about him anymore, I promise." He said and I blacked out.

**End of Dream**

I woke up with a smile on my face. "I remember that, Yugi and I have been friends ever since. Then again I now know it was Yami who sent that guy to the shadow realm. It's strange I'm here for Yami and so is Mahad, just in a different way. Protect him when I can't Mahad," I said out loud sending my pray to him. I then whispered to the sky, "I miss you my Pharaoh."

**Done. Hope you like it. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

It had been about an hour since my small nap. I was now sitting on a window seat looking out over the island.

"Will my life ever be simple; it was once, even though that wasn't back in Egypt." I said out loud.

**Flashback**

I had just arrived on duellist Kingdom island, and was standing the in hall way of a massive castle.

"Kaylian it's so good to see you." Cecelia said run up to me giving me a hug.

"You to Cecelia." I said hugging her back.

"Thanks for coming." She said letting go of me.

"It's ok." I said to her, I looked up to see Pegasus walking through the hall way.

"Kaylian Paris, pleasure." He said picking up my hand placing a light kiss on it.

"Maximillion Pegasus, it's lovely to finally meet the man who has made my Cecelia so happy." I said back.

"It is amazing to meet a good friend of my dear Cecelia." He said back to me, wrapping his arm around her.

"You have a beautiful er … home." I said looking around, "So many painting," I said as we walked through.

"Paintings my Maximillions life." Cecelia said looking at Pegasus lovingly and he looked back with the same look.

"You two are so in love." I said laughing. After talking for awhile one of Pegasus's suits came in and told us dinner was ready.

**End of Flashback**

"That was a cool holiday. No magic, or evil just fun. It all changed after she died." I said to myself wiping a single tear away.

**Flashback**

"Oh ok thank you for letting me know." I said hanging up the phone. And quickly dialling another number. "Get a jet ready… Duellist Kingdom."

**Pegasus's Castle**

"Pegasus. Pegasus!" I shouted running in to the castle. I opened a door to see him sitting on a sofa his head in his hands.

"She's gone," I heard his whisper.

"Year I heard." I said sitting next to him.

"But don't worry Kaylian, I'll bring her back, I will." He said looking up.

"Pegasus, she dead, she's not coming back." I said putting my hand on his arm.

"No I won't accept that." He said walking out of the room.

**End of Flashback**

"I thought he was crazy, but then…"

**Flashback**

I was sitting on one of Pegasus's planes.

"Kaylian thanks for coming with me." Pegasus said to me hand me my drink.

"That's alright, but why me? And where are we going?" I asked.

"Egypt, I know you're Egyptian so I thought you were best for the job." Pegasus said.

"OK, but I haven't been to Egypt in years. So why Egypt?" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"The dead, your belief in an afterlife." He said getting interrupted by a ding telling us we were about to land.

"I'm confused." I said to him buckling up. We landed and exited the plane.

"Come Kaylian I will show you." Pegasus said motioning for me to leave. We started walking around the town looking at many different things. When Pegasus's hat blew off. We ran after it till someone caught it handing it back to Pegasus.

"Stranger heed my advice. You have journeyed far, trying to cure the hole in your soul. Take great care the journey to mend a broken heart could lead to more heart ache." He said then I really looked at him, I saw the Millennium Key as it started to glow.

'Shadi.' I thought.

How do you know?" Pegasus asked.

"It matters not. And Kaylian remember." Shadi said to me, "Now go home." He continued and walked off.

'Always talking in riddles.' I thought and looked over to Pegasus to see he had followed after Shadi.

"Pegasus!" I shouted after him. We ran in to a home and went underground. I looked around and saw the Millennium stone. I gasped.

"What is this place?" Pegasus said also looking around.

"So you chose not to heed my warning." Shadi said not turning round. Before we could do anything four men had grabbed Pegasus and I.

"What are you doing?" Pegasus said struggling.

"Let go!" I shouted flinging my hands out which sent the two guys holding me flying into the wall.

"What!" Pegasus shouted.

"I am the guardian of the Millennium Items. Once you enter this room toy cannot leave unless chosen. It must be your destiny." Shadi explained picking up the Millennium Eye. I watched as the two men holding Pegasus pushed him to his knees.

"How can they be part of my destiny? What do you mean?" Pegasus asked.

"You will be tested by the Millennium Eye." Shadi said moving forward.

"Shadi are you sure about this?" I asked.

"He must, you know this. Now each item waits for the day its owner will appear and punishes the rest." Shadi said.

"Punish?" I said

"If you pass you will see many things, but if you fail you will be cast into you greatest nightmare." Shadi said pushing the Eye into Pegasus's eye. I heard Pegasus scream and there was a bright flash of white and gold light.

"You have not descended into chaos and madness you are the chosen one." Shadi said to him.

"Pegasus are you ok?" I said moving over to him.

"Your eyes will be opened beyond the human world like a sixth sense. You will see worlds and times beyond your own. You can see but never touch." Shadi said.

**End of Flashback**

"Then even more crazy things happened." I said to myself looking out to the distance.

**Flashback**

I was in Egypt again with Pegasus, around where I knew the old tablet sanctuaries were. To be even more specific where my sanctuary was.

"So tell me what's going on." I asked Pegasus.

"When I received my millennium Eye I remember that you knew Shadi. Then I realised that Shadi said once you entered that cave you can't leave without being chosen, which you weren't. I've also noticed that you haven't aged a day since we met." Pegasus said.

"Very perceptive, but that doesn't explain why we are in Egypt again?" I asked getting suspicious.

"I've found something. Something you will be interested in. You must have heard of my little project. Well here it is." Pegasus said leading me into what looked like a cave. Once we reached the inner chamber I realised it was my tablet sanctuary.

"Shadow tablets," I said looking around.

"Yes you know, now I have found million, there are lots of different places like these. All over this place. I understand most of these carvings, apart from these eighteen." Pegasus said motioning to a wall where my most trusted monsters tablets.

"They are incredible and I'm guessing powerful. I've translated some of the hieroglyphics, and I'm guessing they belonged to this guardian of the pharaoh. There are a lot of different ledges about this person. Do you have any idea?" Pegasus asked me.

With that I gave up. "Yeah. They belonged to Guardian of the Pharaoh. Te to on the top are the most powerful. The Ultimate Champion- Isis is on the right and, The Ultimate Fairy- Elina is on the left. Under Isis are the warriors, and under Elina are the Fairies: Dark, Light, Sun, Moon, Earth, Sky, Sea, and Fire." I said.

"So this guardian what was his name?" Pegasus asked.

"Well for starters it was a girl, and _her_ name was Kaylian." I said.

"Oh so your named after her." Pegasus said looking at me.

"NO not exactly." I said looking at the tablets.

"Meaning?" Pegasus asked confusion in his eyes as I looked into them.

"I'm not named after her, I am her."

**End of Flashback**

"Why did I tell him that? Well he does own the Millennium Eye. And I did need him to create my warriors and fairies as cards." I said to myself again. I was brought out of my thoughts by a bright flash. I looked out to see a duel on the roof. I looked to see that the flash of light was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but this one had three heads.

"What a Blue Eyes with three heads? Wait Blue Eyes, Seto! But who's he duelling?" I said out loud again looking over "Yugi…. Wait no. Yami!" I shouted my eyes wide. I ran over to the door flinging open happy that I wasn't locked. I ran down from the tower straight to the roof.

"Guys what is going on?" I asked.

"Tea!" Tristan, Joey and Bakura shouted giving me a hug.

"Tea!" Yami shouted from where he was smiling at me.

"Hiya good to see you. Now what is that thing?" I asked pointing to the huge three headed dragon.

"This Tea is my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Seto explained.

"It has 4500 Atk points," I said my eyes widening again.

"Yes, so where have you been, I was worried." Seto said. I was about to answer when Joey interrupted me.

"Wait you knew she was here Money Bags. Why I," Joey said but I interrupted him.

"Joey shut up. I was in that tower up there." I said pointing to the tower.

I heard him murmur, "At least you were safe," but I wasn't sure. He then said louder, "Right on with the duel." I looked up to another tower to see Bandit Keith. I smirked.

_**Seto-900**_

_**Yami-400**_

"_So Yugi are you ready to face defeat, just like I did for the first time before this tournament started. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) Neutron blast." Seto ordered. I watched as light electric blue and white balls of energy appeared each dragons mouth, it fired and they joined together to form one massive blast, I looked over to see the blast destroy Yami's Giant Solider of Stone (1300/2000). _

"_No my Stone Solider," Yami said covering his eye from the blast. _

"_At least he was in defence mode." I said smiling. Yami looked at me and smiled back._

"You should concede you have no chance to win." Seto said. I looked over to Yami to see him pause.

"You can do it Yugi," Bakura shouted.

"Yeah don't give up," Tristan shouted,

"Come on Yugi," I shouted,

"Remember what you fighting for, the heart of the cards. Just like Grandpa said. You have never let anyone down before and I know you won't start now." Joey shouted over to him.

'Yugi/Yami might be fighting for his Grandpa, but Seto is fighting for Mokuba.' I thought biting my lip. I looked over to Yami to see a look of realisation cross his face; at least I think it was realisation.

"No Kaiba I will never surrender to the likes of you." Yami said determination flashed in his eyes.

"That's the kind of determination I expect from you. Fight on; I would prefer to take you down that way." Seto said laughing.

"Good luck!" I shouted there were a few seconds of silence, then.

"Kick butt, Yugi." Came from Joey.

"_And it comes to this, draw your card and face you fate." Seto said smirking. I watched Yami close his eyes and draw. I felt it a strong pulse as Yami's eyes snapped open and he said without looking at his card, "Let's finish this Kaiba."_

"_Make your move. Nothing you play can face my mighty dragon." Seto said still smirking._

"Kaiba has the upper hand and he knows it. That dragon could wipe out the rest of Yugi's life points with one breath. He wants Yugi to back down. I don't know how Yugi can get out of this one." Joey said.

I looked over Seto then over to Yami when I heard him laughing.

"Kaiba I just drew the card that can defend me against you Ultimate Dragon."

"Impossible," Seto said.

"_Watch and learn. This is the beginning of your end. I summon Kuriboh (300/200)." Yami said playing a brown fluff ball. _

"_That is ridiculous. In the entire game Kuriboh is the weakest monster. No real duellist would even have one in their deck." Seto explained._

"He's right. What is Yugi thinking?" Joey said.

"Wait," I said thinking of one thing he could do.

"Yugi, you are free to concede, but don't embarrass yourself with that fluff ball." Seto said chuckling. "Yugi don't insult my intelligence pretending that, that weakling can beat my dragon."

"You are mistaken Kaiba, my Kuriboh will defend all. By the end of this duel your dragon will fall." Yami said smirking.

"Don't make me laugh. Finish you turn so I can knock the stuffing out of your fluff ball Kuriboh and win." Seto said laughing.

"_As you wish my last card is the magic card multiply. This allows me to multiply any monster with Atk points 500 endlessly." Yugi explained the card turning._

"_Doesn't matter how many you have my dragon will destroy all of them. Neutron Blast! So there, wait what?" Seto shouted as the smoke cleared revelling that the Kuriboh were still there and multiplying. I looked over to Yami to see him smirking._

"_You can only take out my life points once all the Kuriboh are destroyed, and you can't do that because you can't destroy them fast enough. So they just come straight back." Yami explained still smirking._

"Genius," I said out loud. I then felt a heated glare on me. I looked over to see that it was Kaiba. So I just smiled sweetly and turned back to Yami, but from the corner of my eye I saw Seto turn his glare to Yami.

"For every one I destroy two more take its place." Seto said to himself.

"_I think its time I went on offence, I have the greatest defence. Now I need the greatest offence, and I will have it with this card combo. Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800), Polymerization and Living Arrow. You see Living Arrow allows me to use my opponent cards not my own. So now I fuse my Mammoth Graveyard (1200/800) with your Ultimate dragon (4500/3800). But there's a problem your dragon is a living monster and mine isn't, so your dragon loses Atk points equal to my Mammoth Graveyard. Your Dragon and victory is rotting away Kaiba." Yami said smirking, looking at the Ultimate dragon with a bone mammoth head in it stomach. _

"_There must be some way to save my dragon." Seto said._

"_Every turn your dragon loses 1200 points; soon it will be weak enough for me to destroy." _

"_No," Seto said looking at his dragon as its points dropped. _

_(4500-3300)._

"Yes, Yugi now has a chance." Tristan said.

"Go Yugi." Joey said high fiving Tristan.

"Great move." I shouted clapping. Again from the corner of my eye I saw Seto shaking with anger.

"Keep it up dude." Joey shouted.

'That's just like him, he always knows what to do,' I thought.

"So now what Kaiba," Joey sneered.

"I can't lose. Mokuba's soul rests on the outcome of this duel." Seto said shaking his head.

"What! What Pegasus say to you after I left." I asked/shouted, but he ignored me.

"_Attack now my dragon!" Seto ordered._

"_Again they my Kuriboh just come back. I draw, and let my Mammoth finish my turn for me." Yami said adding a card to his hand. _

_(3300-2100)._

"_Attack again," Seto shouted panicking. _

"They will just reappear." I stated shaking my head.

"_Your time is running out Kaiba. You should never have challenged me. My mammoth takes another 1200 points. So now even my weakest monster can destroy your dragon now."_

_(2100-900)._

'_Poor Seto.' I thought _

"_No I failed. Mokuba." Seto said looking right through Yami his eyes wide his mouth open; utter shock and horror on his face._

"_What's with Kaiba?" Joey said._

"_Maybe it finally sunk in that he has lost," Tristan said. This raised my anger._

"_Yeah, but it's shocking to see a duellist his calibre take losing so hard." Bakura said that raised my anger more, as I knew why. _

"_It's not that. Look at him." I said motioning to him with my hand. _

"_He's just mad Tea, You didn't hear him earlier." Joey said turning to me._

"_I don't know, I don't think he's alright." I said concern in my voice flooding through. _

"_Whatever, who cares." Joey said arrogantly. _

"No Joey look at him. Kaiba! Kaiba, Seto Kaiba!" I shouted getting louder each time.

_Yami drew his card looked then spoke, "This is it your finished, Celtic Guardian Attack." Yami said a playing a monster which ran forward chopping a head off._

"_Alright," Joey and Tristan said._

"_Good for you Yugi," Bakura said._

"_Wait why is it still standing?" Joey said._

"_Its fusion of three dragons, so Celtic Guardian took out one, but not all three, but he still loses life points," I said._

**Kaiba-400**

**Yami-400**

"One more attack and Yugi wins," I said trying to smile.

"Kaiba's toast." Joey said crossing his arms and nodding his head confidently.

"Yugi it can't end this way. If I don't win I will never rescue my brother. I still have a strategy which will stop you; it's just not a card." Seto said.

"Meaning," Yami growled.

"I'm going to force your hand and win." Seto said stepping back.

"Looks more like retreating to me." Joey said. Seto kept stepping back getting closer and closer to the edge. That's when it hit me, my eyes widened.

"No Kaiba No!" I shouted.

"What Tea?" Tristan asked me watching Kaiba stepping back more.

"It's a trick right?" Joey said his eyes widening.

"Kaiba stop this!" Yami shouted as Seto stood on the edge of the castle. One more step and he would fall off in to the trees bellow.

"No," I said placing a shaking hand in front of my mouth in shock.

"What's he doing?" Joey asked.

"Your move, attack but the shock wave could cause me to lose my balance." Seto said.

"Don't tempt me Kaiba." Yami growled.

"My fate is in your hands. Attack and win or don't and lose, but attack and I will fall." Seto said smirking

"Stop it!" I shouted clutching my head.

"He's bluffing, call him on it Yugi." Joey said.

"I don't think he is," I said feeling moisture in my eyes.

"Play fair Kaiba, you know that Yugi doesn't want to hurt you," Joey said trying to reason with him.

"He knows that. He wants Yugi to surrender." Bakura explained.

"But if Yugi loses to Kaiba he can't get into the castle." Joey said. The next second I heard a loud booming laugh. I looked up to see Keith still standing there I glared at him.

"I'm warning you don't push me too far. I must win for my grandfather." Yami explained.

"And I for Mokuba. Difference is I will risk my life. I can stay here all day and I know you won't attack for fear of knocking me off." Seto explained the wind blowing his hair around his face.

"_I draw. Monster Reborn I will use this to restore the Blue Eye head you destroyed." _

"_What restore a head?" Yami said a bit confused, and shocked._

"_Now my Blue Eyes has returned with it original attack points (3000). So next turn your Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and life points are history. Strike and win if you dare Yugi, if not next turn I will take you down. Surrender Yugi unless you have the courage to attack." Seto taunted._

'_Why Seto?' I thought. 'What are you going to do Yami?'_

"_I never back down from a challenge Kaiba. Celtic Guardian attack destroy another head and end this." Yami shouted shocking me._

"Yugi you can't, call off your attack don't risk it. Please don't!" I shouted/begged him running forward trying to reach him.

"This isn't you Yugi you would never hurt someone." I reached him and whispered "Yami, stop."

He then fell to his knees and shouted, "Stop!" I recognised the voice as Yugi. I knelt down next to him seeing tears falling down his face.

"_Destroy him, White lightning." Seto said ordering his dragon which sent a white energy blast. _

"Money bags wiped him out." Joey said shocked.

"Yugi," I said I a caring voice.

"Yugi," Bakura, Tristan and Bakura shouted.

"It's ok bro," Joey said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I couldn't control it," Yugi whispered, "It was like another presence within me. I feel like he would have gone all the way to win." Yugi said still crying.

"Another presence inside you?" Joey said confused.

"What do you mean buddy?" Tristan also asked.

"I'm guessing like me Yugi has an ancient spirit inside him. It's probably to do with his Millennium Puzzle." Bakura explained.

"I'm afraid of this spirit, so afraid that I will never duel again." Yugi said hitting the floor with his fist.

"I'm so sorry Yugi, but you did the right thing," I said wrapping my arms around him. "Your Grandpa wouldn't want that."

"Then I guess he got what he wanted. Yugi was too weak to finish so, it is me entering the castle not him." Seto said walking over to us.

I stood up and turned to him, "He spared you, and he showed you compassion. Which was more than you deserve."

"He lost the game," Seto said with no emotion.

"The game; Yugi may have lost the game but at least he didn't lose his heart, unlike you Seto Kaiba." I said placing my hand over my heart, "Yugi has a heart, and Yugi has us, friends that will always be with him, win or lose. What do you have? Tell me." I said shouting at the end.

"I have all I need." Seto stated going to walk away, but stopped and turned as I continued.

"Tell me Kaiba where is the man I met in the dungeons of this castle? The man Mokuba told me about. Tell me where is he? Tell me! No answer?" I said tears in my eye as I started clapping, "So congratulations you won I hope you are proud," Tears now falling down my face. He didn't give me an answer he just turned and walked away, but I could have sworn I heard him sigh.

"Yugi is twice the man you are Kaiba," Joey said after him.

"Nice speech Tea." Bakura said to me.

"Yeah cool speech," Tristan said coming up behind me.

"Thanks lets go….." I started putting a hand on my hip only to notice one of my decks was gone. "Er guys I'll catch you later something in the room I was in."

"Ok Tea meet us outside the castle later." Joey said to me smiling.

"Will do," I said running off,

I ran into the room with the pictures of Cecelia. "Deck, deck, deck, our here it is." I said walking over to the bed were my deck was picking it up.

"Ta Gardner?" Someone at the door said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Pegasus has asked me to tell you to stay here." He said.

"What?" I shouted.

"I'm just following orders like you should too." He said to me closing the door and I heard the lock click.

"No," I shouted running to the door, "Locked, Pegasus." I growled going over to the window looking out to see my friends just outside the castle.

"Yugi I hope your ok. Why?" I said to myself then laughed, "I seem to be saying that a lot lately. What's bothering me is what's wrong with Yami? I'll help you my Pharaoh I promise I just have to get out of here first. Ok I know you Pegasus there has to be a trap door here somewhere. Under the Bed? No, rug? No." I said to myself looking around. I saw Cecelia's picture, "No," I thought walking over to it gently pushing it to the side to see a hole. "Worth a shot." I crawled through it to see a drop. "Ok How to get down," I said putting my legs over the edge to feel them hit something hard and cold. "Metal?" I said out loud. I looked down to see a ladder. "Yes!" I shouted quickly climbing down it.

I reached the bottom and saw an old wooden door. I pushed it and it swung open. I covered my eyes as a bright light blinded them. I ran out and rounded the corner to see the gang.

"Hey, how is he?" I asked kneeling down next to Yugi.

"He's in bad shape; he's been like that since we you left." Tristan said.

"We have to help him." I said putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Tea move over." Joey said to me, and I quickly moved over. "Ok I'm going in. It's ok Yugi, you only lost a few star chips. Here take mine." Joey said moving his hand closer to Yugi which held five star chips.

"But what about…" Bakura started.

"My sister/ she may need my help, but Grandpa is in danger now. So we need to get Yugi in to that castle." Joey explained.

"Please Yugi." I said softly.

"Come on. Let's go beat Pegasus's butt. I want you to have my star chip Yugi." Joey said holding them out again.

"I will never duel again." Yugi whispered speaking for the first time.

"Oh come on man," Joey growled grabbing Yugi's jacket.

"Joey," Tristan said running forwards.

"You're really starting to scare me now man," Joey said still holding him.

"If this is how you treat your friends I can't wait to see how you treat your enemies." I female voice said walking up to us.

"Mai," I said turning round.

"Huh," Tristan, Bakura, Yugi and Joey said, dropping Yugi in the process.

"What's up? If you guys have enough star chips to get into the castle then, why are you hanging out here?" Mai asked moving her bag into what I guess was a more comfortable position.

"Its Yugi he lost his star chip to Kaiba, and it seems like he's lost the will to go on." Joey explained.

"So the little guy finally lost one huh, lucky for you I came by. Ok listen up, you to Yugi, so you got beat, so what it's not the end of the world. When I got beat I thought it was all over to, but you Yugi saved my star chips so now I am returning the favour." Mai said holding out her hand where five star chips sat.

"No way." I said shocked at Mai's action.

"You said it, but Mai without those you can't get in to the castle and win the prize money." Joey said also shocked.

"I'm being kind, not stupid." She said holding up her wrist where ten star chips sat.

'That's what I thought,' I said inside my head.

"She already has ten star chips." Bakura said.

"No wonder she's being so generous." Tristan laughed.

"Bug off," Joey said making me raise my eyebrow.

'Interesting,' I thought.

"So take 'em Yugi," Mai said pointing them under his nose. There was a pause. "Hello earth to Yugi star chips at twelve o'clock."

"Take 'em Yugi, so we can all go in to the castle together." Joey encouraged. Still Yugi didn't move.

"Are they not good enough for you?" Mai asked getting angry, another pause, "Fine then, I'll keep them, and your friends can help you back to the nursery. Grow up some times you win sometimes you lose." Mai shouted.

"Mai you don't get mad you don't understand." I said coming to stand opposite her.

"Oh I understand. Your friend lost one duel and now won't play again. Alright duel me. Come on chicken boy duel me for the star chips right here right now. Well?" Mai said standing tall, there was no answer.

"I'll duel you for them. For Yugi." I stated also standing tall.

"What!" Everyone shouted.

"You heard me. You and me. Right now." I said looking into her eyes.

"Be serious. You don't stand a chance." Mai scoffed.

"Do to." I said, 'I've beaten you loads of times." I thought laughing to myself.

"It's sweet that you want to help your friend but sweet want win a duel. So let me ask you again, are you sure you want to duel me?" Mai asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I nodded, 'Ok I'm not going to use my 1, 2 or 3 desks as she knows them all. So that leaves me with the Secret Deck (Friendship). This is going to be tricky.' I thought biting my lip.

"What do you think?" I heard Joey ask Tristan.

"That Yugi is in good hands." Tristan said.

"I hope your right," Joey said.

While they were having the conversation I took out a card from my 1 deck and slipped it in to the deck I was going to use.

Mai and I walked over to an arena with the number 15 on it. We each chose our side and placed down our decks.

"So Tea are you sure you are ready to do this?" Mai asked.

"Yes so let's go lets duel."

**Done. My longest chapter so far. Next chapter will be Tea vs Mai. I'll try and make the layout like the Tea's (Kaylian's) other duels but it will be harder. Thanks for all those who are reading and review my story. I hoped you like this chapter. Lets me know what you think. And keep sending in who you want Tea/Kaylian to be with. I'm heading in the Tea (Kaylian)/Seto area, but don't worry there will be Tea (Kaylian)/Atem in there later. Oh and if you wanted to know this story is going to (Hopefully) cover the whole Yugioh series. So from Duellist Kingdom to Yugi vs Yami. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 11. As for Jason and Alex they come into it later so I'm not giving anything about them away unless it's in the story, so wait and see.**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

**Mai Valentine vs Tea **

**Mai-2000**

**Tea-2000**

'I've got to trick her, make I think I don't know what I'm doing.' I thought.

"_I summon Petit Angel (600/900)." I said._

"What's that?" Joey said.

"That's not funny." Tristan also shouted.

'_Oh shut up.' I thought turning back to Mai._

"_I play Harpie Lady (1300/1400), now attack and destroy Petit Angel (600/900)." Mai said. "You know Tea it would be easier if you just quit you can't beat me." _

"_No way Mai."_

**Mai-2000**

**Tea-1300**

"_Suit yourself, I set a card down. Your move." She said smirking._

"_Ok I summon Fairies Gift (1400/1000)," I said._

"_Another cute card, can't you play a real monster." Mia said I knew she was sick to death of my cutesy card. 'Well she will just have to wait and see.' I thought smirking._

"A rough start but I think Tea's getting the hang of it." Joey said.

"_I set a card, and now attack her Harpie Lady." I ordered, placing Waboku face down. 'Trick her, trick her trick her.' I thought._

"_Sorry Hun I active my magic card Rose Wipe, raising my Harpie Ladies points by 300 (1300-1600/1400-1700). That destroys your Fairies Gift (1400/1000)."_

**Mai-2000**

**Tea-1100**

"How about that your fairy has turned to dust. If you had any clue Tea you would quit now, it's not going to get easier," Mai said.

'I have beaten you before, but not with this deck, which I haven't used in years.' I thought then said strongly, "No I'm not going to give up Mai."

"Please if this is going to turn in to a friendship speech then save it, I heard a lot about your friend ship speeches and if this is one save it. You are just a little girl that has stumbled into the big leagues so save it." Mai said hand on hip.

"_My turn Hun_ _I set a card and end my turn." Mai continued smugly._

I growled.

'I've been in bigger leagues than this Mai,' I thought trying to not shout it out.

"You can do it Tea," I heard Joey shout.

"We're with ya," Tristan said

"Go Tea," Bakura said.

'Worth a shot,' I thought quickly. "Yugi are you with me?" I asked. I saw his head slowly lift.

"_Shining Friendship (1300/1100) in attack mode." I said hoping it could help._

"_You kept me waiting for that fine. Harpie Lady (1600/1700) attack Wipe lash." Mai said._

"_Not so fast I activate Waboku reducing damage to 0 and stops my monster from being destroyed." I said trying to act proud to keep the act up. _

"I think I taught Tea that move," Joey said

"Yeah if you mean being schooled every time she beat you with it." Tristan said laughing.

"Watch it," Joey said glaring.

"I will not give up Mai, because what I am fighting for is friendship and friendship always shines through just like the card says. So attack all you want, but you won't bring me down." I said nodding my head at the end.

"Yugi is any of this getting through to you? Don't you see Tea putting herself on the line for you?" Joey asked him.

"She still battles on." Bakura said "It's quite inspiring really."

'You should have heard some of my speeches back in Egypt then you would be moved.' I thought.

"Nice speech Tea it was almost so moving I want to throw up," Mai said laughing.

"Can it I have had enough of your insults." I said wondering what had happened to my friend; then again she always acted like this in public.

"_I place one card face down in defence mode," I said playing the Magician of Faith down then continuing, "I also equip my monster with the Silver Bow and Arrow card raising its points by 300, (1300-1600)." _

"_Fine by me I have magic cards too. Like this one Cyber Shield raising my Harpie Ladies points by 500, (1600-2100). But I'm not finished yet I activate the spell card De-spell destroying your bow and arrow. (1600-1300/1400-1100)." Mai said._

"Not good," I heard Tristan say from the side lines.

"Hold on Tea this might be rough." Joey said. I heard a quite gasp come from Yugi.

"_Next I'll attack your face down card to destroy the rest of your hope." Mai said as the wipe hit my Magician destroying it. "There no more hope, no more faith no more chances." Mai said laughing. _

"_Well I now get a card back from the graveyard." I said taking back Silver Bow and Arrows._

"_Whatever you can't win, sweetheart I'm impressed you lasted this long we all are, but you are delaying the inevitable." Mai said._

"_I won't give up!" I said standing strong as another small gasp came from Yugi._

"_Come on this is pointless, Yugi has already given up on himself, and you can't keep fighting for him. He has to do that for himself he has to stand up to the people who gets in his way. And whatever is going on in his head tea Yugi has to deal with it one his own." Mai said. "Face it Tea Yugi's checked out given up. He doesn't care about this match and he doesn't care about you. Nothing is worth the humiliation you are going through." Mai continued. _

"_You're wrong my friends always are. They are worth everything. Always have been always will be." I said, "I don't care what you think, I won't give up. Not this match and not on Yugi either. I won't give up, I won't I can't." I said two tears falling from my eyes one landing on my hand the other on my deck. Shining on the top card. _

_Then Yugi spoke his first word since the duel started. "Tea."_

"_I may have tears in my eyes, but I have never been stronger so get your star chips ready because you're going to be handing them over. And there is nothing you can do about it." I said staring at her._

"_You May have a tendency to run at the mouth but you got a lot of spunk, give me your best shot." Mai said smiling a real smile. So I nodded._

'_Ok I've got Silver Bow and Arrow back, Elf's light and De-spell in my hand, but I bet that face down is Harpies Feather Duster so there is only one card that can help me. The card I slipped in. Please let this be it.' I said in my head drawing my card. _

'_Yes!' I shouted in my head drawing the one card I needed. _

"_First I re-equip Silver Bow and Arrows to my Shinning Friendship and then equip another spell to it called Elf's light raising its points even more. (1300-1600-2000/1100-1400-1200)." I said smirking._

"_Sorry Hun still not strong enough." Mai said also smirking._

"_I'm not finished. Mai you're not the only one who can use the spell card De-spell destroying your Cyber Shield. But one last thing I am summoning another monster. I summon Sea Fairy (1500/1800)." I finished a bigger smirk forming on my face as everyone gasped. My Sea Fairy appeared with bright blue, green hair, sea green eyes that matched her wings and a blue skirt and crop top connected by a sash of the same colour. _

"_Now Shinning friendship (2000/1200) attack." I ordered my monster firing her arrow at Harpie Lady. I saw Mai go to play her face down then stop look at Sea Fairy and allow her Harpie to be destroyed._

**Mai-1600**

**Tea-1100**

"What a shot," Joey said.

"I think Tea's doing better against Mai than you did." Tristan said not looking at Joey. While Joeys face went from happy to annoyed.

"Well done." Bakura said smiling.

"_I surrender Tea." Mai said putting her cards back in her deck._

"You're forfeiting," I said shocked.

"Harpies was my best card, you beat it. So…" Mia said stepping down off the arena.

'You so let me win, 'I thought stepping down as well.

"Way to go Tea, you really came through for Yugi." Joey said.

"Whatever I didn't need these anyway so here." Mai said handing me the trips.

"Good match Mai," I said smiling the smile I saved for her. She smiled back but I saw the suspicion in her eyes. She then turned and walked away. But was stopped by Yugi.

"Wait Mai I have to ask you something wasn't that last card-" Yugi started but Mai stopped him mid- sentence.

"A throw away. Nothing she couldn't have beaten. Some cards just aren't worth playing, right Yugi?" Mai said sticking her thumb up.

"Thank you." Yugi said nodding.

"Yugi," I said coming up behind him pausing to give him time to turn around. "I won these star chips for you," I said holding them out.

"I know thank you so much." Yugi said.

"Sure thing,"

"I'll never forget this Tea."

"So take 'em all ready, and let's go," I said

"You're the best." Yugi said placing the star chips in my hand into his duelling glove.

"You had us worried there for a bit." Tristan said coming over to us.

"Welcome back." Joey said.

"Glad your back," Bakura said.

"Hey losers' last one to the castle is a rotten egg." Mai shouted from half way up the steps.

"Yeah!" We all shouted as we started running.

"Hey wait up," Bakura shouted

"Move out the way," Joey shouted.

"No you move out the way," I shouted back gently shoving him.

"And Tristan takes the lead." Tristan shouted.

"Not likely," Mai laughed from about 150 metres ahead.

"And Tea over takes Tristan," I said running past him quickly catching up with Mai who was waiting. "Hey Mai was that last card Harpies Feather Duster?" I asked.

"Yeah it was, so what?" Mai said rolling her eyes.

"So why didn't you play it?" I asked.

"I saw no point. Your Sea Fairies ability would have stopped it anyway." She said.

"But why did you stop?" I asked.

"I don't know where you got it, but Sea Fairy is a powerful and rare card. An old friend of mine has it in her deck. I thought it was one of a kind. It remaindered me of her that's why she was a great friend she taught me a lot." Mai said looking down for a second then snapped her head back up taking a deep breath. Then we heard a lot of shouts from behind causing Mai to shout, "Come on slow pokes!" I looked and Mai and she looked at me as we burst out laughing at the boys. By the time they reached we were just outside the castle entrance.

"Alright we are here, Pegasus's Castle." Joey said.

"Let's go," Bakura said. And we ran to the entrance where Komo was waiting.

"Oh no, no way you all won ten star chips. Get lost. Only the elite get into the castle." Komo said.

"Then we will fit right in," Mai said stepping forwards along with Joey and Yugi showing their wrists which held ten star chips each.

"Please tell housekeeping I like extra fluffy pillows." Joey said smugly walking past him, Yugi following.

"You're a doll," Mai said next going to the star chip lock, placing her chips in it. "Last one and were in." Mai said the door opening.

"At last we are finally allowed in to the castle." Yugi said walking in through the doors. Bakura, Tristan and I started walking forward to enter the castle when we were stopped by Komo.

"No not you. You three don't even have duelling gloves. Only duellists are allowed in the castle." He said.

"Listen to me, Komo right? I've been in that castle twice already I think you can let us in." I said slipping past.

"Fine you can." Komo said, "No not you two, no star chips, no entry."

"Are you saying that you couldn't do us this little favour, now even for me," Mai said winking making Komo stutter and pull at his tie.

'Flirt,' I thought giggling.

"No Pegasus told me not to allow anyone else but the people with star chips or his permission in." Komo said.

"Oh wait. Here." I said handing him two invitations. "Come, come." I said gesturing to Tristan and Bakura to come in.

"Fine," Komo growled turning around away from us. We quickly ran in closing the door behind us.

"And that's that." Joey said.

"Come on there is no time to waste." Yugi said as we started running. We ran up some steps reaching a balcony which over looked some sort of strange walk way which a man in blue was standing on, but there was also a man standing on the balcony.

"Hey isn't that…" Yugi started.

"Bandit Keith, I can't stand him." Joey growled.

"Well if it isn't Joey and his gang of duelling dummies." Keith said turning towards us.

"You slime bag I've been waiting to get hold of you since you trapped us in that cave, and kidnapped Tea." Joey growled.

"Kidnapped again?" Mai said looking at me, while Joey went to punch Keith.

"Miss me, woops, to slow. Can't we do this later?" Keith said dodging everyone one of Joeys attacks.

"Whatever, creep." Joey said under his breath going to stand next to me, in between me and Keith.

"Ok, but the real action is about to start." Keith said smirking leaning on the rail.

"Real action?" Joey said as we all moved to look over the edge.

"Yeah world champ - Well at least one of them - vs Pegasus." Keith explained.

"Whoa it's Kaiba." Yugi said and I saw the man in blue really was Seto Kaiba.

"It's going to be a good match." Keith said a huge smirk still on his face.

"So there are going to duel?" Yugi said.

"That's going to correct. Welcome finalists. I am Croquet chief tournament organizer. Congratulations on making it this far. Pegasus is quite taken with all your duelling talent. So taken that he has set up a match for your entertainment. And to show you what you are looking forward to do." He explained.

"So it's a match to intimidate us." Mai said turning to look at Croquet.  
"Why would Master Pegasus do something like that?" he said.

"Cuz he's a grade A nut case," Joey said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Enjoy the match." Croquet said with a scowl walking away. We all turned back to the rail leaning against it looking over to the walk way.

"This should be interesting." Yugi said looking around. I looked down to Kaiba to see him taking out a duel monsters card necklace and opening it, just like Mokuba did. My head snapped to the side when the double doors opened to reveal Pegasus and two goons.

"Where's my brother?" Kaiba said getting straight to the point.

"What, no hello, how are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba-boy. Don't tell me that me kidnapping your brother and taking over you company has put a rift between us. Beside it's not like I've hurt your brother, he's perfectly safe. You are welcome to see him. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over. One little victory shouldn't be heard for the duel monster world champ, well nearly." Pegasus said walking along the walk way stopping in front of Kaiba.

"Nearly but I thought he was the best?" Tristan said obviously confused.

"He has the title World champ, but he never actually beat the best, Idiot." Mai said scoffing.

"You mean that Paris girl everyone is talking about? I really want to meet this girl now." Tristan said.

"She's really nice." Mai said with a small smile.

"She's a brat," Keith said butting in.

"She's anything but that." Mai said turning on him.

'Thanks Mai,' I thought a small smile forming on my lips.

"You know her?" Joey asked.

"She's my best friend." Mai said and we all turned back to Pegasus and Kaiba.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but hope Kaiba wins. He may be a jerk, but he's just trying to get his brother back." Joey said.

"Well I say anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all that bad." Tristan agreed.

"He's not, you should have seen him down in the dungeons." I said looking down to him a small smile on my face.

"Come now Kaiba it's rude to keep us in suspense especially with an audience in the wings." Pegasus said pointing to us. Making Kaiba look up and gasp.

"Hey Kaiba," Yugi said giving him a small wave.

"Yugi, how are you here, I defeated you? I should have known you'd have found a way." He said, looking at Yugi, but I saw his eyes flicker to me for I second then turn beck to Pegasus.

'I wonder why he did that.' I thought.

"I hope you're ready Kaiba. I've been looking forward to this for some time." Pegasus said clapping his hands in front of him.

"Good," Seto said taking out one of his duelling disks and threw it over to Pegasus. "Then you will have no problem duelling with this, will you."Kaiba said taking out his own. While Pegasus looked at the disk like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"You want to duel with your latest contraption, but I don't even know how it works. Do you spin it or roll it." Pegasus said rolling it backwards sending both of his goons running after it trying and failing to grab it.

"Quit with the theatrics." Kaiba growled.

"Oh Kaiba means business," Pegasus taunted, "Ok lets settle this like business men, with an agreement. I'll use you new system if you agree to a request I have."

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said biting my lip.

"Nothing that would change the game it's just that someone else uses your machine for me." Pegasus explained.

"I smell a rat," Keith growled from beside us startling me as I had forgotten he was there.

"I will still make all the decisions." Pegasus laughed.

"Then why not fight you own battles for once." Kaiba growled.

Pegasus clapped his hands, then started talking again, "Show Kaiba the boy that will be using his new duelling equipment for me and I think he will understand." And with that the doors opened. Kaiba gasped dropping his brief case.

"Is that Kaiba's brother?" Yugi said leaning over the rail more.

"Mokuba!" Both Kaiba and I shouted.

"Something's not right." Yugi said leaning back as Mokuba came in to a better view.

"I apologize if he isn't like himself but I find my prisoners are easier kept in line after I've worked my magic." Pegasus said smirking.

"You monster." Kaiba growled.

"Now that's no way to get his soul back is it." Pegasus said still smirking.

"His soul!" Bakura and Yugi shouted.

"What does he mean by that?" Mai asked confused.

"He must have done the same thing to Mokuba as he did to Yugi's grandfather." Tristan said shocked.

"You're sick Pegasus!" I shouted.

"Heard it all before, so Kaiba-boy beat me and free your brother, lose and I get your soul." Pegasus said. My eyes widened. "Right so now Mokuba will operate you device for me." Pegasus said handing Mokuba the disk, after reserving it from the goon to his right, then placed his hands on Mokuba's shoulders.

"Wait Pegasus," Kaiba started.

"It was you idea, and it will give you a huge advantage." Pegasus said from behind Mokuba.

"He can't duel his own brother." I said on the verge tears.

"He truly cares from his little bro," Joey whispered only loud enough for us to hear.

"I told you," I whispered back.

"He's been through enough already. You win we won't use it. We'll duel on your terms; just leave my brother out of this." Seto said sighing looking to the floor.

"Fine by me, take him away." Pegasus said throwing the desk back and pushing Mokuba to one of the goons who took him back throw the doors.

"You creep," Seto growled.

"What yourself you're in my world." Pegasus laughed clicking his fingers and the walk way split in half, moving Seto Kaiba backwards.

"Wow," Joey said, I'm guessing that he was impressed.

"Forget that it's, look it's an arena." I said as a duel arena rose up.

"This should be good, Kaiba vs Pegasus." Mai said nudging my arm leaning against the rail next to me.

"Ready Kaiba, your brothers' fate hangs in the balance." Pegasus said stepping up onto the arena.

"Kaiba you have to believe, it's the only way to win." Yugi shouted.

"Stay out of this I'm fighting my way." Seto shouted to Yugi.

"Remember Kaiba, Pegasus's eye changes the whole game." Yugi tried to tell him.

"Don't forget Yugi, Kaiba took five of your star chips." Joey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I have to help him get his brother back. I couldn't live with myself I didn't." Yugi said looking at Joey then turning back to the duel.

"Yugi you're a good duellist, but I can win on my own." Seto said stepping up onto the duel arena.

"No Kaiba-boy I think you need all the help you can get." Pegasus said placing his deck down.

"Let's see who's the best The Creator or The Champion." Seto said also placing his deck down.

"Only one person has ever beaten me and I can tell you it won't be you." Pegasus said.

"Wait you've been beaten?" Mai asked sounding shocked; I scanned my eyes around to see shocked face on everyone causing a small smirk to form on my face.

"Yes a few years ago, it wasn't public but there was a rumour about it." Pegasus explained no emotion on his face.

"So that rumour was true she beat you," Seto said looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"Who!" Tristan, Joey and Bakura asked.

"Kaylian Paris, who else." Mai said smirking.

"Yes, yes so now Kaiba-boy let's see if you can do what she can did." Pegasus said.

"Well I'm going to duel her and beat her one day but for now let's Duel!"

_**And finished another quick update, I'll update again soon promise. If there is anything you guys aren't getting let me know and I'll see if I can tell you. Some things I can't as they come in later. On more thing if any of you have ideas or things you want to see (read) let me know and I'll see what i can do. Thanks to everyone. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

_**Pegasus-2000**_

_**Seto-2000**_

"_I haven't even played one card and you're already nervous." Pegasus said starting. "Alright for my first move I will set one monster in defence mode face down and another face down."_

"_Alright my turn," Seto said drawing his card, "I set a card face down and summon Rude Kaiser (1800/1600), now attack." Seto's Rude Kaiser ran forward destroying Pegasus's monster which happened to be Toon Alligator (800/1600)._

"Oh no." Pegasus said sounding shocked.

"I expected more from you Pegasus." Seto scoffed.

"I had no idea you had such powerful cards. I don't think I have a beast that can defeat that creature. Hold on I spoke to soon" Pegasus said smirking.

'Fake,' I thought clenching me teeth.

"_I summon Parrot Dragon (2000/1300) now attack Rude Kaiser (1800/1600)."_

"_Not so fast I placed a card face down too, and I'm activated it right now. Mesmeric Control reducing your dragons Atk power by 800. Kaiser destroy Parrot Dragon (2000-1200/1300)." Seto said switching over his magic card._

_**Pegasus-1400**_

_**Seto-2000**_

"I don't get it; Pegasus talks a big game, but plays like a kid." Tristan said next to me.

"It's like he is toying with him." Mai said.

"Yeah, wait didn't he pull this act with you?" Joey said turning to Yugi.

"Yup, I guess he doesn't take anyone seriously. I just hope Kaiba catches on before it's too late," Yugi said.

"He will, I hope," I said then thought, 'Pegasus knows what Seto is going to do this will probably be the hardest duel he's ever had to face.' I was pulled out of my thoughts by Pegasus laughing.

"_My turn Pegasus," Seto said while Pegasus was humming. I watched as Seto picked a card up from his hand and went to play it, but Pegasus interrupted. _

"_Stop right there. I would like to play a guessing game with that card."_

"_A game, we're in the middle of a duel." Seto said shocked._

"_I can play a game according to my trap." Pegasus said pointing to a card._

"_A Trap," Seto said?_

"_My face down, it's called Prophecy it allows me to guess if a card has an Atk power higher or lower than 2000. If I'm right the card becomes mine." He said laughing._

"_What, you can't…." Seto said eyes wide._

"_I can, and I say it is over 2000." Pegasus said smirking. _

"Wha….." Seto said eyes still wide.

"But wait something is coming. I see blue, I see white." Pegasus said putting his fingers to his temples.

"No," I said under my breath.

"Could it be? Yes I see the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Was I right? Tell me I was right. I was right, right? I so hope I was right." Pegasus said looking like a child on Christmas waiting to open a present.

Hearing what he said only made do one thing, laugh.

"Enough here take it," Seto growled pacing the card down so it flying over to Pegasus's side.

"Tea what's so funny?" Tristan asked me.

"How many times he just said right." I said, and then I turned back to the duel.

"So now the most valuable card in your deck is mine." Pegasus said smirking holding the card up.

"Pegasus must be up to his old tricks." Yugi said frowning.

"Yeah you got that right." Joey agreed.

'He's cheating, that Millennium Eye of his is showing him all of Seto's hand.' I thought biting my lip.

"Now I have your dragon and your brother. Let's see what else I can take. There are so many other things." Pegasus said smirking, and I saw his eyes flash to me for a second.

'Why's did he look at me?' I thought confused.

"After your turn of course," Pegasus continued.

"_I switch my monster in to defence mode." Was all Seto said switching his Rude Kaiser (1800/1600) into defence mode._

"_Goody my turn," Pegasus said drawing his card. "I'll set one monster face down and one other card. That's all I got."_

"_My turn," Seto said quickly placing two cards on the field while shouting out, "Combo attack, I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500), and crush card virus."_

"I remember this move." I heard Bakura say.

"It's the same move he used against Yugi." Tristan said

"But this time its Pegasus that is in trouble." Joey said a triumphant smile on his face.

"Don't count on it." Yugi said.

"Huh," Bakura, Joey and Tristan said looking at Yugi.

"Pegasus knows that it's coming." Yugi explained.

"_As you just activated your crush card, I'll activate this, Negative Energy. It doubles your Clowns attack points making his points higher than 1000, making him too strong. So sorry but look on the bright side I've powered up you monster." Pegasus said._

"Smart move." I said quietly.

"What's wrong you look so sad? I'm sure it was just a lucky move on my part. But some say it's better to be lucky than good," Pegasus said laughing. _"Talk about luck Dark Rabbit (1100/1500) and negative energy makes him twice as strong (1100-2200), now attack." Pegasus ordered as his Rabbit jumped forward kick Seto's Clown destroying it. _

_**Pegasus-1400**_

_**Seto-1000**_

"And I thought a rabbit punch was a wimpy move." Joey said.

"Is he alright?" I asked looking over to Seto.

"This looks bad the duel just started and Kaiba's already 1000 life points behind." Yugi said the worried look in his eye as clear as a still lake.

"Pegasus is making Kaiba look like a novice and this is only the beginning." I said.

"That Millennium Eye it somehow allows Pegasus to see all the cards in Kaiba's hand." Yugi said.

"Come on; tell me you're not serious." Mai said laughing.

"Wow Yugi I know you said that thing had magical powers, but I didn't think it could help him win duels too. How are you supposed to win against that?" Joey asked.

"I wouldn't count Kaiba out of this just yet. He wouldn't be where he is today without a few come back tricks up his sleeves." Yugi said. I looked over to Seto to see him shaking his head.

"_I place a monster in defence mode. Now I have two monsters guarding my life points." Seto said setting a monster. _

"Tell me did you like watching cartoons in your youth?" Pegasus asked.

'No,' I thought meaning two things.

"Is that a no Kaiba you are even colder hearted than I thought," Pegasus said pouting, "I loved them, watching them hours on end; my favourite cartoon of course was…."

"Just make you move," Seto said.

"But Kaiba that is my move," Pegasus said laughing.

"A cartoon are you out of your mind." Seto shouted.

"_Not a cartoon, a world of them. Welcome to Toon World. Now let the fun begin." Pegasus said playing his card down and a book appeared on the field._

"This is a joke." Seto said getting frustrated.

"It's a popup book." I said.

"Toon World, never heard of it." Joey said.

"Hey look where did Pegasus's Rabbit go?" Tristan said.

"_So that's what's your spell does it makes your creature disappear?" Seto asked._

"_Now, now not even a cartoon bunny can vanish into thin air. My Dark Rabbit just went to look his new home. A home that will keep him safe for once the book closes nothing can get in. But don't worry he'll say goodbye first." Pegasus said smirking as his Dark Rabbit (2200/1500) came out of the book and attacked, destroying Seto's face down, Battle Ox (1700/1100). "Now my Rabbit will return to Toon World." Pegasus said smiling._

"_As I can't attack I'll play a face down card for later." Seto said throwing the card down._

"_My turn then, I think I will reunite you with an old friend I bring your Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) to the field." Pegasus said playing Seto's Blue Eyes._

"_My Blue Eyes," Seto said to himself as the pure white dragon appeared on the field._

"_Now Blue Eyes enter Toon World," Pegasus said as the book opened and the dragon was sucked into the book. "Now meet Blue Eyes Toon Dragon," and with that a small crazy looking version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. _

"You've stripped him of his pride." Seto exclaimed.

"Please he has never looked better." Pegasus said clasping his hands in front of him.

"I don't think Kaiba would agree to that." Joey disagreed.

"_Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack and destroy Rude Kaiser (1800/1600)." Pegasus ordered, the cartoon version of Blue Eyes sucked in then and blasted out a pinkie purple light ball. "How embarrassing the champ being attacked by a cartoon version of his favourite monster." Pegasus said laughing._

"It's time this ended." Seto said putting his hand all together and placed them to the side. "I may not know how, but I know you are cheating, you can somehow see my cards. So I am abandoning my hands. Perhaps if I can't see what I'm playing you can't either." Seto explained.

"Gutsy move," Yugi said.

"How do you think he's cheating?" Tristan asked.

"Hidden cameras," Joey suggested.

"Think so?" Tristan asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him. But now that Kaiba isn't looking at his cards he is going to have to trust in the heart of the cards even more if he wants to save his brother." Joey stated...

"Here he goes." Yugi said watching Seto.

I turned to look at Seto to see him draw his card. "I put all my faith in this card. So now let it be revealed." I saw him place this card down and a bright white light hit the field forming a shape. The shape was a huge dragon. We all gasped.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)," Seto shouted as the true form of the dragon appeared a great white dragon with blue eyes.

"Incredible that must have been the luckiest draw ever." Mai said shocked.

"I think that move was more about faith then luck." Tristan said.

"You said it," Joey agreed.

"Go Kaiba!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me. "What?" I questioned turning back to the duel.

"You prophesising has failed you and now your toon dragon will fail as well." Seto said a cold look on his face.

"This is going to be such fun a Toon Blue Eyes going up against the real life version so many possibilities can come from this." Pegasus mused.

"Wrong this isn't an after school cartoon your toon won't escape this." Seto said, but Pegasus only laughed.

"Something's not right." Mai said.

"_Blue Eye attack with all your might. White lightning!" Seto ordered, but as the attack was about to hit the Toon dragon stretched out the way._

"What was that?" Joey asked shocked.

"It moved out the way." Mai said also shocked.

"You should have watched more cartoons when you were little, and you would know that the hero is never defeated. And the same thing will happen for all my toons." Pegasus said clapping.

"This just isn't fair. Just because he invented the game doesn't mean he can do this to the champ." Joey exclaimed.

"Careful Joey your sounding like you actually might like Kaiba." I said trying to hide my smile.

"No way he's still a spoilt brat." Joey growled though clenched teeth.

"Hey Yugi have you ever heard of Toon World," Mai said changing the subject back.

"All I know is that it was never put in to circulation, it was too powerful. That must be the only copy." Yugi said shaking his head.

"Well that fair." Joey said sarcastically.

"Who said he played fair." I said watching them all think about it before turning to watch Pegasus make his move.

"_I'm going to add The Shine Palace to my Toon World," he started a bright light coming from the book. "This raises my toon dragons Atk points by 500." Pegasus explained. _

"That still won't end this." Seto said through clenched teeth.

"_I beg to differ; I think I just wrote the last chapter in this duel. Your defeat; the extra 500 points make him stronger than your Blue Eye. (3000-3500)."_

"This can't be good." Mai said. I looked over from the crazy Blue Eyes Toon Dragon to Seto to see anger clear on his face.

"_Blue Eyes Toon Dragon attack White Lightning!" Pegasus ordered._

"_I activate Negate Attack." Seto said activating his face down quickly. "No it's my turn I play Shadow Spell." Chains appeared out of nowhere wrapping themselves around the cartoon dragon. "Now your toon can't move and its power is decreased by 700." Seto explained, (3500-2800), "Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning."_

_**Pegasus-1200**_

_**Seto-1000**_

"Yes alright!" I shouted pumping my hand up into the air.

"He sent that toon back to the drawing board." Yugi followed.

"He pulled it off." Mai said quietly obviously shocked that Seto managed it.

"Now do you understand that nothing will stop me from rescuing my brother, even if it means destroying my precious Blue Eyes. " Seto expressed.

"Oh Kaiba boy I had no idea that these monsters meant so much to you. I'm touched, but when will you learn." Pegasus said touching the place where his heart is or should be. _"Dragon Capture Jar, that makes two of your precious Dragons I've taken. You must hate me." Pegasus laughed._

"No," Yugi breathed.

"_I play this in defence mode." Seto said shaking with anger._

"_My turn then, I'll play this magic card face down and bring out Dragon Piper (200/1800) in defence mode." Pegasus said. _

"That can only mean one thing," Yugi said next to me.

"No he can't," I said realizing what was going through Yugi's head.

"What?" Joey and Tristan asked not understanding.

"Pegasus is planning to put my dragon under his control," Seto said hearing our conversation from where he was, surprising us.

"You read my mind," Pegasus said laughing, "And soon he will be another toon, and then there will be even more fun."

"_No way not happening, I'll destroy that piper first with this. Swordstalker (2000/1600), now attack Dragon Piper (200/1800)." Seto said rushing._

"_Poor Kaiba boy did you forget about my magic card." Pegasus reminded._

"_Huh," Seto gasped._

"_It's a little card I like to call Doppelganger it can copy any card on the field. I think I'll have it copy your crush card. And infect my Dragon Piper with it." Pegasus said as a card flashed onto the field then changed into Crush Card Virus. _

"_Oh no," Seto said eyes wide._

"_But Kaiba just declared an attack on Dragon Piper. His Stalker is charging into a trap." Yugi exclaimed._

"_And it's too late for him to do anything." Pegasus said._

"_Kaiba it's a trap." Yugi shouted._

"_It's worse than a trap, it's a virus," Pegasus laughed, "and now any monster with more than 1500 Atk points in your deck is useless." _

"All of my cards are becoming infected." Seto growled anger in voice at what had happened.

"I don't believe it, Kaiba just lost his best cards and with a card he tried to use against Yugi," Joey said.

"This can't be it." Yugi said.

"That card has wiped nearly all the cards in his deck." I put in.

"_All of my cards gone. Only one left which the virus didn't affect. So I have to play it. Monster Reborn to summon back Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) in defence mode." Seto said sounding defeated. _

"It's your last move and you revive a Clown, oh yes he's the best you can do. Shame when you consider all that is on the line." Pegasus said sounding sympathetic, which was obviously fake.

"Mokuba I tried my very best." Seto said defeated.

"_Your best failed you. I summon Bickuribox (2300/2000), now attack and destroy his Saggi." Pegasus said an evil smirk on his face. _

"Forgive me Mokuba I am so sorry." Seto said tears falling down him face as Bickuribox (2300/2000) destroyed Saggi the Dark Clown _(600/1500)._

_**Pegasus-1200**_

_**Seto-0**_

"You can't play anymore cards therefore you lose Kaiba Boy. But you have lost more than this duel. You have lost your only chance of rescuing your baby brother. You let him down, but don't worry I will not allow you continue in this world without him." Pegasus said smirking holding up a blank card...

"What is that?" Seto asked his voice quite his fists leaning against the duelling board as he saw the card.

"It is your soul's final resting place." Pegasus said then his eye glowed bright shining a light directly at Seto.

I heard Seto scream as his body fell onto the duelling board.

"Seto!" I shouted out.

"Now while your soul is locked away your body is my servant. Both Kaiba brothers so close but so far apart. Now you are worlds apart." Pegasus said holding up both cards one with a picture of Seto and the other with Mokuba, he started laughing. "Take away that empty shell; get him to do something useful." Pegasus ordered two men, with a flick of his hand, who started dragging Seto away.

"Ok tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw." Joey said.

"What happened to Kaiba?" Mai asked.

"He's gone too. Just because he was trying to save his little brother," Yugi said tears about to fall.

"Why?" I said tears falling down my face. 'I haven't cried this much in 5000 years.' I thought.

"He was like us wanting to save the person he cared for. Why Pegasus, who are you to toy with our friends, our families. You won't get away with this," tear falling down his face as he shouted.

Pegasus laughed, this caused Yugi's puzzle to activate.

Yugi shout out as gold light surrounded him, then a blue light followed and three circles filled with hieroglyphics after that smoke appeared from where Yugi was standing with two shadows except Yugi was taller and his eyes older. It was not Yugi who stood there now it was Yami.

"Pegasus it won't be long before I put an end to your games." Yami said his voice deep and mature.

"Yugi boy don't forget you still have to get through the rest of this tournament to even win the honour of challenging me." Pegasus said to him.

"Rest assured I'll be at the finals, but the true honour will be defeating you and undoing all your evil acts you have committed against my friends." Yami said.

Pegasus laughed "I look forward, to your finest efforts and wonderful performances from our finalists you truly are the best. Now I will have Croquet show you to your room unless you already know where they are." Pegasus clapped his hands, "see you at dinner."

"Come with me, and I will take you to your rooms, if you know where it is please return there." Croquet said returning.

"I know where mine is so; I'll see you guys at dinner." I said running off in the opposite direction to the room I always stayed in. I had been walking for a few seconds when I saw the silver hair.

"Pegasus!" I shouted.

"Oh Kaylian I hope you enjoyed my little duel with Kaiba boy." Pegasus said turning to me.

"Whatever listen Pegasus whatever happens, by the time I leave this island the Kaiba brothers will be free along with Yugi's grandfather understand?" I ordered leaving no room for argument.

"And what makes you think that?" Pegasus asked.

"Cuz even if Yami doesn't beat you, which he will, we are going to duel and when I beat you, you will free them." I growled my anger rising.

"And why should I duel you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You wanted to and the press would have a field day if they heard you were scared of me and that's only the start." I said smirking.

"Well when you put it like that." Pegasus said getting nervous

"Yes, now one thing why did put me in the room with Cecelia's pictures and not my room?" I asked.

"Your room is being refurbished and has just been finished." HE told me.

"Ok thanks, on one last thing stay out of my mind or don't even try as you can't get in. See you later." I said giving a cute wave before walking off. 'Poor Kaiba brothers, poor Grandpa and Poor Yugi,' I thought as I reached my room. I sighed and entered my new room.

_**And finished, Thanks everyone I hope you like it. Send in any ideas. Please review there truly are addictive. So please. Xxx **_


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ!**

**I just realised something I should have told you before. When Kaylian talks to her spirits I have only put Water, Sun etc… but I didn't say if it was Warrior or Fairy. So far it's just been the Warriors. But in this chapter it's a fairy. So now I'm adding something to my list. Oh and the talking to spirits in '...' is only when she is with other people, so when she is alone she might talk out loud. Read on please.**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

I was shocked at how Pegasus had designed my room. It was a black and white design. It had a queen size bed, up against one side. The bed was completely white except for the pillows which were black along with a fluffy throw. Next to the bed was a long stripped side table. The carpet was ink black, so you probably expected the walls to be white, which they were except the corners which black along with one wall. One wall had the door to the corridor and the other had a glass door with a black frame which led out to my balcony which had the best view of the horizon. Spread around the room there were different types of soft chairs and sofas which were also black and white. There was a glass coffee table with fake black and white flowers. There was also a glass desk with a black chair.

"Wow Pegasus really does know me." I said thinking about how much the room looked mine back home. "It's nearly identical to my room back home." After looking around I jumped onto my bed, "Ah so soft." I said out loud, after a few minutes a bell went off. 'Dinner time,' I thought getting up straightening out the sheets, and I left the room.

**Dining room**

I entered the dining room to see Tristan and Joey stuffing their faces.

"Hey pass the cheese." Joey said shoving more food into his mouth.

"Yeah and the ham," Tristan said doing the same thing.

"If this were a food eating competition you two would win hands down." I said taking the seat opposite them, next to Yugi smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, but Mr Maximillion Pegasus was unable to join you, but on his behalf I would like to congratulate the four finalists, and to remind you to keep your play off entry cards at hand." Croquet explained.

"Huh," We all said.

"In your invitation you reserved Glory of the Kings Hand," He said while holding up a card with gold coins on it and a few other things, "and the Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand," He said holding up a blank card. "You must have one of these cards to participate in the finals. Without this you will be automatically disqualified." He finished putting the cards away.

"So that's what they are for," Yugi said next to me.

"Each will give you a different prize. The Glory of the King Hand card allows you to claim the £3 millions, and The Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand allows you to challenge Master Pegasus." Croquet explained.

'Joey,' I thought sighing inside.

"To make tomorrow all the more interesting your host has added an extra ingredient to your soup." He said and with that a copy of the Millennium Eye pooped up in Mai's, Keith's, Joey's and Yugi's soup.

"What?" I said looking Yugi's Eye.

"Mine's eyeball free," Tristan said.

"This is worse than a fly in my soup," Joey said.

"Open up the eye and you will see that you have all been given a letter." Croquet said. And with that I watched Joey, Mai, Keith and Yugi open up the eye.

Yugi had A, Mai had B, Joey had D and Keith had C.

"Now our computer will randomly select who your opponent will be." Croquet said clicking a button on a remote and screen dropped and the duel order appeared.

A vs B

C vs D

'Real original,' I thought laughing inside my head.

"So it is selected tomorrow it will be, Yugi Moto vs Mai valentine, and Joey Wheeler vs Bandit Keith." He said.

"Alright it's payback time for the cave and Tea." Joey said jumping up pointing to Keith.

"Once I'm done with you, you will wish you were still in that cave." Keith said smirking.

"Joey I can fight my own battles," I said shaking my head.

"Looks like it's you and me Mai," Yugi said causing us all to turn.

"I'm looking forward to it." She said.

"I too, let the best duellist win." Yugi said smiling, and I looked over to Mai to see her nod.

'I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow as I know Yugi will try and keep Yami under check, which is nearly impossible unless you know how.' I thought sighing.

"Please enjoy the rest of the feast, as for three of you tomorrow your journey will end in failure." Croquet said then left us in peace. And as the doors closed we started our meal.

**After Dinner**

"I'm stuffed!" Joey said patting his stomach.

"Me too," Tristan said in the same position.

"I can't believe you ate all that food." I said not believing my eyes at the amount of food they had eaten. It was about the same amount all the high priests (Sacred Guardians), the pharaoh and I ate back then.

"Hey Joey we need to get some rest," Yugi said over to Joey.

"What's the point Yug I don't have one of those cards," Joey said looking down.

"Actually this is a present for you, Glory of the Kings Hand." Yugi said handing over the card with the gold coins.

"But what about you," Joey asked?

"We only need one of them, so here," Yugi said pushing the card towards him.

"Yeah," Joey said not sounding so sure.

"You need it to save you sister so don't stop now. What kind of big brother would you be if you gave up now," Yugi said Joey's eyes going wide.

"Take it Joey." I encouraged.

"Ok, you're a real pal," Joey said taking the card.

"All this lovey dovey stuff is making my skin crawl. So good night boys and girl, catch you tomorrow Yugi." Mai said standing up winking at Yugi then started for the door.

"Wait Mai, I'll go with you. Your room's on my way." I said running after her, "Night all!" I said walking out with Mai.

"Night!" They all said after me.

"Don't snore to loudly Joey. Sound travels!" I shouted after them. Mai looked at me and we both burst out laughing as we walked out.

"Tea can I ask you something?" Mai asked once we were out of ear shout.

"Sure, what Mai," I asked looking at her as we walked down the hall.

"What happened to the Kaiba brothers?" Mai asked.

"Pegasus said locked their souls away." I said getting straight to the point.

"How, Why?" Mai asked shocked.

"No idea," I lied.

"One more thing where did you get Sea Fairy I'm pretty sure it's one of a kind and I know who has it Hun." Mai said suspiciously.

"It's a secret and a long story." I said, "Sorry." Relived when I saw her door.

"This is me, so see you tomorrow. Oh yeah where is your room, you already knew where it was so that dude didn't show us." Mai said.

"It's a bit further on. It's not in this corridor. See ya." I said walking away as she entered her room and closed the door.

I had been walking for about a minute, and I was about to turn a corner when I heard someone call my name.

"Tea!" I heard again making me turn. I saw Yugi running up to me. "Tea can I talk to you?" He asked me.

"Sure why don't you come to my room?" I said, "It's just up here," I said pointing up a corridor. I looked to Yugi who nodded. We walked along the corridor for another few minutes when we came to my door.

"Your room is right on the other side of the castle." Yugi said.

"Yeah it's kind of annoying." I said unlocking the door and motioned for Yugi to enter.

"Wow," Yugi said once he saw my room.

"Nice isn't it," I said smiling. "Come on," I said sitting on the sofa. "So what's up?" I asked as Yugi sat down next to me.

"I wanted to talk about this inner spirit thing, and Pegasus." He said to me.

"What about it?"

"I'm sacred Tea. That presence in me he would do anything to win."

"I think he was just trying to do anything to get into the castle to save grandpa." I said trying to think of reason why Yami might be doing this.

"So you really believe there is another spirit inside me." Yugi asked me.

"Yes I do. I think he's someone who has been waiting for a long time to be free," I said. "I think you need to trust him."

"You think so?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah I do. Now go to bed and get some sleep." I said standing up.

"Alright Tea," Yugi said standing up going over to the door. "Night," Then he left.

"God I need some air," I said opening up the doors and walking out on to the balcony. I looked out into the sun setting sky, and then banged my fist down on the rail in anger.

"Mistress is everything alright?" A voice asked me from above, making be look up to see a girl with translucent white wings with a blue tint; she was wearing a long frilly white dress with lines of silver flowing through it. She had silver hair, but she didn't look old. Her eyes were silver and she had a white choker around her neck.

"Everything is fine light, I'm just a bit mad." I said to her watching her fly down in front of me.

"At what Pegasus did?" She asked me still floating in front of me.

"Yeah, why did he have to do it, Seto didn't deserve that, neither did Mokuba." I said clenching my fists.

"I sense a link forming." Light said flying up a bit a suggestive smirk forming on her face.

"Shut it Light I am not in the mood," I said to her.

"Very well Mistress, but I still say…."

"Light enough please. Any new?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"None Mistress, I am sorry." She said this time flying around to my side sitting gracefully on the rail. "It's a beautiful sunset." She said but I did not look at her I just looked out.

"I wish I could watch it on happier times without…" I started but was interrupted by a knock at the door, "I'll talk to you later Light," I said watching her nodded then her wings fluttered and she took off into the air. I sighed and walked back in over to the door opening it to see Bakura and Tristan standing there.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Finally," Bakura said sounding relived.

"Trouble Tea," Tristan said getting straight to the point.

"Tristan thinks Pegasus cheats in all his duels." Bakura explained.

"Well he does," Joey pressed.

"Ok, so one question before hit the hard stuff, how did you guys find me?" I asked.

"A lot of knocking," Bakura said smiling.

"Ok, come in." I said moving back opening the door wider.

"Wow nice room." Tristan said looking around.

"This is way better than any of our rooms." Bakura said sitting on the sofa along with Tristan, and I sat next opposite them.

"So do you really think Pegasus is cheating?" I asked playing along.

"Yeah, Kaiba's one of the world best duellists, but Pegasus made him look like an amateur." Tristan said.

"True," I said hinting for him to continue.

"No one can beat Kaiba that easily at least not playing fairly. It was like Pegasus already knew what Kaiba's cards were I'm telling you Pegasus can't be trusted, he's a punk." Tristan continued.

"Even if you're right what can we do?" I said putting my head in my hands.

"We can find out how Pegasus cheated. There has to be a clue back at the duel arena. We'll expose Pegasus for the fraud and cheat he is." Tristan said standing up.

"But what about the guards, I think we are going to need help from Yugi and Joey." Bakura said looking a Tristan.

"No they need to rest, presides only the smell of breakfast tomorrow morning, will wake Joey. We need to do this ourselves." Tristan said.

"Alright let's go," I said stand up as well.

We quickly slipped out of my room and made our way back down to the duelling arena.

"There has to be a hidden camera or something," Tristan said looking around. Bakura and I started looking around as well. But I knew better we wouldn't find anything.

"Maybe he isn't a cheat, maybe he's just a good guess, a psychic." I suggested laughing in my head.

"I spoke to a psychic once. She told me I'd have a girlfriend in the six months it's been a year. No girlfriend, not even a date." Tristan said looking around the area were Seto was duelling. That's when I saw it a beam of light fall on Tristan's back.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"What's wrong Tea," Bakura asked walking over to me.

"Look," I said pointing over to Tristan's back.

"Tristan you back," Bakura said getting his attention.

"Is there something on it?" Tristan asked trying to see his back.

"That's strange," I said trying to see where the moonlight had entered from.

"How can moonlight enter this room?" Bakura asked as we met Tristan on the duelling walkway.

"Tristan go over there and make it look like your holding up a card." I said watched as Tristan did I said, and the moon light fell exactly where the moon light beam finished.

"Ha knew it." Tristan said running over to the wall climbing up it looking through a tiny hole.

"What do you see?" Bakura asked.

"A tower and the window of that tower faces in this direction, coincidence I think not. It would be easy for one of Pegasus's suits to hide up there with a telescope and spy on Kaiba's cards. There will be proof in that tower, I'm sure." Tristan said climbing back down.

"What about the guards?" Bakura asked.

"There isn't anything there," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"How'd you know?" Tristan said.

"Last time I was here, I was kept in that tower, there is nothing there." I said shaking my head as I spoke.

"Well they could have put the telescope and stuff in there later." Tristan said trying to reason with me.

"You go, I'm going to bed." I said turning around walking back to my room going over to my bed lying back against the pillows sighing. Turning over trying to get to sleep but it was impossible. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this,' I thought to myself.

"My lady, my lady!" a voice shouted causing me to jump up.

"Sky?" I said confused about the reason why she was shouting my name so urgently. I went over to the balcony doors the quickly opened them to see, Sky she was wearing a blue-white dress which was short in the front, a bit longer the back and very long to one side. She had very long soft brown hair and cream feathered wings, she was also wearing no shoes.

"Your friends My Lady, Tristan and Bakura they're in trouble, or are going to be soon. I was flying over and saw them sneak into the castle, but I think they were spotted." Sky said to me pointing to Cecelia tower.

"What!" I shouted running out of the room down the hall, right over to the tower.

"You can't go up there Miss," a suit said that was guarding the tower.

"I have to," I said.

"No." He said firmly

"Sorry," was all I said turning around the corner then I pushed out my power out around me placing myself in a cloud, I knew this would stop everyone from seeing me. I quickly slipped out

of my hiding spot walked round the guards and up the steps. I quickly dropped the cloud and ran up the rest of the steps.

"Bakura, Tristan you have to get out of here now." I shouted to them running over to them.

"How did you get in?" Tristan asked.

"I've been in here twice remember, now let's go." I said grabbing Bakura's arm.

"Tea, do you know who this is?" Bakura asked me pointing over to the portrait of Cecelia.

"I saw the same portrait in the dining hall," I said twisting my answer.

"But who is it?" Tristan pressed.

"Guys we have got t…" I started but I was interrupted.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" The voice of Pegasus carried.

"How'd you find us?" Tristan said stepping forward.

"A little birdie told me." He said stepping forward.

"The jig is up Pegasus so give it up, you're a cheat Pegasus." Tristan shouted taking another step forward.

"You break into my private sanctuary and accuse me of wrong doing. Only a few selected people are allowed in her and you boys are not. You have seen too much." Pegasus said.

"Meaning," Tristan asked.

"You should have stayed in your rooms, now you must be disciplined." Pegasus said moving his hair out the way showing his eye which started glowing brightly. After that the room started going dark.

"What's going on?" Tristan said franticly looking around.

"The floor," Bakura said as it started moving. And with that I heard a scream as Tristan and Bakura fell through the floor.

"Pegasus what are you doing." I shouted as I fell through to. I landed on my feet, looking around to see Bakura and Tristan on the floor.

"Tristan, Bakura wake up." I shouted shaking them.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked.

"Do you hear that?" Bakura said, and we all went silent.

"Realm of Shadows in this twilight hour, except these soul and grant us power. Realm of Shadows in this twilight hour, except these soul and grant us power." Were the words being said then I realized I recognized them.

"Impossible," I breathed.

"Let's go see," Tristan suggested.

"Why?" Bakura said.

"Because," Tristan said walking off in the direction of the chanting.

"Tristan," I said following freezing at what I saw. Hundreds of people in cloaks, all chanting those four phrases.

"Who are they, what are they doing?" Tristan asked as we watched two men in cloaks face each other.

"No idea, but they are creeping me out." Bakura said. As the men faced each other and two tablets.

"Is that a Blue Eyes," Tristan asked?

"I don't like this, let's go," Bakura said, he was scared you could tell so easily.

"Wait, look again," I said pointing interested on what was going on.

"They look like their duelling." Tristan said also watching. I watched as the tablet without the Blue Eyes was destroyed.

"You lose," a voice which reminded me of Pegasus's said. And the other cloaked person vanished.

"Huh," I heard Tristan and Bakura said.

"No," I gasped.

"Not good," Bakura said as we realised we had caught some attention; unwanted attention. The man who had one the shadow game turned and removed the hood of his cloak. I was right it was Pegasus.

"Where'd he go?" Tristan asked pointing the place where the other cloaked figure had been.

"The shadow Realm," Pegasus said smirking.

"Shadow Realm?" Tristan said confused.

"This was how it was done 1000s of years ago," Pegasus stated.

'5000 years,' I thought.

"Every soul I send to the Shadow Realm increases my increases my power. You can't imagine my strength." Pegasus continued.

'Wanna bet,' I thought a small smirk forming.

"But I need to control life and death and for that I need you soul." Pegasus said.

"He's nuts, he wants to send us to this shadow realm thing." Tristan said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you escape you know far too much. And Bakura your capture will not only strengthen my power but I will also have control of your Millennium Ring." Pegasus said.

"Huh," Bakura gasped.

Pegasus started laughing, and then he suddenly stopped, "What is this?" He shouted eye going wide. I looked around to Bakura to see the Millennium Ring appear. Then he started laughing but it was deeper, more evil.

"There's been a change of plans," Bakura said evilly.

"Can this be?" Pegasus said shocked as the Millennium Eye, Ring and my Hour glass started glowing.

"You mean did sense me, but you won't remember none of this later. Erase their minds." This evil Bakura said as the light increased.

I forming a triangle with my hands while shouting, "Protect!" but no one heard me and everything went black.

"The spirit of the thief still lives. This isn't good." I said out loud walking out onto the balcony. I slammed my fist down on the rail in anger. "Why must that horrid evil thief live? I guess it's kind of good for my revenge, my personal revenge." I said in anger, but then sighed. "But he's inside Bakura I get me revenge on him, I hurt Bakura." I said tears coming to my eyes. I looked out into the sunrise. "Alex," I said tears falling.

"Time is running out, Yugi, Joey, Grandpa, Mokuba, Seto, Yami." I then put my arms on the rail lent my forehead on them and for the first time in 5000 years really cried.

**This was really just a fill in chapter more than anything. Next chapter will be the first part of the finals. I'll try and fit in some more Yami/Tea but it's quite hard seeing as he only come out during duels, but I'll try. Please review and continue reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

I was now lying on my bed eyes closed, but not sleeping. I opened my eyes when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Joey, Tristan and Bakura.

"Hey guys you ready?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"Yep let's go get Yugi." Joey said walking off in the direction of Yugi's room. Once we arrived in the guest wing we ran down to Yugi's door and knocked.

"Come in," Yugi's voice said through the door.

"Hey Joey said going into the room first.

"Hey Yugi," I said smiling.

"What's up Tea, how you doing guys?" Yugi asked turning to us.

"Aren't you ready yet you're going to be late?" I asked looking to Yugi to see that he looked like he only just got out of bed.

"Yeah and if your late they'll disqualify you right out of the tournament." Joey said stepping forward again.

"Hum," Yugi hummed nodding, then the Millennium puzzle glowed and Yami stood there. I watched as he swung his jacket round his shoulders then said, "Let's do this."

We walked quickly down the castle halls till we reach the cross over point.

"We'll be cheering you on from the balcony. We can't go on to the arena floor, good luck you two." Tristan said slapping Joey on the back.

"Yeah good luck, kick some butt." I said, while they nodded then Bakura, Tristan and I went up to the Balcony. Once we arrived the door were already starting to open.

"Here they come," Bakura said as they walked out opposite to us.

"And now your host Mr Maximillion Pegasus," Croquet said and then Pegasus came out on to another balcony where a big red chair stood.

"Yugi, Joey, Mai and Bandit Keith I welcome all of you to the play off arena. Here is where the last duels of the Duellist Kingdom tournament shall be held. Only one shall emerge victorious, only one will win the £3 million prize, and the right to challenge me to one final duel." Pegasus said.

"Challenge you isn't that special. And what does the winner get from beating you?" Tristan shouted over to him.

"The victor will be granted one request whatever his or her heart most desires. And if it is in my power, their wish will be granted. He or she will also earn the title of the rank number one duellist in the world." Pegasus answered.

'Wait, what?' I thought, glaring at Pegasus.

"The champion of the world," Tristan said.

"And boys that will be me." Mai said smirking.

"Ant duellist that has come this far knows that the title, not the money is the real prize." Pegasus said. "By the way to the ones who wish to be crowned the best, remember the title cannot be completely earn as not every duellist is here, and the one the title truly belongs to isn't here either." Pegasus said laughing.

"You're a regular comedian," Keith said.

"Listen you, the money is all I need for my sisters operation." Joey said.

'Yes, yes can you be any more embarrassing,' I thought.

"Yes, yes I'm sure some of you have a deeper meaning in this tournament then others. Right Yugi. Alright let's start, I wish you all the best of luck. Ready your decks and let the best duellist win." Pegasus said sitting down on the big red chair.

"The first duel will begin. Mai Valentine vs Yugi Moto. Please proceed to the arena." Croquet said. I looked over to Yami as he walked over to one side of the arena as Mai went to the other side. "Show me your participation cards please." He said as Mai showed Glory of the Kings Hand, and Yami showed Glory of the Kings Opposite Hand.

"Both qualify, you may begin." Croquet said from next Pegasus.

"Good luck," I shouted, and then I was shoved aside by Joey.

"Joey!" Tristan said.

"What's with you Joey?" Bakura said.

"I just want a bird's eye view of the action. Go Yugi wipe her out man," Joey said.

'Yugi please heed my words from last night. Trust him, let him help.' I thought, 'and my pharaoh listen to Yugi, trust him also.'

_**Mai-2000**_

_**Yami-2000**_

"Here I come hot shot." Mai shouted.

"Right," Yami shouted back.

"Duel!" they both shouted together.

_Mai drew her first card while Yami laughed, "If you are duelling honourably you can't play your psychic trick on me."_

"_No trick this time," Mai said "I can still duel, even without tricks. So I play Harpie Lady (1300/1400) and place one card face down. With that I end my turn." _

"Yugi watch out," I said know that the Harpie lady was Mai favourite, and one of her most deadly cards.

"Don't worry Tea, Yugi has seen Mai's Harpie in action thousands he'll be fine." Joey said to me trying to be reassuring.

"_I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100), now Gaia attack Harpie Lady." Yami said. I looked over to Mai to see her smirking._

'Yugi you fool,' I thought.

"_Yugi that is exactly what I wanted you to do, now I can activate my trap card Mirror Wall which cuts your monsters attack power in half. Your Gaia basically attack its own reflection, slick right Yugi." (2300-1150)._

"_My turn sweetheart, now a makeover for my Harpie Cyber Shield raising my Harpies points, (1300-1800), now my Harpie attack and destroy Gaia the Fierce Knight."_

_**Mai-2000**_

_**Yami-1350**_

"I am amazed you fell for that Yugi, I hope you're not losing your touch. If I had to say, I would say you're holding back." Mai said.

"Never, I draw," Yami said.

'He is holding back, please Yugi,' I thought.

"_I set one card, and then I play this," Yami said as Summoned Skull (2500/1200) appeared on the field. "Let's see you stand up to this. Summoned Skull Lightning Strike," Yami ordered._

'Idiot,' I thought clenching my fists.

"_You really not in it today are you Yugi. You make the same mistake twice." _

"_Mirror Walls a permanent trap," Yami said. (2500-1250)._

"_A few turns to late, try and get your brain in gear Yugi."_

"_It took me by surprise." _

"_Face it Yugi every time you attack you beasts attack power will be cut in half. Come on Yugi your going to have to up your game just to keep me awake." Mai said I could see frustration joining the determination in her eyes. _

"What is Yugi doing?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know but his games off," Tristan answered.

"Why isn't he thinking through his moves like he always tells me to? His strategy is whack." Joey said.

"What's he thinking?" I said, 'Yugi let him help you,' I shouted in my head.

"What's with you Yugi, I expected a challenge, I reason I duel, apart from the fame, exotic island/places and prize money is the thrill of defeating a worthy opponent," Mai said.

"Are you saying I'm not worthy," Yami asked anger flaring.

"Not to day, your body maybe in this arena, but your head and heart have split. It's a bit of a letdown."

"You're questioning my spirit as well?" Yami asked his anger levels rising.

"And bingo was his nameo. You look and duel like your still shock about your loss to Kaiba. Get over it I'm your opponent now and I want to beat you at your best. Not the duellist you are being. Shape up Yugi and start duelling like I know you can or I'll knock you out." Mai said a look of disappointment taking over the emotions in her eyes. But behind it all was a cunning look, she was planning something.

"This isn't about Kaiba," Yami, or really Yugi started, but was interrupted by a chuckle from Pegasus.

"Whatever so far this has been boring," Mai said.

"I can't let you win," Yami/Yugi said.

"Let me, you're not letting me do anything. At the moment there is no way for you to stop me. I promised an honourable duel and I expected the same, so are you going to duel for real? Are you going to play from the heart?" Mai asked a small smirk barely visible, unless you knew her appeared on her lips.

"Mai is even more obnoxious when she is winning," Tristan said.

"She is just trying to psychic you out ignore her." Joey shoute

"No Joey," I said making them look at me.

"But Tea," Bakura started.

"No, Mai promised an honourable duel, and I think she on to something. Yugi needs to hear this. Mai wants to face Yugi at his best." I said strongly looking over to Mai.

"Well?" Mai said.

"Believe me Mai I'm giving you all I can. I promise you Mai I am not about to lose this duel. Make your move" Yami/Yugi said.

"_No attack instead I'm going to clear up the field a bit by getting rid of your trap with this, Harpies Feather Duster." _

"My hidden card was Spellbinding Circle. Clever Mai" He said.

"I appreciate the complement; I think I might teach you a thing or two during this duel." Mai replied.

"_I switch Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in to defence mode, then summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in defence mode," Yami/Yugi said._

"_You can't do much else; you have no way to attack. My turn I activate Rose Whip raising my monsters Atk and Def points by 300, (1800-2100/1400-1700). Now my Harpie attack and destroy his Feral Imp (1300/1400). The fun is just beginning Yugi." Mai said._

"Watch it Yug Mai is going to try and multiply her Harpie Lady next," Joey warned.

"Don't give up Yugi!" I shouted.

"I have to turn this around," Yami/Yugi said out loud gritting his teeth.

"You promised you would try harder Yugi, but now I see that, that isn't going to happen." Mai said.

"_With this card my Harpie combo is nearly complete. But even without the whole combo this card will give me enough power to vaporise that old skull. I Summon Harpies Pet Dragon (2000/2500), plus my Harpies pet gets 300 more points because of his master, (2000-2300/2500-2800). Now my pet, blast that skull." Mai said as the dragon fired at hot ball of flames towards Yami/Yugi's monster._

"My Summoned Skull!" Yami/Yugi shouted.

"You're going to have to try harder to beat me." Mai said "Why are you playing so poorly Yugi, your barely putting up a fight. I want to duel you at your best, but at this rate I will beat you before you can do just that. I remember Joey asking me an important question on why I duel; the answer I gave him was frivolous, but true. Can you answer that question?" Mai asked.

"For my Grandfather." Yami/Yugi answered.

"He's got a heck of a lot better answer than you Mai. Yugi and I aren't just duelling for ourselves. " Joey shouted.

"You say, but could it be true that your motives aren't entirely unselfish." Mai said smirking.

"What are you saying Mai." Joey said, "That we should be like you, that we should mess with people's heads to win, I can do that I'm… ow that hurt Tea." Joey screamed as I hit him on the side of the head.

"I've said it already; I don't think Mai is trying to mess with Yugi's head." I shouted in Joeys face.

"She gets it, now Yugi before you take your turn listen to this. An old friend of mine once told me you have to duel with everything you have. Your head, your heart, your mind, your soul, you have to duel with your spirit inside; you have to duel like your life is on the line. These are her words not mine, so go on make your move." Mai said shocking me.

'She remembers,' I thought a small smile forming.

"_I play one card face down, and then play Dark Magician (2500/2100) in defence mode." Yam/Yugi said and then the Dark Magician appeared kneeling on the field._

"_I play this card Shadow of Eyes," Mai said._

"_Shadow of Eyes?" Yami/Yugi said._

"_I don't think you're going to like this at all." Mai said as Dark Magician switched into attack mode._

"_Why is my Dark Magician switching into attack mode?" Yami/Yugi questioned._

"_My Shadow of Eyes forces your monster into an attack." _

"She is basically forcing Yugi to attack; she made it impossible for him to defend too," Tristan said.

"_What you waiting for Dark Magician (2500/2100) attack." Mai said and with that Dark Magician shot out a Dark Magic Attack, then Mirror Wall cut his attack points in half, (2500-1250)._

"_Now I activate another Harpies Feather Duster and destroy you face down." Mai said and Mirror Force was destroyed._

'Yugi,' I growled in my head.

"_Now my dragon fearsome fire blast," Mai ordered destroying Dark Magician._

_**Mai-2000**_

_**Yami-300**_

"You favourite card, your Dark Magician is gone, and so is your last chance, there is nothing you can do." Mai said shaking her head.

"What can Yugi do?" Joey said out loud.

"Yugi turn this duel around, I know you can," I said.

"Er yeah there still a chance." Joey said, but you could tell by his voice he wasn't sure.

"Remember what I told you last night Yugi," I shouted hopping he would listen to me and remember.

"Mai's got Yugi down to 300 life points and she has still got all of her 2000, this isn't good." Joey said next to me

"What's the problem Yugi?" Tristan shouted.

"Mai has played this duel flawlessly." I said.

"I didn't think she would be this good." Joey said, "Could it just have been luck that I beat her before?" Joey said to no one but Mai heard and answered.

"I wasn't luck Joey; I lost that duel because you knew something I didn't." Mai said.

"Huh," We all gasped.

"I've learned more from that duel than any other. Its true u learnt a lesson from you, which I never wanted to learn. I didn't know it then, but it would change me and the way I looked at duelling. I had to take a hard look at myself and I realised the reason I relied on trick was because I was afraid. Afraid to trust in my abilities, afraid to trust in myself, like you trusted in yourself Joey, and facing up to that wasn't easy believe me. You taught me something in one duel my best friend couldn't in years." Mai said a sad look on her face.

"You really have changed Mai," Yami/Yugi said.

"Joey do you know how you made it all the way to the finals?" Mia questions.

"Heck yeah I do, I made it this far because I got all my friends behind me: Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Bakura cheering me on and telling me I can win." Joey said and I could see Tristan nodding.

"True, that is very true your friends were with you all the way, but you also had the guts to look inside and face up to what you saw there. You looked at your inner demons and you dealt with them." Mai said and I heard a small gasp come from Yami/Yugi.

"And that's a lesson everyone should learn and do." Mai said a hard looked in her eye.

"I did that." Joey said pointing to himself.

"Yes Joey you did, you showed me in that duel that a duellist could learn more from defeat than victory. You taught me to face my fears, not hid from them. So Yugi have you face your fears, your inner demons, whatever happened in your battle with Kaiba have you come to grips with it." Mai asked.

'Clever Mai,' I thought slyly.

"Mai thanks for reminding me that a true duellist faces his problems, not hides from them. Your right I was holding back, but not any longer." Yami/Yugi said or really now Yami.

'Yugi is letting him help,' I thought a grin on my face.

"_I play the spell card Brain control and with it I will take control of you Harpies Pet Dragon (2300/2800)." Yami played._

"_What?" Mai said shocked._

"_I can take control of one of your monsters for a turn." Yami explained._

"_Nice try but Harpies Pet Dragon would never turn on it master. You have just made your final mistake. Harpies Dragon would never attack her master." Mai said._

"_I know that Mai, but I don't intend to attack your Harpie. First I set one card face down, and then I play Catapult Turtle (1000/2000), next I place Harpies Pet dragon on the Catapult. As I have called and attack Mirror Wall appears, and now I will knock it down with you own Dragon. Catapult launch." Yami ordered. _

"You're the man," Tristan and Joey shouted while Bakura and I shouted,

"Go Yugi!"

"You shattered my Mirror Wall to pieces." Mai said her eyes wide.

"And I have done something else as well; as it was your Dragon you are given damage equal to half of its Atk points." Yami explained, "I think the tides are turning Mai."

_**Mai-850**_

_**Yami-300**_

"Way to go Yugi," Joey shouted.

"_My turn," Mai said picking up her card._

'This is going to be a tough round,' I thought biting my lip.

"Bring it on Mia," Yami shouted.

"_Now I will….. Not attack," Mai said shouting the first then put on a smirk after. "I'm not falling into you trap, so I think I'll play this, Elegant Egotist. Turning one Harpie Lady into three I end my turn with that." (Harpie lady (2450) Atk points each.) _

"That too bad Mia you really should have attack me." Yami said also smirking.

"That's your opinion,"

"No its fact, if you would have attack you would have won." Yami said confidence growing.

"But your trap," Mai said mouth forming an O shape.

"_Wasn't a trap, but a spell called Monster Recovery which allows me to send Catapult Turtle and my hand back to the deck, reshuffle and draw five new cards." Yami said doing as he said, "You fell for my bluff Mai, now it's a whole new duel." Yami said chuckling. _

"Each of my Harpies' has an attack power of 2450, there are only a few cards in the game with that much strength, and with that look I'm guessing you haven't drawn one. Tough luck." Mai said.

"Come on Yugi!" I shouted.

"_I play this in defence mode." Yami said playing a card._

"_You can't my shadow of Eyes stops all monsters from being played in defence mode." Mai said frowning._

"_All monsters? No because this is my monster Mystical Elf (800/2000). Shadow of Eyes only works on male monsters, not female." Yami explained._

'Go girl power.' I thought.

"I forgot about that," Mai said.

"Now you're going to have to attack her." Yami said.

"_Ok let's see you have an elf and I have three Harpies. And next a dragon with this, Monster Reborn; now my Harpies Pet Dragon (2000/2500) and I have three Harpies so my pets Atk points rise (2000-2900/2500-3400). Now my Harpies attack and destroy his Mystical Elf (800/2000)." Mai ordered I watched as Yami struggled to draw his next card. "Come one Yugi what's the point you know I'll wipe out any card you play next turn…" Mai started but Yami interrupted her._

"_Swords of Revealing Light," and with that bring sword dropped down from the sky around Mai's monsters._

"_Swords of Revealing Light how can you be that lucky?" Mai said while we shouted on encouragement._

"_Going down fighting huh, forfeiting would have been easier, but your choice." Mai said._

"_No Mai what is going to happen is that I am going to be victorious." Yami said, "My move for this turn is playing Kuriboh (300/200)." _

"_It's a fluff ball." Mai said a 'is he crazy' look on her face. "Oh look I think it wants to attack my dragon," Mai said laughing. "What don't you think that's funny?" _

"_Laugh all you want, but my Kuriboh isn't a joke, it's an important step on my way to victory." Yami said._

"_Whatever, I can't attack so I draw and end. But just you wait Yugi," Mai said in a warning tone._

"_I activate Monster Reborn and I think you know what it does, so bring back Gaia the Fierce Knight. (2300/2100)" Yami said._

"_He's an improvement over that Kuriboh, but he is still not strong enough. Two turns to go," Mai said drawing then ending._

"Yugi," I said.

"Everything will be fine Tea; the look in his eyes tells us that he not about to give up." Joey said, while I nodded.

_I looked over to Mai as she drew her card and a confident and happy look appeared on her face. "My turn is over and so are the effects of your Swords of Revealing Light." Mai said as the swords vanished. Yami went to draw his card, but froze just before he drew it._

'Come on Yugi, come on Yami,' I thought then I felt it a strong definite pulse one to show that Yugi and Yami had connected. The power it showed was overwhelming; I looked over to Pegasus to see his eyes wide,

'He felt it to,' I thought.

"_Well Mai you've put up a good fight, but the duel is over." Yami said the confidence radiating off his was incredible._

"_Huh," Mai said quietly._

"_Starting with this Black Luster Ritual." Yami shouted playing down the rare and powerful card._

"_What!" Mai said._

"_Watch the Black Luster Ritual works by sacrificing all the monsters I have on the field," Yami said as Gaia and Kuriboh turning into light and went into the two pots which had appeared. Then two beams of blue-purple-white light and smoke shot up, "by combining the energy of my two separate monster, and the forces of light and dark meet and intertwine opening the gates of chaos, bring forth Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500). " _

"No it can't be." Mai said realising what Yami had just summoned. "Can that really be the legendary Black Luster Soldier?"

"_Now _Black Luster Soldier chaos blade attack," Yami ordered destroying Harpies Pet Dragon (2900/3400).

_**Mai-750**_

_**Yami-300**_

"Just like that my monster powerful beast defeated." Mai said sounding like she was going into shock.

"I for one minute didn't think Yugi could really do it." Joey said.

"I don't think Mai did either." Tristan said.

"Who knew that Yugi would be able to bring out that kick butt monster out of his deck." Joey said also shocked. I looked over to Mai to see her collapse against the duelling board, in defeat.

'Her spirits been broken,' I thought sadly. As Mai stood up and put her hand over her deck.

"Mai, does this mean you surrender?" Yami asked quietly.

"No way," Joey whispered.

'I knew she would,' I thought. "Poor Mai," I said out loud.

"I don't want to see my Harpie Ladies destroyed, the duel is yours." Mai said walking off.

"Wait Mai there is something I want to say." Yami said

"Huh,"

"Thank you, you were right a duellist can learn more from defeat than victory. But you Mai you taught me a lot today. I had to face my fears and weaknesses." Yami said to her.

"It's nice of you to say, but I know I still have a lot to learn. About duelling and about myself, but then I suppose no duellist knows everything, and maybe the most important lesson is that defeat isn't forever. So Yugi we will duel again, so when that happens watch out." Mai said looking at Yami us he stuck his thumb up and she did the same.

'That's my cue,' I thought quickly slipping out of the room I closed the door behind me. After that I wiped out my phone and pressed in Mai's number. It rang and I could hear it ringing.

"Hello?" Mai's voice said.

"Hey Hot Stuff." I said cheekily.

"Champion," She said also using out old nickname.

"Who else, nice duel by the way." I said.

"You saw it? How?" she asked.

"Let's just say I'm around and about," I said.

"You're here?"

"Maybe, I'm proud of you Mia."

"Really?" she asked.

"Truly, now I gotta go, keep your head held high," and with that I hung up. After that I slipped back in without anyone noticing.

**Just after Tea left. No one's Prov**

Mai had just stuck up her thumb as well when her phone went off.

"Hello?" She answers; there was a pause while the other person talked.

"Champion," Mai said eyes wide.

"Champion, who's Champion?" Joey said, but was shut up by a wave of Mai's hand.

"You saw it? How?" Mai asked a few seconds later.

"You're here?" Mai said her face shinning like the sun. "Really?" Mai asked after the person on the other end spoke, but this time it looked like she was about to cry. Then after a few second Mai closed her phone and put it away.

**Back to Tea's Prov**

"Who was that Mai?" Yami asked.

"Yes who was that Mai?" Joey asked.

"An old friend," Mai said.

"You called her Champion," Bakura said.

"An old nickname," Mai said.

"For a Miss Paris," Pegasus said causing Mai to glare at him, "Continue Croquet."

"Yes sir. The winner of this duel is Mr Yugi Moto. He will advance to the next round."

We all cheered. I looked over to Yami to see smile at me then change back in to Yugi with the smile still on his face, still directed at me. I continued clapping. Then we heard a laugh coming from Pegasus.

"Well done Yugi. Superb duel you certainly know how to put on a good show." He said standing up.

"What a creep," Tristan muttered.

"Proceed," Pegasus said sitting back down.

"The second match will begin shortly. Bandit Keith vs Joey Wheeler please prepare." Croquet said.

"Joey you'll do just fine." Bakura said.

"Yeah don't worry." I said patting his back.

"Thanks, I guess I'm a bit tense." Joey said.

"Yeah, you got a few reasons to be. First off look who you're going up against Bandit Keith, the c; this guy makes his living out of winning tournaments." Tristan said rapping his arm around Joeys shoulder.

"Tristan," I shouted hitting him over the head as Joey left. A minute later he came out of the door way on to the arena.

"Yeah, there's are man," Tristan shouted.

"Go Yugi," I said.

"Hey guys," Yugi said joining us.

"Hiya Yugi, nice match." I said.

"Thanks Tea," Yugi said, and then his attention was drawn away by Joey.

"What's the deal? Where's Keith?" Joey said.

"What time is it?" Keith voice said, but it didn't come from the duelling arena it came from the sofa on the finalist balcony. I looked over to Joey to see him fall over anime style.

"What are you doing, get over here." Joey shouted over to him.

"Chill out, I'll beat you when I'm good and ready so don't get so worked up Blondie." Keith said yawning.

"Stall as long as you want Keith, you are going to have to duel me sooner or later." Joey said nodding his head and crossing his arms. Keith just laughed.

"Tournament entry cards please." Croquet asked for.

"No problem," Keith said showing a copy of Glory of the Kings Hand. "Come on dweeb show the man your card," Keith said to Joey.

"Sure it's right here," Joey said moving to his shirt pocket to take the card out, but then nothing came out. He started tapping around like he couldn't find his card.

"Your card please," Croquet said again to Joey.

"I know, give me a minute it's here somewhere." Joey said looking around even more.

"Joey have you lost your entry card?" I asked him.

"No Joey you couldn't have been that absent minded." Bakura said.

"Yeah he could," Tristan said shaking his head.

"Well what a shame. I guess I can stay here after all." Keith said laying back down on the sofa.

"Don't get too comfy, cuz when I find that card," Joey threatened.

"If; if you find that card in the set time limit." Croquet explained.

"You mean there's a time limit?" Joey asked him, while Keith laughed.

"Retrace your steps," I told Joey.

"Right, I'm going to check out my room." Joey said about to run out.

"Five minutes," Croquet stated.

"What?" Joey asked.

"The duel starts at 11:00 if you have not returned with your card by then you will be disqualified." Croquet said, and as he finished Joey sighed in frustration and then ran out of the room. Above the arena a clock appeared saying, 10:55.

"No fair that is barely enough time for Joey to get back to his room." Tristan said.

"These are the rules and they will be enforced." Croquet said. Bandit Keith then laughed, and yawned, "Hey would you mind if I took off my boots?" Keith asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Do as you wish, but if you are not at the duelling arena at the designated time you too will be disqualified." Croquet said to him.

"Say what. Oh man your suit s and your rules," Keith growled standing up and walking over to the arena. I looked over to Yugi to see him looking him at his card.

"Ah come on can't we just disqualify him already, we all know he isn't coming back." Keith said leaning against the duel board.

"What does that mean?" Tristan asked him.

"You're wrong he will be here." I said.

"Think about it, your friends scared of me, has been since out little run in at the caves. He's not looking for his card; he's looking for a hiding spot. He probably lost his card on purpose so he wouldn't have to face me. Spineless I say." Keith sneered.

"No way," Yug said next to me looking up.

"What?" Keith said looking at him.

"Joey has never backed down from a duel before and he is not going to start now. He'll be back just you wait." Yugi said.

"Yeah Joey never has never backed down, he aren't his place in the finals and is going to see it through, unlike you Keith Joey doesn't need to steal his star chips." I said smirking, 'or cards.' I thought.

"Believe what you want, but there is only one minute left." Keith said laughing.

"He better hurry up." Bakura said worry beginning to show on his face.

"What if he can't find that card?" Tristan asked everyone. But before anyone could answer the doors flew open and there stood Joey.

"It's Joey," I said.

"He made it," we all shouted.

"So you came back to give us the bad news. Let me guess you couldn't find that card," Keith said smirking, and chuckling.

"What are you talking about; I've got it right here." Joey said holding out a copy of The Glory of the Kings Hand. Then at that exact moment the clock struck 11:00. I looked to Keith and almost laughed at his face. He was in shock and you could practically feel the anger radiating off him.

"Very well this duel will proceed." Croquet said and with that we all sighed with relief.

"I'm already beat." Tristan said whipping his forehead.

"Alright Keith nap time is over, it's time to duel." Joey said.

"Fine, you know a part of me wanted you to show up. It will be nice to have a warm up match before the big one." Keith said smirking.

"I'll warm you up and wear you out." Joey said.

"Just try," Keith sneered.

"Joey Wheeler, Bandit Keith prepare to duel." Croquet ordered.

"Go Joey," Bakura and Tristan shouted.

"Good luck Joey!" I shouted.

"You can do it Joey," Yugi shouted.

"Ready?" Croquet said, as both Joey and Keith nodded, "Alright begin."

_**Keith-2000**_

_**Joey-2000**_

"_I'll start. I play set a monster in defence mode and leave it to you. Do your worst. You have no chance, you're going up against _intercontinental champion,_" Keith said playing his card smirking._

"Do you think Keith's title gives him an advantage?" Tristan asked.

"No Joey's strong and he has something to fight for." I said.

"_I'm shaking in my boots, my turn I also set a card in defence mode." Joey said also playing a card._

"_I'll teach you to disrespect my title you twerp. I switch my monster into attack mode, Pendulum Machine (1750/2000), now let's add some action, attack and destroy his defensive monster." Keith ordered, as his monster destroyed Battle Warrior (700/1000). _

"That's not good." Tristan said.

"Not completely," Yugi said.

"Yeah now that his monster is in attack mode Joey can see what's he's up against." Bakura explained.

"_Alright let's send that metal machine to the scrap heap, Giltia the D. Knight (1850/1500) attack." Joey ordered, but it didn't work. "What why isn't my attack working?" Joey asked._

"Great scot it's not," Bakura said

"Yugi that can't be right can it?" Tristan asked, but before Yugi could answer Keith started chuckling.

"_Call my machine type monsters are immune to magical attacks because of their non-magic defence armour, tough luck." Keith said._

"Can we ever have a break," Tristan sighed frustratedly.

"_Alright Joey I've got another machine monster for you right here, Launcher Spider (2200/2500), now attack." Keith ordered, and then his machine went and destroyed Joeys Giltia the D. Knight (1850/1500)._

_**Keith-2000**_

_**Joey-1650**_

"_I play a card, and set a monster in defence mode." Joey said._

"Is there any way for Joey to defeat these machine monsters, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"Well machine monsters are one of the most powerful in the game, they are resistant to magic attacks, and have a very strong offence." Yugi said, "But they can only attack close up if Joey can work out how to, that's how he must beat them."

"_If you keep playing defence this duel is never going to end dweeb." Keith said, "Alright I also set a card, and set a mons-.. Opps," Keith said. Going to play a card from his hand but dropping it in the process. A fuzzy monster appeared on the field for a second, but then Keith picked it up._

'That was Zoa (2600/1900), what are you up to Keith?' I thought.

"_Sorry about that forget what you saw," Keith said playing the card down._

"That didn't look metal," Tristan said, "Hey guys check out Joey's grin something is up."

"I'm not sure," Yugi said watching Joey make his move.

'Me neither,' I agreed in my head.

"_I summon Flame Swordsman (1800/1600), and I equip him with Salamandra raising his Atk points (1800-2500), now attack his face down." Joey ordered._

'No!' I thought in my head remembering Keith's face down. "No Joey," I shouted.

"What is it tea," Bakura asked me.

"Keith showed Zoa on purpose," I said, but it was too late.

"_Not happening, I play my face down Magic Metal Force which transforms Zoa into Metalzoa (3000/2300). And guess what else Metalzoa reflects all magical attack back." Keith said triumphantly._

"_My swordsmen," Joey said as he watched his swordsman get destroyed. _

**Keith-2000**

**Joey-1150**

"_Right now I activate Stop Defence, now your defensive monsters are revealed." Keith said, and with that Joeys Axe Raider (1700/1150) switched modes. "Right, now Metalzoa destroy the beast."_

"If this hits, it over for Joey," Yugi said. I looked away, but turned back when Joey started talking.

"_Not so face you're not the only one with a trap card I play Chasm of Spikes which destroys your Metalzoa and then inflicts damage equal to a quarter of his Atk points." He said smirking, but he looked happy. _

**Keith-1250**

**Joey-1150**

"Way to go Joey," I shouted.

"Nice work," Tristan said.

"Perfect Joey," Yugi said

"You should have seen the look on your face Keith." Joey said smiling.

"_I'll start by playing this card face down, and by the way it's a trap." Joey said._

"Nice duelling Joey," Tristan shouted.

"Don't get to cocky Joey," I told him.

"_Now I switch my Axe Raider into defence mode, and then summon Garoozis (1800/1500) in attack mode. Now seeing as Garoozis isn't a magic monster, I think I'll attack your Pendulum Machine (1750/2000)." Joey said smiling. "Off to the scrap yard."_

**Keith-1200**

**Joey-1150**

"_Alright punk this is it; Launcher Spider (2200/2500), attack Garoozis and demolish him." Keith ordered and then there was a puff of smoke, "I knew you didn't have another trap card." Keith chuckled, but it was soon wiped of his face._

"_Wrong Keith I wasn't bluffing like you thought. Now it's time to pay up," Joey said._

"_What?" Keith said startled._

"_Kunai with Chain, that increases Garoozis Atk points by 500 (1800-2300) that makes my monster stronger than yours." Joey chuckled._

**Keith-1100**

**Joey-1150**

"Alright it close, but Joey has taken the lead." Bakura said.

"I knew he could do it," I laughed with joy.

"Way to go Joey, keep this up and you'll win in no time." Tristan shouted pumping his fist up in the air. I looked over to Pegasus when I heard him give a silent chuckle to see a small smile on his face. The Keith took my attention when he punched to duel board on frustration.

"Don't tell me you're losing your call to me Mr Champ." Joey said but Keith; he just laughed. "What's the joke," Joey asked?

"You Blondie, you get a slight lead and call it a victory, you aren't getting anywhere near the prize money. This duel still has a long way to go." Keith said still laughing.

"Oh yeah," Joey pushed.

"Your traps won't last forever, once they're gone I'll bring out my bigger machines and I'll really give everyone a show. No one beats Bandit Keith, nobody," Keith growled.

"You've already been beat Keith," I said causing everyone to look at me, that when I realised that I had said it out loud.

"What you mean?" Keith sneered.

"I saw your duel, the duel before Bonz duelled Joey," I said smirking, 'might as well let everyone know.'

"I don't know what you're talking about," Keith said but you could see sweat forming on his forehead.

"I think you said her name was Kaylian, black hair with blue and purple electric highlights. She beat you in one move." I said smirking.

"You saw that?" Keith said eyes wide. I didn't say anything just nodded then turned to Joey.

"Kick his butt Joey!" I shouted

"This is one of the closest matches I've ever seen," Tristan expressed.

"Same here, with only 50 life points difference it's anyone's game." Yugi said.

"Make your sister proud Joey," Tristan shouted as Joey looked over he stuck his thumb up, grinning.

"It's over Joey; I've got other machines that will crush you. Just a bump in the road that I'm going to roll right over; along with that spiky haired twerp," Keith growled. _"Right, my move, I set down one card and bring forth Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) now you see my Barrel Dragon can attack three times so I can now wipe out all you monsters in one turn." _

"_Three attacks?" Joey said._

"_That's right," Keith said sticking his thumb down. I watched as Barrel Dragon fired two attacks destroying Axe Raider (1700/1150) and Garoozis (1800/1500)._

**Keith-1100**

**Joey-850**

"It's over Wheeler not one of your monsters can withstand this kind of fire power," Keith gloated.

"No wonder Keith was acting so confidently, look at that thing," Yugi said.

"Joey really has his work cut out for him if he wants to win this," I said biting my lip.

"_I'm going to beat that thing, with this Baby Dragon (1200/700)." _

"That baby is going to beat my mighty beast. What's he going to do cry until my beast rusts?" Keith said bursting out with laughed.

"_No he can't beat you beast as a baby, but once he's aged a bit he will be able to. I activate Time Wizard," Joey said smiling._

"All right," I said.

"If that time roulette works his machine will corrode." Yugi explained.

"_Now Time Wizard, Time roulette," Joey ordered._

"_Time magic," the Time Wizard said holding his staff in the air._

"It's a risky move, if that Time Roulette lands on a skull, his Time Wizard will be destroyed." Yugi said.

"It's in fates hands now," Bakura said.

"Were all with you," Tristan shouted.

"It's slowing down," I said. As we watched it slow down even more, we held our breath as it stopped. It didn't land on a skull.

"Yeah, now that machine will rust up," Tristan said punching the air.

"And Joeys dragon will age gaining power," I said watching Keith's machine turn a red-brown and Joeys dragon become bigger, brown and older turning into Thousand Dragon (2400/2000). I looked over to Barrel Dragon whose power went down, (2600-1800).

"Nice one Joey," Yugi shouted.

"_Now Thousand Dragon send that rusted metal to the scrap yard." Joey ordered as Thousand Dragon attacked. "That hunk of junk is history." _

"_Which repeats it," Keith said flipping over a face down card, "you're not the only one who can play with time, I play Time Machine. This allows me to travel back in time one turn," Keith explained._

"_Not good," Joey said._

"_Now I can bring back the monster you just destroyed." _

"It's back, and at full power." Yugi said.

"_Go proton blast," Keith ordered destroying Joeys dragon._

**Keith-1100**

**Joey-650**

"He's gone my dragon gone," Joey said shocked.

"And he will stay that way too," Keith said. "Unless you have your own time machine, but then you will just be bringing back a baby," Keith said laughing.

"What?" Joey said.

"Right time machine brings back your monster how it was one turn ago." I said.

"Yeah and as Keith's came back new, it means he was unfazed by Joeys Time Wizard." Yugi explained.

"_I throw a monster in defence mode." Joey said._

"_That's all you can do. I summon Slot Machine (2000/2300). Now Barrel Dragon blast his face down," Keith ordered. Barrel Dragon fired at Joeys Kojikovy (1500/1100)._

"_Joey believe in your card, trust them, you are going to need to the beat that thing." Yugi shouted._

"_I set one card, and then play the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode." Joey said playing his newest card down. The dragon appeared on the field roaring._

"_That Red Eyes Black Dragon maybe the best card in your deck dork, but it still can't stand up to my power." Keith laughed, "Say bye, bye, Proton Blast attack." I looked over to Joey to see a smug smile on his face._

'_Why is he smiling?' I thought._

"_Not so fast," Joey said turning over his card._

"_What's that?"_

"_A little card I like to call copy cat, it lets me copy any one of your cards and I chose, Magic Metal Force to transform my Red Eyes Black Dragon into Red Eye Black Metal Dragon (22800/2400)," Joey said "Now he is strong enough to withstand your attack." And with that Barrel Dragons (2600/1200) attack hit, it was destroyed instead._

**Keith-900**

**Joey-650**

"Alright nice Joey," Yugi said.

"How do you like that Keith your three attack dragon just went back to the drawing board." Joey said smugly.

"With Keith's dragon gone Joeys got the strongest card on the block." Tristan said.

"Don't count Keith out yet, there has to be a reason why he played his Slot Machine." Yugi said.

""_I knew you were an amateur." Keith growled._

"_An amateur didn't I just destroy your strongest card yet." Joey asked head to the side like a confused puppy._

"_I'll prove you are with this, I throw down a face down and switch my Slot machine (2000/2300) in to defensive mode." Keith said. _

"_Mad move, first I'll lay this face down and next my Red Eyes will attack." Joey said as Red Eyes shot a fire ball at Keith's slot machine._

"_You're so predictable and brain less; I play my face down 7 Completed." Keith ordered._

'_Oh no,' I thought. Joeys attack hit but Slot Machine wasn't destroyed._

"_He's still there," Joey said._

"_My 7 Completed card raises my Slot Machines Def points to 3000, more than enough to reflect you dragons' strongest attack." Keith chuckled._

"_And as my Atk in lower than his Def I lose life points." Joey said as his life points dropped._

**Keith-900**

**Joey-450**

"And I have two more 7 Completed cards in my deck ready to raise my Slots points by 700." Keith gloated.

"Just 'cuz you have 'em doesn't mean you'll draw 'em Keith," Joey said. I looked over to Keith as he drew his card, a smug smile on his face.

'I don't trust that look,' I thought quickly closing my eyes then flashing them open again, but this time I could see Keith a lot more clearly and closer up. I then saw his slide a card out of his wrist band and on the design was the number 7. I quickly pulled back out.

"_Oh look what I drew another 7 Completed I think I'll play it this time powering up my Atk power." Keith said grinning, Slot machine (2700/3000)._

"_Oh man, if I don't do something soon my life points will be cleaned out," Joey said._

"Oh no one more of those cards and Keith's monster will have powered up enough to destroy Joey's dragon." Yugi said.

"And any other card he has too," Bakura added.

'And if I'm right, which I am, that other 7 Completed is up Keith's wrist band.'

"_Next I summon Blast Sphere (2900/1400), and I think it will attach its self to Joeys Dragon." Keith said and it disappeared only to reappear on Joeys Dragon._

"_Now all I have to do is end my turn and it will give 2900 points of damage to your dragon." Keith said._

"_Say what, self destruct, no," Joey said worry shining through._

"_Alright dweeb, I'm ending my turn now," Keith said, and a bright light shone from Joeys Dragon. I looked to Joey to see him clenching his teeth. Then there was a great puff of smoke._

"_And your dragons history," Keith said chuckling. But no when the smoke cleared Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon was still there._

"_What how did your Dragon survive?" Keith asked, and then I watched Joeys dragons Atk points rise (2800-3400)._

"_You see Keith at the last minute I activated Dragon Nails, this made my Red Eyes 600 Atk points stronger." Joey explained._

"_But now my life points go down," Keith growled._

**Keith-400**

**Joey-450**

"Yeah he's back in the lead," Tristan shouted.

"Just," I said, and then shouted, "Nice one Joey!"

"_Now it's time this all ends," Keith said drawing his card, again I took a closer look to see his sneak out another 7 Completed._

'_You're just scared Keith,' I thought giggling in my head._

"_Oh look what I drew another 7 Completed, I think it's time my Slots Atk points had a boost." (2700-3400), "OH well look at that," Keith chuckled._

"Both monsters have that same attack points." Bakura said.

"And Joey and Keith have nearly the exact same amount of life points too," I said.

"This next turn could decide the entire match." Yugi agreed.

"_No card you play will help, end your turn already." Keith pushed. I watched Joey play one card._

"_Thanks, no its time to end this, this is the end of the line for you." Keith said. "I activate the Pillager, this lets me see your hand and steal one card." Keith said, "Lay 'em down."_

"_Oh man," Joey said playing his cards down. _

"_Shield and Sword, I think I'll take this." Keith said, "I told you, you were through," Keith laughed, "Go Shield and Sword; swap Atk points with Def points." Slot Machine (3400-3000/3000-3400), Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (3400-2400/2400-3400)._

"_Now go Slot Machine Plasma Laser Cannon," Keith said as his Slot Machine fired at Joeys Red Eyes._

"_Activate Trap," Joey said, but I saw he dragon get destroyed._

"_I win," Keith said laughing then stopped, "What? No way!" There on the field was a little man in a green hat holding Keith's Time Machine. The man in the green hat was a Graverobber._

"_Ha you should have checked for face downs Keith." Joey said._

"_And the time machine can bring back a monster from the previous turn then," Keith said grinding his teeth._

"_Yep my Red Eyes come back, but with its original Atk points of 3400," Joey said as he appeared, "Making his attack higher than your defence." Joey said. "Red Eyes welcome back. Good luck blocking this. Flash Flare Blast," Joey ordered and Red Eyes fired a red-pink ball of energy at Keith's Slot machine. Flames consumed it and it burst in to thousands upon thousands of little pieces. _

**Keith-0**

**Joey-450**

"No way, that little punk beat me. He actually won!" Keith said shocked.

We all shouted out words of praise.

"Joey Wheeler you are the victor." Croquet announced throwing his hand up on Joeys side.

"Alright!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah you lose-…" Tristan started but fell off the balcony edge but luckily Yugi managed to grab him, and I quickly helped Yugi pull Tristan back on to solid ground.

"This duel doesn't count!" Keith shouted throwing his fists down on to duel bored.

"Doesn't count?" Tristan shouted!

"Keith you just don't know when to give up, you were beaten." I said.

"That entry card that Joey showed wasn't even his, so this duel shouldn't count and he should be disqualified, right now." Keith shouted anger flaring.

"He's right mine was missing so Mai gave me hers, but tell me Keith how did you know that this wasn't my card." Joey said smirking.

"Er…." Keith stuttered.

"I'm all ears, so come on explain yourself." Joey said cupping his ear.

"He doesn't need to it's clear that Keith stole Joeys card. That's why he was so certain that you wouldn't be able to find it." Pegasus said.

"You snake I knew it," Joey shouted.

"Keith should be disqualified not Joey," Tristan said.

"All he does is steal, lie, and cheat." I sneered.

"I didn't cheat," Keith shouted!

"Oh so you don't call placing cards up your wrist band then pulling them out when you need them cheating." I said smirking.

"What card?" He growled, but you could see he was getting nervous.

"_7 Completed," I said my smirking growing._

"Yes I observed all this too," Pegasus said. I looked over to Keith as he growled.

"Is that so," Joey asked?

"Oh yes, like Miss Gardner said Keith kept a set of 7 Completed cards beneath his wrist band, that way he could power up his Slot Machine monster whenever he chose." Pegasus said.

"Cheaters never win," I said.

"How did you know," Keith shouted at me.

"Like I would tell you," I said.

"You little bitch," Keith growled.

"Man Keith that's low," Joey said.

"Take him away, far away." Pegasus said grinning.

'Pegasus looks like he's enjoying this.' I thought rolling my eyes.

"No let me go, no one makes a monkey out of Bandit Keith. Nobody," Keith screamed.

"Well done Joseph you should be quite proud, you duelled exceptionally." Pegasus said turning his head to him, but all are attention was taken away when we heard someone shout, "Hey!" and as our heads turned we saw Keith running up the walk way towards up.

"Pegasus!" He shouted jumping off the walk way onto Pegasus's balcony.

"What!" Joey shouted surprised.

"You truly are a stubborn one." Pegasus said.

"Can it, you aren't talking your way out of this one. Now hand over the prize money or else." Keith threatened pointing a gun at Pegasus.

"Oh certainly, I'll do whatever you say, just give my body a moment to recover from what you. Demand shocked me in to." Pegasus said holding up his hands in a surrender jester.

"Ok wise guy you have till 3," Keith said.

"Fine 1, 2, 3," Pegasus said quickly while moving his foot, and then the next second Keith fell through the floor screaming. And with that he stood up and walked out.

"Now finalists will have a 10 minute break. Rest up. Our host wants you in your top form for your duel." Croquet said also leaving. I watched Joey look up to Yugi and Yugi down to Joey.

'This is going to be one interesting duel. Joey vs Yugi/Yami,' I thought looking at them. 'Yes one interesting duel.'

**Wow this was one long chapter; I just wanted to get Mai vs Yugi/Yami and Joey vs Bandit Keith's duels out the way. Two things: 1, can someone please give me a rough guide of how far Minor Coarse Language goes. And 2 can I please get some feedback on how this is going please please please. Oh and the Alex stuff and revenge on Yami Bakura all comes in later. Please continue you reading and give me some response. Oh and I'm sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

The ten minutes before Joey and Yugi's duel past by faster than anyone wanted. Yugi and Joey stood opposite each other, decks placed.

"This duel shall not only decide the winner of the duellist kingdom, but who will face off against Mr Maximillion Pegasus." Croquet explained.

"Yugi needs to win for his Grandpa, but Joey needs to win for his sister." I said sighing.

"Who would have guessed that out of everyone in this tournament, two best friends would be facing off in the final match," Bakura asked.

"Yeah this is harsh, but at least one of them will face off against Pegasus." Tristan replied.

"Joey wait a sec," Yugi said to him.

"Listen Yug, I hope this isn't about you having second thoughts." Joey said.

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"Come on pal," Joey said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I just don't know if a can do this," Yugi said timidly.

"Suck it up Yugi, you said it yourself that if it came down to the two of us, we would do our best. That's the only way we will know which one of us is ready to take on Pegasus. So what do you say? Let's duel." Joey said. We all looked over to Yugi to see him nod, and then the millennium puzzle glowed. Gold light surrounded him, then a blue light. Three circles filled with hieroglyphics circled him; smoke appeared from where Yugi was standing with two shadows but this Yugi was taller Yami now stood where Yugi once was.

"Alright Joey it's time to duel." Yami said his voice deep.

"Your gracious host will now make a few opening remarks." Croquets said causing us to look over as he uncrossed his legs and stood up.

"Congratulation duellists you are the finalist duellist in the world. And for that reason this match shall hopefully contain the best for I shall know if you do anything less." Pegasus said his eye slightly glowing while he chuckled.

"Hey Yugi before we start I just wanna say thanks man. Just look at me, I'm standing here in the finals of duellist kingdom, one of the biggest tournaments and it is all because of you buddy. You got me here, you looked out for me." Joey said smiling, but serious at the same time.

"You're wrong Joey; you earned your place here all by yourself." Yami stated.

"Thanks pa. So no matter what happens here you're my friend, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, and you better not go easy on me. I want your best, so let's do it." Joey said sticking his thumb up, while Yugi nodded.

'They are sure to both go all out,' I thought, but they were interrupted by a chuckle from Pegasus.

'No matter what you try Pegasus nothing you throw at them will break their bond. Their best friends for life, brothers, they'll give their lives for one another, their souls. They fight for their love ones Pegasus and that's what keeps them going. Their friends till the end. So let the games begin.' I thought allowing Pegasus to hear. I was funny to see his head snap to me and meet my eye glaring. I smirked winking.

"Let the duel begin," Croquet said.

"Let's duel!" The both shouted.

_**Joey-2000**_

_**Yami-2000**_

"_I'll start with this Celtic Guardian (1400/1200)." Yami said, "Your turn Joey."_

"_Alright Yugi no holding back, I summon Giltia the D. Knight (1850/1500), now attack." Joey ordered his Giltia (1850/1500) destroying Yami's Guardian (1400/1200)._

_**Joey-2000**_

_**Yami-1550**_

"_Good move Joey, but don't think just because you destroyed one of my monsters you can destroy them all, like this one; Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100)." Yami said as his knight on a horse appeared and charged towards Joey's monster destroying it._

_**Joey-1550**_

_**Yami-1550**_

"Yugi and Joeys duels back home where one thing, there was nothing at stake then, but now." I said.

"Everything is," Tristan finished.

"The stakes are high, but hopefully their friendship will shine through and they will both get what they want," Bakura said.

"Joey listen remember everything you have learnt, I have taught you all I know. No mistakes, every move counts." Yami said.

"_Got it my move," Joey said, "I play Armored Lizard (1500/1200) in defence mode."_

I looked over to Yami to see him smirk.

"Why did Joey play that throw away?" Trist_a_n asked.

"No idea, maybe Joey hasn't got a plan like we thought he did." Bakura suggested.

"Wait," I said looking at Joey, the look in his eye told me something and that something was that he had a plan.

"Bring it Yug!" Joey shouted.

"_Alright but you asked for it I play Summoned Skull (2500/1200), now lightning strike!" Yami ordered destroying Joey's Armored Lizard._

"Look at Joey; he looks glad that Yugi destroyed his monster." Bakura said causing me to look over to Joey. And true to his word Joey has a smug grin on his face.

"That's sad he's already in denial." Tristan said.

"That's not what I meant." Bakura said.

"Yeah, I agree with Bakura." I said leaning on the rail peering over. "I think he played that card on purpose."

"Same, Joey knows Yugi's deck very well; he knows that he has cards that can beat that," Bakura added.

"Sorry man, but I was hoping that you were going to do that. You see I needed you to summon you Summoned Skull for my strategy. One this zero mistakes; but how about you see for yourself. Its time Yugi, it's time for the student to become the teacher." Joey said confidently.

"Joey seems really confident, that he can take down Yugi's monsters." I said raising my eyebrow.

"_OK Yugi first I play Flame Swordsman (1800/1600), then I play the spell card Shield and Sword, I think you know what that does." Joey said. Flame Swordsman (1800-1600/1600-1800), Summoned Skull (2500-1200/1200-2500). "Now attack!" _

_**Joey-1550**_

_**Yami-1150**_

"So how's that for no mistakes, bet you wish you hadn't taught me so well now right bud?" Joey said.

"No Joey where would the fun be if you didn't fight back," Yami said smiling; _"now it's my turn. I summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500), and now I activate Polymerization so now I fuse together my Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon." Yami explained._

"_What!?" Joey shouted._

"_Come fourth Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100), now destroy his Flame Swordsman (1800/1600)," Yami ordered, Joey gritted his teeth and growled._

_**Joey-750**_

_**Yami-1150**_

"This duel is getting intense," Tristan said.

"Yeah, and I believe that the duel will only increase." Bakura said.

"Great," I muttered.

"_Hey Yugi your Dragon Champions done for," Joey shouted._

"He's done for?" Yami said confused, while we all gasped.

"_First I'm gonna play Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode, then activate Graverobber to bring back one of your cards and I think it will be your Summoned Skull (2500/1200)." Joey started._

"_No!" Yami shouted._

"_Oh yeah, next I play Copycat to copy a card you used, like your Polymerization. So now I fuse Summoned Skull with my Red-Eyes to summon Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500)." _

"_Oh no!" _

_Superb, to fusion monsters set for a battle amazing," Pegasus said clapping._

"_Say bye, bye to you Champion Yug, Black Skull Dragon Molten Fire Ball," Joey shouted as his beast destroyed Yugi's._

_**Joey-750**_

_**Yami-550**_

"I did it, I can't believe it, I just beat one of the strongest monsters in your deck, and I just sent your Dragon Champion packing." Joey clenching his fist, "You gotta admit that was good." Yami said nothing, "I get it you got your game face on to keep me in suspense."

"No I'm just letting you have your moment. It was a good move, but don't think one good move will win this duel for you," Yami said.

"Never," Joey said.

"Alright then you had a good move its time for mine." Yami said a look in his eye saying that he meant business.

"Oh no it's heating up again," I said.

"Yeah that look in Yugi's eye has meant doom for many duellists." Bakura said.

"Yeah but at the moment Joeys in his zone," Tristan added.

"It's truly anyone's duel," Bakura agreed.

"Bravo," Pegasus chuckled, "I'm looking forward to seeing how this will turn out."

"Ready pal my Black Skull Dragon is about to end this match," Joey said making me roll my eyes.

"Wrong this duel is just starting," Yami said, "And it's my turn."

"This game really is too close," I said.

"Yeah, they're both playing their best, at the moment either one of them could win." Tristan said.

"I don't think I've have ever seen such a close and exciting duel." Bakura said.

"Go ahead Yugi, play any card I know them all be heart." Joey said a Yami drew his card.

"_True then you'll know it's my favourite and one of my most powerful as well. Dark Magician (2500/2100) attack mode." Yami said the purple clad Magician appearing on the field._

"Figures, you always count on the Dark Magician when you're in a tight spot, but he won't help you this time, my skull dragon is still stronger. The monster with the highest Atk points wins in a duel, that one of the first thing I learnt; I think you need to check your memory." Joey said.

"_Do not forget I also taught you how to protect your weaker monster by enhancing them with magic cards, like I am about to do with this, Magical Hats which hides my magician." _

"Good move," I said smiling.

"I normally like this," Joey growled.

"Yeah this will slow Joey down, big time," Tristan said.

"_Your pick Joey, which do think holds the Dark Magician." Yami said, "Go ahead and pick a hat."_

"_Here goes Skull Dragon, attack the first hat on the right." Joey ordered we all held our breath. The hat was empty._

"_Oh man, fine I play Garoozis (1800/1500) in attack mode." _

"Poor Joey, he just gave Yugi another turn to bounce back, and we all know if you give Yugi a chance he can strike. That may have been one of Joeys last turns." Tristan sighed.

"But if Joey doesn't win how will he save his sister?" Bakura asked. "No matter whom wins one person will lose everything." He continued.

"Hum," I hummed, 'No we are going to get Grandpa, and the Kaiba brothers back, and Joeys sister will have her operation, no matter what." I thought sighing. "I have one question, why did Joey play Garoozis?" I asked, but got no answer as the duel continued not that I needed it.

"_I guess that you're just going to destroy my Garoozis (1800/1500) now aren't you, I mean your Dark Magician (2500/2100) has and Atk power of 2500 more than enough to destroy him." Joey said smirking._

"If Yugi attacks Joey will be down to only 50 life points," I said.

"Yes, but then Yugi's Dark Magician would be wide open for an attack which would wipe him out," Bakura continued.

'Yami won't fall for it,' I stated in my head.

"_Sorry Joey, but I'm not falling for that. So instead I'll make your job of choosing a hat even harder with this. I place another card under one of the hats." Yami smirked._

'Knew it,' I thought.

"_Time to pick another Joey," Yami taunted._

"_Fine then I'll attack another hat, the middle one." Joey said, but again the hat was empty._

"_I pass," Yami said, after drawing._

"_I'm not missing this time, Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500) attack the hat on the far left Molten Fire Ball." Joey ordered again we all breathed in and held our breath watching Joeys monster launch his attack it hit the hat, a huge explosion of holographical smoke and flames appeared blocking are sight. We waited, the smoke cleared there in the air was the trap I recognized a Spellbinding Circle._

"_You activated my trap Spellbinding Circle," Yami said as it flew towards Joeys Skull Dragon lowering its Atk Points, (3200-2500)._

"_That trap lowered my Dragons Atk points now here vulnerable to an attack, I can't risk all my monster, Garoozis (1800/1500) defence mode." _

"_Now you are on the defensive, it's a nice change." Yami chuckled._

"Yugi's Spellbinding Circle has wiped out Joeys attack advantage." I said biting my lip to hide the smile at Yami's obvious move.

"Yeah, but it is still a close match," Tristan pointed out.

"Yeah I agree Yugi could attack with the Dark Magician, but it wouldn't do anything with it there Atk points are the same." Bakura explained.

"So it would end in a stalemate." Tristan finished.

"One of them is going to have to tip the balance in to their favour." Bakura said before we turned back to the duel.

I look down to see both deep in thought, Joey had a strong confident look on his face, basically he looked determined. Yami on the other hand had a calm look on his face, there was no trace of a smirk or even a smile, but in his eyes you could see his determination to win as deep as the Atlantic.

"Joey you have duelled well, but the tides are shifting along with this duel." Yami said strongly.

"Oh yeah," Joey pushed.

"_Yes Joey with this Book of Secret Arts and I equip it to my dark Magician." Yami explained my eyes widening._

"Book of Secret what?" Tristan said confused.

"Arts, Tristan Book of Secret Arts," I told him rolling my eye. 'Dumb monkey,' I thought laughing to myself imagining Tristan in a monkey costume.

"_You see Joey this raise my Magicians Atk points by_ _300, (2500-2800) say goodbye to your Dragon Joey," Yami said._

"_What!" Joey shouted _

"_Dark Magician Dark Magic Attack!" Yami ordered and with that he attacked destroying Joey Skull Dragon and decreasing Joey's life points._

_**Joey-450**_

_**Yami-550**_

"Excellent work Yugi-boy you took out his very best monster." Pegasus said clapping.

"Poor Joey he got slammed there, do you think the duels over for him?" Tristan asked in a quiet voice which we strange for him.

"Well if Joey can pull himself together he can still win this," Bakura told Tristan. I looked over to Joey to see him looking down gritting his teeth, but suddenly he looked up realisation and determination shinning as bright as the Northern Stars in his eyes. Joey slammed his hand down on his deck drawing his card; a grin appeared on his face, while Yami looked as always very serious.

"_Alright Yugi, say high to my baby, Baby Dragon (1200/700) attack mode. And I think I lay this down too." Joey said smiling._

"_Sorry Joey, but my Dark Magician (2500/2100) will destroy your Baby Dragon." Yami said quickly attacking._

"_Not so fast Yugi you have just fallen in to my trap." Joey said grinning._

"_A trap!" Yami obviously not expecting it._

"_Yeah that's right Kunai with Chain." Joey said grin widening._

_I heard Yami gasp along with the rest of us as Garoozis wrapped Yami's Dark Magician in a chain._

"So Yug I believe with that we are on the home stretch." Joey said.

"I have to agree with you there Joey. So let's finish this match and see which one of us will face Pegasus." Yami said strongly, and they both nodded.

"Hey Yug," Joey started.

"Joey,"

"Just so you know it's been a real honour duelling ya,"

"Likewise," Yami said to him with a small smile.

"It's too bad one of us has to lose this match, but if I do I'm glad it was to you buddy."

"Same here so what do you say Joey ready to end this?" Yami asked.

"Let's do this," Joey said nodding, _"alright here goes, draw, oh yeah this couldn't have work out sweeter Yugi it has been an honour, but now here is the end, I summon Time Wizard." _

"Time Wizard!" we all shouted.

"_I find it funny that this all comes down to a card that you gave me Yugi." Joe said laughing, while Yami joined in chuckling. "You were right that card has saved more times than I can count this tournament, and with my baby dragon on the field it all comes down to this spin. So get ready Time Wizard Time roulette." Joey ordered._

_The hologram stuck it little stick in the air as it started to spin faster and faster then slower and slower till it stopped._

"_Jack pot," Joey said pleased "Go time warp."_

"_Time Magic," the hologram said as baby dragon and Dark Magician aged a millennia. _

"_I give you Thousand Dragon (2400/2000)." Joey said with pride. "Sorry Yug, but my time warp has made your Dark Magician a sick old man." Joey said smiling looking like he was having the time of his life._

"Look at him," I said.

"He's aged like a thousand years," Tristan said

"He has ag_ed a thousand years," I said._

"Yeah well he is now no match for Joey's dragon; he only has 100 Atk points." Tristan huffed. I looked over to Yami, but to my surprise he didn't look disappointed he looked smug.

'Wait it can't be, can it?' I thought to myself suspiciously.

"_I'm gonna win," Joey suddenly shouted out, "Attack Thousand Dragon."_

"_I counter with Makiu the Magical Mist." Yami shouted out and Joeys attack faded to nothing. _I heard Bakura and Tristan gasp beside me and Pegasus opposite leaning forwards in surprise.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked.

"How did you play Makiu when it was my turn?" Joey asked.

"Magic Joey, a magic so powerful it take 1000 year to learn." Yami explained.

"Say what?"

"_You see your time warp did age my Magician but it didn't make him weaker, no he made him older. And we age comes wisdom." Yami said ass a bright white light surrounded the Dark Magician. "Great wisdom, 1000 years worth that has transformed him into the Dark Sage (2800/3200) an ultimate magician who's powers allow me to activate one magic card on everyone of your turns and everyone of mine." Yami explained. "And the magic card I chose to counter your attack with was Makiu the Magical Mist stopping for dragons attack before he reached my Sage." He finished, and again everyone but gasped._

"_Now I use his powers again to draw my magic card." Yami said drawing his card taking a glance and then turned to Joey, "Your fought a valiant duel my friend, but it is now over, this move is the hardest I have ever done, but;" tears forming in his eyes as he spoke. "It ends now," He said the tears falling._

"_What?" Joey shouted stepping back._

"_I play Monster Reborn to bring back Black Skull Dragon." Yami moved._

"_It's all over," Joey said in hushed tones looking down, then his head shot up, "go ahead Yug, buddy win this." He said with a smile._

"_Very well, Black skull Dragon Molten Fire Ball attack," Yami ordered. Let's just say it was slow motion as the attack hit; smoke erupted out from everywhere, along with flames finishing with a bright as Joeys life point meter dropped._

_**Joey-0**_

_**Yami-550**_

"I don't know about you, but that was a tough duel to watch." Tristan said.

"Imagine how they feel." Bakura put in.

"They duelled their hardest, but duelled with friendship in mind," I said smiling. My eyes flickered over to Pegasus to see him stand and leave.

'Have your fun Pegasus while you can Pegasus, cuz it ends tomorrow. You will be freeing everyone you have taken prisoner and I will free you from the darkness in your heart.' I thought looking at the spot where he had left along with Croquet. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand on my arm and a voice calling my name.

"Tea, you ok?" Yami's voice asked.

"Yeah I'm great; congratulations!" I said pulling him into a hug, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me hugging me back.

"Thanks Tea," He said as we separated. He stepped back, I blinked and then Yugi was now standing in front of instead of Yami.

"Well done to you to Joey," I said smiling at him. I watched as he smiled back.

"Thanks Tea, so Yugi at least one of us got to win. Congratulations, here take this," He continued hand over a card, "Show this to Croquet and you will get three million bucks in prize money."

"No Joey keep it your sister needs that money." Yugi said pushing it back towards him.

"Yug," Joey said shocked.

"I didn't enter this tournament for the money. I just came here to save my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. Use the money for Serenity's operation." Yugi said smiling brightly.

"Really?" Joey asked eyes wide.

"Yugi," I said softly smiling at his generosity.

"So what do you say Joey?" Yugi asked.

"If you're sure buddy," Joey said taking the card.

"Look at him playing the tough guy," I said, but stopped when I heard crying, "Huh," I said confused looking over to Joey to see tears falling down his face.

"Yugi," He said sniffing, "When I lost, I lost all hope to, but now Yugi thanks to you," Joey continued not having to say another word, we all knew what he meant. "So now Yugi I have one thing to say. Go beat Pegasus."

**Finished, Hope you like, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Don't worry there is more action to come.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

That night I couldn't sleep it was about three am and sleep still wouldn't come. I know why though, it was the fact that I knew that somewhere in the castle Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were either locked up or doing lord knows what. I also couldn't sleep know that Yugi/Yami was going to duel Pegasus tomorrow… well today. The Millennium Puzzle wouldn't stop Pegasus from looking through Yami/Yugi's cards like my hour glass does. Plus the thought that Pegasus would try something today also didn't help. "I hope you're ready Yugi and you to Yami," I said out loud.

**Skip to Just Before the Duel**

We were standing before the duel which held Yugi behind. They gold doors opened and Yugi walked out only to freeze at the sight of us.

"Surprise," I said grinning.

"We came to wish you luck," Tristan said.

"You guys are the best," Yugi said stepping forwards.

"Looks like you finally made it, you're going all the way," Joey said pumping his fist up into the air.

"And by the end of the day well have your grandpa back." I said smiling.

"Thanks Tea that means a lot," Yugi said smiling at me, I was about to say something when Croquet appeared.

"The time has come, would Yugi Moto the challenger please enter the duel ring. Mr Pegasus awaits you."

"Go for it Yug," Joey said patting his back.

Gold light surrounded Yugi, then three circles filled with hieroglyphics, then Yami took Yugi's place. I watched him smirk, turn and walk away down to the arena. Before I could stop myself I ran after him.

"Yugi!"

"Yes Tea?" he said his voice deep.

"I just wanted to say good luck and to be careful."

"Thank you, and don't worry I will be." He said smiling. I smiled back gently.

"I know," I quickly moved forward hugging him, "Go beat him Yugi," pulling out of the hug and gently pecking his cheek. I turned and started walking down the hall, but quickly turned to smile at him, when I saw a shock and surprised look on Yami's face. I turned and walked away.

"Where'd you go?" Joey asked me as I got back.

"To tell Yugi good luck," I said smiling shyly.

"Oh really," Tristan pushed seeing my look.

"Shut up," I said hit his shoulder gently.

"Wait, what you saying?" Joey said turning to us. I looked at Tristan sighing.

"Dumb Dog;" I looked over to Joey to see that he was about to say something, but was interrupted by the doors opening and Yami stepped out.

"He looks so determined," I said staring to his face.

"Yugi, take 'em down." Tristan shouted.

"We know you can do it," I shouted down to him.

"Put that slime bag in his place once and for all," Joey shouted down to him.

"The challenger has entered the stadium. Now we all welcome the creator of duel monsters Mr Maximillion Pegasus." Croquet called out. I watched Pegasus step up the walk way towards the arena then beacon one of his guards taking his deck from the tray and placed it down. I looked over to Yami to see him hold up his deck, and then placed it down.

"So Yugi boy you have turned out to be quiet the duellist; battling your way through any obstacle in your way, even your best friend all to end up facing me in one final duel." Pegasus said smiling.

"Pegasus!" Yami shouted surprising us all, "Before we begin I want your word that when I win you will free my Grandfather."

"But, of course I am a man of my word. I promise _if_ you win, I will free your _Grandfathers_ soul." Pegasus said smirking.

"I wasn't finished you will also free the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Yami said.

"I see a promise to our dear Mokuba, well we shall see, but let us start shall we," Pegasus said a small smirk on his face.

'He's not going to do it,' I thought glaring my famous glare at him. I looked over to Yami to see a shocked look on his face.

"He's up to something," Tristan said.

"I know I think he planned this from the start." Joey added.

"I agree it does seem that way. I hope Yugi can handle him; throughout this entire tournament he has made everything fall his way." Bakura agreed.

"You're kidding me, Yugi will kick his ass. And when this is all over Yugi will be the best," Joey said confidently.

"What about that Kaylian Paris chick," Tristan asked?

"What about her?" Joey questioned.

"Isn't she to have already beaten Pegasus?" Tristan asked looking down.

"Is she here?" Joey said motioning around.

"Well no, but Tristan does have a point." Bakura put in.

"If she ain't here she ain't the best," Joey said smugly sticking his nose up in the air.

'Thanks Joey, you're so going to get it,' I thought giving him a small glare.

"Besides let's look at it this way, this Paris chick is probably a stuck up snob duelling for money, our Yugi has something real to fight for." Joey said sticking his nose up higher.

"I guess," Tristan said looking off into the distance.

"Yeah I suppose your right," Bakura sighed, "Let's just hope Pegasus plays fair."

"He hasn't before," Tristan said.

"Don't worry, Yugi hasn't come all this way to lose in the final match," I said strongly.

"Yeah that over dressed cheat has no chance against our buddy." Joey said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah maybe," Tristan said.

"Look there about to start, let's go to the upper gallery;" I said.

"Good idea," Joey said and we both turned around and walked up to the other gallery.

"Hey Joey where's Bakura and Tristan?" I asked realising that they weren't with us.

"They'll be up in a minute don't worry." Joey said leaning against the rail, "Their going to start any minute now."

"You may ask Master Pegasus for anything even his Millennium Eye," Croquet said finishing the rules.

"This is crazy," Joey said probably to himself. I looked up to see Bakura walking towards us.  
"Hi Bakura, where's Tristan?" I asked as he stopped next to me.

"He just wondered off I have no idea where," He told me, I shrugged.

"He probably went to the little boys' room, now Shh there about to start." Joey said waving his hand at us.

'Something is not right,' I thought, 'I can feel it.'

"Any prize, wow do I know how to throw a tournament or do I know how to throw a duellist kingdom tournament." Pegasus exclaimed laughing.

"Now let duel," Yami shouted impatiently.

"But wait don't you want to know what will happen if you lose?" Pegasus said smiling.

"What!" Yami growled.

"I get your soul," Pegasus said darkly.

"What a creep," Joey exclaimed, but I saw a Yami nod.

"I don't think I have ever see someone risk there soul on a duel." Bakura said eyes wide.

"That's our Yugi; he will risk everything for anyone." Joey noted.

"Please be careful Yugi, I can't lose you, we can't," I said quietly but I know that he heard me. 'Not that we will,' I quickly thought before Yami started talking.

"I will not lose, don't worry Tea. I refuse to be part of a soul card collection. I won't leave you Tea." Yami said looking at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"The final duel will now begin the winner will be given the title King of Games." Croquet stated.

'When will people understand that I haven't lost a duel yet,' I thought, getting a bit frustrated, 'Gods I sound jealous.' I turned back to see two suits switching Pegasus's and Yami's deck. I watched Yugi shuffle Pegasus's deck, but Pegasus just touched the top then said, "Its fine as it is." The decks were returned and the life point metre went up to 2000.

_**Pegasus-2000**_

_**Yami-2000**_

"Duel!" both Yami and Pegasus shouted.

"This is it," I said as Yami drew his first card.

"_I'll start by playing one face down and one face down monster. Your move." Was all Yami did._

"Sneaky play that card wouldn't be Beaver Warrior would it," Pegasus said laughing. _"Oh this is so fun, so I think I shall also start with a face down as well and then summon Red Archery Girl (1400/1500) in defence mode; back to you."_

"_My move I switch my hidden Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) to attack mode, then I activate my equip spell Horn of the Unicorn to raise its strength by 700, (1200-1900), now attack!" Yami ordered as his Beaver Warrior with a weird gold horn sent an electrical blast at Pegasus's Red Archery Girl, but Pegasus interrupted the attack._

"_You just activated my trap card, Tears of a Mermaid; this destroys your Horn of the Unicorn lowering his attack points back to his original 1200." Pegasus smirked while Yami growled._

"_My move, so now that you're Beaver is out and about, plus it's weaker, I'll switch my Mermaid (1400/1500) into attack mode and I'll have her attack your Beaver Warrior (1200/1500), turning him into road kill." _

_**Pegasus-2000**_

_**Yami-1800**_

"Pegasus knew exactly what to do," I growled.

"But how could he, maybe he really can read minds. Also where the hell is Tristan; she should be here supporting Yugi." Joey said looking around.

"Beats me maybe he got lost," Bakura suggested.

"Good grief," Joey sighed.

"Should one of us go looking for him?" I suggested.

"Maybe," Bakura said looking around but then I saw it, an evil glint in his eye.

"No we need to be for Yugi," Joey said strongly.

"10 minutes, then I'm going to look for him," I said leaving no room of discussion.

"I think, no wait, I know that you have just realised what you have gotten your elf into. Please tell me how you can beat not only the creator of duel monsters, but a duellist who can read every thought in your head, every hope you have had, every dream and every fear. And I know what you fear most right now is me. My abilities give me an unbeatable advantage." Pegasus laughed darkly.

"This is just a nightmare, how can you beat someone who can read your mind." Joey said.

"It's why his eye is one of the most powerful Millennium Item; he can read every thought you have, if you chose to go up against him, you have to do it with extreme caution." Bakura explained.

"I guess. So you seem to know a lot about that eye Bakura." Joey said looking at him.

"Just a little, what I don't know is if any mortal can stand against it." He told him.

"Oh no, but Yugi has to win, there us no one else to save everyone." Joey said eyes widening.

"Well it can be done Kaylian Paris beat him," Bakura pressed.

"I wish we knew how," Joey said turning back to the duel.

"I set on card," Yami said, and said something else but I didn't hear it as something Croquet said into a walkie talkie, then I felt the Millennium Ring. Then I heard Mokuba's name, so I decided to listen in.

"….He is essential, we need him to take over Kaiba Corp. Find him you idiot, how can you lose a soulless body, don't you dare make me come down there." I heard form Croquet.

'Tristan,' "I'm going to see if I can find Tristan." I said starting to walk off.

"I'll show you where I last saw him," Bakura said.

"What about the match," Joey said before I could say anything.

"We will be back as soon as we find him," Bakura said.

"Yeah, hey Yugi," I called leaning over the rail, this caused him to look at me, "Win this," I watched him smile a real smile and nod to me.

"Go find Tristan, but be careful." He said to me, nodded smiling back before, running off with Bakura. We ran down several different hall ways, going round bend after bend. I looked over to Bakura to see a gold ring in his hand. 'I knew it.' I watched it glow.

"This way," Bakura said in his innocent voice, as he led me down another corridor. That when I heard it another voice; it was the voice of one of Pegasus's suits.

"Alright hand him over tough guy."

"Come and get him," I heard a voice say; I knew that voice it was Tristan. I looked over to Bakura to see step out.

"Lay a hand on him and you idiots will rue the day you were born." Bakura said but his voice was deep dark and evil.

"Huh," the suit said turning to where Bakura's voice came from in the shadows.

"Who's there?" One of them asked, while another shouted, "Show yourself." I watched as Bakura stepped out of the shadows.

"You just walked into a world of trouble kid," one suit said.

"Tristan!" I shouted running out.

"Tea, Bakura get out of here," He shouted to us.

"Mokuba!" I shouted seeing him on Tristan's back.

"Run," Tristan shouted to us again but we both stayed still.

"Right surrender or else," he said.

"Or else what you pathetic mortal?" laughed Bakura.

"We warned you," a suit said starting to move forward.

"And I am warning you don't try anything, not that you will be able to all tired up. Chain Energy!" Bakura said holding up a duel monsters card, and then the suit were tied up.

"Guys lets go," I said turning and running up the hall. I heard footsteps behind me so I knew Tristan and Bakura were following me.

"What did you do?" I heard Tristan called to Bakura.

"Later," I heard Bakura shout back as we turned round a corner. We started running up a flight of stairs going higher and high.

"Bakura what did you do with that magic card, you used it for real." Tristan said trying to get an answer out of him.

"Not now they are still after us," He answered as we ran up another flight of stairs.

"Fine but you are going to explain later." Tristan said as he tried to open a nearby door, "Locked."

"Guys up here, this way," I called half way up the next stair case. Bakura and Tristan caught up with me and we ran up the rest of the case.

"Look a way out," Tristan shouted running ahead.

"Tristan wait," I shout as he nearly tripped off the ledge, but luckily Bakura managed to grab his shirt and pull him back in.

"I owe you one Bakura," I heard Tristan tell him.

"Right so we're at a dead end with some suits behind us, what now?" I asked looking around.

"Well jumping is out of question, so I say were as good as caught." Tristan sighed turning around.

"There they are, come on let's get them." A suit said as they started up the stair case.

"We tried," Tristan said sounding defeated.

"What does that mean, we're not captured yet." Bakura growled.

"Bakura's right," I said taking a step forwards.

"You two are crazy, we're trapped." Tristan said shaking his head at us.

"No, not after I enlist some help from the Shadow Realm." Bakura said taking out his deck.

"That doesn't sound good," Tristan said.

'This isn't good.' I thought while, but was pulled out of them by Bakura chuckling.

"It's over, give us back our prisoner and we might just let you leave, well in one piece." A suit said advancing.

"Bakura he's right," Tristan said from behind him and me.

"So what's it going to be," another suit said stepping forward again. They were only a few steps away now.

I watched as Bakura laughed, "you ignorant mortal fouls it's far from over, we have only just begun." Bakura said I watched the lights flicker once.

"Just give up."

"Now I will teach you the meaning of fear as I summon Man Eater Bug with the power of my Millennium Ring." Bakura said holding up Man Eater Bugs card. A bright ball of light appeared in between us and the suits.

"He's brought that card to life," a suit said fear and shock clear in his voice.

'That monster is pathetic,' I thought seeing as it looked like a ghost, it was partly see through. 'I have to help, but Tristan, I'm so sorry.' I quickly turn to him. "Sleep," I said and then he and Mokuba fell to the floor surrounded by gold light.

"What? How did you do that?" Bakura asked seeing the gold light.

"You're not the only one with a Millennium Item Bakura." I said smirking.

"But you don't have one you can't." Bakura said glaring at me, while I stepped in front of him in between Bakura and Pegasus's suits.

"Wanna bet?" I then turned and spoke in a clear open voice filled will power, "Run and forget all of this," the Millennium Symbol appearing on my forehead. They then all turned and walked away in a daze.

"My ring detects all seven of the Millennium items and it doesn't detect one on you." Bakura said anger rising.

"What about the 8th Bakura King of Thieves," I said smiling.

"Lady Kaylian," He sneered.

"Ding ding we have a winner." I said laughing touching my watch closing my eyes. My hair changed to black but this time it was straight along with the highlight. I looked down opening my eyes slightly so Bakura couldn't see them, to my hands to see them tan. This time instead of my blue dress I had on a black skirt that stopped mid thigh and swayed in the wind. A red tight halter neck top and a brown belt starting at my waist going down to my hip which held my three decks; I also had on high white socks with black high heels. Around my top arm was a bracelet and I felt circlet on my head which I guessed to be gold with red gem to go with my outfit. I then snapped my head up and saw Bakura flinch most likely at my eyes 'Like always.'

"Now then let's finish your Man Eater Bug. Sky Warrior come to me." I called and then my warrior appeared she had long flowing brown hair, and she had on a medium length white dress which stopped at her knees then went on in black she also had a black belt around her waist. She had cream brown feathered wings. She was my only warrior with wings. And light misty grey eyes. There was one obvious difference between Bakura's monster and mine; his looked like a ghost while mine looked real.

"My lady," She said waiting for her orders.

"Sky feather flight on his Man Eater Bug," I told her, I watched her fly up higher, and then her wings sweep down in front of her sending a group of feathers towards Bakura's monster destroying it. I looked over to Bakura and saw him flinch. "So Bakura do you want to try again with a different monster or give up." I watched as he went to say something but was interrupted by Tristan waking up.

"What happened?" Tristan said starting to sit up.

"You fainted," I said turning away from Bakura walking up the steps towards him.

"Who are you?" He asked me standing up securing Mokuba on his back.

"Enough with that, I have no patience for people who get in my way, so it's time to get down to business. And you will not stand in my way," He said to me, before turning to Tristan.

"Tell me who you are and what do you want, you're not our friend Bakura. Are you the spirit of the Millennium Ring? I thought Yugi locked you away, freeing Bakura." Tristan asked obviously confused.

"Yes, that's all true, but now I'm back and looking for a new host; seeing as none of that would have happened if Bakura hadn't betrayed me."

"You won't take me without a fight." Tristan snarled, I just stood there listening wondering what Bakura wanted.

"No, not yours I want one without a mind or soul of his own." Bakura said smirking; now I knew what he meant.

"Never! Not happening, I won't let you," I said strongly stepping in front of Tristan and Mokuba's body in a protective manner.

"Mokuba," Tristan said behind me.

"So brave as always, but you can't stop me." Bakura sneered.

"Yes I can, and I will," I snarled back.

"Just hand him over, I really don't feel like summoning another creature." Bakura said lazily.

"Yeah because I'll just defeat it," I said my head to the side smirking.

"Do you think you can?" Tristan asked me from behind.

"I know I can," I answered him.

"But he has that Millennium Ring thing," Tristan said trying to see how I could defeat him.

"And I have the Millennium Hour Glass, the lost item, the strongest out of all the items, unless you put all the others together." I told him looking around to him.

"I won't let you win my Ring allows me many other abilities apart from controlling Bakura and soon Mokuba, I will have him no matter what so why fight me." Bakura said trying to persuade us to hand him over.

"Alright I give up, you can have Mokuba," Tristan sighed.

"No!" I shouted.

"Wise move," Bakura said stepping forward to take Mokuba while Tristan stepped around me.

"Think fast," Tristan said surprising us as he threw Mokuba at Bakura.

"Huh," Bakura said catching Mokuba, but then Tristan ran forwards knocking Bakura to the floor, I watch him and when he didn't get up I knew he was knocked out.

"Mokuba!" I shouted quickly grabbing him kneeling down holding his body to me. I didn't notice what was going on around me till I felt Tristan's hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry about scaring you, with what I did with Mokuba." Tristan apologized.

"It's fine sorry for doubting you," I said smoothing Mokuba's hair.

"Its fine, now my dear I must ask what is your name?" Tristan asked.

"Kaylian Paris," I said smiling sweetly.

"You're Kaylian Paris?!" Tristan asked sounding shocked.

"Yes, why?" I said acting like I didn't know what he's talking about.

"The girl who beat Pegasus," Tristan questioned?

"Yes," I said nodding.

"How?" Tristan asked more like begged.

"His eye, doesn't work on me," I said moving my hand to just below my eye.

"Lucky," Tristan said then started looking around, "Hey were did Tea go?"

"Short brown hair, blue eyes?" I asked playing along.

"Yeah," Tristan nodded.

"She said something about the eldest Kaiba," I lied.

"Oh so we better get back, can you come with Mokuba?"

"Yeah sure I've got him." I quickly picked Mokuba up and we ran off towards the duel arena. Once we arrived Tristan called out to Joey.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey man where have you been?" Joey asked turning to us.

"I've had an adventure and a half today." Tristan said placing Bakura down. So I gently placed Mokuba down next to him.

"What happened?" Joey asked looking at Bakura.

"The spirit of the Millennium Ring…." Tristan started then looked down towards the arena, "What's going on here?" That caught my attention I looked down to the arena and my I felt my eyes widen. 'Why didn't I feel this?'

"You first," Joey said wanting Tristan to finish.

"I freed Mokuba, but Bakura tried to grab him," Tristan summed up.

"What he want with Mokuba, and where's Tea go? Details man." Joey pushed completely ignoring me.

"Bakura wanted Mokuba as a new host body but that's now ancient history. Tea's going to look for Kaiba. So what's with the indoor storm?" Tristan answered then asked.

"Not really sure, but Yugi's in there." Joey said clenching his fists.

"It's the Shadow Realm, their duelling in the Shadow Realm," I said speaking for the first time since we arrived back at the arena.

"And you are," Joey asked looking at me for the first time.

"Kaylian Paris," I said holding out my hand.

"You're Kaylian Paris?" Joey said eyes wide.

"Yes," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"The girl…" Joey started.

"Who beat Pegasus, yes, and his eye doesn't work on me," I smirked.

"Can you read minds too?" Joey asked me stepping back.

"No, your friend Tristan asked me exactly the same questions," I said smiling sweetly.

"So guys shall we go look?" Tristan asked motioning to the indoor storm.

"No point," I said shaking my head, "We won't be able to go in, well you won't, but I might be able to tell you what's going on; if you want?"

"How'd you know?" Joey asked suspiciously.

"I know a lot about this stuff," I stated.

"Ok," Tristan said dragging out the k, "So what is going on?" I smirked, and then felt a surge of power flow through me and then the Millennium Symbol appeared on my head as I looked in to the shadow realm.

"Your friend Yugi just collapsed." I said my eyes looking but not seeing.

"What no!" They both shouted.

"It's all up to Yami now," I thought out loud.

"What, who's this Yami guy," Joey asked while Tristan just looked at me.

"You know that Bakura has a spirit trapped in the Millennium Ring."

"Yes," they both said at the same time.

"Well so does Yugi, but his one is good. He's there to help Yugi." I explained.

"Well Yugi did say that he thought he had another presence inside him, so it's this Yami?" Joey asked trying to figure out everything I've said.

"Well his name isn't Yami, but that's what I call him, seeing as it's dangerous for me to use his real name." I said sighing.

"Why is it dangerous?" Tristan asked.

"I can't say right now," I said.

"Why?" Joey asked suspiciously

"You will find out soon enough," I said, "Most likely."

"Right so can I ask you a question?" Joey asked me.

"Yeah sure,"

"You know a lot about the Millennium Items, why?" He asked while Tristan nodded.

"I have a history with them," I said shrugging.

"You said back when you were fighting Bakura that you have the Millennium Hour something," Tristan said trying to think about that time.

"Glass Millennium Hour Glass, it's a long and complicated story which I promise to tell you one day, I will explain everything to you then." I said trying to confuse them a bit. Then I felt it, Yami's doubt. "Quick take my hands," I said urgently holding them out. I felt them take my hand and a pulse of pure energy flew through our bodies.

"That's was weird," Joey said.

"I agree," Tristan agreed, "So why are we doing this?"

"Yami and Yugi need your help." I said. We just stood there thinking. Thinking about all the memories we had with our friend, all the dreams.

"Kaylian what's happening in the duel?" Tristan asked me.

"Let's see," I said looking into the shadow realm, my Millennium powers flowing.

"Yami has two face down monsters, the magician of Black Chaos, and a face down on the field; while Pegasus has Thousand Eye Restrict. Wait Yami's doing something he's playing Kuriboh and Multiply. The countless Kuriboh are being sucked into Pegasus's monster. There exploding on Pegasus monster. But Yugi is now down to 100 life points." I told them.

"Now what?" I heard one of them say not sure which.

"Yami's attacking with Magician of Black Chaos," I said then pulled out.

"Wait what happened," Joey demanded.

"Yugi/Yami won," I said smiling.

"Yes, who's the man, Yugi's the man, who's the man, Yugi's the man. Happy dance," Tristan and Joey chanted doing a weird dance with each other.

"Ok," I said dragging out the k, while my voice went up an octave.

"Hey look its clearing," Joey said as the storm started to vanish.

"Look there he is," Tristan yelled pointing to a mob of tri-coloured hair. I looked too realised that it was still Yami, even though I thought Yugi would be standing there.

"Yugi," Tristan and Joey shouted to him, but I shook my head.

"No this cannot be," Pegasus said looking down.

"Alright Pegasus release my Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers." Yami ordered in his deep voice. My eyes flickered to the guys to see realisation cross their faces.

"I promised your Grandfather not the Kaiba brothers." Pegasus said looking up.

'I thought his spirit was broken,' I thought not believing that I had gotten something wrong.

"No Pegasus," Yami growled.

"I said I would release him, not them." Pegasus said smirking.

"Why you," Joey growled threateningly.

"Just release them Pegasus," I said leaning over the rail.

"Who are you?" Yami asked looking at me eyes wide then started saying something else, "Wait are you K…"

"Kaylian Paris," Pegasus growled.

"That's my line," I laughed.

"That's was my guess," Yami said smirking. I smiled back.

"Alright anyway on to business," I started "Release them Pegasus or deal with me. And after that duel I don't think you can. So what are you going to do?" I asked my smile turning into a smirk as I climbed up on to the balcony rail.

"I won't release them," He growled.

"So be it," I sigh but my voice travel around the room coldly. I scanned the room to see every eye on me. I then bent my legs and jumped forwards off the rail towards Yami. I was looking at Yami and as I neared him he grabbed my arms catching me bringing me into him.

"Are you crazy?" He asked me.

"You could say," I said smiling.

"Are you alright," He asked me his arms still around me.

"Yeah," I said then pulled gently out of his arms and turned to Pegasus. "Alright Pegasus let's do this, let's duel for the Kaiba brothers." I said.

"Alright I'll duel you," Pegasus said but you could see him shaking. He truly wasn't ready to duel me but I had to teach him a lesson. I smiled at him while taking out my deck 1. I turned to Yami while smiling, "Would you shuffle this for me?" I asked, handing him my deck. He took it from me and shuffled it; then handed it back a small smile on his lips.

"Alright Pegasus lets duel." 'I'll free you Pegasus; I'll free you from the darkness I promise.'

**Finished. Alright everyone Pegasus vs Kaylian next. I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try and get the next one out soon, but school starts soon so my updates will slow down, but I do hope to get the next chapter out before then. I'm sorry about any grammar or/and spelling mistakes.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**I know this update was quick but I don't think you'll mind. I hope it's good.**

**Tea's Prov**

_**Pegasus-2000**_

_**Kaylain-2000**_

"Alright Pegasus it's time to duel." I said drawing my hand; _Dark Fairy (1600/1500), Moon Warrior (1700/1700), Exchange, Sun Fairy (1700/1700) and Jewelled Wings. _"You start Pegasus."

"_Very well I summon Sonic Bird (1400/1000) and place one card face down." Pegasus said uncertainly you could tell that he was still shaken._

"_You idiot Pegasus you forgot Sonic Birds ability, you really aren't ready for this. Well it's too late to stop my move, draw." I told while I watched Pegasus growl in frustration. I looked down at my card to see Little Angel._

"Why did I forget that," Pegasus called out.

"_Because. Now I summon Dark Fairy (1600/1500) to the field, and thanks to one of her special abilities she gains 300 extra defence points (1500-1800), and it's all thanks to your Sonic Bird seeing as it is in Atk mode." I said. _And my Fairyappeared dressed in a navy blue floor length dress with slits going up the sides. Black wings snapped out behind her, dark purple strips flowing through them like a ripple on a still lake. She had midnight black hair tied up in a messy bun; with strands falling around her face, her eyes were described as black holes sucking you in, but her expression was that of an innocent child. Let's just say the easiest way to describe her was a Childs nightmare.

"Abilities?" I heard Tristan say.

"_Alright Kaylian try this I activate Rush Recklessly increasing my Sonic Birds Atk points by 700. (1400-2100), now attack here Dark Fairy." Pegasus ordered destroying my Dark Fairy._

_**Pegasus-2000**_

_**Kaylain-1500**_

"I thought she was meant to be good," Joey shouted, and from the corner of my eye I saw him gripping his head.

"Please Joseph, you haven't seen anything yet," I said a small smirk on my face.

"_Right Pegasus thank you for destroying my Dark Fairy as now her second ability activates allowing me to summon any Fairy from my hand, deck or graveyard. And I chose my Light Fairy (? /3000) in defence mode." I said as she appeared, _with translucent white wings with a blue tint; she was wearing a long frilly white dress with lines of silver flowing through it. She had silver hair that was now in a low side pony tail, she didn't look old, as her skin was smooth. Her eyes were silver and showed every emotion she had and she had a white choker around her neck.

"Her fairy has no Atk points?" Tristan said not understanding my Light Fairies power.

"Just wait and see," I said looking at him, while drawing my next card, _"Right Pegasus my move," I looked at my card to see Little Fairy. 'Excellent one more card and that combo is complete.' I thought smiling a small lethal smile. I looked over to Light Fairy to see her Atk points rise to 800. I then placed down Jewelled Wings down on the field ending my turn. _

"Her fairies points just rose," Joey said confused from behind me causing to turn. 'They must have moved during my turn.'

"Her points must rise each turn." Yami said thoughtfully.

"I don't get it, even though her defence points are very high if Pegasus can change her Light fairies mode she's wide open. I thought she would be better than this." Joey said sounding worried.

"Joey wait there must be more to her Fairy then that, and to her strategy." Yami defended me.

"_Right no more games Kaylian I summon Ryu-ran (2200/2600). I can't attack, but your Light Fairies attack points will take a few turns to power up enough to beat my beast and then I will beat you." Pegasus said trying to sound confident._

"_Good luck with that," I said tilting my head to the side. I drew my card, "What luck," I thought out loud. Angel Halo was the card I drew and the card I needed. I looked to Light Fairy as she gained another 800 points, (800-1600). _

"_The card I needed, Toon World and then I'll summon Toon Mermaid (1400/1500)." Pegasus said playing his child like card._

"_It's time we bring this to a close Pegasus." I said drawing my card Battlefield. 'No help,' I thought, 'Ok Angel Halo time,' I thought before speaking. "Alright everyone try and keep up. First I play Angel Halo which can work like a Polymerization and I fuse together my Little Angel and Little Fairy to summon Fairy Angel (2000/1800), next my Light Fairy gains an extra 800 bringing her points up to 2400. Next I use Fairy Angel's ability to bring Dark Fairy (1600/1500) back to the graveyard in defence mode. Now you have three monsters out all in attack mode, and I have one so Dark Fairy gains 1200 Def points and I have one defensive monster so she gains and extra 300 Atk points; Dark Fairy (1900/2700). Next Light Fairy and Fairy Angel gain and extra 500 points thanks to Dark Fairies final ability. Light Fairy (2900/3000) and Fairy Angel (2500/1800), now my Fairy Angel attack his Sonic Bird (1400/1000)._

_**Pegasus-900**_

_**Kaylain-1500**_

"Wow that was a long and complicated move." Tristan said most likely scratching his head.

"So her Dark Fairy, and her Light Fairy no her Fairy Angel, Ahhh this is so confusing," Joey screamed.

"It's really remarkable how her monsters support each other how they help each of in attack and defence. It's really amazing." Yami said in awe.

"I don't get it," Tristan said.

"I'll explain it to you later Tristan." I said brushing him off.

"_I switch my Ryu-Ran (2200/2600) in to defence mode and end my turn." Pegasus sighed knowing that my fairies were hard to beat. _

"Pegasus don't you understand do you, nothing you do will ever bring her back. I thought I taught this to you last time we duelled; I guess not." I said to him, "Do you really think Cecelia would want this, she loved children and you have taken a child's soul."

"Don't try me, I will do anything to get her back," He said tears falling down his face.

"_Alright, now my Dark Fairies Def Points drop by 300 and her Atk point rise by 300 (2200/2400) thanks to your monster changing mode. Now I draw." I said watching my Dark Fairies points rising. I drew my card and looked at it and sighed. 'Here we go, let's try this.' "Alright Pegasus it's over, I play the spell card Fairies Combined."_

"What no, not that," Pegasus said stepping back.

"Oh yes this now I use this to combine together my Dark Fairy (_2200/2400), my Light Fairy (3700/3000), and my Sun Fairy (1700/1700) in my hand to summon my Ultimate Fairy Elina (1500/3000)." I said as my three fairies were sucked into a ball of light which then turned into the shape of a fairy. Her Wings appeared first they were set into seven sections each one colour in the order of a rainbow, her dress appeared next which matched her wings and looked like an upside down rose, the top was a corset. Bright blue eyes shone out and then long wavy blonde hair._

"Wow she must be powerful, but her Atk points are a bit low," Joey said confused.

"_Wait for it," I told him, "Right first she gains 500 Atk points for every fairy in the graveyard and I count 3, and another 500 for every fairy type on the field which is one so that give her a total of 3500; more than enough to defeat you. So now I send one card in my graveyard to change your Ryu-Ran's (2200/2600) mode, it's over Pegasus Elina Rainbow walkway." I ordered and watched as Elina flew up into the air rainbow sparkles glittering behind her, then two rainbows shot out one from each of her hands and they started twirling around her; her feet first then her legs, lower body, upper body, around her neck and over her head. She was high in the sky now, but once she was completely encircled she dived towards Ryu-Ran a rainbow shooting out of her feet, then just as they were about to hit she swerved up and the rainbow which followed her flung in to Ryu-Ran gracefully, destroying him. _

"_Pegasus it's over." I said as Pegasus life points dropped hitting zero._

_**Pegasus-0**_

_**Kaylain-1500**_

"Alright Pegasus I won now keep your end of the deal and free the Kaiba brothers, I know you weren't ready to duel me, you forgot everything you knew, just stop." I said to him, but I watched him step back, muttering silent words. I then heard a click and the room went black. When then lights turned back on Pegasus was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Joey shouted. I quickly turned my back on the area where Pegasus used to be.

"I'm guessing that he went to Cecelia's tower, he always goes there when he's upset." I said then I looked at my watch, "Sorry guys I've got to split."

"Thank you Miss Paris it was an honour to see you duel." Yami said standing in front of me.

"You're welcome and it's Kaylian. We will meet again, I still need to duel you, and next time I will," I said walking to him so we were next to each other. "I'll see you but you won't see me," I said quickly kissing his cheek, then I whispered in his ear, "Be safe Pharaoh." I felt his hand grab my arm and he whispered in my ear.

"How'd you know?" I pulled away and winked at him.

"Gotta go," I ran out the door then I then touched my watch turning back in to Tea, before running over to the guys.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked running out.

"Yugi was looked in the shadow realm duelling Pegasus, and then won against him, we meet Kaylian Paris, and watched her beat the stuffing out of Pegasus. I have to say I was wrong about her, she's actually really nice and isn't a snob at all." Joey told me then turned to Yugi, "Hey man you did it you finally did it."

"Congratulations Yugi," I told him hugging him, then we were both surrounded by gold light and Yami shrunk, back in to Yugi. "It's really great you're finally going to be reunited with your Grandpa." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah also Yug…." Joey started but Tristan interrupted him.

"Also we want to say how impressed we are of you for being so brave."

"Yeah impressed and…" Joey started again but just to annoy him I interrupted him too.

"And proud." Then Joey started to throw a tantrum.

"Will you guys stop stealing my lines?"

"So talk," I said trying not to laugh.

"Forget it," Joey said waving it off.

"Speaking of forgetting where's Pegasus." I said reminding them that he wasn't here.

"Oh no we got to go," Joey rushed.

"Wait Joey what about Mokuba and Bakura," Tristan said pointing up to the balcony.

"Hey up here," Bakura's voice said from up on the balcony.

"Huh," We all said looking up.

"Up here."

"Feeling back to normal yet?" Tristan called up to him.

"Haven't I always been normal Tristan?" Bakura asked confused.

"He can't remember," Tristan said to himself but we heard it, "That ring of yours made you act like a freak again." Tristan told him.

"A freak, oh my," Bakura said sounding shocked, but if you listened closely it sounded fake, or it could have just been me.

"His Millennium Ring, where is it now?" Yugi asked urgently.

"Somewhere in there forest," Tristan said like it was no big deal.

"Well if it was making me act weird it was probably for the best then." Bakura reasoned.

"Can you watch Mokuba for us, we have to find Pegasus." I asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks," I called as we ran off down the corridor.

"Let's go find that creep." Tristan said, "Right that Paris chick..."

"Kaylian," Yugi interrupted.

"Right Kaylian said he would be in Cecelia's tower, so where's that?" Tristan finished.

"That's this way," I said turning them down a different hall way. Then I felt a strong power flow round the castle, and I knew Pegasus kept his side of the deal. But that is when I felt it a stronger force, no two forces. 'What's going on?' I thought getting a bad vibe. 'This doesn't feel good. And I don't think it is.' So with that I ran faster leaving the others. I turned the corner glancing behind to see them following. I flung the door open to see a suit that was holding Pegasus and Croquet walking down the stairs. The sight of Pegasus made me gasp. I then heard more gasps from behind me. I turned to see that the guys had caught up with me.

"What happened to him," Yugi asked.

"That is none of you concern." Croquet told him.

"But what about my Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers he promised to free them." Yugi said running towards Croquet.

"Not my department." He told him, before walking around him.

"Did you get a look at Pegasus," Joey said turning his head to try and see Pegasus.

"Who or what could have done that to him," Tristan asked.

"No idea," I lied, having a small idea.

"Let's go check it out." Tristan said heading for the stair case.

"But what if it's still up there," I said as the bad feeling still hadn't left me.

"You'll be fine Tea I'll protect you." Yugi said putting his hand on my arm, smiling at me.

"Yeah after we protect you," Joey said ruffling Yugi's hair while laughing then walked up the stairs. Yugi and I followed them up and then we all started looking around.

"Who is that?" Tristan asked causing me to look up. I saw the portrait of Cecelia.

"Whoever she is, she sure is pretty." Joey said staring at her in awe.

"That must be Cecelia, I guess," I lied again. "Hey look," I said seeing a book on his desk. "What's this?" I started flicking through it before landing on a random Page. "It looks like a diary," then I saw a duel monsters card fall out. I watched Yugi bend down and pick it up and on it was Cecelia. "Its Pegasus's he's written about that Cecelia she seems important to him. I'm guessing that it's his diary." 'I miss you,' I thought before reading from the diary.

"_Darling Cecelia at last I have finally found a way to restore you to this world, it's an elaborate plan, but not one outside my genius. It involves the Kaiba Corporation and some ancient magic which I shall obtain when I contain more Millennium Items."_ I read. "This could explain everything."

"It all seems to be for this one girl," Yugi said holding up the card.

"I guess he's hung up on her," Joey said looking over Yugi's shoulder.

"_Cecelia, oh my darling Cecelia you know that I have loved you from the first moment we met, all those years ago…." I continued to read. I read more about how they met, how she inspired him to paint, how they married, how happy they were together. But then there was her death, him turning bitter and cold. Following that was him trying to find a way to resurrect her. Which lead him to Egypt with me (Kaylian), leading us to Shadi, who gave him the Millennium Eye, which allowed him to see Cecelia giving him hope._

"It goes on to say that he found a way to use Kaiba Corp virtual technology and the Millennium Items to restore Cecelia's, but nothing about Grandpa or the Kaiba brothers," I said while putting the diary down.

"Hey look guy's three blank soul cards," Yugi said pointing to the three cards next to where I put down the diary.

"So Pegasus must have freed them," Joey guessed.

"Then let's go find out," I said running out down the steps stopping at the bottom.

"Come on Yug lets go," I heard Joey say and then I see them run down past me.

"Wait for me," Yugi shouted so as Joey and Tristan run on a head a bit I turn back to wait. Then I feel it another Millennium power but this one isn't evil, it's good and pure. So I run back just in time to see Shadi holding out the Millennium Key to Yugi's head. I quickly focus my powers and transport myself in as well. I stay in the shadows behind Shadi, but I see everything he see's. First is a door of a child full of innocence and I know that, that door is the door to Yugi's soul room. I look over to the other and I realise that it is Yami's soul door. We enter the room and I realised that it was dark and mysterious.

"It's alright you may enter my chamber if that is what you desire, but be warned tread carefully of I will not allow any harm to come to the boy who's vessel I share. Your presence here intrigues me." I heard Yami say as I slipped in, I looked around to see Egyptian symbols placed around. I looked over to Yami and smiled.

"I don't know how you entered my mind, so explain yourself before you trespass further I demand an explanation." Yami demanded.

"I seek a criminal who has stolen a Millennium Item; it has been five millennia since they were magical energies were locked away by a brave Pharaoh. Combined these Millennium Items have enough power to concur the world; many have tried to gather these Items for themselves. It is my duty to guard the Millennium Items and punish the thief who stole Pegasus's eye." Shadi told him.

'Bakura,' I thought know that only he would do this.

"And you accuse me of being this criminal." Yami asked him.

"You have already taken refuge in another," Shadi told him pointedly. "That does not go well, but if you are not the criminal then you have nothing to fear from my search."

"Guiltily until proven innocent an ancient concept for this modern age, however I have nothing to hide I am not your criminal." Yami said crossing his arms.

"Then grant me passage into your mind," Shadi said.

"Fine I'll open the doors for you," Yami said while clicking his fingers then everything changed and we were standing in a labyrinth of doors on every angel, stairs as well. "You may search to your heart's content."

I gasped quietly looking around.

"And now I will leave you to look," Yami said before fading away. I looked over to Yami to see him walking off up one of the wired stair cases.

"I knew I sensed another," a voice said behind me causing me to jump.

"You scared me," I said placing my hand over my heart while turning.

"My apologies, so Tea may I ask how you are here?" Yami asked me.

"I don't truly know," I lied hoping that he couldn't sense it.

"You're a strange one Tea; I feel a deep secret within you. So please talk to me." Yami asked me taking my hand.

"Not yet but I promise you I will Yami," I said smiling at him sweetly.

"You know more than you put out." I go to speak but he continues, "don't worry I will keep this from Yugi till the time is right." I then felt a rush of power flow through the air. "It seems that the Dark Magician is ready to defend." Yami said looking away from me.

"Now that's a long story," I thought out loud laugh, 'Oh Mahad.' I saw Yami looking at me with a confused look on his face. Then the power flow stopped. That's when I felt it the Millennium Keys power leaving his mind.

"Wait your fading don't go, don't leave." Yami said grabbing my hands again.

"I don't think I have a chose, see you soon Yami," I said before fading completely. But I did hear Yami shout out my name.

"I apologies for my rude intrusion into your mind I did not realise that you are the chosen one and that the ancient prophesy is finally coming to be." I heard Yami say, I looked out to see Shadi turn and walk down a few of the steps. "In my search for a thief I found the most worthy, whose fate is to unlock the magic. The thief of Pegasus's Millennium Eye was the first sign that evil is returning, as in ancient times despair and chaos once again threatened the earth and only he who solved the Millennium Puzzle with the help of one other can save it." Shadi explained.

"What do you mean; can't you tell me anything else?" Yugi called out.

"Take great care and be on your guard for whomever the criminal is he will come after you as well." Shadi said before walking down the steps toward a bright light.

"But what am I suppose to do, wait I have other questions, like who are you?" Yugi shouted after him.

"My name Shadi and don't worry we shall meet again, and soon if you need help the one to help you save the world will be revealed," Shadi explained and at the point I saw his eye snap to me for a second. "Remember the fate of the world is on your shoulders." And with that he vanished.

"Wait!" I heard Yugi shout.

"Yugi are you ok," I asked stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh hi Tea, yeah I'm fine." He said walking down the steps towards me.

"You coming then," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world while motioning to the door.

"Yeah," he said with a smile on his face as we ran out the tower door, toward Mokuba who hopefully had his soul.

**OK I lied I think I'm going to be able to get perhaps a few more chapters out before I go back to school seeing as its raining here there isn't much else to do. I hope you like the duel sorry it was a bit short, but I thought it was good. Please let me know what you think. Thank you to all my reviews and follower and to everyone reading this story I love you all. Do write a review to let me know how it's all going, and if there is anything you don't understand. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Please read AN at the bottom.**

**Tea's Prov**

Yugi and I ran as fast as are legs could we could, to the arena. As I had longer legs then Yugi I caught up with Joey and Tristan faster than Yugi.

"Bakura, hey Bakura, you up there?" Joey called.

"Yes I'm here with Mokuba, and I think he's waking up," Bakura called his voice full of innocence.

"Is he ok?" I shouted to him.

"I think so." We all then quickly ran up on to the balcony to see Bakura hold Mokuba.

"Tea," I heard Mokuba groan.

"Hey, are you ok Mokuba?" I asked kneeling down next to him pulling him from Bakura into my lap.

"I think so," he said grabbing my hand squeezing it.

"So you're really are alright," Yugi said running in, stopping in front of Mokuba and I.

"I'm fine," Mokuba told him quietly.

"Who would have thought Pegasus would keep his word," Joey put in.

"Yeah, So Mokuba you ready to get off this island?" Yugi asked, while I smiling gently.

"Not without Seto, I need my big brother," Mokuba said trying to sit up.

"He's right we need to find him and I think I know where he is, don't worry Mokuba we'll find him I promise." I said stroking his hair back. My attention was taken away by Croquet entering.

"Yugi, Joey," he said, not looking at the rest of us.

"Croquet," Yugi acknowledged.

"Due to his illness Mr Pegasus cannot attend." Croquet told us.

"If you ask me, I think it's an excuse to skip out on the prizes." Joey said smugly.

"The prizes will still be given. Yugi has already has had his prize of three freed souls, but in addition there is this." Croquet said holding out a box which held a card. "This is a one of a kind card called Ties of Friendship, it was hand painted by Mr Pegasus himself. I was told to give it to Yugi Moto. You now have the title King of Games."

'No way,' I though a little mad that I had only been gone for a few years and everyone had forgotten me.

"Yeah right," Mokuba growled from his place in my lap before looking at me winking.

"This contains a cheque for the three million promised, won by Yugi in his duel with Joey." He said holding out an envelope to Yugi.

"It's all yours Joey, like I promised." Yugi told Joey smiling. I watched Joey smile back before taking the envelope.

"You're the best."

"Three million Joey," I started.

"For your sisters operation," Tristan finished.

"Yeah now I can save her," Joey said staring at the envelope like it was the world.

"That's great Joey," Yugi told him.

"Yeah it is," Still looking at the envelope.

"Now we would like you all to leave," Croquet said before leaving.

'Rude much,' I thought before speaking, "Yugi if Mokuba's free so should," I trailed off.

"Yeah Grandpa should be back too," Yugi said quietly.

"Let's go guys," Joey shouted running down the hall, Bakura, Tristan and Yugi following. Mokuba climbed off my lap and stood and I did the same and we both started down the corridor, at some point Mokuba took my hand giving it a squeeze.

We meet the boys outside the castle, the second we were outside Mokuba started shouting, "Seto, big brother! It's me Mokuba, where are you?"

"He could be anywhere," Yugi said looking around. We all started looking around when are attention was taken away by the sound of a gate doors opening. We all turned are heads to the doors at exactly the same time, creepy. Standing in the door way was the one and only Seto Kaiba. I saw Seto run forwards

"Seto it's you," Mokuba shouted letting go of my hand and ran forward meeting Seto in the middle, wrapping his arms around Seto's waist while Seto wrapped his around his shoulders. "Big brother," Mokuba said and from his voice you knew that he was crying.

"It's alright I'm here now," Seto said in a caring voice.

"Come on let's not all get so mushy and gooey, I can't take it." Joey said sniffing. I looked over to Seto and Mokuba to see Seto push Mokuba away and kneel down in front of him.

"Seto, oh Seto I never really knew what happened, but I never stopped thinking of you," I heard him say.

"I know, and I'm here now nothing will tear us apart again. I would have risk everything to save you Mokuba," I heard him say, I then saw him hold out what looked like a duel monsters card which was identical to Mokuba's.

"Now we are together again." Mokuba said grabbing Seto in another hug. Seto then pulled out of it standing up.

"So what do you say little brother you ready to go home, where we belong?" he said looking at him.

"You bet," Mokuba said the biggest smile on his face. I hadn't seen a smile like that in a long time; not since I had last seen Alex, well minutes before, then that smile had been wiped off his face forever.

"Yugi," I Seto said turning his attention to us, "Thank you for saving my little brother, he means everything to me."

"How could I do anything else," Yugi told him shrugging.

"And I am grateful, but because of our circumstances our last duel didn't count, so one day we will duel again, so that we can decide who really the King of Games is." Seto said his hand on Mokuba's shoulder.

"Yes I agree," Yugi said nodding.

"You'll have to beat Kaylian Paris first," Mokuba said cheekily.

"Yeah she is defiantly good," Joey added in.

"Well I'll beat her one day. Come on Mokuba lets go home the copter's waiting." Seto said.

"Yeah we're going home," Mokuba shouted throwing his fist up into the air. Seto then turned around with Mokuba and they started to walk away, they went there the gates and out of site.

"Wait guys all the boats have left, so how are we going to get off this island." Joey asked and all our eyes went wide in realisation.

"Wait for us Kaiba," Tristan shouted before running after Seto with Joey going through the gates also going out of site.

"Us too," Yugi shouted running after them, with me following.

"Come on Bakura," I said waiting at the gate as he caught up.

"Let's go," He said taking the lead. I stayed still thought looking at his back. 'The ring isn't gone, and now Bakura has two Millennium Items.' I sighed then looked back up to Pegasus's castle. 'I'm sorry Pegasus I truly am. I wish I had put a stop to this sooner.' After that I ran towards Seto's copter.

"Oh there you are, I was waiting for you," I heard Seto say. I looked up to see him leaning on the side of the copter door; it wasn't the main passenger compartment I could tell seeing as the guys weren't there, only Mokuba.

"Thanks," I said going to get on when a hand come into my line of vision.

"Here," I heard Seto's musical voice say. 'Musical voice where did that come from,' I thought before taking his hand.

"Thanks," I said as he helped me on.

"You're welcome," he said leaning around me closing the door. Then I felt a small push causing me to fall into Seto knocking him to the floor.

"I got you," Seto said and I blushed when I felt his arms slip round my waist. We then heard Mokuba laugh.

"Mokuba," We both said glaring at him; he then slipped from the room. Seto's arms left me and stood up. Seto then stood and walked over to the controls, I followed him watching as he started the helicopter. It then gave a jolt which knocked me off balance, which was strange for me, and I then fell into Seto's lap, as he was sitting down.

"Sorry," I said pulling out of Seto's lap and sat on the other seat. "It's amazing," I said looking out seeing miles of ocean in front and the island behind, which was gradually getting smaller.

"I wanted to talk to you," Seto said breaking the few minutes' silence.

"About what," I asked looking away from the window to him.

"What you said on the roof."

"I said a lot on that roof you might have to narrow it down," I said giggling.

"Do you really think that I don't have a heart?" He asked me stopping my giggling instantly.

"No, I know that you have a heart after seeing what happened with Mokuba ten minutes ago. Look I was just mad and a bit scared when I said that."

"Why scared?" He asked leaning back against the back of his chair.

"Well you know…. I ….er," I stuttered blushing.

"No why," He said slyly.

"Because I was scared that you were really going to fall, I couldn't handle that," I blurted out then gasped at what I had said.

"Good to know," Seto said smirking, "Oh and to answer your question the man you met in the dungeons, the one Mokuba told you about, thought that's a risk seeing as I don't know what he told you, is hopefully the man sitting in front of you right now." He said taking my hand and giving it a gentle kiss. We then heard a soft sigh come from the door. I gently put my finger to my lips to tell him to be silent. I then stood up and slipped to the door, I quickly flung it open causing Mokuba to tumble forwards in to my arms. I then picked him up putting him in my seat, before I started tickling him. I heard Mokuba laughing before he said "I give, I give you win." After that I heard a deep rich laugh which filled the room.

"Now you weren't spying on us were you?" I asked after I got over Seto's laugh.

"Maybe," Mokuba said looking down.

"I thought I raised you better than this," Seto said crossly but you could tell it was fake as we all started laughing again.

"Hey look, welcome home," Seto told me pointing out the window. I look out to see Domino.

"It's beautiful," I said, that when I thought I heard something which I think I miss heard.

"Not as beautiful as you," That's when we started are dissent into Domino.

**A few Days Later**

It had been a few days know and we had joined Yugi to pick his Grandpa up from the hospital. I hadn't talked to either of the Kaiba brothers since we got back. I brought out of my thoughts by Grandpa's voice.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect to see me up and about," He said laughing.

"Grandpa," Yugi said in a quiet voice before running forward hugging him. "I've missed you, so are you ready to go home?" He asked tears falling. I saw him nod and we walked out.

We were just down the street from the game shop and we had filled Grandpa in on everything that had happened.

"So you saved me and became the champion of the Duellist Kingdom," Grandpa said going over everything in one short sentence.

"Well I didn't do it alone, everyone helped." Yugi said modestly.

"That's right there was no way you could have done it without me." Joey said.

"I think there were others as well," Tristan said.

"Like who you didn't help much, you didn't even duel," Joey said turning on him.

"No me, I meant people like Mai, you wouldn't have been able to duel without her. Or maybe even Kaylian Paris; she really did help didn't she." Tristan said smirking at him.

"I'm happy you met her, she is meant to be absolutely fantastic." Grandpa said staring up at the sky.

"She is," Yugi said.

"So you must have improved since I last saw you duel." Grandpa said turning his attention back to Joey.

"Well not that much," Tristan said which caused us to laugh.

"Grandpa I think we should get you home to rest," Yugi said.

"Don't be silly I feel great," He said before he started stretching counting to 3, but after a few try's he started shouting out in pain.

"Grandpa," Yugi said worriedly.

"Are you alright Mr Moto?" Tristan asked.

"Just a little stiff that's all," He reassured.

"Hey I've something to say to you, that's if you are who I think you are," I voice said causing us to turn. The voice came from a little girl holding a teddy bear with blond bunches.

"What in the world," Yugi said what we were all thinking.

"Who is that?" Joey said asking the next question that was on our minds.

"Do you know this girl?" Tristan said asking the third and final question that was on our minds. The girl started to walk forwards pulling her bags with her.

"Hello," Grandpa said politely.

"Tell me are you Solomon Moto?" She asked you.

"Yes, and who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Rebecca, I've just arrived in town and I've been waiting for you to show up its not nice to keep a lady waiting you know," She said moving her finger from side to side.

"A lady," Yugi said a cheeky and disbelieving smile on his face.

"That's right, are you saying I'm not a Lady buster." She said turning to Yugi glaring at him.

"Wait a minute, what's a squirt like you doing travelling by herself anyway it's dangerous." Joey asked her stepping forwards.

"Oh yeah, well I can take care of myself and if not teddy will protect me. Isn't that right teddy?" Rebecca said talking to the teddy bear in her arms.

"Teddy? Ok listen sweetie how about we go find you guardian, it's not safe for a little girl like you to travel by herself." I said bending down to her level.

"I'm not going to I get what I came for," She said shoving me tripping me backwards. I sighed and stood back up glaring at her.

'What's wrong with me I'm meant to be a fighter and I'm letting a little girl push me down," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

'Well you haven't really been up training like you used to, all your fights are now done in the arena, Mistress." A voice said, I glanced up to see flaming red hair literally, she had pale skin flaming red eyes and her wings were flames, they were sending embers all round but if they landed they disappeared leaving no trace. She had high boots on which were a sunrise orange and a sunset dress. She had bands going up her arms which matched her boots. Around her neck was a red chocker with an orange stone.

'Thanks Fire I'll get right on that.' I thought to her.

'You'll do fine your still stronger than pretty much anyone on this earth.'

'Thanks.'

'Shouldn't you be paying attention?' she told me before joining a sun ray vanishing.

"You heard what I said I want my Blue Eyes back right now," Rebecca said.

'Great I zoned out,' I thought looking down.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon is an ultra rare and powerful card that only belongs in the deck of a true champion like me. You see I've travelled the world, defeating many top duellists while you were away." She sneered.

"So you've defeated top rank duellist?" I asked not completely believing it.

"Yep I dare say I'm the number one duellist in America," She said not catching my tone.

"Aren't you a little young?" I asked.

"I'm 8."

"Inches tall," Joey snickered.

"You shouldn't tell lies," Tristan told her.

"Shut it you two, she isn't lying." I said remembering seeing her on TV before we left.

"Yeah she's not I remember something about a duel monsters expert, who was causing a sensation. They say they haven't seen skills like hers since Kaylian Paris started duelling." Yugi agreed.

"Attention hog," I heard Rebecca say under her breath.

"You don't think that's her do you?" Joey said looking at Yugi like he was crazy.

"Are you questioning me?" Rebecca glared. I stopped paying proper attention after that Rebecca just went on about how she wanted Grandpa's Blue Eyes because he stole it from her. She then challenged Grandpa to a duel, in a very rude way, demanding that he duel her for the blue eyes. We eventually agreed after a lot of annoying talk from the little girl.

"To the arena," Rebecca shouted out just before we left bringing her teddy down in front of her face. "I will eat you alive, grr," She made the teddy say.

"Ok," I said out loud a bit scared before walking off towards Kaiba land.

**Kaiba Land**

"You're asking a lot Yugi all of our duel arenas are booked solid for the next three months," Mokuba told us.

"Please Mokuba," I asked stepping forwards smiling my million pound smile.

"Like that will work," I heard Rebecca mutter under her breath, but I still heard.

"Well we do owe you big time, and for as you know I can't say no to you Tea so sure why not," Mokuba said smiling and from the corner of my eye I saw Rebecca's mouth drop.

"Thanks Mokuba," Yugi said, but was pushed away by Rebecca.

"What we waiting for let's get this show on the road." I looked to Mokuba to see a freaked out look on his face.

"Thanks Mokuba," I said then whispered in his ear "I think she's a bit crazy."

**Duel Arena**

"It's a nice arena a little small though, alright Mr Moto you ready to duel." She said turning on him. I looked to Grandpa to see him nod.

"But Grandpa," Yugi said worry shining though.

"Relax Yugi I'll be fine," Grandpa said.

"But," Yugi said still not sure about it, it was easy to tell.

"What is this are we going to duel or not," Rebecca said her hands on her hips.

"He can't duel you, so I'll duel you instead." Yugi said stepping forwards.

"Yugi," I warned, 'This girl is weird but she could be really good.' I thought.

"Grandpa only just got out of the hospital this morning, he can't duel." Yugi said looking at me then back to Rebecca.

"Even better," Rebecca said a small smirk on her face.

'Why do I have a feeling that this is going to so terribly wrong.' I thought.

'No idea,' a familiar voice of fire sighed.

'Fire,' I sighed back.

'Yes mistress,' she said cheekily like always.

"…Does he teddy, no not chance grr," I heard Rebecca say before running off.

'Crazy,' Fire said in a sing song voice.

'I agree,' I thought back, she then joined a sun ray and vanished.

"I think she's nuts," Joey said once he thought Rebecca was out of ear shot, which she was.

"Careful Yugi, she's strange, but smart." Grandpa told Yugi. I watched Yugi walk over to the other end of the arena and we watched both of them rise.

"Let's duel," they both said.

"You sure you want to do this, you're going up against a genius you know. Isn't that right Teddy," She said to the bear again hugging it to her chest. "Yep yup you're a genius Rebecca grr," she made the teddy say. There was only one thing I could say about her.

"She is Crazy."

**Alright her you go chapter 20, hope you like. Ok I would like to change the summary of this story, but I don't know what to so I am setting up a little competition. **

**I would like my readers to send in a summary and I will pick the one I like the best, it needs to be under about 384 characters obviously. Now the author of the one I pick can send in an OC that used to be friends with Kaylian in her duelling days, I will put the details of what I will need for that when I chose a winner. I hope to see lots of them. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Thank you to all my reader who have stuck by me here's the next one.**

**Tea's Prov**

_**Rebecca-2000**_

_**Yugi-2000**_

_For my first brilliant move I play Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200), attack mode." Rebecca played._

"A strange opening move," Grandpa mumbled.

"He's so slow teddy do you think he will ever play a card," Rebecca said to her teddy.

'Give him a chance,' I thought sighing.

"_I'll play a card, Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) now attack her witch." Yugi said and then his Celtic Guardian swung his sword destroying her witch._

_**Rebecca-1700**_

_**Yugi-2000**_

"Teddy that mean old Yugi sent my worthless witch to the graveyard what do I do?" Rebecca wailed.

'Worthless, no monster is worthless.' I thought getting angry.

"What's that teddy, oh thank you I almost forgot. When my Witch is sent to the graveyard I can take any monster with up to 1500 Def points and place it in my hand, then reshuffle my deck. Oh thank you teddy." She said giving her teddy a hug.

"Well I'm waiting, what for I'm not sure." Yugi said mumbling the last bit, but she still heard it.

"Hey don't distract me. So what next, oh I don't know, hum," she said trying to pick a card.

"This kid is driving me crazy," I said.

"_I think I'll stick with this Sangan (1000/600). Isn't he cute?" Rebecca squeaked._

"_Not for long," Yugi told her._

"_What, why not," She said pouting._

"_Say goodbye to your Sangan (1000/600), Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) attack." Yugi ordered._

"_Oh no," Rebecca wailed._

_**Rebecca-1300**_

_**Yugi-2000**_

"That Celtic Guardian sent my poor pathetic Sangan to the graveyard too. You're so mean." Rebecca said crying. 'She is just so...' I growled my anger rising even more.

"Give me a break," Yugi groaned, "I'm not being mean, I'm just playing the game."

"Look now he's yelling at me," Rebecca said crying even more.

"I'm not yelling," Yugi yelled.

"_What was that teddy we haven't lost just yet, if Sangan goes to the graveyard I can add another monster to my hand; I understand that." She said holding her teddy to her ear just like he told her something. _

"This girl is just weird." I said shaking my head.

"Well geniuses are meant to be eccentric," Tristan said crossing his arms.

"She's no genius, she's just a nut case." Joey said strongly.

'She's called her monsters worthless and pathetic this girl is ridiculous.' I thought my angry rising so much I thought I was going to explode.

"Guys I skipped breakfast this morning so I'm going to grab something." I said.

"But Tea," Joey started.

"Don't worry Joey I'll be back soon, besides this girl is going to drive me insane if I stay any longer. Be back soon Yugi." I shouted out to him.

"Be careful." He called back and then I ran out. I walked around Kaiba land looking around for a coffee shop. I spotted one after a few minutes so I walked over. I looked around to see that there was no one there apart from one worker.

"Excuse me are you open?" I asked the man.

"Yeah we are what can I get ya?" He asked me.

"Mochachino please," I told him.

"Coming right up babe, "He said turning round, missing me roll my eyes at his comment. I waited for a few minutes tapping out an old lullaby tune with my fingers on the counter.

"Nice tune," He told me as he came back with my coffee. "Here you go, my names Leo by the way, and what might your name be sweet maiden?" the coffee boy I know knew as Leo asked me.

"Tea," I told him politely before turning around to go back to the duel. But before I could move more than a few steps I felt someone grab my arm in a rough grip.

"Wait my sweet Tea, I'm off in five why don't you wait, and I'll show you a good time," He said winking while trying to be seductive.

"No thanks," I said politely, but I knew any minute I was going to snap.

"Come on babe," He said pulling on my arm trying to draw me closer, but I wouldn't budge.

"Don't you have any other customers or duties?" I asked hoping someone we enter before I lost my temper.

"Slow day," He said trying at grab my other arm while, trying to pull me closer around the counter.

"Let go," I growled pulling away, but he just held on tighter.

"Come on have some fun," Leo said suggestively.

"Let go," I growled louder.

"No way let me show you a good time." I continued to squirm.

"I believe she said to let go, and I suggest you listen then go and pack your bags," A rich voice said.

"Mr Kaiba," Leo said dropping my arm, I looked to his face to see him scared.

"Seto," I said a smile coming onto my face. Seto then grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest.

"Get out of my sight your fired and if I were you I would leave the city as you won't get another job in this city." Seto growled and I felt it vibrate through his chest.

"But sir," He stuttered.

"No buts get out before I do something even worse." He growled again. I looked to him to see him run. I felt Seto push me away and scan me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me once he had finished looking over me.

"I'm fine," I said smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes I'm fine Seto," I said before thinking, after that my eyes widened.

"You called me Seto," He said clearly shocked.

"Oh sorry Kaiba, I… er… em," I stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"No I like it Gardner" Seto said sitting down on a chair pushing one out for me with his foot.

"Tea," I said sitting down I looked to him to see him smile.

"So Tea what are you doing in Kaiba Land." Seto asked me.

"It's your fault really," I said cheekily.

"Really how?" He asked me.

"Some girl called Rebecca says that Yugi's Grandpa stole the Blue Eyes White Dragon card, which you ripped up, from her." I told him.

"Did he steal it," Seto asked me.

"No he would never." I shouted at him standing up.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Yugi's duelling her," I stated.

"What! Why would Yugi duel some novice." Seto said standing up as well.

"So that his Grandpa wouldn't have to, he only just got out of the hospital. And she isn't a novice, just an annoying brat who is one of the best in America." I told him.

"Rebecca Hawkins," He said causing me to look at him a bit confused.

"Her names Rebecca so I guess that's her. Look nice talking but I gotta go, so thank you." I said picking up my coffee.

"You're welcome," He said before walking out. I sighed and walked out also heading back to the arena when I bumped into someone else, a man about Grandpa's age.

"Oh my I am so sorry sir," I said jumping up then quickly helping him up

"It's alright I should have been looking where I was going Miss." He said brushing down his clothes. "I was wondering you haven't happened to have see a little girl with blonde bunches and a teddy bear called Rebecca have you?"

"I have actually, are you family?" I asked.

"Yes I'm her Grandfather Arthur Hawkins." He said holding out his hand.

"Tea Gardner," I said shaking his hand. "Your Granddaughter is currently duelling my friend Yugi Moto."

"Did you say Moto?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Is Solomon Moto here as well?"

"Yes he's watching the duel with my friends, I'm heading back now you can join me if you want."

"Yes please." He said and with that we walked off heading back to the duel. While we were walking he told me how he had met Grandpa on an exhibition in Egypt; and how they duelled for the last bit of water left when they were trapped in the tomb.

**Duel Arena**

When we arrived back at the arena the duel was over and Rebecca was freaking out.

"Behave yourself Rebecca," Mr Hawkins said walking out.

"Grandpa," Rebecca gasped.

"Hey guys," I said walking over to them.

"Hey Tea," They all replied at the same time.

"Arthur is that really you?" Grandpa Moto said.

"It has been a long time Solomon."

"Far too long my dear old friend," Grandpa Moto said nodding.

"I hope my Granddaughter didn't cause you to much trouble, please forgive her." Mr Hawkins said walking past us all.

"For what," Rebecca cried out.

"Rebecca did you know that Yugi was the real winner of your duel," He said reaching the duelling platform Yugi was standing by.

"No Grandpa I won," She screeched running over to him; we all followed.

"Yugi you are just like your Grandfather, a generous young man and a fine young duellist." He said before walking over to Yugi's deck looking at his top card. "I knew it," He said to himself before turning to us. "Rebecca have a look at this card," He then held up a card for Rebecca to see. "This card is called soul release, if Yugi had played this card you would have lost for sure. You see Soul Release would have allowed him to five cards from his or your graveyard. That would have caused your Shadow Ghouls Atk points to drop from 2800 to 2300, which his Dark Magician could have easily destroyed."

"So your mean Yugi didn't have to surrender, then why did you," Rebecca asked turning to Yugi.

"I… er… em," Yugi stuttered scratching the back of his head.

"Don't you understand," Arthur asked her before continuing, "Yugi was trying to show you that there is more to duelling than winning and losing. He wanted you to reach into the heart of the cards."

"Huh," Rebecca said her head to the side.

"After that tomb collapsed and we bet the last drop of water on the duel. Solomon also sacrificed a victory, to save my life." He told her placing a hand on her shoulder. A gasp spread around at that.

"I was weak, overcome by the heat so he gave me the last bit of water." He told us then turned to Rebecca, "You see Rebecca even thought I sent a number of my monsters to the graveyard, I always respected their sacrifice. Remember Rebecca you must always respect your monsters and even more your opponents. So you see I felt so much gratitude and respect to Solomon that I gave him my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Yeah and he was really grateful, so grateful that he ripped it up," Rebecca said sticking her nose up at Grandpa Moto. Mr Hawkins turned to Grandpa and he stepped forward showing him the Blue Eyes.

"It was damaged Arthur, please forgive me." He said.

"That doesn't matter Solomon, what matters is that is that you kept it as a token of our friendship. You valued it, because I gave it to you, not because of its rarity. You see this Rebecca this is what Yugi was trying to show you." He said smiling gently.

"I'm really sorry Yugi," Rebecca said to him looking down.

"It's ok Rebecca," he said nodding.

"So I'm forgiven," Rebecca said shyly.

"Defiantly, so here take this," Yugi said hand a card to Rebecca.

"The Ties of Friendship," Rebecca questioned.

"I want you to have it."

"Thank you Yugi," Rebecca said and before anyone could say anything she hugged him. I saw Yugi freeze then hug her back a blush on his face, and when she pulled away she looked down, but you could see a pink tint in her cheeks.

"So Solomon it's been ages since we last duelled," Mr Hawkins said breaking the tension.

"Is that a challenge I hear." Grandpa said turning so that they were facing each other.

"Oh yeah this I gotta see, duelling old folk." Joey shouted punching the air.

"Mr Moto remember you only just got out of the hospital." Tristan warned.

"I'm fine besides I could duel circles around any of you even if I was still in the hospital." Grandpa said fire in his eye. We all just looked at each other before laughing.

'I wish I could freeze this minute and stay here forever,' I thought before sighing. 'I know something is about to happen, but what I do not know.'

**Alright this was a very quick and short update, really just to finish of Season 1. I'm back to school tomorrow so updates will slow right down, sorry. I'm also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I find English hard but I love it. More Seto/Tea in this chapter; do continue to let me know your pair, at the mo its more Seto/Tea but mainly because Yami doesn't have his own body so he only comes out during duels. Please remember to send in some Summaries for me I really want to read them. And please continue to review. Xxx. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

Rebecca and Arthur Hawkins had returned to America a few days ago, and things had been pretty quiet. At the moment I was sitting in my jet on the way to Egypt. I had already visited Pegasus to check he was alright I was going to stay longer but Ishizu had called saying that she needed to talk to me. So here I was on my way to Egypt, dressed in a pair of white short shorts and peach pink boob tube top. On my feet was a pair of beige sandals with a high wedge. "This better be important, I really don't want to spend the last few days of my holiday dealing with evil forces," I said out loud.

"A Miss Paris we will be landing in five minutes," the pilot said over the intercom.

"Thank you," I said speaking back in to the intercom. I quickly grabbed my things while flicking a hair tie off my wrist placing my thick black hair in a lose bun. I felt the plane give a jolt as we landed. I stood up and walked to the door once we had stopped. I opened the door and walked down the steps towards a car which was waiting. I already had my suitcase as my carry on so I just got in and the diver drove off. We had a short drive before the car stopped and I climbed out placing my sun glasses.

"Hello Lady Kaylian," Ishizu said bowing respectfully to me.

"Hello Ishizu," I said nodding my head to her.

"Please come in I have Tea all set up," She told me motioning with her hand for me to pass. I passed her placing my bag by my seat before sitting down.

"So what is the real reason why you invited me here it wasn't for tea. You said it was important," I said as she sat down in front of me.

"Well you see Kaylian there were a few things I wanted to discuss with you. One I wanted to check that you are truly alright with the tablets being removed from their true place and being put in the museum in Donimo?" She told me.

"Yes it was perfectly fine; it's actually a good thing as I am residing there at the moment." I told her taking a sip of my drinks, at the same time she did.

"Yes and with the Pharaoh there it even better," She then placed her cup down folding her hands in her lap. I mimicked the action. "I also wanted you to know that Marik tried at obtain the third and final Egyptian God card."

"He didn't get it did he?" I interrupted quickly.

"No I have it but he does have the other two."

"I know, but don't worry we will find a way to get them back," I said giving her a sharp nod.

"We will you see Seto Kaiba is going to hold a tournament where the winner of each duel wins their rarest card."

"Really?" I asked a bit shocked at this information, "How do you know that he will."

"I saw it." She told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your vision can always change; I mean you can't predict my future." I said taking a deep breath.

"Well you see I have decided to give Mr Kaiba Obelisk the Tormentor." She said shocking me for a minute then the reason why came to my head.

"So that he would go after the others," I said nodding, "good plan." I said nodding my head to it.

"The problem is that with Marik at the tournament, I'm afraid at what could happen. So because of this I am asking you to enter." She said to me causing me to drop my now empty tea. The only sound was the sound of it smashing in to tiny pieces.

"Ishizu I'll be at the tournament but I won't duel in it," I told her grabbing a napkin quickly cleaning up the smashed cup.

"But Lady Kaylian," Ishizu started but I interrupted her.

"That is enough Ishizu, look I will not let your brother win and I have no doubt that by the end of this tournament my secret could be released to the public. But my first duty is to my Pharaoh, just like you but at the moment it is easier to be with him without him knowing." I said placing the broken cup on the table. "Remember Ishizu everything and everybody in this world is like this cup," I said placing the cup so it looked like it was whole again, "we are fragile and sometimes one touch can break us," I tapped the cup and it fell apart. "This is what has happened to Marik he has been broken, but you must remember anything that has been broken has a chance of being rebuilt." I picked up my bag then and walked to the door. "I shall see you in a few days Ishizu, I have a friend to coming to Domino who I need to see and besides I'm done early so I can see him as me." I said smiling. "Goodbye and good day." I walked out.

I climbed back into the car and gave the drive another address. I sat back watching the desert pass by as we headed to my secret sanctuary. The car stopped outside and I climbed out heading into the five millennia old building. I walked in to see my monster tablets all in surprisingly good condition, next I looked over to the stone tablet with the Pharaoh and I on it. It told out story but like all the others My Pharaoh's name was removed. I knew that I was the only one alive that knew his name. Mine was there written neatly in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics, the tablet was a little worn but then again it was 5000 years old.

"Excuse me Miss but we need to move the tablet, as you must know it is being move to Domino," a man said behind be capturing my attention. I turned to see two men standing there. "You actually shouldn't be in here." another said after a minute crossing him arms over his chest.

"I have permission to be in here by Miss Ishtar herself, but I was just leaving so good day." I said walking past him. As I did I heard him say.

"She looks just like the lady on the tablet," One of them said. While the other said, "I think she looks like Kaylian Paris." I laughed to myself quietly before walking out. I climbed back into my car and sighed, "Airport please." I said and then the car started to move. As we passed through Egypt flashes of my old life flashed by. I saw myself dressed in a lady of Egypt dress with a gold circlet resting in my curled cola black hair. I remembered this day it was the day that used to be the happiest day of my life, and most likely still was. It was before Yami coronation, long before then. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was holding a ball for a reason unknown to me but I was told to dress my best. I remember seeing Yami dressed his best and as our eyes locked when I was announced, it was magic, complete magic.

"Miss Paris we have arrived," the driver said pulling me out of my daydream.

"Thank you," I said while climbing out. I quickly walked over to the steps to my plane and climbed up them. I entered and then took my sit.

"Prepare for takeoff Miss Paris," the pilot said over the intercom. I didn't reply as I didn't need to.

"I hope that Yugi and the gang didn't get into any trouble while I was away." I thought out loud before laughing quietly. "Knowing them they did and I probably will walk in on trouble. I wonder how Duke's doing. I haven't seen him in ages. He's in Donimo at the moment so maybe I'll stop by." I said yawning before I drifted off.

_**Super short I knew but I'll try and get the next chapter out soon a possible. Please do remember to review and to send in a summary I have no ideas for one but I don't really like the current one. If you do you can say or if you have a way of making it better that's fine too. Just send some in. The next chapter is going to be even more exciting (I hope). Please do give me some feedback on anything. Love you all. **_


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**This is the edited version, I had no idea what happened.**

**Tea's Prov**

**Domino City**

I was woken up by the planes bumpy landing. I had quickly returned home, quickly taking a shower before, changing into my Donimo school uniform. I ran out the house grabbing my bag before tearing up the road towards Yugi's house to see him talking to his Grandpa.

"Hi Yugi, Good morning Mr Moto," I said giving them both a smile.

"Don't know what's so great about it," Grandpa grumbled.

"Oh hi Tea I thought you weren't going to be back in time for the first day of school." Yugi said smiling at me.

"I managed to get everything I needed done and an earlier flight so I'm here." I lied before asking, "What's wrong with your Grandpa."

"No idea but I'm worried," Yugi whispered to me, then we both jumped when Grandpa popped up in between us.

"Alright I'll tell you, thought out my life I have been thought many things, but nothing, nothing can beat this."

"May I ask what?" I put in.

"Yeah what's wrong Grandpa?"

"There's a new game shop."

"A new game shop?" I asked.

"Yes they're trying to run me out of business selling their trendy new cards, but you see they have no respect for the game." Grandpa said sighing.

"A new game shop, cool maybe we should check it out, you know check out the compotation." Yugi said excitement in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing, I don't want you to go anywhere near that new shop," Grandpa yelled at Yugi.

'I wonder, could it be, could it be Duke.' I thought knowing about his new little duel monsters game.

"Bye Grandpa," Yugi shouted grabbing my hand, running off pulling me with me. We started towards school, but then took a turn right, before we got to the school. He continued to pull me till I saw the new game shop.

"Yugi why are we here, if your Grandpa finds out you'll be in so much trouble." I warned him.

"There is nothing wrong with…. window shopping." Yugi said suggestively. Then a lady came over to us handing Yugi a flyer. "What's this?" Yugi asked.

"It's a new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters," she told us before walking away.

"It looks call but I wonder how you play?" Yugi pondered.

'Yep it's Duke,' I thought nodding to myself. "Come on Yugi we're going to be late, I don't want to miss the first day of school." I said pulling him away. 'What you up to Duke.' I thought before running off to school with Yugi in toe.

**Domino School**

"Hey guys sorry were late," I said entering the class room. Yugi followed me and we walked over to the guys.

"Yeah we went to see new game shop," Yugi said before sitting down.

"What new Game shop?" Joey asked sitting on the seat in front of Yugi backwards.

"It's down the road; it only opened and Grandpa's worried." Yugi told him sighing.

"They've got all the latest games, especially that new Dungeon Dice game." I said leaning back against another deck.

"They really they have Dungeon Dice Monsters?" Joey said shocked.

"You've heard of it, how?" Tristan asked.

"The news paper," Joey said smugly.

"You read the news paper?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"When I'm out delivering them."

"And why are you doing that?" I asked laughing.

"Unlike you I don't get a great big fat portion of pocket money from my parent's, so I need to save every bit for Serenity's operation." Joey growled at me. "Unlike you Tea I don't have loving parents that give me everything. I don't have a perfect family or life." The whole class room went silent and everyone turned to look at us. After a few beats of silence the sound of skin hitting skin, my hand hitting Joey's cheek filled the room.

"Listen closely Joey and listen well. I don't have loving parents that give me everything," I saw his eyes widen then confusion cover his face.

"My parents Joseph Wheeler are dead along with the rest of my family so don't you ever say I have a perfect family or life because I don't." I snapped out. The bell rung and I ran off to my first class before he or anyone could say anything.

I entered the class room and sat in my seat by the window. My thoughts quickly wondered back to my family. How everything I had told Joey was true. Obviously. But more to the point on how they died, not that I know how my parents died. Most would shed at least one tear if their parents had died and they thought about them. Most would burst into tears if their parents died. But no, I didn't cry and I knew I never would, not for my parents at least. They never cared about me. All they cared about was how I could help them, meaning how I could get them into a better living. I was saved by the Pharaoh and his son.

**Flashback**

"_Kaylian, Kaylian where are you?!" I heard my Father shout/call._

"_Here father," I called back walking into the room; to see Mother and Father standing there._

"_Ah Kaylian come here and let me look at you," My mother ordered. I walked over to her quickly, not wanting to know what they would do if I didn't listen. My Mother lifted my chin up moving it from side to side. She then took a lock of my hair which was half up half down. _

"_I don't know where these colours came from not natural, your hair would be a lot nicer if without these devil colours," Mother tutted. _

"_And her eyes I don't know why anyone would want her," my Father sighed._

"_Well Lord Odji does so who are we to say no she'll be out of our hands," Mother said not even acknowledging that I was still there._

"_Well Lord Odji wants to meet her, let's go," Father turning around walking to the door._

"_Come," Mother sneered letting go of my hair, before walking to the door as well. Father and Mother walked out into the streets and I went to follow when a voice stopped me._

"_Kaylian," my little brother said standing at the door to another room I walked over to him._

"_Hey little guy you alright," I asked kneeling down in front of him._

"_Where you going?" He asked rubbing his eyes. _

"_What is said to be my future," I sighed before kissing his head, "But I promise you that were ever I go, I won't be far from you." I whispered in his ear before walking out the house._

"_Kaylian tardiness is not a good quality." My Father spat out._

"_My apologizes Father," I quickly said bowing my head._

"_Come along," He said grabbing my arm dragging me along. I quickened my stride so it looked like I was walking with him, not him pulling me. _

"_Ah here they are," My Mother said when we appeared in her line of vision. "Lord Odji this is my darling husband and my lovely daughter Kaylian." She said pulling me forward._

"_I can see what you meant by strange eyes I have never seen anything like then, and her hair. No man has ever had such a unique looking women," The man in front of me said. He had on a high rank tunic, as he was one of the richest people in the village. All girls wanted him. You couldn't say he was ugly, but I wouldn't go as far to say handsome. But what freaked me out were his eyes at this moment. They were filled with desire and lust. "Very well a she shall do nicely." _

"_Then a wedding will need to be arranged." My mother said a smiling slyly. My eyes widened, 'I thought they would let me have some chose,' I thought looking at my Father with wide pleading eyes. But he just gave me a cold stair saying not to argue._

"_Yes but first Miss Kaylian as the Pharaoh and his court are passing thought on their way back to the palace, please accompany me to see then pass." He said taking my hand. I felt my mother and father push me forward making it look like I wanted to go, which I did not._

_**The Pharaoh and court passing (Includes Yami)**_

_We watched the grand chariots pass by. The Pharaoh and Prince sitting with in and the court waking beside them. Odji's hand was on my arm in a tight grip which I wish I could be free from. 'My Lady a dark, dangerous and powerful energy wave is coming this way.' One of my warriors told me. _

'_Thank you, but I don't think I could help the Pharaohs court can deal with it they are a lot more powerful than me.' I told her. _

'_Not true you can be a lot more powerful than them,' she told me before disappearing. I felt Lord Odji tighten his grip on my arm. I looked up to see the Prince passing me, but the point was he was looking right at me. I slipped my fringe in front of my eyes so he couldn't see them. I gasp pulled us both out of our trance. The gasp came from the Priestess. _

"_My Pharaoh," Was all she got out before a voice interrupted her._

"_You will pay!" someone shouted through the crowd. We all spit to see a boy with shoulder length black hair that covered his eyes. He had a muscular body which you could see through his tunic. Now him you could call handsome. But seeing what he just said he was a traitor to the crown. "You Pharaoh Aknamkanon will pay for taking my father away from me." He shouted walking forward. _

"_I remember you, you were that young boy from the village before, I am sorry but your father was a criminal how held a shadow creature and didn't survive the separation." The Pharaoh said stepping down of the chariot along with the prince. _

"_No you're not, you nobles are never sorry for what you have done and now you will face me, my father wasn't the only one with a powerful creature." He shouted out before he was surrounded by a dark shadow. The dark shadow then flew up into the air and formed the shape of a dragon. "Come forth Ultimate Dragon of Destiny!" He shouted out. The dragon was huge and a rainbow of different colours. Black to white, Sunset red and orange to ocean green and blue, it was breath taking. _

"_You dare disrespect the Pharaoh you will pay?" one of the court said, he was holding what looked like to be a gold rod, but I could feel that it wasn't gold, it seemed to be made of the same substance as my Hour Glass pendent. _ "_I summon Lightning Dragon," He called and a dragon appeared. "Attack!" He shouted and it flew forwards but was knocked back by a blast. I saw the guardian fall to one knee. _

"_You think you are powerful well we'll see I summon forth Maiden of the Moonlight." the Priestess said a women with wings and brown hair appearing. _

"_And I call forth a Hyozanryu," the one with some sort of gold ring said._

"_Water Omotics join them," The one with the gold scales said he held it up in the air. The next lot of creatures appeared ready to attack. _

"_You will not harm the people of this village," the man with some sort of key said, before summoning this giant creature which I didn't know how to describe, but he called it Summoned Skull._

"_You will not harm the Pharaoh," The man with a golden eye said "I call forth Mystical Beast of Serket," a scorpion appeared this time. _

"_I never said that you would be the one to pay, no you took my father so I am going to take someone special from you, you son will do." The boy growled out._

"_You will not lay a hand on my son," The pharaoh said stepping in front of the prince. "I call forth my Kings Knight." He said a regal man in armour appeared. "Now attack!" He shouted followed by six others. I watched in awe as their creature charged forwards. I thought that they would defeat that dragon easily but I was wrong the dragon released an extremely powerful blast of energy from its mouth knocking all the creatures back at once causing all the guardians to flinch some more than others, I watched after they launched attack after attack but every time nothing happened they were all blasted. Eventually the guardians' monsters were all destroyed even the Pharaohs._

"_Father!" the prince shouted. _

"_No my son say back," The pharaoh said grabbing his shoulders pushing him back but he didn't budge he just turned to the boy a spat out, _

_"How dare you harm my father." _

"_You will see how in a minute with this Ultimate Dragon of Destiny, Ultimate Destiny Blast." He roared and the attack shot straight towards the Prince who was frozen. I knew that it was only I who could help._

_ So without thinking I clicked my fingers and my creature materialized in front of the prince. She had snow white hair pale blue lips and ice blue eyes but with long think black eyelashes. She was wearing a long white dress which was corset style at the top and flowed out from the waist down; you couldn't see her shoes as the dress was too long. On her arms were silver elbow high gloves. The strangest thing she wore was a belt which contained two swords. _ _She stopped the attack causing it to vanish. I heard gasps go around everyone but the loudest where the guardians. I heard questions being asked around._

"_Where did that creature come from?"_

"_Who summoned her?"_

"_How did she manage to stop that attack?"_

"_She's completely pure, how can that be?"_

"_How is that possible," the boy shouted in anger. "Never mind attack again," he ordered as the dragon blasted again._

_ This time a girl in white grabbed the prince and pharaoh and jumped out the way as I clicked my fingers again. _

'_What's your name?' I asked her in my mind as I had never seen her before._

"_I am Light Warrior, I am here to help my lady," she spoke out loud for everyone to here._

"_Who is your Lady?" the Pharaoh asked. _ "

_She must tell you, not I." She told her._

"_Enough of this, Third time the charm attack," This time the attack hit knocking her back and causing me to flinch a tiny bit._

_ "Your creature is strong I will admit that, but not invincible. Light crystal ball blast." She shouted out as a ball of what looked like a crystal appeared in her hands then shattered as she threw it, causing shards of the crystal to soar towards the dragon. They hit the dragon and the boy flinched, but the attack wasn't strong enough. "My lady I can't do this alone," she called out and I knew I needed to call another out. So I clicked my fingers again twice causing two more creatures to appear._

"_Two more!" I heard the guardians gasp._

"_More than one without a DiaDhank impossible." The one with the necklace gasped._

"_All are pure, it can't be done."_

"_Her lady must be extremely powerful." The Pharaoh said his arms around his son. _

_By now you could see who had been summoned. Both were Warriors. Dark was there __with pale skin shining in the bright sunlight, her dark hair blending in with the rest of the Egyptian people. She was dressed in a long black skirt like normal and a black crop top with bits of purple flowing through both. This time she had ribbons flowing around her arms which were a deep indigo._

_Next to Dark was Moon which was strange as she usually only came out at night. Moon had on a long silver dress with slits going up the side, her hair was an extremely light blonde and was in a bob sort of style._

"_I am Dark Warrior." _

"_And I am Moon Warrior." They said introducing themselves. _

"_Let's attack together." Moon called out._

"_Dark Whip!"_

"_Light Crystal Ball Blast!" _

"_Moon Crater Knock Back!"_

_Dark grabbed her whip throwing it forwards, Light launched her crystal shards. Moon lifted her hands above her head a ball of silver light appearing in them, she then threw it forwards where it hit the space just before the dragon, doing just as its name said, knocking it back, at the same time the whip and crystal shards hit. The dragon was thrown backwards, but still not defeated._

"_We're not enough." Light shouted out my thoughts._

'_Isis I need Isis,' I thought biting my lip knowing that summoning her of all my creatures would be dangerous._

"_Ur can you help them," The pharaoh said to one of the guardians._

"_Only if I know who their Lady is," The guardian with the scales sighed._

_ I sighed to myself quietly, before focusing my energy. I felt it warmth go through my body._

"_Look something is happening." The guardian with the key said._

"_Over there," a voice say, my eyes followed the voice to see the Prince and he was pointing at me. "It's her." This caused everyone to look at me. My eyes flickered down to see my Hour Glass pendent glowing bright gold. I took in a deep lasting breath before tearing my arm out of Odji's grip placing my thumb and forefinger together forming a triangle._

"_From the power of Light to the power of Dark, From the power of the sun to the power of the moon, with the power of the earth and sky, and the power of fire and sea combine together to create an ultimate force." I chanted severally times getting louder and louder. After doing it a few more times I felt serge of energy. This time a shouted it out to the heavens, "From the power of Light to the power of Dark, From the power of the sun to the power of the moon, with the power of the earth and sky, and the power of fire and sea combine together to create an ultimate force, create a Champion with great strength create The Ultimate Champion Isis!" I took a few steps forwards lifting my hands above my head. It was then that Dark, Light and Moon turned into orbs of light and merged together before being joined with five others._

_ From that light a girl appeared. She had knee length violet hair, a silver circlet around her head with many different purple shaded gems. She had on black tight trousers, with lavender short skirt, her top was off the shoulder, and was black, indigo and lavender. The sleeves flowed down flowed down but clipped around her wrists. Gold ribbons flowed all around her body some lose some tight. At her waist were two swords both gold and silver. A small smirk graced her lips which were a bright red and her eyes were an aquamarine, just like the gemstone. On her feet was a pair of deep blue sandals. Around her neck was a sliver chocker with an aquamarine stone hanging from it. _ _Gasp spread around at the power you could feel coming off her._

_ I stepped forward so I was standing behind Isis, but in front of the guardians, Prince and Pharaoh. I went to call my attack but fell to my knees._

"_She needs help," I heard someone say._

"_She's too young to be able to summon such a powerful creature," a female voice said._

"_My Lady your creature is created from other correct," the one who the Pharaoh called Ur said._

"_Yes she is," I breathed out. _

"_Will you allow me to help you," he asked me as a felt my energy drain a little more. I nodded._ "_Very well, Millennium Scales use your powers to help this fusion." He said holding out the scales. I then suddenly felt my energy levels rise, allowing me to stand up._

_ I took a deep breath before giving the boy a cold glare. _ "_It's over. Isis Ultimate Elimination!" I ordered. It was completely spectacular._

_ Isis stretched her arms out to the side. She then lifted them up an orb of light forming in each and when her arms were straight they joined forming one large orb. She then brought the orb down in front of her chest where it got even larger. Flashing so many different colours you were never sure which colour it was. The orb then start to vibrate, looking like it was going to burst when she lifted it up over her head and a little to the right before swinging her arms down in a diagonal sweep launching the orb. Next she pulled both her swords out, swiping them on the opposite diagonal sending two sharp blades flying after the orb straight towards the dragon._

_I held my breath watching the attack hit. Everyone gasped as the dragon was sucked in to the ground. Then a second later a tablet appeared with the dragon carved onto it. _

"_No this cannot be!" I boy shouted falling to his knees._

_ A small smile graced my lips and I turned to see the Pharaoh, the Prince and the court standing all looking at me. I suddenly took in a breath, and then started to fall forwards, but before I could hit the ground I felt arms wrap around my waist keeping me from falling on my face. I looked up to meet the eyes of the prince. I heard him let out a gasp as he saw my eye, then a smile graced his lips._

_ "Are you alright?" He asked me concern in his eyes._

"_I think so, I've never done anything like that before." I said quietly as he set me gently on the ground before kneeling beside me._

"_No one can do anything like that my dear," the pharaoh said kneeling down next to his son, "No person can summon more than one monster without DiaDhank. You hold great power my dear." He told me._

"_Thank you my Pharaoh," I said looking down._

"_What is your name my dear?" he asked._

"_Kaylian My Pharaoh," I told him not looking up._

"_Kaylian, an interesting name," he thought out loud, "I hope I am not being to bold, but may I ask how you coloured your hair?" he asked consciously. _

"_It is natural My Pharaoh."_

"_Are your eyes natural to?" the Prince asked._

"_Her eyes," the Pharaoh asked in confusion having not to have seen them. With this I looked up. The Pharaoh gasped._

"_Yes they are," I said._

"_Kaylian!" I heard an angry voice shout through the crowd causing me to finch, I saw the Pharaoh and Prince exchanged curious glances to each other and to me._ "_Kaylian how dare you," My father said coming up behind me. He grabbed my hair pulling me up by it. "You stupid girl you have disgraced this family," he said before slapping me around the face. I looked to the side to see my mother glaring at me and Odji smirking. I saw my father go to slap me again but a voice stopped him._

"_If you have any respect you will stop that immediately." The Pharaoh said in a cold voice._

"_My great Pharaoh I am truly sorry for my devil Childs actions," he said dropping me before going into a bow__._

"_You mean the actions of her saving our live?" the Pharaoh asked a hint of humour in his eyes._

"_No, I er… mean," my father stuttered._

"_Tell me sir do you often hit your daughter and call her a devil child," the priestess said stepping forward._

"_We mean no disrespect but that is what she is," my mother said stepping forwards, "She is different, her hair, her eyes and these strange powers. They can come from nothing but the devil." She said glaring at me before pulling my hair back causing me to gasp._

"_Actually it is the complete opposite the powers which she possesses come from the great gods themselves. Your daughter is gifted and should be treated like royalty, seeing as her purpose is to help them." She told my mother before pulling me out of my mother's grip. I don't know why but I felt safer in her grip than my own mothers. "My necklace has shown me a vision, a vision of this girls," she said to everyone before looking to me, "Your true destiny my darling. A destiny that cannot be accomplished here." She finished looking at the Pharaoh._

"_Very well then my dear Kaylian, would you do us the honour of moving away from this village and joining us at the palace?" The Pharaoh asked me._

"_The honour would be mine," I said bowing my head._

"_Wait just a minute, you yes are the Pharaoh and I mean no disrespect, but I own this girl she is to become my wife and I will not allow her to move from this village," Odji said stepping forwards. I looked to the priestess trying to show her that I did not want what he said._

"_Then I am sorry to say that your engagement has been called off. I can see a man in this young lady's future, but it is not you." She said her arms wrapping around me._

"_How dare you talk to me like that, a man when you are a women." He roared._

"_That woman, as you put it, is a member of the royal court and has a much greater importance than you, so I will not allow you to disrespect her like that." The Pharaoh growled out before turning to me. "Now my lady, is there anything you truly want to bring with you?"_

"_My brother," I said with a hesitation. _ "_Very well," the Pharaoh said before turning._

"_No you will not take my daughter and my son," my mother and father growled out._

"_I believe you have no say," one of the guardians said the one with the rod. I felt the Priestesses arms drop from me._

"_Go collect your brother dear one and any of your belongings, no clothes we will get you new ones," she told me._

"_Just my brother I have no belonging which I wish to keep." I told her. She nodded and I ran off. I found my brother and told him that we were leaving. He asked where and I told him a better place. He would understand one day but he was too young at the moment. I took his hand and walked back out to where the Pharaoh, his son and his court were waiting._

"_My lady Kaylian are you ready?" one of the guardians asked me. I nodded and squeezed my brother's hand. _ "_Then let us go," he said before helping me up into the chariot and my brother was placed in front of a guardian on a horse._

_ I took one look at my glaring parents to hear them shout, "Don't expect us to help you when this all blows up in your face." I looked down at what they said._

"_Don't worry Lady Kaylian, no one will ever hurt you again in any way as long as we protect you," the Pharaoh said placing a hand on my shoulder._

"_Thank you."_

**_The palace_**

_I was helped back down by one of the guardians before being pasted to the Priestess who the Pharaoh had told me was called Ebio. Ebio and another guardian had taken my brother and me to our rooms where we changed. A servant went to look after my brother, while I went to the throne room to talk to the pharaoh._

"_So Lady Kaylian if you don't mind we would like to cut right down to business," the man with the gold eye said, "how long have you been able to use these creatures?"_

"_I've been able to talk to them all my life, but only been able to use them to protect others and not myself since I got this," I said showing them my Hour Glass pendent._

_ I heard them gasp._

"_Where did you get that?" he asked me angrily. I flinched._

"_Akhenaden no need to get angry so how did you come across this item?" the Pharaoh asked._

"_It just appeared around my neck one night, and that night I had a dream telling me to never take it off. So I never have." I told them._

"_I see well then trust you dream and don't take it off. Now you had amazing power earlier today, so we ask do you know how to use it?" he asked me._

"_Yes I know how to use it most of the time. It comes to me in dreams if I don't know. But my power is limited I can run out of energy sometimes."_

"_You would," Ebio said, "You're still young, but your powers are beyond your time. You shouldn't have this much power for another five years, so I am guessing your powers will only increase more before you reach your ultimate max and become the true guardian."_

"_True Guardian?" everyone including me asked._

"_I saw it in a vision, you are meant to protect the next Pharaoh from a devastating power, but I cannot see what," she said my eyes flashed around to see Akhenaden's eye widen slightly._

"_Akhenaden do you know anything of this pendent, it contains the same powers as the other Millennium items." The guardian with the ring asked._

"_When the Millennium items were created there was a warning that an eighth might be created. This eighth could only be used by the person it chose; this person would already have great strength. It is said to have powers unknown, that's all I could find out." He told us._

"_Very well," the Pharaoh said. "You may leave Kaylian." _

"_Thank you," I said before walking out I went to close the door when I heard my name being said by Ebio._

"_She is linked to the Prince my Pharaoh, they will be close." was all I heard before I left._

**_End of Flashback_**

I hadn't realised that lessons over as I was pulled out of my flashback by the bell. I sighed knowing that I would have to apologize to Joey for the slap so I sighed and headed to the lunch hall where I knew they would be.

'Let's get this over with.'

**This was another quick as I had most of this chapter already written out. This gave you a huge in site to Kaylian's Egyptian life. Hope you liked it. Sorry if I got any of the Ancient Egyptian stuff wrong, but hey my story. Continue to review please. I don't know when I will get the next chapter out seeing as I've now got homework on school nights, but I'll try and make it soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

I walked down the corridor people glancing at me as I passed. I walked into the lunch hall, looking around for the guys. I saw them sitting at the table by the window we usually sat.

"Hi guys," I said in a quiet voice.

"Tea," they all gasped and before I could think I was pulled into a bear hug, all I could see was a mob of blonde hair.

"Tea I am so so so sorry I had no idea about you parents. Can you ever forgive me?" he said into my ear.

"Of course I forgive you, I'm the one in the wrong you didn't know, and I knew you didn't, but I still went along a slapped you," I told him pulling away.

"I deserved it, I always do." He said pulling me into another hug.

"Let's say were even," I smiled before sitting down next to Yugi.

"So what have I missed?"

"Wust ta gurls sooning oer ta ne id," Tristan said his mouth full of food.

"Please repeat that without food in your mouth," I told him laughing.

"I said just the girls swooning over the new kid," He repeated.

"New kid?" I asked confused.

"Yeah he came after you ran off," Yugi told me, "But we didn't really see him as we were leaving." I then heard a burst of high pitched giggling come from across the room.

"That's him," Joey said pointing over to the giggling girls.

"Oh I missed it do it again," one of them said.

"All right ladies are you ready for a show," I heard the unmistakable voice of Duke Devlin say. "Show time." I heard the dice rattle around in his cup before he placed them on the desk.

"I hate guys like that, guys that would do anything for a girl's attention." Joey said crossing his arms.

"Do you even know his name?" I asked smirking.

"Yes… well er… no," Joey stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's Duke Devlin he's the owner of the new game shop." I told them.

"Oh well who cares if he owns a fancy game shop, don't forget I had some fancy moves in the duellist kingdom."

"You mean luck," Tristan taunted.

"I had some luck, but most of it was my amazing duelling skills. You can't say that I wasn't one of the best duellist on the island." Joey said triumphantly. I heard a chair scrap against the floor.

"Excuse me I couldn't help but overhear that you dabble in the game duel monsters." Duke said causing us to turn to look at him.

"Look if you knew anything about duel monsters you would know about Bandit Keith the intercontinental champion. He was unbeatable and guess who beat him. That's right this guy right here." Joey said pointing to himself.

"I guess modesty is one of Joey's qualities," Tristan murmured.

"Alright if you want I'll give you my autograph," Joey said smugly.

"So you must be Yugi Moto the winner of the duellist Kingdom," Duke said ignoring Joey.

"Er yeah that's me," Yugi said.

"You I have heard a great deal about." Duke said bending down to his height.

"Hey Devlin what you heard 'bout me, Joey Wheeler?"

"Joey Wheeler, nothing. But if you want we can always play a game to show these lovely ladies your fine talents." He said standing up to his full height. All we need is a cup and dice."

"Alright we'll play your little game," Joey said confidently.

"Duke, Duke he's so cute!" the girls shouted.

"Whatever so how do we play?" Joey asked.

"Simple," Duke said before walking over to the table placing the dice over the cup. "By using the power of my mind I bet I can move the dice from under the cup, into my right hand; I will do it without touching the cup."

"And next you will be lifting tables and chairs into the air, you've got no chance." Joey smirked.

'Let's see if Joey will get this or not.' I thought remembering how he got me with this trick.

"On no that I won't be doing, but this is easy, the dice have probably already moved." Duke teased.

"What there's no chance?" Joey yelled.

"You could always lift the cup to see if it's true," Duke said a sly smile on his lips.

"I just might," Joey said moving forwards.

"Joey wait, it's a trick," I shouted, but it was too late Joey had lifted the cup where the dice still stood, which Duke picked up in his right hand.

"I win." Duke said throwing the dice forwards and backwards between his hands.

"Grr," Joey growled.

"You figured it out didn't you…?" He said to me pausing for my name.

"Tea," I said smiling an award winner smile.

"Well Tea I am please to know someone has a brain in this school," he said while the girls swooned. I looked at the like they were crazy. 'He just called you stupid and you're happy about it?" I thought shaking my head.

"Thanks, I think," I said cautiously.

"Oh it was a compliment, my dear." He said grasping my hand. "Allow me to formally introduce myself I am Duke Devlin, and you may call me Duke." He said kissing my hand.

"My, my such a gentleman." I said giving him a wink.

"Why thank you, so Tea how about you join me after school for a look around me game shop," he said a sly smile on his lips.

"No, no not her," the fan girls cried.

"I'd be…" I started but was interrupted.

"Hey listen you keep your slimy paws off her dude. I've got a better idea how about you and I play a real game, like duel monsters." Joey said pulling me away.

"Very well, but seeing as this is your game we play on my turf. You and your friends, including this lovely lady," He said motioning to me before continuing, "will come to my game shop after school. Also I don't have a deck so I say we each create a new deck from starter packs."

"What that's not fair," I said.

"Yeah, if you're not playing with your own cards the games just pure luck." Yugi said.

"Well if he's as good as he says this should be no problem, so what do you say?" he asked twirling his hair.

"I'm in," Joey nodded.

"Good now I say that playing for fun is so dull, so I have a proposition for you." He smirked.

"Which is?"

"If you win you have to do everything I say for a whole week," he told him, causing Yugi, Tristan and I to gasp.

'Why Duke, Why?' I thought disgusted.

"Alright, but when I win you have to do everything I say, and one of those thing will be for you to close down your new little game shop," Joey said smugly.

"No don't do it," the fan girl cried.

"I accept." Duke agreed.

"Alright let's do this get ready to lose," Joey said getting all up in Dukes face.

"He's toast," I said.

"He's creamed," Tristan followed.

"I agree," Yugi finished.

"What! Don't you guys think I can beat this dice boy?" Joey said offended.

"Well," I dragged out.

"Tea," Joey screamed at me while Duke laughed.

"Look I'm not some novice; I'm the runner up champion of the Duellist Kingdom." Joey said before turning back to Duke.

"Game on dice boy."

**Duke's Game Shop after School**

After school, we all headed over to Dukes game shop, after changing.

"I can't believe that, that this Devlin guy owns this place." Joey said looking it up and down before walking in. Tristan and Yugi followed, while I sighed before running to catch up.

"Hello welcome to Duke Devlin's game shop, Mr Devlin is expecting you. Please follow you." So person said leading us over to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal Duke.

"Oh I see you decided to show up," he said smugly. He had changed out of his school uniform into his usual black trousers, top and red vest.

"Of course we did, now let's get this over with." Joey said stepping into the elevator. We all followed, I stepped in last standing by Duke.

"Glad you came," I heard Duke whispered in my ear, causing me to roll my eyes, before turning to Joey. "Alright there are some new packs here, so chose, and chose wisely."

I looked to Joey to see his hands shaking a bit, but once he tore the top off and looked at the cards a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"You got some good cards Joey?" Yugi asked him.

"Don't worry about it," Joey said waving him off. "Cats in the bag and bags in the river."

'Cocky,' I thought. The elevator then dinged as the doors opened. And I heard a scream.

"Give me a D, give me a U, give me a K, give me an E, what that spell Duke."

"This place is huge," Joey said his head going backwards and forwards. I looked around to see that it was a rather large arena.

"No this is the smallest one but it has got all the perks." Duke said walking forwards.

"Duke, Duke he's so cute." The fan girls screamed again.

"Camera 1 in precision." Some voice said.

"TV cameras?" Joey said confused.

"Yes well I believe that the bigger the crowded the better the performance so I have decided to broad cast this on national TV." Duke said. "I want to give all my fans a show, a show that I about me beating the second best duellist if that's what you say you are."

"Let's start this already!" Joey growled.

"Very well," Duke said walking over to one end while Joey ran over to the other.

"Let's go already," Joey said impatiently.

"Very well let's begin, but remember are deal." Duke said placing his deck down.

"Oh I remember but remember yours," Joey said slamming his deck down.

"Duke Duke he's the best, he is much better than the rest, Duke Duke he can't lose; he got one of us to choose." The fan girls chanted.

"You are to kind Ladies." He said waving to them before turning his gaze onto me. "Wish me luck sweet Tea."

I shook my head, 'He's so gonna get it, even if we always do.' I thought a small unnoticeable smile forming on my face.

_**Duke-2000**_

_**Joey-2000**_

"Let's duel!" they both shouted before Duke started.

"_Alright for my first move I'll play this in attack mode, Oni Tank T-34 (1400/1700)," Duke said before ending his turn._

"_Alright he we go, time you learnt to not mess with the best." Joey said drawing his card, and went to do his move but Duke interrupted him. _

"Don't ever say that again," he growled.

"And why not," Joey said arrogantly.

"Because one you are not the best and two that line is my best friends' catch phrase so don't you ever say it!" he shouted anger burning strongly in his eye.

'He really does pay attention,' I thought touched a slight smile forming on my face.

"_Oh well whatever I play Sword Hunter (2450/1700), now attack his Oni Tank T-34," Joey said pointing his finger towards Dukes monster._

_**Duke-950**_

_**Joey-2000**_

"_And with that my Sword Hunter gains an extra 200 points." Joey said. Sword Hunter (2650/1700)._

"Oh no, no poor Dukey," the fan girls cried.

"Not bad," Tristan said "I'm guessing that he won't embarrassed himself right?"

"Yeah he's doing well," Yugi said nodding, "He's got a good shot."

'Duke is playing with him, he knows how to duel.' I thought sighing.

"_Lucky move punk alright let's start this properly," Duke grunted. "I summon Dark Bat (1000/1000) in defence mode and set one card. You haven't won yet wheeler." _

"Duke duke he's the best, he's the one to beat the rest." The fan girls cheered in there unnatural ultra high voices.

"Hey girls you do know he's losing right," I said to them.

"No," they cried before the blonde turned to me, "The duels just started he's got time and he'll be in the lead by the end of the next turn."

"_Alright dice boy I summon Mad Sword beast (1400/1200) now attack and destroy his Dark Bat." Joey ordered._

"_Well I take no damage seeing as my bat was in defence mode." Duke said playing with his hair._

"_Wrong again dice dude my mad Sword Beast has a special ability, an ability that does damage even if your monster is in defence mode." Joey grinned._

"What!" Duke shouted his head shooting up hair flying everywhere.

_**Duke-550**_

_**Joey-2000**_

"Yeah!" Tristan shouted.

"Nice move Joey," Yugi said.

"Well done your doing great," I said smiling.

"_I may have underestimated you but, this duel isn't over yet, I play my trap card Michizure dragging your Sword Hunter down to the graveyard to join my Dark Bat." Duke said playing his card._

"_No!" Joey said watching his monster being dragged away._

"Ok spoke to soon, that must of hurt." I said wincing.

"Duke, Duke we all know, that you can beat this fake pro." His girls chanted.

"Don't get too cocky Joey." Tristan called out.

"Don't worry 'bout it Tristan I can beat this guy with my eyes closed," Joey said grinning.

'Luck with that I taught Duke How to play this game and I've been doing it longer than Grandpa and I've won more matches than cards in this shop,' I thought sighing.

"_My move. Now that your strongest monster is gone to the grave I think I'll go on the attack. And I'll start by playing this card face down then summoning Spikebot (1800/1700), attack." Duke ordered. _

_**Duke-550**_

_**Joey-1600**_

"_Ahhh," Joey said as his monster was destroyed._

"Joey concentrate!" I shouted leaning over the side of the duel arena. "Duke Devlin's just trying to trick you, don't fall for it."

"Remember Joey if you lose you have to do as he says for a week." Tristan said to him.

"_Like I didn't know that," Joey said, "Come on Lady Luck Joey needs a winner." He draw his card before grinning, "Jackpot. Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) attack!" He Goblins charged forwards destroying Dukes Spikebot (1800/1700)._

_**Duke-50**_

_**Joey-1600**_

"_Yeah you don't have a chance down Duke Devlin." Joey said not looking at his monsters as they started lying down._

"_Oh no," the cheer leaders cried._

'_At the moment I want to send them to the graveyard,' I growled in my head. _

'Now that's not very nice,' a voice said in my head.

'What now Moon?' I asked in my head.

'I'm just saying Mistress that's not a nice thing to say,' she told me.

'You always were the goodie too shoes of the group.' I grumbled.

'And I'm proud of it, some ones got to keep you from going overboard.' She said smugly.

'Whatever you say,' I said watching her fly off. She always was a strange one; she tried to never attack and was always good and never got into trouble. Her wings were oval shaped, she had silver ribbons flowing around her pale arms, her dress was one shoulder and stopped at the knees its looked like a mirror; her hair was silver to match going over her shoulder in a thick braid, her eyes a pale blue. Everything about her was innocent.

When I came out of my little chat Joey was going on about how he forgot the Goblin attack Force changed to defence mode after attacking and how it didn't matter as Duke only had 50 life points left.

'This will be the last turn,' I thought sighing when I saw the look on Duke's face. The face was smug. He was confident you could tell by his calm face and his fingers twirling his hair round and round.

"_Alright it over and as the second best you should know why after this, but then again you aren't the second best. I summon Gradius (1200/800) and now I activate this my Limiter Removal which doubles Gradius's attack points, (1200-2400). Next I activate my equip card Fairy Meteor Crush to Gradius. I was hoping for a challenge but I guess I was right you aren't the second best nowhere near it. Now let's end this attack." He ordered his monster destroying Joeys Goblins and demolishing Joey's life points._

_**Duke-50**_

_**Joey-0**_

"He's life points there all gone." I stated.

"Duke Duke he won this duel and now he can win them all." The fan girls chanted.

"Girls you are too kind I don't always win but nearly always." Duke said flipping his hair.

"Duke Duke he so cool, modest and he rules." They continued to chant.

I looked over to Joey as he walked towards us his head down.

"Oh Joey," I said under my breath.

"It ok Joey you did your best," Yugi comforted. I looked to Duke to see him snap his fingers and the brunette of the group brought forward a dog suit.

"Put it on," she said in her high pitched voice.

"Huh," Joey hummed looking at the dog suit.

"Come on Joey if you're a man of your word it time you become my obedient dog for the week." Duke Smirked, while Joey growled taking the dog suit.

"Knock it off Devlin, just because he lost doesn't mean you can put him down." Yugi said to him.

"Yugi I promise is a promise and I have to keep it even if it is to a creep like Devlin." Joey grumbled. He then was hit in the head by a dice that I knew Duke flicked.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" we all asked him at the same time.

"Shut your yapping mutt," Duke ordered. And Joey stopped talking.

"Good dog," he chuckled.

"Enough come on man," Tristan said grabbing his arm.

"Sorry guys but a promise is a promise." Joey sighed.

"Come on Joey you don't speak you say woof woof." Duke laughed.

'At the moment he reminds me of Seto calling Joey a mutt.' I thought laughing.

"Yeah woof woof mutt." The fan girls repeated.

"Ok put it on and bark." Duke ordered while my anger rose.

I watched Joey growl while placing the suit on.

"It fits you like a glove." Duke said while the fan pack giggled before sighing as Duke flipped his hair. Joey was now on the ground barking.

"Come on Joey get up," Tristan said.

"I can't I gave my word," Joey sighed then two dice flew forward hitting Joeys forehead.

"You don't speak." Duke growled.

"I have to stop this," Yugi said turning around as the puzzle activated and in a flash of gold light Yugi was replaced with Yami and in my opinion he looked absolutely amazingly hot.

"Duke Devlin your cruel stunt has gone on long enough. I challenge you to a duel. And when I win and you are defeated you will declare Joey a free man again." Yami said confidently.

"Excellent, but we will play a game of my choosing. We will battle on the field of Dungeon Dice Monsters. And when I win you will give the title King of Games to me and promise on your Grandfathers life you will never duel again." Duke smirked.

"No!" I shouted while Joey and Tristan shouted "Don't do it!"

"That is too low Duke Devlin," I said.

"You have too much to lose." Tristan tried to tell him.

"Yugi you can't do this." Joey said while I looked to Duke who flicked another dice at Joey, who covered his face. But the dice didn't reach Joey as Yami stuck his hand out catching it.

"So what's it going to be?" Duke asked.

"I accept your condition. I won't let you destroy the dignity of my friend. We shall play your game of Dungeon Dice Monsters and you will lose." Yami said with passion before throwing the dice onto the floor stepping onto it.

"I still think this is wrong." I said, "But if you're sure Yugi I'm by your side. And Yami's." everyone looked at me and Yami's eyes widened at my knowledge of this. Then he smiled.

"You remember." He said referring to my time in his mind.

"I remember, now beat him." I smiled back my awarding winner famous smile.

**And that chapter is done. I am trying to update every weekend but I can't promise it depends. I hope people are still enjoying this story. So if it's possible could you please drop in a review just to say if you like where it's going or not. Don't worry the story will start to change soon get a bit more exciting. P.S don't forget to send in a summary I would like to read one I really would like a new one. Love you all my readers. Xxx. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

Duke and Yami stood in front of an arena similar to the duel monsters arena except the board was different.

"Remember our deal Devlin I win and you free Joey," Yami said stepping towards the board.

"And you remember your part I win and you stop duelling forever and hand your title over to me." Duke said.

"I excepted your terms so let us start." Yami said confidence flowing off him like water in to a plunge pool.

I sighed knowing that this was going to be tough for Yami. I had been was there as Duke designed this game. He knew everything about it; all its tricks, and strategies, plus the rules which Yami knew nothing about. 'I wish thee luck Yami.'

"Yes let us begin. Right I hope you are ready for this as you can see the gaming board is very different to a duelling arena. And that game is different too." Duke said laughing.

"Don't worry I catch on fast," Yami said stepping up to the dice board.

"You got to. You see I know this game inside and out." Duke said smirking cockily. Yami looked down at his board nodding to it before a compartment opened where I presume the dice were being held. Confusion crossed his face, and I know that Duke spotted it to.

"Confused already I see well don't worry I'll explain it to you." Duke smirked amusement shining in his eyes.

I sighed this wasn't going to be easy for Yami and with Duke acting how he was, Yami was really going to have to be the King of Games. Duke explained to Yami that he had to choose fifth teen dice, but challenged his skills by saying that if he was really the king of games he could figure out which he needed. I shook my head at this. No one could pick the right if they had no idea how to play the game. I zoned out as Duke explained the rest of the rules and they started the game.

My eyes flashed over to Joey as I saw the fan girls start to clobber him.

"Hey pansies stop what you doing right now," I ordered my voice vibrating throughout the room.

"Make us Princess," the blonde sneered at me.

"You want me to," I growled glaring red hot rays towards her. I saw her flinch before going back to cheering for Duke. I heard Tristan shout something next to me, but it was muffled by my own thoughts of what had happened to my friend.

I turned back to the game to see Yami role his dice. Duke already had two monsters out on the field and by the look on Yami's face things weren't going well.

Duke rolled again gaining two summoning crests for the third time; allowing him to summon Gator Dragon.

Yami rolled again, but a smirk appearing on his face which said he had rolled two summoning crests, but yet 'again Duke shot him down by saying their level was different.

"You can't beat me Yugi Moto just like you couldn't have beaten Maximillion Pegasus." Duke said through gritted teeth.

"And why not?" Yami asked.

"Cuz Pegasus invented the game, and you can't beat the inventor without cheating so you can't beat me without cheating." Duke glared.

"Meaning?" Joey said tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

'Seto's right Joey can look like a dog,' I thought giggling to myself before answering his question.

"Duke invented the game," I stated.

"What! But that gives him an unfair advantage," I heard Tristan shouted beside me. "That means he knows every loop hole."

"I know but what can we do?" I said looking at him.

"Nothing I guess," He sighed his head then snapped up and turned to me, "Tea, a bit off subject, but why did you call Yugi, Yami?"

"It's a long story," I said dodging his eye.

"Yeah I was wondering that to," Joey said appearing beside me.

"Why?" I said slyly not answering their question.

"When we met Kaylian Paris in Duellist Kingdom she said something about Yami and Yugi and Bakura," Joey said loudly. I held my breath.

"Shut it dog!" All three fan girls screamed. My eyes snapped to Duke to see him staring at Joey.

"What did you just say?!" Duke growled to Joey.

"Say what?" Joey said looking confused.

"About Kaylian," Duke said his eyes showing his inner fire.

"You know her?" Yami asked joining the conversation.

"She is my best friend," Duke said head snapping it him, "How do you know her?"

"She helped us in duellist kingdom, then duelled Pegasus after I beat him." He explained.

"You mean after you cheated," Duke said slamming his hands down on the board in front of him.

"He didn't cheat," I shouted my inner flame dancing around the room as everyone looked at me. "Pegasus was the cheat. And besides Yugi wasn't the first to beat him." I said smugly.

"Then who beat him first?" Duke sneered at me.

'He is so gonna get it,' I thought before speaking, "Your best friend Kaylian Paris. Which I know for a fact you already knew."

"Well…er…. yes I….em did," Duke stuttered.

"I know for a fact that she told you everything including this. And that she sent you a long e-mail about what happened in Duellist Kingdom, so why are you accusing Yugi of cheating in his duel against Pegasus?" I asked honestly confused since I had sent that e-mail. I looked from Duke to Yami to see him giving me a suspicious look like he was trying to figure something out.

My attention was taken away from him when Duke started his rant, "Because I should be known as the second greatest game creator in the world by now, but I'm not. And do you know why? Because Pegasus's defeat to your hand ruined everything. I mean when Kaylian defeated him he expected it she is truly the best. But you; it is impossible. Pegasus was a great man, and was going to make my game a huge hit. But you see the final contracts were going to be brought up after the tournament. But since you beat him I haven't heard a word."

"Because after the duel with Yugi Pegasus had an accident," I groaned realising what had happened.

"What?" Duke said looking at me.

"Pegasus has been unconscious for a few weeks now; he only woke up a few days ago. Look Duke I'm sure you will be hearing from him real soon." I said smiling before pulling my phone out sending a quick text to Pegasus say to contact him ASAP behind my back so no one could see.

"You don't know that, you dirty little…" a fan girl started but I interrupted her.

"Finish that sentence and I'll break that pretty little nose." I threatened and they all shut up, but I heard one of them whisper,

"Well its true. I've seen her prancing around with many." Not being able to stop myself I went to slap her but stopped right before I hit her.

"Next time I won't stop," I growled in her ear before walking over to Dukes side of the arena.

"Your game is meant for enjoyment and happiness Duke, don't turn it into a game of revenge. That is what it is not meant to be. It's meant as a way of entertainment. A way of finding friends. A way to have a laugh," I told him before picking up his laptop which her left on the side. "Yugi defeated Pegasus fair and square and I can assure you, that if you look at you emails now you will have one from Pegasus." I handed him his laptop. He took it from my hand brushing it gently staring into my eyes. I tried my hardest to put on a trusting face, which I believe I pulled off. He smiled opened the laptop and we all heard it.

"E-mail for Devlin boy, E-mail for Devlin boy." I laughed at the bunny holding the little digital envelope.

"You were right," he said opening the e-mail. "They've sent a contract and have said they want to take Dungeon Dice monster global." Duke scowl turned to a smile in a millisecond. "It also says sorry for the complications and to not blame Yugi, but do continue this game, it is amazing entertainment." Duke's smile turned into a grin.

"I shouldn't say it but hey, I told you so." I smiled happy to see my friend happy.

"Thanks Tea, truly thank you." He said looking me in the eye.

"I think you have something else to say," I said crossing my arms.

"Right, Yugi I am sorry for calling you a cheat it was wrong and you aren't." Duke said sincerely.

"Its ok we all make mistakes." Yami said politely before looking me in the eye smiling a knowing smile.

'No good I thought,' but I hide it easily as Duke turned to Joey.

"And Joey well I'm sorry for embarrassing you and you don't have to serve me for a week."

"Thanks man," Joey said pulling the dog suit off.

"So Devlin how bout we finish this as friends?" Yami asked smirking.

"You're on."

Duke and Yami continued they Dungeon Dice duel as friends making quick comebacks on both side. It was close but Yami actually managed to pull out a win.

We all cheered. Joey and Tristan ran over to Yami congratulating him while I walked over to Duke.

"Friends are important Duke; keep them close and trust them to the end." I said before kissing his cheek.

I turned around when I felt a glare on my back. I saw that it was from Yami and aimed at Duke. So I did the only thing I could think of; I ran over to Yami throwing my arms around his neck. "Congratulations Yami/Yugi." I said burying my face in his neck.

"It's all thanks to you Tea. But how did you know all that stuff?" he asked putting his head on mine.

"Secrets," I said smirking looking up into his Amethyst eyes to see him smiling at me, so I smiled back.

Yami release me then walked over to Duke holding his hand out. They shook hands and laughed at all that had happened. I heard Yami say that Dungeon Dice monsters was a great game, while Tristan and Joey said they wanted to learn to play. Duke offered to teach them and I smiled and at that point I knew we were going to be alright.

**I am so sorry that this took forever to update and that is short and different but I have been up to my head in homework. I hope you liked this chapter and that you will continue reading. I really couldn't be bothered to write out the proper game between Duke and Yami plus you all know how it goes so yeah. Please review I love to hear from you, xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

Next time I see Marik Ishtar his ear is going to be full of my voice and his cheek is going to meet my hand. I may not like Keith but no one wants should be controlled by someone else. Then the puzzle smashed so Yugi has been spending all his time trying to fix it.

Ishizu has arrived in Domino and invited Seto to a private meeting before the museum opens. I know that she has now given Seto Obelisk so now all we have to do is wait.

I sighed, picking up my bag before walking out the door to meet Yami. Yugi had asked me to meet Yami and talk to him as his encounter with Marik remained him how little he knew of his past. I was the most irritating thing as I knew nearly all of Yami's memories but it couldn't tell him.

**Domino Station**

When I arrived at the station I looked around to see that Yugi or Yami hadn't arrived yet. I was wrenched out of my thoughts by a voice shouting, "What! Hey Yugi, you can't! This isn't a duel!" The voice was one a recognised as Yami's. His heads then snapped up and saw me. A smile then came onto his face.

"Hi," I called running over to him.

"Hello Tea," he nodded.

"You ready for some fun?" I asked before grabbing his hand and running off down the street. We walked a bit before going into a café grabbing two drinks and sat down at a free table.

"So Yami what do you want to do?" I asked but he was staring in to space.

"Come back down to earth Yami." Tapping his arm.

"What?" he said.

"What do you want to do? You know I believe there is an Egyptian exhibit at the museum if you wanna go," I said smiling.

"An Egyptian exhibit, now that could be interesting." He said looking at me.

"Yeah so you wanna check it out?" I asked but he didn't answer so I continued. "Only if you want to, it's your choice." I finished quickly.

"I'm sorry Tea I don't mean to be rude it's just at the moment I feel like I'm a stranger to this world. There are so many things I don't remember from my past." He sighed.

'Oh Yami,' I thought reaching over the table grabbing his hand.

"What about what you do remember?" I suggested.

"My origins are in Egypt and I now reside in the millennium puzzle but that is about it. When Yugi complete the puzzle and are bond was created I had a feeling that I was here for a reason. And after the puzzle was nearly taken away the feeling has grown." He explained.

"So you think you destiny has something to do with your past." I said.

"Yes I do, but I don't know how to find out." He said gripping his cup.

"Look Yami we all have that feeling. None of us know what the future is going to hold I don't I have no idea where my future will lie. But right now I'm going to just see where the wind takes me and where my heart leads me." I advised.

"Ok I see," Yami said.

"Right then," I said whilst standing up. "Let's let the wind take us away." I grabbed his hand and ran out the café.

We walked around many different places. Listened to some music, saw a movie and went to the park where Yami got attacked by bird putting a smile on my face.

"So where next?" Yami asked once the birds vanished.

"This way," I said pointing towards the next street.

"Ok," he said and we started walking. Sometime during that walk Yami gently took my hand.

After we had been walking for five minutes Yami stopped.

"Look Tea you can trade your duel monsters cards here." Yami said.

"Then let's go look inside." I said and walked inside pulling Yami with me.

We looked around for a few minutes. When Yami picked a few cards he like and traded for them while I went over to a section that for some strange reason had my name on it and Yugi's. Looking at the screen as words popped up saying:

_Kaylian Paris, the worlds champion duellist, Yugi Moto the King of games who is truly the greatest. The only recently heard of king and the forever known Queen." _

After that clips of all our duels started flying onto the screen.

"Tea you ready to go?" I heard Yami ask coming up behind me.

"Yep," I said as we walked out the shop. "So what you get?" I asked.

"Light Force Sword and excellent trap card." He said holding up the familiar card.

"Excited I see," I teased.

"I guess you could say that yes," he laughed which caused me to join in.

"Alright are next stop," I said pointing to the building, "The arcade."

Yami smiled and we quickly walked in looking around. We saw also sorts of different games. We then heard shouts of encouragement come from a game which was completely crowded.

"Go Johnny," was one of the lines we heard as we approached. I heard the game call out "You're the champion," the some guy that looked very cocky turned round and spoke to the crowed.

"Who wants the pleasure of being Johnny Steps next victim?" I saw him looked around as everyone quieted down.

"Some sort of Dance game?" Yami said looking at the machine.

"Yeah, sounds fun it's been ages since I've really danced." I said smiling.

"You girl in pink you wanna go?" he said pointing to me.

"Why don't we go someplace else," Yami suggested.

"No way, I want to try this," I said throwing my coat and bag to him as gasps spread around the crowed.  
"Go on Tea." Yami said smiling.

I ran up on to the floor before speaking. "Bring it on tough guy," I smirked hoping that I hadn't gotten to rusty.

"Whatever chic you know you should back out now and save yourself the embarrassment." He said shrugging to the crowd.

"No thanks and I have never lost at anything so I'm not going to start now." I said giving him my famous smirk which caused him to flinch.

"Whatever let's just go." He said hitting the button.

We both started dancing, I took the lead shocking everyone and I twist and turned moving my arms around in fluid motions. That's when Johnny started cheating causing the crowd to start booing him. After a while his own tricks fell back on him and he lost.

**Domino Pier**

Yami and I had left the arcade with smiles on are faces.

"That was great," I said looking out onto the orange reflected water. "Did you see Johnny's face hopefully he won't try something like that again."

"You were great today Tea," Yami said coming to stand beside me.

"Thanks," I said smiling shyly.

"You know Tea I've been thinking about what you said earlier. When you said 'where your heart will lead you,' and now my heart is telling more two things. One is to unlock the secrets of my origin no matter where the search may lead." He said leaning on the bar.

"And I'll be with you every step of the way." I said walking up to the bar as well.

"Thank you Tea," Yami said turning to look at me with a true smile. "Tea if you don't mind there is one more place I would like to go to before this day is done."

"I don't mind but where?"

"I would like to see that Egyptian exhibit." he said.

"Very well."

**Museum**

"Thank you for all of this Tea, for all your help." Yami said as we entered the museum.

"That's what I'm here for," I smiled.

I lead us through the museum towards the one section I knew that would help him. I saw that it was fenced off but Yami did stop in front of it. Then walk towards the door.

"Tea I sense something coming from within here." He said opening the door.

"Ok," I said following him noticing the millennium symbol appear on his forehead.

"Something is calling out to me Tea." Yami said walking down the stairs. Reaching the bottom I saw three stone tablets and took in a breath.

"Look those carving look like duel monster," Yami said pointing to the first tablet.

"Look that guy looks like you, is this real?" I said playing along with the 'I know nothing about your Egyptian past' girl disguise.

"Yes Tea I know that this is real, look around his neck," Yami said pointing.

"The Millennium Puzzle!" I fake gasped.

"I believe that's me playing an ancient form of duel monsters." Yami said turning to look at me. "This is the type of clue I've been looking for. I wish I could work out what it means. Who am I duelling against and what about this tablet." He said pointing to the one of him and I. "That is me again but who is the girl and what does she mean to me and also where have I seen her before?" Yami said asking millions of questions. "It's strange just when I think I have found one answer I am given a hundred more." Yami sighed.

"Yami…" I started putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what is going on Tea but something is and want to know what," he said turning on me.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely confused.

"You know so much but act like you know nothing unless you have to. Why?" He asked.

"Yami I can't…"

"I mean you were allowed into my mind along with Shadi, you knew to call me Yami before I told anyone else." He said looking me in the eye.

"Who are you Tea Gardner?" Yami shouted whilst grabbing my hand.

"One day Yami that's all I can say," I said.

"No Tea please tell me," Yami whispered pulling on my hand causing my body to fall into his. "Tell me," he whispered into my ear.

"Yami," I said quietly losing myself in his eye which I had missed.

"The second thing my heart told me Tea was that there was something about you I need," he said cupping my face. I hadn't realised till now that both Yami and I had been leaning forwards and now are lips were skimming each others. We both quickly pulled apart when a voice interrupted us.

"My Pharaoh I've been expecting you," it said. We both turned to see Ishizu.

"And you are?" Yam asked.

"I am Ishizu and I have foreseen you arrival with my necklace and uncovered many a mystery with it as well."

"Another Millennium item Yami said stepping forwards slightly in front of me.

I watched and heard Ishizu tell Yami about her necklace and how it showed her 5000 years into the past. And how one king had enough power to stop this threat. She then told him that is was him who saved the world and how he would have to do it again. Yami then asked how she knew all this and she said that her necklace also showed her the future. She also explained how his opponent on the tablet was the sitting image of Seto Kaiba.

"A tournament shall be announced tonight be sure you enter," Ishizu said before turning around.

"Wait before you go answer one more question for me," Yami called out.

"Yes," she asked.

"On the other tablet there is a girl with me, who is she?" Yami asked.

Ishizu answered before leaving, "She my Pharaoh was or is your fiancée."

**Dun dun dun and I leave you with that. What you think? I know its quick and I've skipped stuff but I want to get to the tournament finals as that's where the action is, so I will be going pretty quickly through the tournament. (No updates but each chapter will be a few episodes and I will skip or not write in some duels.) I hope this chapter makes sense to you all. And I will try and update soon. Please do remember to review and all that stuff. **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**READ THE AN**

**AN- Just want to say this now, just because of what happened between Yami and Tea (Kaylian) last chapter doesn't mean this is a Yami(Atem)/Tea(Kaylian) fanfic there will be some Seto/Tea(Kaylian) action and they might be paired up for a bit. Not sure yet. Do leave what you want but at the end of the day it's how I write the story and how it flows. So don't worry fans whatever pair you are there will be a bit of both **

_**SPOILER **_

**There is going to be a lot of Kaylian/Atem much later on**

**Tea's Prov**

To say that I was mad at Ishizu was an understatement. I had told her not to give away _any _information that could lead to me but what did she do? She gave away a big clue.

Yami and I had walked back to the square where we knew the announcement of the tournament was going to be.

"I guess Ishizu was right," I said looking around at all the people.

"I don't know if everything she said was true, but I do know that I must enter and win this tournament if I am ever going to find anything out about my past." Yami said looking me in the eye.

"And I will be with you every step of the way Yami I promise."

"Thank you Tea."

"But you have to promise me something in return."

"What?"

"That you will try and be careful Yami I don't want to see you get hurt: or worse. We both know there is more danger out there." I told him placing my hand on his arm.

"I won't Tea but your right the person who is after my Millennium puzzle is going to try again. And we still don't know who is after it." Yami sighed before walking further into the square, I followed his trail. We walked to the centre of the square when Yami stopped spinning around so I was looking into his chest.

"Tea do you trust me?"

"Of course, but why ask?"

"Good it's just after all that has happened today I just wanted to check that you still did…" he said trailing off before turning away.

"Yugi, Tea!" I heard Mai shout as she ran towards.

"Its Mai Valentine," Yami said looking to her.

"Hi guys," Mai said pulling me into a hug. "You look great Tea is this a date?" She asked causing both Yami and I to blush and her to laugh.

"I'm guessing you're here for the tournament?" Yami asked changing the subject.

"Of course."

"Do you know who is hosting it?" Yami asked.

"No, no one does, but the rumour going round is that it's someone with a lot of cash and a obnoxious attitude. My guess is Kaiba." Mai told us.

"Yeah that makes sense." I added.

"Yeah but I have to say this is looking a bit like Duellist Kingdom again." Yami said looking around. I did to and saw a lot of familiar faces.

"Yeah look over there is Rex and Weevil and over there is Mako." I said pointing in their directions.

"And over there is Espa Roba he is said to duel using ESP." Mai told us. Looking at a few more duellists all the screens turned black, and a second later Seto face appeared on all the screens.

"Kaiba," I heard Yami say beside me.

"Greetings duellists and welcome to Domino. And welcome to my tournament. I pleased to see that you all received your private invite and had the brains to show up tonight." He said.

Shouts were called around the square but Seto continued.

"You are all elite duellists and as you are the best of the best I have added some new rules like this. You will be duelling with my new and improved duel disk."

"Nice!"

"Kaiba Corp has some of the sweetest gear." Were some of the shouts that travelled around.

'I have to admit that looks amazing,' I thought eyes wide.

"And another new rule each duellist will forfeit their rarest card to their opponent if they lose." He continued.

"What?" I heard many say.

Next the wind picked up and I looked up to see Seto leaning out of a helicopter.

"Don't forget to register and pick up your duel disk as in one week Battle City begins." Kaiba shouted out his eyes landing on Yami for a few second before switching to me his helicopter then flew off somewhere flying low so I guessed that he was going to land it.

"You're on Kaiba!" Yami shouted out as the distant helicopter.

"Well that was interesting," Mai said, "Alright guys I'll see you in the tournament." She then ran away waving.

I looked to Yami who nodded to me and we both started to walk off.

"Come on its getting late I'll drop you home Tea." Yami said.

"That's really not necessary Yami," I said. I had never even told any of the boys where I lived and I knew that it was going to be hard to explain how I lived there.

"But Tea..." Yami started but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"She said that it wasn't necessary so why don't you go home." I spun around to see Seto and Mokuba standing there. "My brother needs to talk to her so I'll drop her home it's not far from home," Seto said stepping forwards.

"Hi Seto, nice speech back there," I complimented.

"Thank you," He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Yami we'll go and register you for the tournament." I told him giving him a hug before kissing his cheek. I pulled away to see pink stain his cheek. I quickly walked over to Seto and Mokuba and smiled. Seto turned around and walked back over to where I saw his helicopter. He climbed in lifting Mokuba in then offering his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me in.

"I'll be in the front if you need me," He said before disappearing.

"He won't hear us from in there." Mokuba said from his seat. I sat down next to him and sighed.

"So what did you want Mokuba?"

"Can you go five days without your watch?" He asked me.

"Yeah but only if I have to, Why?" I asked back.

"Can I borrow it for a few days I wanna try something that I know you will like," he asked.

"What?"

"It's a secret and a surprise." He smirked.

"Fine but only because I trust you, but only for a few days otherwise I can't the disguise up." I told him taking it off and handing it to him.

"Ok five days max I promise." He told me smiling.

The next second Seto walked in and turned to me.

"It at the very end right, the house with enormous grounds?"

"Yep but how did you know?"

"I've seen you come and go a lot it's a nice house by the way."

"Thanks," I replied looking out the window to see my home bellow and we started to descend.

My home was a creamy white and three stories. It had a large swimming pool and tennis court. There was a balcony on top of the first floor and second floor.

"Nice house Tea," Mokuba said looking out the window too.

"How come you can afford that? What's it like inside? Is it just you or do you share? Do you live with your parents? Is that your car out front?" Mokuba threw at me.

"Mokuba stop asking so many questions," Seto said leaning round me to look out the window to.

"It's a long story, you have to see inside, just me, and yes that is my car." I answered skipping the parent question.

"That is a nice car," Seto stated. I smirked my car was a white Lamborghini aventador.

"It my show off car, I have another in the garage," I said.

"Which is?" Mokuba pushed.

"It's a red Toyota 86." I said.

"Cool, anything else?" Mokuba said as we landed.

"A Honda VTR1000 Firestorm, black." I said and looked to Seto to see his mouth drop to the floor. I then felt a jolt as we landed.

"Thanks guys," I said as the as Seto opened the door and helped me down.

"You're welcome," He said smiling.

"Wait Tea you never answered the question about your parents," Mokuba called after me.

Sighing I turned and told them the truth, "My parents are dead."

"Oh Tea I'm so sorry," Mokuba said.

"Don't be they never loved me never cared I grew up myself." I smiled as the helicopter took off. I smiled to myself and walked into my home.

**Next Day**

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and I went to register Yugi and Joey in battle city. Registering Yugi was easy, but Joey was a little harder. First he had only two stars then a minute later he had four something wasn't right. And the person at the desk had a strange vibe. Then later that day Joey ran off to go to Serenity for her operation.

**Next Morning**

Yugi called me saying that Joey's mother had called him saying the Joey never turned up at the hospital and the Serenity refused to do the operation without him.

'Marik!' I growled in my head once I put the phone down. I clicked my fingers and a Fairy appeared in front of me.

"You called Mistress," she said bowing.

"Hello Sky long time," I smiled to her. Sky had always been one of my most respectful. She had only two wings which looked very sharp and where a sunrise pink. Unlike the rest of the fairies, apart from sun, she had tanned skin. Her hair was a pale orange and she wore a dress which was long in the back and short in the front which was the palest blue you could imagine.

"True my lady, so how can I help you?"

"Go out and look for Joey if you find him, tell me please," I asked her. She nodded and flew off into the sky disappearing.

I sighed before running out the door to meet up with Yugi.

When I had met with Yugi we decided to split up. After running around for an hour Sky came to me saying that Tristan had found Joey and was taking him to the hospital. Yugi called me a minute later saying the same thing. Sighing I told him that I was going to go home and that I would see him tomorrow for the start of the tournament.

**I know a crazy chapter which probably hasn't made much sense, but like I said last time. I'm trying to get into the tournament and to the finals so there might be a few of these. If there is something which really doesn't make sense at all let me know and I'll take a look. Tea's (Kaylian's) House two cars and bike are on my profile if you want to look. (I can't describe cars and houses very well.) My half term is in a week and then I'm going on holiday so it might be a few weeks till I update, but I will try and get one more chapter out before then.**

**_SPOILER_:**

**I'm going to be working on each pair a bit more, meaning that Ta and Seto will meet up more and Yami and Tea will see each other more. At the mo it's going to be mainly Seto/Tea, but later there will be more Tea/Yami. Keep sending stuff in please. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

I have to say this day started off terribly. I woke up late and missed meeting up with Joey and Yugi or Yami. So I had to rush into town to find out that Joey and Yugi/Yami had gone off. 'Thanks guys you could have waited,' I thought a little bit annoyed at them. My phone then beeped signalling a text. It was from Mokuba saying that he was finished with my watch and that he would meet me. He also gave me a quick rundown of the rules of the tournament.

I texted him back saying that I would meet him at the park and said thanks for the rules. I sent that and then changed my course running off to the park.

When I arrived I saw Mokuba stand by the fountain with a box in his hand.

"Mokuba!" I shouted.

"Hey Tea," He shouted back running over to me. "Your watch," he said placing the box on the wall beside us opening it to see my watch sitting there. It was still silver with a gold bases clock face and the rim still hand the diamonds, but now instead of the numbers 12, 3, 6 and 9 there were rubies instead. And at the same point but on the rim instead of diamonds there were aquamarines.

"Wow Mokuba it's beautiful," I told him taking it out of the bow.

"I didn't just add expensive gems, which by the way were Seto's idea."

"Seto saw this?" I asked a little scared.

"He saw me finishing it and he took it and added the aquamarines and rubies. But only when he learnt it was for you."

"I tell him thanks it amazing," I said putting it on, "So what else have you done to it?" I smiled.

"You know the new Duel Disk?"

"You mean that really cool thing Seto invented you I know it," I said grinning.

"Well I was looking at his plans and thought about how you love to duel but at the moment your 'in hiding'," Mokuba said laughing sitting up on the wall.

"So…" I pushed

"I managed to design a duel disk which comes out of your watch." He told me and my chin hit the floor.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Come with me," he said hopping of the wall taking my hand and running off to a secluded part of the park.

"Ok there are a few things that you need to do, first touch the face." He told me, so I did.

"Name please," a computerised voice said. I looked to Mokuba who nodded.

"Kaylian Paris."

"Duel statues please," it said again. I looked to Mokuba who mouthed what I had to say.

"World Champion."

"Thank you." It said then went quite.

"Right now say active and I should, hopefully, work." He said smiling.

"Ok," I said smiling back, "Activate!" I shouted. I saw my watch glow a deep rose colour then a duel disk appeared on my arm. My watch face appeared above the life point meter. The duel disk was different to the one everyone else had. It was a deep metallic indigo. The ends were designed like the wings of a dragon and instead of sharp edges they were more circular.

"It's beautiful Mokuba," I gasped

"It was one of Seto's first designs, but he preferred the one they're using." He said.

"Cool so how do I deactivate it?" I asked. But before he could say anything it glowed Egyptian blue and turned back into my watch.

"Ok so I'm guessing I say Deactivate." I laughed.

"Yeah you do," Mokuba said joining in. "Alright Tea I'll see you around I've got to go handle tournament stuff."

"Alright," I said as Mokuba started to walk away, "Oh and Mokuba if you see Yugi tell him I looking for him."

"Will do," he shouted back before running off.

I sighed then walked off in a separate direction.

I had been walking for about half an hour, watching different duels, when I came across a duel, in an ally way, that had just ended in I saw a man, that looked to be in his mid twenties with blonde, laughing at a small boy with raven black hair.

"Alright give me your rarest card," he said grabbing the boys' deck. "These cards are pathetic so I think I'll take them all."

"No you can't that's against the rules," the boy cried.

"Who cares about the rules," he laughed picking up a few more cards.

'I do,' I thought touching my watch. Like always my hair changed to black, this time in ringlets. My skin tanned and I my outfit changed into a simple black dress which stopped at the knee flowing out, on my feet were a pair of black heels with a pink floral design up the side. I slipped a pair of sunglasses on over my eyes then placed a smirk on my face.

"If I were you I would hand back that young boys deck back immediately." I said stepping forwards.

"Why should I do that baby," the blonde said.

"Because otherwise I might have to get my hands dirty," I said sweetly.

"Stay out of this," he growled.

"Ok how about this, we duel I win you hand his deck back you win I give you my rarest card." I smiled.

"Ok babe you're on. Hey kid give her your duel disk." The blonde growled to him.

"No it's alright I'm good," I smirked standing before him.

"What….." he said confused.

"Activate!" I shouted my duel disk forming on my wrist.

"Whoa now that's cool. So you're a duellist?" the raven haired boys said.

"Kind of."

"Right so when I win I get you locator card."

"Don't have one."

"You're out already?" He laughed.

"Let's duel."

"Ok weird girl. I'm Peter."

"Ok,"

**Kaylian- 4000**

**Peter-4000 **

"_Ladies first." I said drawing my card. 'Water Goddess, The God of the Afterlife, The Wisdom Goddess, The Flame of Life, The Hot Sun and The Sun God.' _

"_Ok I'll start with this Water Goddess (1500/2200) in defence mode," I said._

"_Whatever I summon Ice Breaker (1700/1000) now destroy her Water Goddess." _

"_Idiot, my Goddess is in defence mode and her defence points are higher than your monsters attack points." I said watching his monster get destroyed. _

**Kaylian-4000**

**Peter-3500 **

"What oh come on," he growled.

"My move. I draw," I looked down to see The God of the Sea. "Ok I summon The God of the Afterlife (2000/1000). I also switch my Goddesses mode then attack you directly with her." I ordered. "And I attack with my God too."

**Kaylian- 4000**

**Peter-0**

"How could you have beaten me?" he asked falling to his knees.

"You messed with the best." I answered.

"What?"

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kaylian Paris."

"What!" they both shouted. "You're Kaylian Paris?" they said again.

"Yep," I smirked taking off my glasses showing my eyes. I saw the blonde start to shake as I gave him a cold look. Walking over to him, my heels clicking against the stone floor.

"Deck now," I pushed holding out my hand. He didn't say anything just handed it over his eyes flashing all over the place not meeting my eyes. I did the one thing that I always do when I see an adult messing with a kid, I slapped him.

"Scram!" I growled and he ran off cupping his cheek, tripping over his own feet.

"Here you are sweetheart," I said handing the boys deck back to him.

"Thank you Miss," he said taking it.

"That's alright now you better be careful alright"? I said smiling sweetly.

"Yes I will."

"Good, now where are your parents?" I asked looking up the ally way.

"I'm here by myself," I asked.

"Really, so how old are you?" I asked bending down to his level.

"11," he said looking down.

"Thought so, now do you really expect me to believe that you are here by yourself?"

"No," I said sadly.

"Right so where is your guardian?"

"I left them in the square," he said.

"Right come on then," I said standing back up to my full height placing my glasses back over my eye.

"Deactivate," I shouted my duel disk disappearing. I then held my hand out for the boy to take, which he did.

We walked back in to the square, passing more duels. As we passed the duels people started to look at us pointing at what I knew was me. Whispers started to spread and my name popped up.

I sighed and then heard shouting. "Tommy!" I looked to see to people running towards.

"Mummy, Daddy!" the boy next to me shouted. The mother reached us first falling to her knees collecting the boy in her arms.

"Don't ever to that again Tommy I was so worried." She gushed.

"Excuse me Miss, if you don't mind me asking where did you find him?" the man asked me.

"In an ally way trying to beat a man in a duel." I told him letting go of the boy, who I now knew as Tommy, hand.

"Oh Tommy," the mother sighed.

"Em excuse me Miss are you Kaylian Paris?" someone asked behind me causing me to turn around.

"Yes I am," I nodded.

"Can I have an autograph please, you're my idol." The little girl asked.

"Cause sweetie," I said taking the pen and paper she held out writing my name out in my elegant script. _Kaylian Paris. _I dotted the I's with a heart and smiled. That's when it started people started to crowd around.

"Sorry sir," I said to Tommy's Dad, "I'm kind of stuck, I hope you boy will be alright." I told him.

"Thanks you Miss Paris." He said and then they all walked off.

I signed a few more autograph took a few picture then I heard a whistle.

"Alright back away!" I heard Mokuba's voice shout.

"Hiya Mokuba," I called to him, "Must be off you lot bye." I shouted out to them then grabbed Mokuba's hand and started to speed walk away.

"What happen?" Mokuba asked when we were far enough away.

"Story short a stupid jerk of a boy picked on a little kid." I summarised.

"Oh," he said.

"Are we clear?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." I said touching my watch turning back in to Tea.

"Ok I'm glad you're alright Tea. So I saw Yugi and Joey and Mr Moto. Yugi went off after Joey won his duel and Joey joined Mr Moto."

"Thanks for the info," I told him ruffling his hair.

"Hey do you want to want to join me round the tournament it can get kind of boring by me?" he asked looking down.

"Sure why not," I smiled.

So with that I started wondering round the tournament area with Mokuba sorting out any trouble when I heard so shouting down another ally.

Mokuba quickly ran down it and I followed. Mokuba blew his whistle at the two boys. I looked at them and recognised them both. One was Tommy and the other was that blond boy I beat.

"Hey you stop right there." Mokuba shouted.

"Beat it kid this guy got me humiliated so it's payback time. So don't get in my way you little rat." The blonde said.

"Hey watch your mouth," I spat out stepping forwards.

"Watch yours bitch and stay out of it."

"Listen I'm in charge of security of this tournament and if you don't want to find yourself in a lot of trouble you will do as I say." Mokuba shouted out.

"Or what you little punk."

"Or you deal with me," I deep rich voice of Seto Kaiba said from behind the blonde boy.

"S…et…o Kaiba," he stuttered.

"Hey bro," Mokuba said.

"Hi Seto," I continued smiling.

"If you insult my little brother and the woman I care about you insult me and the battle city tournament."

"What's your problem." He stuttered again.

"I think it's time you learnt some respect," he said opening his brief case on the ground to show hundreds of rare cards.

"Wow what's up with all these rare cards?" He said.

"I challenge you to a duel. On one condition, that is that you use all these rare cards to power up your pathetic deck." Seto smirked.

"Oh yeah but are you sure you want to do this?" the blonde said. While Seto just smirked activating his duel disk.

I watched stunned as Seto summoned Obelisk to the field. I felt his power follow through me.

I watched the blonde fall to the floor shaking cards falling to the floor. The blonde started to mumble but his words were hidden and impossible to figure out.

I saw Mokuba start to pick up a few cards, placing them in Seto's brief case then he walked over to Seto with it.

"Come with us," Seto said looking to me I walked over to them as well and we walked away from the two boys.

"Come along you two lets go find a real opponent lets go find Yugi," Seto said to himself. I sighed shaking my head. We had been walking for about ten minutes in silence as you could see that Seto was deep in thought when something he had said earlier.

"Hey Seto," I said tapping his arm catching his attention.

"Yes Tea?" he asked.

"What did you mean 'woman I care for,'?" I asked smirking. I saw his face change in a millisecond. His smirk drop and his eyes widened. I could see nervousness settle in his eye before he answered.

"Well you see…."

**And I'll leave it there. Now I doubt I will update for a while. **

**Again this was a bit of a filler chapter but there were some important things in her. Kaylian's duel disk will be on my profile if you wanna have a look. Please keep sending in alerts, favourites and reviews and thanks you for all the ones I've got already. Xxx **


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

The way Seto was talking was almost laughable. He kept in stuttering and pausing. His eyes were looking everywhere but my eyes.

"Well you see…er well…em," Seto repeated. "Well after everything that's happen things change, and I've… er… I've… em…"

"Sorry to interrupt Seto making a fool of himself but Yugi has vanished." Mokuba said.

"What!" both Seto and I shouted turning on him.

"I just had a look at the surveillance system and Yugi's duel disk isn't transmitting a signal, he's disappeared." Mokuba explained.

"That's impossible." Seto said, "Check that the satellite is working correctly." He ordered and Mokuba nodded tapping away at some devise.

Mokuba shook his head giving a silent message to Seto, who then nodded his head. Seto then grabbed my hand pulling me along Mokuba following.

**Kaiba Corp Building**

We arrived at Kaiba Corp going up in the lift to the top floor. I looked up to see that Seto's face held no emotion.

"Yugi still hasn't appeared so if he's duelling, which I know he is; his duel dick needs to be connected to the Kaiba Corp Duelling mainframe or another compatible system. So please do tell me who doesn't want me watching his duel? Yugi must be duelling in a secret location with its own duelling system and mainframe." Seto said more to himself than anyone else. "Do a search for every computer which is compatible with the Kaiba Corp duelling mainframe and make it snappy." He ordered.

"Right," all his workers said turning to their screens.

"Isolate all system the refuse to show themselves to our network." He continued his eyes scanning the screens as little red dots appeared then vanished.

"I'll go hit the streets, radio me when you find him," Mokuba said running out the door. From the corner of my eye I saw Seto nod then he turned back to the screen glaring at it.

I sighed before scanning the screen myself. My eyes then spotted a certain dot.

"There," I said pointing to the dot.

"Perfect nice spot," Seto said.

"It's not far from here," I said turning to leave.

"Wait I'm sending Mokuba the location," Seto said pulling out his phone sending Mokuba his message.

"Right lets go," Seto sighed turning back to the lift.

"What?" I said confused.

"I said lets go, as in go and find your pathetic friends," he said. I rolled my eyes before walking out with him.

After walking for ten minutes Seto got a message saying that Mokuba had meet up with Tristan and Mr Moto and had found Yugi safe and sound.

"Thanks for today Seto," I told him as we walking by my houses street.

"Your…welcome," Seto said. I smiled a sweet smile to him then pecked his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, maybe." I said quickly before running down my street leaving a shocked Seto Kaiba standing there eyes wide.

I glanced around just in time to see a cocky smirk slip on to his face. I saw him walk away his signature trench coat fling out behind him.

**Next Day**

I missed Yugi and Joey but I did meet up with Tristan and Mr Moto joined us.

"I barely saw you yesterday Tea what happened?" Tristan asked me as we started to walk around battle city.

"I was with Mokuba and Kaiba," I told him.

"Why were you with them?" Tristan shouted out.

"They helped me out," I said trailing off then shouted. "Look down there its Joey!"

"Who's he chasing?" Tristan asked.

"Some kid it looks like," Mr Moto said.

"I got your back dude," Tristan shouted running down the steps before jumping down the rail right in front of the kid.

We found a bench and the boy explained that he wanted to be a duellist but his deck was stolen. When he described the boy Joey, Tristan and I knew that it was Weevil.

"Where is that bug boy," Joey said the kid.

"By the fountain," he said.

Joey, Tristan and Grandpa ran off in that direction.

"Thanks," I said to the boy nodding to him.

"Good luck," he shouted as I ran off. From the corner of my eye I saw the boy run off in a different direction. I looked forward to see the trio running off to the fountain but I knew that that boy was not to be trusted.

'Something's wrong,' I thought sighing.

'Must something always be wrong My Lady?' a voice said walking beside me. Her gold cloak fluttered around her ankles. Under her cloak was she wore a crop top with three courter length sleeves. She wore long sharp trousers. Her whole outfit was in different shades of gold, yellows and oranges. Her hair was styled out in every direction and dirty blonde in colour. Her eyes were topaz gems, and her skin was sun kissed.

'Sun what do you think, it me trouble always happens around me' I said to her giggling.

'Not always,' she said sympathetically.

'Sun I'm kidding come on lets go catch up,' I said before running after the boys, from the corner of my eye I saw Sun join the sun rays.

As I arrived at the fountain I saw the boys talking to the bug eyed, green haired boy known as Weevil Underwood.

"How about I refresh your memory," I heard Tristan say lifting his fist.

"No hold it Tristan I have a better idea how about a duel," Joey suggested.

"Careful Joey he's a downright rottener cheater. Don't forget what happened to Yugi's Exodia cards." I told him.

"Careful where you point that finger it might get bitten," Weevil sneered.

"Gross Weevil," I said disgusted before smirking, "Don't get to cocky remember what happened last time."

He glared at that.

"Alright Weevil let's do this," Joey said clenching his fist above his heart.

"Alright but we fight for two locator cards," Weevil said placing his deck in his duel disk.

"But Joey if you lose both your locator cards you're out of the tournament." I warned him.

"It's too risky Joey don't do it." Tristan told him.

"That's if you have two," Weevil taunted.

"That's it," Joey shouted.

"Be careful Joey," I told him before stepping back.

"Yugi squashed this bug so now it's my turn. How many cards do you have?" Joey asked.

"Two," Weevil said shortly.

"Great so when I beat you I'll 4, your rarest card and I'll have kicked you out of Battle City, just like Yugi did." Joey said punching the air.

"Game on!" They both shouted loading their decks and activating there Duel Disks.

'This duel could go either way so let's wait and see.' I thought as they began.

**Ok I know it's a short and pathetic chapter really. But next is Weevil and Joeys duel. And then I'll kick things off as best I can. When Marik comes into the picture thing will get interesting. Sorry about the wait and everything I'll update as soon as I can. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own Yugioh**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

_**Weevil-4000**_

_**Joey-4000**_

"_Alright I'll start things off with my Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) and then I'll place 1 card face down." Joey said a mini warrior appearing on the field. _

"_That thing looks like it came out of a cereal box," Weevil laughed._

"_I doubt that," Weevil sneered drawing his card. "I summon Flying Kamakiri 1 (1400/900), next I attack you with him." _

"_Oh no you don't I activate the magic card Shield and Sword switching our monsters attack points with its defence points." Joey explained. _

_Flying Kamakiri 1 (1400-900/900-1400), Swordsman of Landstar (500-1200/1200-500). Swordsman of Landstar destroyed Flying Kamakiri 1 and Weevils life points dropped._

_**Weevil-3700**_

_**Joey-4000**_

"_You foul since my Flying Kamakiri was destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard I can now summon one Wind Attribute monster with 1500 Atk points or less straight from my deck. So I summon Flying Kamakiri 2 (1500/800)" Weevil said smirking._

"_My move," Joey said before smirking. "Oh yeah bring it on. I sacrifice my swordsman to summon Jinzo (2400/1500)." _

"_What how could you have a card as powerful a Jinzo in your deck," Weevil said eyes wide._

"_I got this from my first win of battle city," Joey said, "now Jinzo destroy his beast." _

_**Weevil-2800**_

_**Joey-4000**_

"_I place one monster face down," Weevil grumbled._

"_Whatever I attack your face down with my Jinzo," Joey ordered rushing straight in. The face down monster was Kiseitai (300/800)._

"_Ha ha when my Kiseitai is attack, it attaches its self to your monster and now I gain 1200 life points on your turn." Weevil gloated._

"_What!?" Joey shouted._

"_Next I place one monster face down," Weevil said ending his turn. I watched his life point meter go up by 1200 on Joey's standby phase._

_**Weevil-4000**_

_**Joey-4000**_

_Joey growled "Jinzo destroy his facedown monster." _

"_Why thank you Wheeler cuz now I gain an extra 500 life points," Weevil sneered._

_**Weevil-4500**_

_**Joey-4000**_

I looked to Joey to see him growling to himself, clenching his fists.

"_I set another monster face down," Weevil said smirking, "And I end my turn." _

_After that Weevils life points shot up again._

**Weevil-5700**

**Joey-4000**

"I think it's time to get rid of your leach," Joey started, "I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600). My Panther needs a sacrifice to attack so I will sacrifice my Jinzo which will destroy your leach. Then I will attack and destroy your face down."

"Good Joey," I shouted.

"Way to destroy that leach," Tristan shouted.

"Good boy Joey now Weevils life points won't increase," Mr Moto said.

"_I think it is time we stopped playing around. So I will now start on my ultimate monster. I summon Larvae Moth (500/400)." Weevil said._

"_That's the bug he used against Yugi," Joey said recognising it._

"_I see that you have a better memory that you have duelling skills." Weevil snickered. "So I guess you know that this is what I'm going to do next," Weevil said placing Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000). _

"_Not good," Joey said stepping back._

"_In five turns my Larvae moth will become a Great Moth and just for a bit more defence I will play this." Weevil said. _A vibration in my pocket caused me to take my eyes away eyes away from the duel to look at my phone. The name Chris popped up onto the screen, sighing I turned and answered the phone.

"Kaylian I have a small problem," Chris said.

"What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed but at the same time concerned.

"What were they called again…er… rare hunters I think," he told me. I sucked in a breath.

"Yep that's them what about them?" I asked quickly.

"They have me cornered," he said.

"You are an idiot," I sighed, "Where are you?" I asked.

"River Ally its round the back of the Star Café," he told me.

"Be there soon," I said hanging up. "Guys an emergency has come up, I'm so sorry but I've got to…" I sighed.

"Go Tea do what you must," Joey said smiling at me while giving me a thumb up.

"Beat this bug Joey," I said before spinning and running off.

**River Ally**

As I approached I tapped my watch a placed a smirk on my face. I pulled a black hair into a high ponytail then looked down to see what I was wearing. It was the same outfit I wore in Duellist kingdom in the finals, a black skirt that stopped mid thigh, my red tight halter neck top and a brown belt starting at my waist going down to my hip, holding my three decks, I also had on high white socks with black high heels. Around my top arm was a bracelet and I felt circlet on my head which was gold with red gem to go with my outfit. I slipped my sunglasses over my eyes and walked into the ally.

"Look kid we want a better rare card than this," I heard a voice say.

"I gave you my rare card and my locator cards so back off," I heard Chris say.

"We want more kid," another voice said.

"Now he is no kid I can tell you that," I said from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" they shouted. With that I stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you talking to me, because if you are I do expect a bit more respect," I said.

"Why should we show you respect?" the one holding Chris said.

"Kaylian Paris," was all I said and I laughed as their eyes went wide. The guy dropped Chris and turned on me.

"I know for a fact you have rare cards so why don't we duel," they guy sneered.

"Deal," I said, before shouting "Activate!" My duel disk appeared and I loaded deck three.

"Go girl!" I heard Chris shout as the rare hunter loaded his deck.

"Duel!" we both shouted.

_**Rare Hunter-4000**_

_**Kaylian-4000**_

"_I'll give you a head start girly," the rare hunter said to me._

"_Thanks," I said sweetly before drawing my card._

'_Alright let's see what I've got,' I thought 'Wind Goddess (1900/1800), Gods Pet Dragon (700/2000), The War God (2400/2000), Mount Olympus, The Fates Eye and The Thief. Alright let's try this.'_

"_I summon Wind Goddess (1900/1800) and end my turn," I said._

"_My turn then sweet thing, I summon Fox Fire (500/700) to the field in defence mode and end my turn there." The Rare Hunter said._

"_I draw," I said. I looked at my new card to see that I had drawn The Titans (2000/2000). "And next I…" I started but was interrupted by the Rare Hunter._

"_Wait first I am going to use my Fire Foxes ability to destroy one card in your hand," he said, "So show 'em." _

_I sighed and showed the Rare Hunter my hand. _

"_Say goodbye to your War God," he said and with that I sent my War God to the graveyard. _

"_I do nothing," I said._

"Kaylian, I know your amazing at this game and all but are you sure you know what you're doing?" Chris asked from the side lines.

"Chris I can't believe after five years of knowing me you don't believe in my skills. I am hurt," I said.

"_Let's move on shall we. My move I play Fire Boost raising my Fire Foxes Atk and Def points by 800," the Rare Hunter said. Fire Fox (500-1200/700-1500). I sighed annoyed at the fact I did not know my opponent._

"Show me your face and speak your name, I am tired of not knowing my opponent." I said.

I watched as he removed his hood to show raging red hair and clear hazel eyes.

"My name is Thomas." he sneered.

"How high up are you with Marik?" I asked.

"I am a trusted," he said.

"Why did you go after Chris?" I asked.

"That is not of your concern," he said.

"Why did you go after Chris? I order you to tell me!" I shouted forcefully.

"Lord Marik said that we must beat a duellist names Chris who knew a girl name Kaylian, who I'm guessing you are. When he was defeated we were to bring his to Master Marik so that he may extract the information he needed." He told me.

"And what of me?" I asked.

"He said we were to duel you, try and beat you. If we succeeded we were to bring you to him, if not, well he didn't say but I know I will beat you." He explained.

"You won't," I said simply.

"You little girl are far too cocky and need to be knocked down," he sneered.

"My dear Thomas I am not a little girl, I am older than you." I told him smirking. _I drew my card to see The Messenger God (1000/1900). "My move, I sacrifice My Wind Goddess to summon The Titans (2000/2000)." I said playing my cards down on my disk. "Now my Titans have a unique special ability. As you may know the Titans hated the gods and wanted them gone and because of this my Titans gain power from fallen God. For every card with God or Goddess in its name in the graveyard my Titans gain 500 extra Atk points. I have so that's an extra 1000 points." I said. The Titans (2000-3000/2000)._

"_My move," Thomas growled out. "I play the spell card Fire Whip which takes three cards from your deck and two from your hand." _

"_I know how it works," I said selecting two random cards from my deck and two random cards from my hand. "Now don't forget you must pay 600 life points," I told him._

_**Thomas -3400**_

_**Kaylian-4000**_

"_Next I must thank you for my Titan now gains another 500 Atk points," I said smugly as their points rose. The Titans (3000-4000/2000). "I draw," I said drawing another. "Perfect," I said once I draw my next card. "I play the spell Stop Defence changing your Fire Foxes mode. Now my Titans attack his fox," I ordered and watched them charge forwards._

_**Thomas -600**_

_**Kaylian-4000**_

"_I play water Fox (1900/2000)," the hunter growled glaring at me with amazing heat. "Then I play the spell card Whirlpool, now as a water monster is on the field your Titans ability is stopped and its Atk points go back to its original 2000." He explained smirking. _

"_My move," I said sweetly. I drew my next card and looked down to my hand. Mount Olympus, The Messenger God, The Fates Eye and now Titans cage._

"_Luck seems to be on my side, try and keep up," I said smirking. "I play the card Titans Cage, this stops you from playing another trap, summon a monster or play a monster affect while The Titans is on the field." I said smiling an awarding winning smile. I watched him growl and my smile widened. _

"_I am not done yet thought; next I summon my Messenger God (1000/1900) to the field and then play the field Spell Mount Olympus raising all my Gods and Goddesses points by 1000, the down fall is I lose 300 points each turn." I smirked._

"_You done," he said going to draw his card._

"_No," I said smirking once more, "My Messenger God has an ability which allows his to bring back one God or Goddess in my Graveyard. I choose my Fire Goddess (2500-3500/2200); this is a card you sent to the graveyard. Now it is your move." I said._

"_Finally," he said drawing, "I do nothing," he grumbled._

_I laughed, "This duel is over," I said my face going serious. "Fire Goddess end this attack Volcanic Fire Blast!" I shouted. I watched her send a series of blasts towards Tomas monster destroying it._

_**Thomas -0**_

_**Kaylian-4000**_

"No!" he shouted falling to his knees.

"You have lost," I said looking around. Only Chris, Thomas and I stood in the ally. "Chris are you alright?" I asked.

"I am fine," he said, "What about him?" he asked pointing to the Rare Hunter known as Thomas.

"He should be, but it depends." I said looking to him just in time to see him rise up into the air. "I guess not." I sighed.

"Kaylian Paris I knew we would meet during this tournament, when was a mystery. I would advise you to stay out of my way but I know you will not. So listen to my words, watch you your back and your moves because I will, and as a warning watch those close to you, watch your weaknesses. As we speak My Lady another of my minions is ready to face you dear friend Yugi or should I say the Pharaoh and this one hold the precious Slifer the Sky Dragon. Good luck My Lady I shall see you soon," said Thomas in Marik's voice.

"Marik!" I shouted, "Stop this before you go too far, this is your first warning I suggest to heed my words," I told him.

"But where is the fun in that, I will have the Pharaohs power and all that comes with it my dear girl and I believe you know what that means." Marik said through Thomas.

"Then I wish you luck Marik for while I am alive you will not succeed," I told him my power flaring out.

"Then it's a pity I need you alive, but you know that once I have the Pharaohs power your place is revealed to all as you know where you should be. I will talk to you soon my dear," he finished and with that Thomas fell to the floor. I ran to his body but it was too late.

"He's in the shadows there is nothing I can do," I said sadly. "Every time," I sighed be for saying more strongly, "Every time an evil arises the innocent pay the price, a price they should not have to pay!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Kaylian why did they go after me?" Chris asked.

"You know a lot Chris about Egypt, about the past, about the legends and, about me. It makes you a target," I sighed. I quickly went down to the Rare Hunters cards and took out the Locator cards. "Four cards, I now need two." I said more to myself but Chris did hear.

"You're entering the tournament?" Chris asked shocked.

"No, but I'm collecting six just in case." I said putting them away along with my deck.

"Deactivate." I said watching my duel disk turn back into my watch.

"Come I have things to do, people to see and lives to change and probably a few pictures to take," I told Chris smiling before walking out of the ally way to see what would happen next.

**I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. My laptop charger broke and all me fanfic files are on there, and then I have my school work and drama so I haven't had much writing time. I hope you like this chapter. Do review to tell me what you think I do like to know. So do keep reading and hopefully enjoying. I told you that when Marik came into the picture things would become more interesting. Sorry about the Joey vs Weevil duel it's not my favourite and it's really confusing to write so I skipped most nearly all of it. See you next time.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own Yugioh or ATLA (which is what I based Adams deck on)**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

"So what now?" Chris asked me as we entered the busy street.

"I duel; I need two more Locator Cards so that if I need to I will qualify for the finals." I told him.

"I thought you weren't going to enter this tournament," he said confusions showing on his face.

"I wasn't going to enter unless I had to, but now I have to," I sighed. That's when I heard it lots of gasps, glancing around I saw people pointing and staring. Whispers started to float around.

"Oh Ra help me," I said quickly trying to cover my face.

"What?" Chris said.

"Look around," I said before speeding up.

"Are you Kaylian Paris by any chance," a boy asked with a duel disk on his arm, causing me to stop walking.

"I am," I sighed.

"I'm a huge fan; you're my inspiration I won't to be just like you. Fearless, never turning down a challenge." He said smiling.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"I know it's a lot to ask but can I please, please, please see your deck," he asked.

"Oh yes please that would be amazing," someone else said.

"That would be so cool," I little girl said coming up to me grabbing my leg, "Please Miss Paris please, please, please!" she squeaked.

"Well…" I started but was interrupted.

"How about we see her deck in action," an arrogant voice said. I spun around to see a boy, well man really, standing there. I couldn't help but admit it but this guy was hot, he had black spiky hair and his eyes were a bright green. His skin was pale which contrasted with what he was wearing. He was wearing a blue-grey shirt which was left open a bit so that I could see his chest; on top was a black leather jacket, he also had a pair of dark wash jeans on. I have to say that he looked very familiar.

"That would be so cool," a lot of people said along with many other comments.

"Alright why not," I said smiling at him as he smirked.

"You are in the tournament right?" he asked smirked.

"Of course," I said smirking back.

"Then lets duel for three locator card, if you have that many."

"I have four so I'll duel for two," I said.

"Very well, so the winner goes to the finals," he said activating his duel disk. He then looked at me with a weird look. "Where's your duel disk you're going to need it," he asked.

"Right here," said before shouting "Activate!"

Gasps spread around as my watched glowed a deep rose pink then my duel disk appeared on my arm, the holographic projectors quickly flew out land a few metres away. The black haired boy did the same and the crowed formed a circle around us. We walked towards each other and met in the middle to shuffle our decks.

"Ready to lose the reputation of not knowing the meaning of the word defeat Kaylian, cuz you're about too," he said.

"I will not lose that reputation to you," I told him placing deck number two into my duel disk and watched the life points shoot to 4000. "By the way would you please allow me the pleasure of knowing your name, seeing as you know mine?" I asked.

"Why of course seeing as I am about to beat the champion, my name is Adam Dixon," he said nodding his head to me.

"Pleasure," I said looking at him through my eyelashes and smiling my famous smiling which had one many over. I saw his smirk falter for a few seconds before it was plastered back on.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said lifting my hand to his lips and placing a kiss upon it.

"Charmer," was all I said before turning around to get ready o duel.

"Of course," he said doing the same. Whispers spread around about the duel and what was to happen.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"The question is, are you?" I said while he smirked.

"Oh course, I have waited to duel you for a long time," he said.

"Very well then, let us duel!" I shouted drawing my hand while he nodded doing the same.

_**Adam-4000**_

_**Kaylian-4000**_

_I looked down to my hand to see Light Prince (1700/1900), Cyber Princess (1500/1900), The Royal Army (2200/2100), Royal Calling and Sacred Sword._

"_Why don't you start," I offered._

"_Be happy to," Adam said, "I summon Air Bender (1700/1900) your move."_

"_All right, here goes," I said drawing my card and placing it into my hand. "I'll start with Cyber Princess (1500/1900) and then play the spell Royal Calling to summon Cyber Queen (1600/2600) in Def to the field. Do your best." I said smiling._

"_I play my field spell Elemental World Map and add Air Nomads to it," he said._

"_What that, I've never heard of that," I asked._

"_Don't worry sweetheart I'll explain it later," he said his lips forming a smirk._

"Can you believe it there's a card Kaylian Paris hasn't heard of," someone in the audience said.

"No offence to Kaylian but there are millions of cards out there she can't know them all," another argued.

"Na ha," said someone else.

"Au ha," said another.

"Na ha," "Au ha," this went on and on everyone started joining in.

"Enough!" I shouted once I had had enough. "Look it is true I know a lot of cards, heck I helped invent some of them but I do not know them all, I'm not that sad now can we please get on with the duel."

"Yes," they all said and I turned back to Adam.

"Ready," I said and he nodded.

"_I summon The Royal Council (1800/1900) and I think I'll keep you on your toes," I said giving my own little smirk._

"_Whatever I'm not nervous my move right," he said drawing his card. "I sacrifice Air Bender to summon Water Bending Master," he said as his air bender vanished and a girl dressed in blue appeared. "Welcome my Water Bending Master (2000/2000)!" _

"_Here I go then; I draw and then use Royal Council ability which now allows me to rearrange the top 5 cards on the top of my deck in to any order." I said drawing my top five cards. _

'_All right I'll put them in this order,' I thought, 'first will be Cyber Family, then Dark King; next will be Black Crown, Crystal Palace, and finally Cyber King.' "And with that I'll end my turn." I said._

"What's with all the royal cards?" Adam asked.

"It's the theme of this deck," I answered.

"I thought she would use that deck," someone said.

"_My move, Air Bending Master (1800/1800) come forth," Adam said as another air bender appeared on the field. And now with my air benders ability I can switch you Cyber Queen's mode from Def or Atk. Now my Air Bending master attack and destroy her Queen," Adam ordered._

_**Adam-4000**_

_**Kaylian-3800**_

"Can you believe it this Adam guy lowered Kaylian's life points before she lowered his," someone said.

"They have such high expectation of me," I sighed.

"It was only two hundred," someone else said.

"They really expect a lot from you, don't they?" Adam shouted over to me.

"All ways the same," I said "Ready to continue."

"Defiantly!" he nodded.

"_I draw. Right here we go!" I shouted. "I play Cyber Family, which allows me to bring Cyber Queen back to my hand and bring Cyber Prince and King from my deck to my hand. Next I summon Light Prince (1700/1900) to the field, who then gains an extra 300 Atk points for every monster on my side of the field. Now Light Prince (2300/1900) attack and destroy his Water bending Master (2000/2000)." I ordered my Prince in White as pure as a dove charged forward twirling a sword of silver. He then thrust the sword through the Women in blue's chest and watched as she turned to water and vanish. _

_**Adam-3700**_

_**Kaylian-3800**_

_I smirked at him before saying "Your move." _

"_I play the magic card Element Symbol so that I can summon Earth Bending Master (500/4000) in Defence mode and Banished Prince (2300/2000)." Adam played._

"_Cool move it's a good thing you can't attack," I said._

"Wow he got two really powerful monsters out in one move, nice," someone shouted.

Whispers spread around the spectators.

"Do you think that he could beat Kaylian?" I heard a boy say.

"No way if Kaylian is going to be beat in this tournament it will be in the finals," another said.

"So true," a little girl said, "But she won't lose."

"Thanks," I said giving them a small to fingered salute. "So who wants to see me destroy those two monsters of his?"

Shouts of, "Yeah!"

"Go for it!"

"Win this," spread around.

"_I draw," I said, "I sacrifice Royal Council and Light Prince to summon Dark King (2000/2000) and thanks to his special ability which destroys any monster card on your side of the field that has more Atk or Def points then him." I said as his Earth Bending Master and Banished Prince were destroyed. _

"Her deck is so incredible, she barely ever has to use magic or traps because her monsters work so well together because of all of their abilities," a teenager said and when I looked to him I saw I saw his eye shining with an inner flame of passion. "I want to be just like her."

"It's weird, when we are taught to duel they say we should have a balance between magic, traps and monsters but she doesn't and it works, but when I try to I lose every time." Another person said this was followed by many.

"Same here."

"Me to,"

"I know right."

'It's because of the past,' I thought.

"You are luckily like that," I heard Adam say catching my attention.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Everything I do, you always have a back up but it's rarely with a magic or trap." He said.

"That's my duelling style. You have yours and I have mine." I said.

"_Now let's continue. Dark King (2000/2000) destroy his Air Bending Master (1600/1800)!" _

_**Adam-3300**_

_**Kaylian-3800**_

"_Next I send in Cyber Princess for a direct attack," I ordered. I watched my stunning robot princess send an electric shot at Adam. But just then the shot was reflected back at her and she was destroyed._

"_Wait what?" I said as I saw that his Air Bending Master appeared on the field again. _

"_Oh I guess that you have seen that my Air bender is back," Adam said._

"_I'm guessing that the reason he is back is something to do with your field spell." I guessed._

"_You are right when Element World Map_ _is on the field with Air Nomad attached to it no monster with Air in its name can be destroyed," he explained. "Wait my Air Master is stronger so why didn't you lose life points." _

"_My Cyber Princess has an ability which reduces all damage to zero." I explained._

"_Clever," he complimented "Right I play a face down and end my turn." _

"_I draw," I said looking down 'Black Crown,' I thought 'Good card.' "Right try and keep up. First I equip Dark King with Sacred Sword (2000-2700/2000) and then I place one card face down. Now I think I will attack Air Bending Master (1600/1800) again." _

_**Adam-2200**_

_**Kaylian-3800**_

"_I end my move."_

"_First my Air bending Master returns to the field. Next I summon Water Bender (1900/1500) and then add Water Tribe to my map. I'll end it there." He said running his hand through his sharp shadowy hair._

"_Draw!" I said picking up my top card, looking at it, and then adding it to my hand. "Right Dark King (2700/2000) destroy his Water Bender (1900/1500)."_

"_Not so fast!" He shouted "I play my Trap Elemental Barrier which stops your Dark Kings attack." _

"_I end my turn._

"_My move I play Tui and La in Def mode which raises my Water Benders points by 800. So now her Atk points are 2700. Now my water bender attack her Dark King!" he ordered and I watched my king be destroyed and his Water Bender return._

"_You obviously don't remember my Field Spell," Adam gloated._

"_Oh no I did you see I wanted my Dark King to be destroyed and I don't care if your Water Bender returns." I told him. "You wanted a Trap well here's a trap Black Crown. You see when one of my dark monsters is destroyed I can play this and two things happen first your Water Bender can attack until this card is destroyed and you loses 500 life, nice right." I said as I watched him scowl._

_**Adam-1700**_

_**Kaylian-3800**_

"_I end my turn," Adam said._

"_Good," I said a smirked._

_**Adam-1200**_

_**Kaylian-3800**_

"_What just happened!?" Adam said shocked as his life points dropped._

"_You see you lose 500 life points every turn that Black Crown is on the field." I explained. _

"_Oh come on," he said running his hand through his hair again. _

"_Right now are you ready for another amazing move," I asked rhetorically. "Ok I summon Cyber King (2600/2200)…" _

"_You can't it's too powerful," Adam interrupted._

"_Actually I can you see as I have no monsters on the field I can summon him straight to the field." I explained. "You know I am enjoying myself too much so let's drag this out a bit." _

_**Adam-700**_

_**Kaylian-3800**_

"_Right let's see if I can lower your points I play the spell Polymerization fusing together my Water Bender and Air Bending Master to for The Avatar (2900/2900), and thanks to his special ability your Black Crown is destroyed. Thank God, and before I end this I will play my magic card Surprise Attack." he sighed._

_**Adam-700**_

_**Kaylian-3300**_

"_I draw," I said 'Crystal Palace perfect.' "I play Crystal Palace say good bye to your Element World Map." And with that his map was replaced with a magnificent castle made of gorgeous gems. _

"Wow is that new," I heard someone say.

"I've never seen her play that card before," said another.

"I've heard that, that card is really powerful, I'm surprised it's not banded." A boy in a red hat said.

"I know." Lots agreed.

"_It's over, first my Cyber Kings (2600/2200) Atk points rise by 1000. The only problem with this field spell is I have to discard 5 cards per turn but hey this duel is about to end. So I send Royal Army, The Princess White Horse and the top three cards from my deck. This card is worth it though because I gain 1000 life points."_

_**Adam-700**_

_**Kaylian-4300**_

"_Not that I need it them because it's time for this duel to end," I said. "Cyber King (3600/2200) end this destroy his Avatar (2900/2900)." I shouted._

_**Adam-0**_

_**Kaylian-4300**_

"Can you believe it she beat him with more life points than she started with that's so cool!" I heard someone shouted.

"Go Kaylian!" said another before they all started chanting "Kaylian, Kaylian!"

I smiled "Thanks y'all."

"Well done Kaylian Paris," I heard Adam say as he walked over to me.

"Why thank you," I replied deactivating my duel disk watching it turn back in to a watch.

"Cool!" I heard him say.

"Thanks again." I said, "You know you're a great duellist." I told him.

"Thanks that means a lot," he said nodding his head before rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Hey could you, would you em mind giving me a bit of advice."

"Love to let me see your deck." I said taking him deck before flipping thought it. "Here's a good one, in this duel you used you Elemental Barrier to earlier what you should have done is stopped my attack with your Water Benders Special ability and then saved your Elemental Barrier for my Cyber King." I said, "Always read your cards a bit more, they can give you more strategise and more defensive moves." I told him handing back his deck.

"Thanks," he said smiling, "Right two locator cards," he then handed them over, "And my rarest card Elemental World Map," he said going to hand it over but I pushed his hand back towards him.

"Don't it will ruin your deck and loads of your strategise it's not fair besides I don't need it," I smiled.

"But the rules," he started.

"Let me deal with that," I said.

I heard people cheer around us.

"This is why Kaylian is such a great role model she is so nice." I heard a parent say.

"No take this instead," he said holding out a card to me.

"What is it?" I asked taking it.

"Look," was all he said.

Turning it over my eyes widened and my breath caught. Right in front of my eyes what a card or should I say monster I thought I would never see again. I looked to Adam to see a smirk on his face. I looked to the card again to see if it was real. It was. I now knew who he was even though it was impossible the card had told me. The card was: The Ultimate Dragon Of Destiny.

**And done, I know it's been a while but I think it was worth it. Least I hope so. If any of you have any question about either of the decks used let me know because I know they might have been a bit confusing seeing as they are both my own creation. Let me know if you like or if you want to see something else. Also I am increasing the amount of finalist from 8 to 10 so the finals will be different. **


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Yugioh **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. The monster that I had beaten when I was young, the monster that had caused me to stand out to the pharaoh, and the monster which had actually become a trusted monster of mine, was now back in my hands. I looked to the card to see that it was a very rare type. It could only be summoned when both Elina and Isis are on the field.

"Impossible," I gasped looking to Adam just to see him wink. I was about to ask why he would give me this card when an announcement came up onto the screen.

On the screen was my publicity photo. It was a good one. My hair was in curly ringlets and sat on my right shoulder. My smiling lips were painted blood red; my eyes, free of glasses, were vibrant with the rainbow colours swirling. You could only see the top of my outfit. It was an off the shoulders puffy white top, with a black corset waist coat over the top. I then had on a pair of black trousers which were tucked into a black knee high boots with three inch heels.

Next to my photo was a picture of Adam which had a cross through it. Under my photo was the word win, and under his lose. There was chatter going around about the duel till the screen changed to a picture of Joey and Weevil, this time Weevils picture had the cross through it and 'lose' underneath while Joey had 'win' underneath. Applause spread throughout the crowed.

"Joey Wheeler beat Weevil Underwood who would have guess," was just one of the many comments I heard.

The next minute though Yami appeared on the screen and then some bold man with lots of piercings. Then the next second the screen flashed and a video played it was the bold guy's last move, and it was of him summoning Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"No!" I shouted out causing everyone to look at me.

"What is that monster," a faceless person asked.

"Well this duel just got very interesting." Adam smirked.

"Kaylian is that monster… what I… think it is?" Chris stuttered.

"Miss Kaylian do you know what that monster is?" a little girl asked me.

I gulped and nodded my head.

"It looks kind of dangerous," an adult said.

"And powerful," another voice said.

"Maybe but that's Yugi Moto the King of Games," a girl said. I looked to her to see her fanning her face.

"'em… Miss Kaylian," a little girl's voice said.

I looked down to see a cute girl with blonde bunches standing there, "Yes sweetie?"

"What is that monster?" she asked. The crowed let out a roar of agreement.

"That is the Egyptian God of Slier the Sky Dragon," I told them all before saying under my breath, "What have you gotten yourself into Yami and what have you gotten Yugi into?"

"An Egyptian God?" someone questioned.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon?" said another.

"So the King is up against a God, this should be a good duel," Adam said next to me.

"Shut up," I hissed to him.

"Kaylian, do you think he can win?" Chris asked me.

"If he plays his cards right he can beat Slifer but it is going to be tough. Hey Chris do you think you can find him for me?" I answered then asked.

"Of course," he told me.

"Then find him," I said smiling sweetly.

"On it," he said taking out a small laptop and started to type away on it.

"Why do you want to find him?" some guy asked me.

"That's my little secret," I told him.

"Found him," Chris said stopping that conversation.

"Where?" I pushed.

"By the south end of the canal," he told me showing me the map.

"Great thanks see-ya," I shouted running off.

A chorus of 'byes' were shouted.

"See you in the finals Kaylian Paris," Adam shouted after me. I just ignored him and continued to run.

As I ran through the streets I saw a number of duels going on. My attention was taken away by the shout of "Get back here Moneybags!"

"That can only be Joey," I thought out loud. That was when the wind picked up and my hair and skirt started to fly around as a helicopter pasted overhead.

"Sorry Joey," I heard Mokuba shout, "We have a date with an Egyptian God."

After that I started running again. About five minutes later I arrived at me temporary bike shed. Unlocking the door and grabbing the keys I jumped on to my Firestorm hitting a button and flying out of the shed.

I speed down roads twirling in and out of the other cars until I arrived at the canal. I saw the Kaiba brothers standing there watching Yugi. I flipped off the bike and shouted out at the same time Mokuba asked, "What's going on?"

Seto turned around to see who spoke, when he saw me his eyes widened.

"Your…" he started.

"Kaylian," Mokuba said smiling.

"Paris," Seto finished.

"Hey-ya." I smiled, "How's he doing?"

"You know him?" Seto said glaring.

"Yeah I met him at Duellist Kingdom," I told him walking to stand next to him.

"He said he was going to try and make Slifer destroy himself, but I don't get how," Mokuba told me going to stand on my left side so that I was in a Kaiba sandwich.

"It's easy in theory but hard to do," I told him, "What he has to do is make Slifer to powerful."

"Wait how's that a bad thing?" Mokuba asked looking at me with confusion twinkling in his eyes.

"She's put it on a weird way. What she means is that Slifer's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness." Seto told him.

"I still don't get it," Mokuba said.

"Just wait and see Mokuba and you'll understand," I told him putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Make you move it will be your last, that I promise," Yami's opponent said.

'He's one of Marik's Rare Hunter's,' I thought.

"We will see about that," Yami told him.

'Come on Yami," I thought crossing my fingers behind my back.

_I watched Yami draw his card before smirking, "Perfect. It's time to lose. First I activate Monster reborn to bring back my Buster Blader (2600-3100/2300)." _

"_And because of that I can draw three more cards," Marik's Rare Hunter's said drawing three cards and we all watched Slifer's points rise (11000-14000). I watched Buster Blader's points decrease by 2000, (3100-1100)._

"_Buster Blader attack Slifer the Sky Dragon," Yami ordered. _

"But why?" Mokuba asked, no one answered we all just watched.

_Yami's attack was then redirected to Revival Jam which was then destroyed. When it regenerated Marik's Rare Hunter's drew another three cards and Slifer's points rose (14000/17000)_.

"_All you are doing Pharaoh is making my Slifer even stronger," _Marik's Rare Hunter said.

"_Just wait Marik." Yami said, "I play the spell card Brain Control." _

"I think I get it, Yugi wants to use Brain Control to control Slifer, but I still think that he is to strong." Mokuba thought out loud.

"He is," I answered him.

"So it won't work," Mokuba stated.

"Definitely not," I said, "But if Yami plays his cards right he won't need to."

"What?"Mokuba asked, and I just winked to him. I looked over to Seto I saw him also looking at me with fascination twirling in his eyes. Giving him a winning smile I turned back to the duel.

"Sorry Yami but Slifer can't be controlled." Marik's Rare Hunter said "I guess this is the end; Slifer attack!"

"Who told you that it was your dragon I was after?" Yami said.

"What? You're not?" Marik's Rare Hunter said shocked.

"No that monster I am after is your Revival Jam," Yami told.

"How will that help," Marik's Rare Hunter asked.

"So you don't get it," Yami said smirking, "Revival Jam reformed so draw three cards."

I watched Marik's Rare Hunter draw three cards and add them to his hand. Slifer's points then rose again (1700-2000/1700-2000). "Now Slifer wipe out his Buster Blader and his life points." He ordered.

"Not so fast. Your dragon's second mouth must attack when I play any new monster which includes Revival Jam. I think you can work out the rest." Yami said. The Kaiba brothers and I watched as Revival Jam was destroyed, Marik's Rare Hunter draw three cards, then Revival Jam reformed, the pattern then repeated and repeated till 40 cards were on the floor.

"He figured it out," Seto said next to me and nodded my head.

"All cards have a weakness and Slifer's is in its second mouth." Yami explained.

"Way to go Yami!" I called out clapping.

"I turned your dragon against you which caused you to use up all your cards in your deck." Yami explained.

As Yami finished Marik's Rare Hunter fell to his knees. Mokuba ran forwards sliding down the bank. "Amazing comeback." Mokuba stated, "Right hand over your Egyptian God and your Locator card." There was a pause before Mokuba continued, "Come on, no one likes to lose, but rules are rules, it's just a game."

"Mokuba," I called over to him walking down the bank, "He can't hear you."

"What?" Mokuba said confusion clouding his eyes.

"He can't hear you," I said again leaning down to pick up Slifer.

"It's so cool," Mokuba said looking at the card with me.

"Hey Yami," I called over causing him to look at me. After that I quickly threw Slifer over to him.

"Thank you Miss Paris," Yami said catching the card.

"I've told you before Yami, it's Kaylian." I told him.

"Don't forget this," Mokuba said handing over the locator card. "Don't get to attached to the God card my brother has his eyes set on that card to."

"I must be careful with this," Yami said to himself.

"Congratulations on beating Slifer, but it is a shame you won't have it long." Seto said walking towards the three of us.

"And why is that?" Yami asked.

"Because you and I are going to duel, right now!" Seto said, "And when I defeat you Slifer the Sky dragon will be mine. I already have one Egyptian God card and I plan on adding all three to my deck."

"Wait two seconds; please tell me what makes you think that they belong in your deck. Shouldn't I have a shot; I mean I am world champion." I said jokingly stepping forwards.

"But…" Both Yami and Seto started.

"I'm just playing ya," I said laughing, before stepping in between them placing my hands on their chests before pushing them apart. "I don't want them so when I beat you both in the finals you can keep them or better yet I'll give them to who I think deserves them the most."

"And how will you know who deserves them?" Seto asked.

"Oh trust me I will know," I said slyly.

"So you confident that you will make it to the finals, cuz you better get on it if you want to win six locator cards." Seto said.

"You mean like these six," I said holding up my six locator cards.

"What!" Mokuba, Yami and Seto shouted.

"Wow," said Seto catching my attention. Looking to him I saw that his eye were not looking at the cards but were staring into my eyes a slight smile on his lips, "Impressive."

My answer to him was stopped by Marik's Rare Hunter started to laugh.

"Silly fools."

"Ah!" Mokuba screamed.

"I've had enough of your mind tricks Marik, show yourself!" Yami called out.

"Not to worry Pharaoh you will meet me sooner than you think. I am on my way to battle city as we speak; once I am there the next phase of my plan begins. I promise you the power of the pharaoh and everything that goes with it will be mine." Marik's Rare Hunter said.

"What does that mean?" Yami asked confusion flowing through his voice.

"Ask dear Miss Kaylian, she knows what I speak of." He told him.

"And you will never get hold of it Marik, that I promise you." I told him.

"We shall see. For you see my Rare Hunter's are always around looking for new mind slaves; maybe your friends, Joey perhaps or Tristan."

"Leave them alone, I'm warning you!" Yami shouted.

"They don't have anything to do with this Marik, just leave them out of it." I said stepping forwards.

"Why should I do that, they are your weaknesses. Maybe I should use them to gain the puzzle and God Cards." Marik said.

"You Marik will never have the Pharaohs power, I will not allow it. And you will never harm his friends!" A shouted, 'Our friends,' I thought afterwards.

"All his friends are is a means to an end," Marik's Rare Hunter said.

"Don't test me Marik, if any harm happens to my friends you will regret it. You will settle your score with me." Yami told him.

"Marik!" I roared, "this isn't their fight so don't involve them. If you want a fight find me and I will gladly whoop your ass." I added on.

"Just as my dragons' weakness destroyed him, your friends and your loyalty with destroy you." Marik's Rare Hunter said.

"Just remember you have to go through me first Marik and that won't be easy." I said just before Marik's Rare Hunter fell to the floor.

"I have to save them," Yami said turning and running off his jacket flying out behind him.

"Get back here right now!" Seto shouted.

"Our duel will have to wait Kaiba, my friends always come first." Yami said before running off again.

"Good Luck!" Mokuba called out.

"Running away from a duel is against battle city rules," Seto stated.

"Oh let him be Seto," I said, "But Yami try going the other way."

That stopped Yami in his tracks; with a second to pause he spun around, "What?"

"I saw them in that direction," I said pointing in the way I had just come, "About ten minutes."

"Thank you," he said nodding to me, as he passed me he stopped confusion moulding on to his face. "Kaylian how do you know Marik?"

"Put it this way, I know you Pharaoh, I know Ishizu, and I know more about you past than anyone else." I told him placing my hand on his arm.

"Would you tell me?" he asked me.

"Yes and no," I said smiling sweetly.

He said nothing, but his face just became even more confused.

"Go find your friends, my Pharaoh." I told him.

"Right, thank you again." he said.

"You're welcome," I told him before quickly pecking his cheek. Pulling away I saw a blush rise onto his cheeks, before he smiled and ran off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seto start to open his mouth.

"Don't," I told him before he could speak, "I'll see you in the finals Seto," I finished smiling sweetly before reaching up kissing his cheek as well. After that I walked back over to my bike, placing my helmet on. I looked back to see Seto staring at me, a light in his blue eyes which I had never seen before. Winking at him, I put the shade on my helmet down before driving off.

'I hope everything will work out. Between Pegasus, Marik and Bakura my life is turning into a long fighting game. Well at least I can mess with the boys,' I thought laughing.

I had been driving down road after road until I saw three Rare Hunters in an ally way and Yami.

"What's happened now," I sighed before turning into the ally and parking my bike, but staying on it.

"Enough time is running out!" I heard Yami shout.

"We will beat you soon but according to the rules, only one will duel you at a time." One of the Rare Hunters said.

"But not if both of us duel you," voice of Seto Kibia said.

"Kaiba," Yami said sounding surprised.

"But there are three of us and two of you," another said.

"Then let us do three on three," I said from my bike taking of my helmet. This caused everyone to look.

"Kaylian Paris," the Rare Hunter said fear clouding their eyes.

"Then… we except… your challenge," one of them said.

"Yes we will win both their Egyptian God cards and her Ultimate Warrior." The last one said.

"Just so you know you won't win cuz I don't lose and nobody and I mean NOBODY is going to be taking Isis away from me!" I shouted.

"You really do have a connection to your cards don't you," Yami said.

"Yeah, especially Isis we have history." I told him.

"Great can you to talk about 'connection to cards' later and can we get this duel over with." Seto said.

"Of course sweetie!" I said blowing him a kiss which caused him to look away.

"Yo girly you're gonna need a duel disk," the normal looking one said.

"I have a spare, but where's yours if you already have six locator card?" Seto said placing his brief case on the floor before going to open it.

"Don't worry it's here," I said causing Seto's head to snap upwards, "Activate!" I shouted holding my arm up in the air. It started to glow a deep rose which then faded to show my duel disk on my arm.

"Now that's cool," Yami said.

"Wait, where… how… why…what?" Seto stuttered.

"Huh," I gasped "the famous Seto Kaiba stuttered." I then laughed before saying "now let's duel."

"Gladly," everyone said.

"So who starts?" the fat Rare Hunter asked.

"Ladies first," Seto said motioning to me.

"Why thank you," I said to him before turning to the Rare Hunter's "But first I would like to know who I am duelling."

"The name is Lumis," the 'fat' rare hunter said.

"I'm Umbra," the 'thin' one said.

"Abdul my lady," the last one said bowing.

"Thanks," I said to him. "Right let's duel!"

_**Seto, Yami and Kaylian-12000**_

_**Lumis, Umbra and Abdul-12000**_

"_Draw!" I shouted 'ok Servant of the God, Negate Attack, Fire Goddess, Polymerization, Earth goddess, and The Upper Gods, good this can work if I draw the right cards.'_

"_Alright I'll start with Servant of the Gods (1500/1500) in defence mode, and place one card face down, your move." I said placing Negate Attack._

"_Then I'll take the next move." Abdul said, "I summon Fallen Angel (1500/1500) and a face down."_

"_You done," Seto said before pausing, "Good. I play the spell Pot of Greed," Seto then drew two cards before continuing. "Then I'll play another, before summoning Lord of D (1200/1100). Next I'll play two copies of Flute of Summoning dragon. Now I summon Hyozanryu and my three blue eyes white dragons. With that I end my turn." _

"_I set a monster," Lumis said._

"_My move then. I play two face downs and then summon Kuriboh (300/200) in defence mode." Yami played._

"Really, that's your move," Seto said, "pathetic."

"Not all of us do extravagant moves on their first turn." I told him.

"_My move, I set a card and a monster," Umbra said interrupting our conversation. _

"_Back to me then," I said smiling brightly drawing my card 'perfect,' I thought "Firstly I activate the Spell Pot of Greed and draw two," I began. I looked at my card to see Water and Wind Goddess. "Perfect," I said to myself "Hey boys you better practice your bows cuz here comes a Goddess. I fuse together My Fire, Water, Earth and Wind Goddess to summon my Element Goddess (3000/2900), now according to Battle City rules fusion monster can't attack on her first turn, but if I sacrifice 1000 life points she can attack this turn and she gains 1000 if I give up my draw next turn." I explained. _

"What!" the rare hunters shouted.

**Seto, Yami and Kaylian-11000**

**Rare Hunters-12000**

"_Not done yet because before attack I'm going to sacrifice my Servant of the Gods to summon The Upper Gods (2300/2500), oh and now my Element Goddess points rise again thanks to ability, (4400/3300) and she gains another 800 thanks to Upper God ability (5200/3900). Now my Upper Gods (2300/2500) attack and destroy Fallen Angel (1500/1500)." I said as 12 Gods and Goddesses shot arrows or bolts of energy. _

**Seto, Yami and Kaylian-11000**

**Rare Hunters-11200**

"Didn't really do much damage," Abdul said.

"_Not finished yet next I attack Abdul directly with Elemental Goddess (5200/3900)." I said._

**Seto, Yami and Kaylian-11000**

**Rare Hunters-6000**

"Alright Seto end this," I told him, zoning out.

**Seto, Yami and Kaylian-11000**

**Rare Hunters-0**

Zoning back in I saw the three Rare Hunters fall to the ground.

"Thank you for your help Kaiba, Kaylian." Yami said, "Now I must make sure my friends are alright."

"Yami here," Seto said throwing Yami a locator card, "Kaylian," Seto said placing his hand on my shoulder gently turning me around, "here you are," he said hand me a locator card.

"Don't worry about it I already have my six, do with it what you wish." I told him.

"Thank you both of you," Yami said before running about twenty metres.

"Hold on," Seto called out.

"I won't duel you now," Yami growled.

"Mokuba Yugi's friends are in danger see if you can find that mutt," Seto said not looking away from me.

"Thank you," Yami said.

"Yeah I'll help you find you group then we will have our duel," Seto said looking away from me to Yami. Once they were done with their staring contest Seto turned back to me.

"You know what I think; I think you should wait till the finals for your duel. It's not like you aren't going to both be there. It's a duel that everyone wants to watch. You both are great duellist." I said looking to Yami and then back to Seto, who I only just realised still had his hands gently wrapped around my arms.

"Thank you," Yami said, again.

"I'll keep an eye out for your friends. Good luck, both of you." I said kissing Seto's cheek; well really it was the corner of his mouth. This caused his to freeze allowing me to slip out of his arms and go over to Yami.

"Good luck," I whispered in his ear before also kissing the corner if his mouth.

I walked over to my bike again placing the helmet on my head winking at them before riding off.

'Yep I do love messing with those two,' I thought laughing.

**15 minutes later**

I was riding along the road when a blast of power shot from my necklace into the sky.

'Marik has officially arrived in Battle City.' I thought. Then I felt another shot of power, 'oh look Bakura is here to,' I thought glaring into my helmet.

'Right I need to find the guys and keep 'em safe.' I thought speeding up, drifting around the next corner, just to see the guys standing there. 'Well that was easier than I thought.' I thought. I quickly pulled over and parked my bike. "Deactivate!" I said watching my watch reappear; tapping it I changed back in to 'Tea'. I pulled out my phone, and typed in the sequence of numbers.

"Hello," Chris said.

"Hey it's me can you come by the train station and pick up my bike please." I asked.

"Sure," he finished.

"Thanks," I said hanging up, placing it in my bag I ran over to the guys just in time to see Tristan running off a Joey shouting out, "Oh Ya!"

'Looks like he's happy,' I thought before shouting out "Hey Joey what's going on?"

"Oh hi Tea, guess what Serenity's getting her bandages off tomorrow." Joey told me.

"That's amazing," I told him giving him a hug, looking up I saw Bakura and Marik, "What?" I thought out loud. This caused Joey to turn around.

"It's Bakura and…" Joey said trailing off.

"He's hurt," I said sounding concerned.

"What happened," Mr Moto asked.

"I just found him lying on the ground," Marik explained.

'Something's not right,' I thought before speaking "He doesn't look so good."

You know him; he hasn't said a word."

"Yeah we're buddies, who could have done this?" Joey asked,

"Joey," I heard Bakura mumble.

"What happen?" I asked.

"I can't remember," he stated.

"Thanks for helping him," I said walking over to Marik, "Now I think we need to get him to a doctor." I said before calling a taxi over.

"I'll take him," Mr Moto offered, taking Bakura and helping him into the taxi with the aid of Joey and Marik.

"Best of luck," Joey said closing the door.

"Bye," I said waving before spinning to face Marik.

"Thanks a lot er… dude," Joey said.

"What he means is what your name, this is Joey and I'm Tea." I said sweetly before ending with a small glare.

"I'm Namu." Marik said.

"Thank you," I said in a bittersweet voice.

"I'm just glad I could help," he said trying to keep his voice in cheek.

"You're a duellist," Joey pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm not that good," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Please don't say you're challenging me."

"Don't need to already got six," Joey said.

"Impressive," both Marik and I said.

"See ya later man," Joey said.

"Bye, and thank you for helping Bakura," I said leaning up kissing his cheek but moving to his ear to whisper "Watch your back Marik." I then backed away and walked away with Joey.

'Defiantly watch your back,' I thought/growled in my head.

**No Prov**

Marik watched Joey and Kaylian/Tea walk away and as he did his smile vanished and his thought went overload.

'That girl is going to be hard to deal with and I know I can't use her against the Pharaoh as my rod won't work on her. Oh well once I have the Pharaohs power and all that goes with it everything will fall in to place, along with her. But first I will have to find a way to brain wash Joey Wheeler in to being my mind slave to get to Joey, and find the little Kaiba brat. Then all will be mine.

**My Christmas present to you a nice long chapter, I hope you like. Right there is something I need to know.**

**Do you want Adam to be good or evil? **

**Also do send in if you want her to be with Seto or Yami/Atem. Like I have said before she will be with both at some point in this story but some of the story line does depend on the relationship. **

**Please do send in your reviews of what you think and if you have any suggestions or PM me. (They are great Christmas presents.)**

**Finally I am sorry for ALL my spelling and grammar mistakes, not my strong point. **

**Have a good Christmas and New Year (as I don't know if this will be my last one this year, depends if I have time to write.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own Yugioh **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

Joey and I had started to walk away from Marik, but before we got more than ten metres he called out, "Joey, Tea! Wait up. I don't mean to bother you but can you give me a few duelling tips now, you know to help me."

"Sure," Joey smirked confidently.

"Thanks so much I really want to win a few more duels," he said rubbing the back of his neck acting nervous.

"Well you've come to the right place," Joey said placing his hands in his pockets while leaning back confidently. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two men walking up behind Joey and I. Looking back over to Marik I saw another person walking up behind him.

'It's a trap,' I thought but before I could do anything Marik shouted out,

"Joey, watch out behind you!"

This warning caused Joey to spin and punch the guy behind him. I then felt one of the rare hunters grab my arms from behind me. I quickly wrapped my lower leg around his causing him to let my arms go but he also started to fall on to me. Realising what was happening I pushed myself into the air, kicking the rare hunter in the processes, flipping over twice kicking the rare hunter that Joey was fighting.

"Wow, thanks," Joey stuttered.

"Watch…" I started but Joey had already been knocked to the ground. Before I could say anything else my phone started to ring in my pocket, wiping it out I answered it as the rest of the rare hunters surrounded us.

"Tea are you there," I heard Yami's voice say over the phone.

"Yami help," I shouted knowing that there was no way I could win.

"Tea, Tea!" I heard Yami shouted before the phone was ripped away from me and crushed into tiny pieces.

"Grab the boy, I got the girl," one of them said grabbing me while another pick up a knocked out Joey. "Take him to the docks, and put the girl on the 'copter,"

I started to struggle and shout trying to catch someone's attention when everything went black.

**Later**

I woke up to my name being called out, "Tea, Tea are you alright?"

"Mokuba?" I said recognising the voice.

"It's me," he said helping me up.

"Are you alright? Where are we? What happened?" I rushed.

Mokuba opened his mouth to answer but we were interrupted, "Get out her," a rare hunter growled pulling my arm over to the door, dragging me along with him. Looking back over to Mokuba I saw another rare hunter tying him up and pulling him over to the door, which was then pulled open, the wind blowing my hair whipping it in all directions. Mokuba was then tied to a handle inside the helicopter. I was then pushed forwards so that I could be seen. Looking down I saw Seto and Yami standing there looking up.

"Seto! Yami!" I screamed.

"Tea!" they both shouted at the same time. That's was when Mokuba was pushed out of the helicopter.

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba! Tea!" Seto shouted running forwards. "Let them both go, if you hurt them I swear I'll…" Seto started but I was pulled back into a different part of the helicopter and something hit me on the back of the head and everything went black again.

**Later **

I groaned rolling my head from side to side.

"Tea please wake up," I think heard Mokuba say.

"Tea are you ok?" another voice asked but it was muffled. Opening my eyes I saw Mokuba and Joey kneeling in front of me.

"Joey? Mokuba?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"We're here," Joey said rapping his arm around my waist helping me sit up.

"And where is here?" I asked looking around to see crates and a thin window up the top and a door on the other side of the room.

"It looks like a store room," Mokuba put in.

"It's this Marik dude and his rare hunters I swear when we get out of here I'm gonna…" he said trailing off.

"Shut up," I said quickly hearing something.

"What?" Joey said looking at me like I had lost my head.

"Shut up," I whispered placing my finger to my lips. As the room became silent the nose I heard become clearer and I recognised them as footsteps. A window in the door became clear and we saw two faces.

"They're all awake Master Marik," a voice outside the door said shutting the window.

"Yes sir. Lumis and Umbra are duelling the Pharaoh and Seto Kaiba right now…" the voice said, "No Abdul isn't duelling… we couldn't find Kaylian Paris…," he said, "Yes we have the girl Tea… why not? She is, wow!" the guy shouted.

"You're what Tea?" Joey whispered to me.

"So you haven't told your friends my dear," Marik's voice said in the air.

"Yo Marik don't you go calling tea your, cuz she ain't your dear," Joey said going into an over protective brother mode.

"Right," Mokuba agreed, "she's Seto's dear."

"What!" Joey shouted.

"I'm not anyone's," I pushed.

"That's right and if she was anyone's she would be Yugi's or Yami's." Joey said

"No she wouldn't be," Mokuba said standing up while I covered my face.

"She did once," Marik added in

"What?" both Joey and Mokuba asked looking confused.

"Are we really talking about this," I shouted out jumping up.

"Alright Tea what is going on?" Joey said standing up, looking to me.

"Er…well…em…you see…" I stuttered.

"What's going one Tea? Are you going out with moneybags and didn't tell us. Or did you go out Yugi then break up without telling us, or are you working with Marik!" Joey accused.

"No, no and NO! NEVER!" I shouted to the last question.

"So what going on," Joey asked.

"I think you should tell him," Mokuba said coming up behind me.

"Oh so mini moneybags knows what's going on , but I don't. Its nice to know who your friends are," Joey sneered.

"Joey," I sighed.

"No I guess were not friends if your won't tell me what's going on but you would tell mini moneybags, and Marik seems to know so…" Joey trailed off looking away from me.

"Fine I'll tell you," I sighed giving in not wanting to lose Joey as a friend.

"Really," Joey said spinning around his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Yes, but you have to promise not to tell anyone till I say you can," I tell him my face covered with a serious mask.

"That depends," Joey said slyly, "So tell."

"I think it would be easier to show you," I told him.

"Show me?" he said confused.

"This is getting interesting," Marik laughed.

"Shut it Marik!" I shouted out to him annoyed that he kept butting in.

"Alright I want to know what's going on, you obviously know this Marik guy, so spill."

I sighed lifting up my wrist before tapping my wrist. My short brown hair lengthened down to my waist forming multiple ringlets. It then turned completely black before blue and purple strips start to flowing through it. My normal day outfit turned back into my black skirt, red tight halter neck top with a brown belt starting at my waist going down to my hip, my circlet sat gently my head and I grew taller with the heels and my normal height. I then felt a tingling swirl around and through my eyes.

"What!? But…what…how…when…your…" Joey stuttered his jaw dropping to the floor his eyes wide.

"Kaylian Paris," I helped out.

"Wow so it's true your eyes are like a rainbow," Joey said his eyes still wide, "how?"

"Yep the reason why is a long story, and how is a long story," I said pulling my hair over my right shoulder.

"Well you have a long time," Marik put in laughing, "I was just going to say Good Luck and see you soon."

"Meaning what Marik," I called out.

"Even though I can't control your mind Kaylian I can control Mr Wheeler and Mr Kaibas," Marik said laughing there was then a click, and then there was silence.

"Marik," I screeched/growled.

"So," Joey started dragging out the O, "you know Marik then?"

"Here's the short version, you know the Pharaoh is 5000 years old," I told him.

"Yeah something like that," Joey nodded trying to figure out what I was saying.

"So am I," I told him.

"What?" Joey said falling into the boxes behind.

"I'm from the Pharaohs time," I told him sitting down on one of the boxes.

"So all this time whenever we have run into Kaylian it was really you?"

"Well no, Tea is my 'fake' identity; my 'real' identity is Kaylian. Didn't you notice how 'Tea' was never there when 'Kaylian' was or how she always disappeared?"

"I guess, so how long has mini Kaiba known?"

"When both Kay and I were kidnapped by Pegasus," Mokuba put in.

"Long time, wait so that was how you knew how to deal with Duke when Yugi…"

"Yami," I interrupted.

"Whatever …so when 'Yami' duelled Duke," Joey finished.

"Duke and I have been friends for years, so have Mai and I." I told him. "I don't like this Marik is only after you two because you got involved we Yami and I and the fact that both Yami and Seto have Egyptian Gods now." I said rubbing my face with my hands.

"I just wish we could find away to get out of here, but they took my laptop," Mokuba grumbled sitting next to me, "I swear Kaylian when my brother finds us…"

"Don't worry Mokuba," I said putting my arm around his shoulder. That's when the door opened and three Rare Hunters walked in. They scowled at Mokuba and I, but I just glared back causing them both to flinch.

"What do ya want," Joey said standing up in front of Mokuba and me.

"You," one said as two of them grabbed him and dragged him out the room. I jumped to my feet ready to help but the third pushed me back.

"Hey what do ya…" Joey started but his words vanished as the door shut.

"Kaylian," Mokuba said standing up to join me while I looked around the room.

"I think it's time you went and found your brother." I told him my eyes settling on a window.

We spent the next few minutes stacking boxes so that they were high enough for Mokuba to reach.

"I think I can get out now," Mokuba said climbing onto the top box.

"Hurry," I said as I heard someone coming.

"Come on," Mokuba said reaching for my hand.

"I'm staying they can't do anything to me," I said helping him up to the window.

"But…" Mokuba started but the rare hunters entering interrupted him.

"Their escaping," one shouted and they started to climb causing the box to wobble.

'No really I hadn't noticed,' I thought.

'I know what you mean,' a voice said hovering next to me.

"Light help Mokuba," I shouted out as she appeared in front of everyone.

"What!" everyone shouted as a fairy with translucent white wings with a blue tint appeared. Her long frilly white dress with lines of silver flowing through it twirled around her and her silver hair tied high. Her silver eyes and hair let out a bright light blinding the rare hunters.

"Mokuba go," I shouted as the boxes collapsed send the rare hunters and I to the ground.

"Kaylian," Mokuba shouted out grabbing the window ledge.

"Go Mokuba," I shouted as a rare hunter grabbed me pulling me up from the ground.

"Go find the boy I got the girl," the one holding me said before dragging me out down a long corridor. A second later the man was thrown off me and a bright light illuminate the hall way.

"Did you miss me mistress," Light said landing next to me.

"Of course," I told her standing up. "Right let's find Joey." I than ran down the hall to the last door at the very end. Twisting the handle and wrenching the door open. Looking into the room I saw a handful of rare hunters, Odion, Marik and finally Joey, but Joey wasn't there, instead there was brain washed Joey.

"Marik what have you done," I growled. But he did not answer he just held up his hand and continued to talk through his Rod.

Sighing I rolled my eyes, "you can go Light."

"Right moving on," Marik said turning on to me, "Are you ready to bring the Pharaoh down."

"And why would I be doing that," I said smirking.

"Because if you don't your friend Joey here will be swimming with the fishes," Marik threatened. "besides all you have to do is turn back into Tea and sit in a locket chair with a crate over your head so if any of your friends try to save you I can threaten to drop it on you. Don't worry my darling you wont be hurt I still need you." Marik chuckled.

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed.

"Not really," he said smirking.

"Then…" I started smirking, tapping my watch; my hair and outfit changing. I walked to stand in front of Joey before finishing my sentence, "game on."

**Alright that done, thanks for reading. Do keep your reviews and things coming and your ideas. At the moment most of you are on the Yami (Atem)/Tea (Kaylian), but don't worry there will be a bit of both, (at this moment more of one than the other.) Remember to let me know what side Adam should be on. I hope you like what you have read oh and let me know what you think now Joey is in on it. **

**Have a good new year and welcome 2013!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own Yugioh **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to spirits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Tea's Prov**

Marik, Joey and I were walking down the shore line of Donimo city when Odion appeared in front of us.

"Master Marik I have collected the 12 locator cards you asked for," he said kneeling.

"Good, now we both qualify for the finals if today's plan fails," Marik said taking half of them.

"Which it will," I added in.

"Not with the new deck I have given my mind slave," Marik said hand Joey a deck.

"Replacing all his worthless cards with rare and powerful magic cards was a brilliant plan master Marik," Odion said.

"No card is worthless I thought I taught you this," I said but they ignored me.

"This must be my best plan yet," Marik laughed.

"Odion," I begged. I saw his eyes flicker but he said nothing.

"Now come little Yugi, to your last duel!" Marik shouted to the heavens before he grabbed my arm and dragged me onto a nearby boat.

"So _My Lady _are you ready to do as I say?" Marik asked smirking.

"No but I will do what I must to protect Joey. So," I sighed, "what do I have to do?"

_**Time skip**_

I had allowed Marik to speak to me through my head, like we used to when he was young.

'Go now,' he said and I walked down from the ship.

"Yugi if I were you I would do as he says," I said my voice clouded.

"Tea!" Yami shouted and from the corner of my I saw Seto's eyes widen and my name touched his lips.

"Yugi if you don't do as he says the consequences will be severe." I said.

"Tea! Leave her alone, she's has done nothing." He shouted causing me to laugh inside.

"Oh but she has," Marik said in my head for me to say. "You Yugi are now going to have to face your best friends." I then walked past him heading in the same direction Joey went.

"Tea!" Yami said I heard his footsteps quicken into a run.

"Welcome," I said walking on to Marik's duel arena. "This is a very special duelling arena, look around. If you accept, you will be duelling your best friend in a duel like no other. The stakes are higher than anything you could imagine.

"Alright so let's duel, if it means saving my friends," Yami said placing his deck in his duel disk.

"Then let us begin. You both have to place on a pair of shackles." They did so, "You are both now attached to that anchor above you. Thirty seconds after a players life points hit zero the anchor will drop." I explained shaking inside tears forming at what was going to happen.

'Why Marik,' I thought.

"Now if you look down you will see a yellow box," Joey continued, "this is your life point count, but it also contains the key to your shackles; when one of our life point metre hits zero the other will open and you have thirty seconds to releases yourself."

"So the loser is dragged into the sea and the other frees himself," Yami said sounding disgusted.

"An incredible plan correct," Marik laughed through Joey.

"Wait if I win, you will still set my friends free?" Yami questioned.

"You'll have to fish young Joey out of the sea and don't think I'll leave Tea out of all this," Marik said his voice covering the pier. I then sat down on a seat and straps covered my arms and legs.

'I hate you Marik,' I said though my head.

"Now don't you think about pulling out or taking your time 'cuz in sixty minutes the anchor will drop automatically and you both will be dragged in the depths of the ocean." Marik's voice said.

"But you will lose and before anchor drops I will take your puzzle and god card," I said for Marik.

"You won't get away with all this Marik," Yami shouted.

"Tea!" Mokuba shouted to me startling me. "Snap out of it!"

"Ha," I laughed for Marik, "Seto Kaiba please don't think you are merely a spectator in this As soon as I'm done with Yugi I'm coming for you." My heart broke to say that to him.

"Don't make me laugh," Seto said strongly.

"Alright I've heard enough Seto this duel is getting way out of hand you have to stop this." Mokuba told him.

"As head of the Battle City Tournament I demand that this duel is stopped." Seto said throwing his hand out in a jester his eyes landing on my filled with worry.

"Sorry but this duel will continue as planned and here is the finally," Joey said.

"What going on, above Tea?" Mokuba said. I looked up to see a crate above my head.

"Tea! What is the meaning of this?" Seto and Yami shouted at the same.

'Marik this is going against are deal,' I thought to him.

'So sorry,' he thought to me sarcastically.

"I'm afraid that anchor won't be the only thing to be dropped. This is to make sure on one interferes; if you try to the crate over dear Tea's head will fall. You wouldn't want to put Tea in danger would you?" Marik mocked.

"Tea!" Seto shouted out.

'Seto!' I shouted in my head.

"One false move and I push the button releasing the crate." A rare hunter said.

"I can't stop this," Seto said frustration in his eyes and as he looked over to me I saw worry.

"Now that everything else is alone let's start, oh wait I wouldn't want dear Tea to miss this," Marik said laughing.

'Have fun,' he said in my head.

I leaned forward pushed a fake groan out.

"Tea!" Seto and Yami shouted.

'They need to stop doing that,' I thought giggling inside.

"What, hey I'm trapped," I pretended.

"One last matter, Yugi your God card is off limits. So please place it on the ground so that I may claim it after," Joey said.

"Very well," Yami said taking his duelling belt off. He opened the deck holder and took a card out, and looked at before adding it to his deck; he then through the belt on the floor.

"Now are you ready to duel," Marik said through Joey.

"I am," he said.

"Then prepare to lose."

"It's time to duel!"

_**Joey-4000**_

_**Yami/Yugi-4000**_

_I saw Yami draw a card and just look at it then his hand._

"_Are you ever going to play a card or are you too scared?" Joey asked._

"_Of you? Never. I play Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in defence mode." Yugi said._

"_Alright Yugi say goodbye to your Gazelle; I play Raigeki!" _

_What!?" Yami shouted._

"_And now I summon Alligator Sword (1500/1200) in attack mode. Now my Alligator attack him directly." Joey ordered._

_**Joey-4000**_

_**Yami/Yugi-2500**_

"_I hope you're not going easy on me 'cause we were old friends," Joey laughed._

"_We are not friends Marik, now I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defence mode." Yami played._

"_And you think that that is enough to defend yourself? I play my Hinotama magic card blasting away even more of your life points."_

_**Joey-4000**_

_**Yami/Yugi-2000**_

"Yami!" I called out.

"Wheeler never had those cards in this deck. So he has had help," Seto said to himself scowling.

"Time is running out Yugi," Joey taunted.

"_It's my move," Yugi said drawing a card._

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I played struggling.

"No Tea!" Mokuba called over. "Some guy named Marik brainwashed Joey and forced him into a duel."

"Why?" I asked.

"He wants to get his hands on Yugi's God card," Mokuba shouted over.

"Then he must be the person Ishizu warned us about," I said to myself but loud enough for everyone to hear, 'obviously.'

"Hey you stop making a fuss, you don't keep quiet girly your done, so don't test me," the rare hunters said to me holding up a remote.

"You wouldn't dare," I challenged.

"Wanna bet," he said holding up the remote again. I was about to reply to him, but I decided to try something else.

"Seto please stop this duel right now or the whole world is in danger of being destroyed, do it please," I pleaded.

"We can't…" Mokuba started.

"I can't put you in that much danger Tea," Seto said no emotion in his voice but his eyes shined with worry and care.

"Let's get on with this. Stalling isn't going to help. Make your move!" Joey ordered an evil aura flaring around him.

"_Let's go then." Yami said play a card, "I play Kuriboh (300/200) in attack mode. Then I place one face down card before ending my turn." _

_Joey laughed "your play some sort of joke Kuriboh's a weakling, why play it in attack mode? Are you trying to lose? Well if that's true let me help you." _

"_I won't lose. You will and Joey will be free from your control," Yami said glaring._

"_Wrong. Alligator Sword (1500/1200) destroy his pathetic Kuriboh." Joey ordered._

"_I don't think so, I activate my face down," Yami said._

"_A trap," Joey said scowling._

"_Alligator sword is now trapped in my spell binding circle," Yami said as Joey's monsters points dropped, (1500-800/1200). _

"He may have weakened it, but he still doesn't have anything powerful enough to destroy it," Seto noted.

"Joey snap out of it!" I shouted.

'Kaylian,' Marik growled into my head, I just smirked.

"Alright Yugi, I've had enough it's time a regain control of this duel," Joey said drawing his next card.

I looked over to Yami to see him frowning.

"This has already worked so well so I think I'll use it again; Hinotama!"

_**Joey-4000**_

_**Yami/Yugi-1500**_

"Yami!" I shouted as he fell to his knees.

Joey laughed "You're finished once your life points hit 0 that anchor will drop and you will be sent to the bottom of the ocean."

"I can promise that that will not happen Marik," Yami spat.

"Is that so? Well I say you are in no position to make threats," Joey glared.

"I know the real Joey is in there and I will set him free," Yami said confidently.

"Oh really," Joey sneered.

"There is no way you will win my puzzle or my Egyptian God card."

"Your friend is gone and once you lose your Egyptian God card will be mine," Joey smirked.

"I don't think so," Yami said bravely.

"Then make your move," Joey glared.

"Joey!" I screamed.

'My lady,' a voice said in my head.

I jumped, or as much as I could when I was strapped to a chair.

'Fire what the… you scared me,' I told her as she walked around in front of me. Her midnight black her emphasised her pale skin and hung down to her mid back. She had on a red one shoulder crop top and an ankle length skirt to match with material of a lighter shade forming an upside down tulip. Her feet were bare and her eyes were gold flowing into red around the pupil which matched her lips.

"Sorry I just thought that if you wanted, I could… you know," She stuttered, "melt the chain around the pharaoh's ankles and burn the RH's hand to you could get out.'

'No Yami has to win this fair and square,' I told her, 'I'm guessing RH stands for Rare Hunter?'

'Obviously. Any way how is this fair, I believe it's far from fair and square.'

'Fire you know what I mean, but you could do a favour for me.'

'What My Lady?'

'Go find Tristan and keep him safe I believe Marik is planning something to do with him,' I told her.

'Great babysitting,' she said sounding annoyed. I just glared at her. She smirked back and flames began to form at her feet.

'Just remember who your friends are My Lady,' she finished before the flames consumed her. I gasped.

"Joey! Remember who your friends are!" I yelled. Suddenly the puzzle activated and Yugi replaced Yami.

'Yugi?' I thought confused.

"_It's my turn Marik," Yugi spat, "This has to work," Yugi's eyes filled with hope, "I hope you are in there pal and are pay close attention 'cause I'm about to jog your memory."_

"_Whatever, remember when time runs out that anchor falls so make your move." _There was a pause, silence apart the crashing of the waves and the whistle of the wind. _"Go on what's taking so long." Joey said impatiently break the moment of peace. _

"Come on Joey please remember!" I shouted.

"_I play the spell card Exchange," Yugi said slipping the card into his duel disk._

"_Foolish move, you must be desperate, but I guess if I must I would be happy to take a card from your hand." Joey said quickly walking over to Yugi's side. Yugi shows Joey his hand, I watch as Joey goes to take a card, but stops he starts to stutter and his hand starts to shake. _

"_Take any card you want Marik, that does include the Red Eyes Black Dragon," Yugi said looking down._

'_Clever,' I thought 'and it seems to be working.' I watched Joey's hand quiver over Yugi's hand, there was a pause, and then Joey's hand launched forwards and grabbed a card, very dramatically. I looked to Yugi's face to see a huge smile on his face. _

"_Yeah Joey you didn't take it!" _

'Yes!' I shouted in my head only to be disappointed.

"_Think again your friend is gone and isn't coming back." _

"_That's what you think. Now I get to take one of your cards," Yugi said and took a card from Joey's hand._

"_He is gone, don't you listen," a Marik possessed Joey scowled as he walked back over to his side._

"_No I don't believe that, so let's continue so that I can win and free my friend. I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna and my Kuriboh to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), now attack and destroy his Alligator Sword (800/1200)_

_**Joey-2400**_

_**Yami/Yugi-1500**_

"Come on Joey," Yugi tried again.

"Sorry little Yugi, but your trick didn't work," Joey laughed maniacally. There was a pause as a hurt look passed over Yugi's face; it was then replaced with determination.

"No!"

'What is he doing?' I thought confused at what he was doing.

"I won't disappoints you Yami," I heard Yugi whisper before he took the puzzle of from around his neck. He then slowly started to walk around the arena.

"Have given up? Or are you ready for more?"

Yugi just nodded.

"_Then I'll finish you off and take the power of the pharaoh and all that comes with it. So say goodbye, I play another Hinotama magic card. _

_**Joey-2400**_

_**Yami/Yugi-1000**_

_Yugi fell to the floor. "What's the matter did my last attack leave you speechless. If I were you I'd quit now."_

"_Never," Yugi said trying to stand._

"Joey wake up!" I shouted. "Mokuba! Seto! Can't you do anything to stop this?"

"If we make a move Tea will be… But we need to stop this," Mokuba said to Seto.

"I know," Seto sighed looking extremely stressed.

"_Let's continue. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300). Now Rocket Warrior go into your invincible mode and lower that dragons attack points by 500. Next I play the spell card Attrition, which will lower your dragons' points by my Rocket Warriors points." _

_The Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400-1900-400/2000) hologram fell to the ground looking old and tired._

"How sad," Joey said sarcastically then gasped. Yugi was now on Joeys' side of the arena.

"You're my best friend and like how you gave me something I am going to give you something. My puzzle, take care of it." Yugi fished placing the Millennium Puzzle around Joey's neck, before walked back around the arena.

I looked over to Joey to see him grabbing his head in frustration. Yugi started to walk back round.

"Destroy Yugi," Joey said letting go of his head, looking up, his eyes has a crazed glow. "Say goodbye." He shouted taking out the middle piece of the puzzle and went to throw it.

"Wait Joey, please stop!" Yugi shouted. Joey froze his hand shaking. Everyone watching gasped at what was happening.

"I can't," Joey cried falling to his knees again, "No Yugi's my friend," Joey struggled to his feet and placed the puzzle pieces back into its place.

'Take that Marik,' I laughed in my head.

"Yes sir, keep the puzzle," Joey said like a robot, "Let's continue. The sooner you move the sooner you loss. You have fourteen minutes left. Make your move!"

'Mistress,' a dark and gloomy voice said in my head 'I have a warning'.

'If it's about Marik or Bakura, I don't want to hear it right now,' I growled.

'It's not, it's about the future, I see great darkness,' she said her black wings sweeping backwards and forwards.

'So basically a new evil is coming and is going to try to take over the world?' I stated.

'No, this one isn't trying to take over the world; it's a jealous evil, a darkness hidden beneath.' She said.

'What? I don't understand,' I told her.

'That's all I know. Good luck Mistress.' She said before vanishing into the shadows.

'You know Dark take things too far, all I sense is a troubled person Mistress,' Light said appearing in front of me, the blue in her wings glowing.

'Wow three in less than an hour,' I joked.

'Funny Mistress, all I'm saying is that it's not evil that's coming just a person who is hurt and might become jealous of you,' she smiled sadly.

'Ok,' I said dragging out the 'k' 'Now please stop talking in riddles.'

'Can't do that,' she laughed, 'Now you really should pay attention.' With that she flew off into the sky.

I looked back to the duel to see

That Yugi had his Beast of Gilfer (2200/2500) out and Joey had played his Skull dice in play, which landed on a two. And Yugi's monster had just destroyed his Panther Warrior causing Joeys life points to drop.

_**Joey-1100**_

_**Yami/Yugi-1000**_

"You may have destroyed my Panther Warrior, but you are about to lose this duel." Joey growled.

"Yugi only has 1000 life points left. One more major attack from Joey and he'll lose and go to the bottom of the ocean," Mokuba added in.

"But if that timer runs out first Yugi and Wheeler will both be fish food," Seto stated. All our thoughts were interrupted by a car horn.

'That's Mai,' I thought.

"Yugi!" I heard Tristan shout.

"Joey!" Duke's voice continued.

"They found us. Help!" I acted.

"Tea, what's going on?" Tristan asked me.

"Don't get any closer," Mokuba shouted quickly running in front of them.

"What are you talking about," Tristan asked.

"Take a look, if you try to save Tea or stop the duel that crate will drop," Mokuba explained pointing to me.

"That's sick," Tristan exclaimed.

"Then take a look at the duelling set up," Mokuba pointed. The new comer gasped.

"These guys don't mess around,' Mai stated.

"Man, what's the deal with the anchor and chains? And why are Yugi and Joey duelling? Come on fill me in." Tristan said throwing his hands up into the air.

"Your friend Wheeler is on their side," Seto said his face and voice impassive.

"Huh," Tristan questioned.

"Wait, whose side?" Mia asked.

"Somehow Joey lost his mind and now he's on the rare hunters side. Whoever loses goes to the bottom of the ocean," Mokuba explained looking over to Yugi and Joey.

"That's insane," Tristan added.

"We've gotta stop this," Duke put in.

"But we can't," Mai said looking to me.

"My brother," Serenity cried going to take off her bandages.

"Serenity not yet!" I shouted "Just trust me don't take your bandages off yet ok."

"Poor Joey," she cried again.

"Don't worry if anyone can save Joey, Yugi can," Mai comforted.

"The end is near. And out duelling you is so much more fun than just letting the timer run. Finally all your friends are here to see your demise." Joey sneered. "It's time to end this duel. The moment I've been waiting for is about to arrive."

"No!" I heard Tristan shout.

"We have to stop this," Duke thought out loud.

"But it'll hurt Tea," Mai said looking to me her eye shining with stored water.

'Marik wouldn't dare hurt me, it would ruin his plan,' I thought glaring are the Rare Hunter.

"What do we do?" Seto breathed out.

"Seto isn't there some way we can stop this without putting Tea in danger." Mokuba asked.

I gave up "Come on times running out! Forget about me; just stop this, save Yugi and Joey. If you don't they'll both be in major trouble. I'll be fine, please help them."

"I wouldn't listen to her," the Rare Hunter taunted.

"We can't Tea he'll push that button. Come on Seto we can't let Tea get hurt, she's saved my life too many times already," Mokuba begged.

"Come on Joey," Yugi shouted drawing our attention again.

"I am Joey. It's faint, but I remember my friends. I remember duellist kingdom and my duels through battle city," there was a pause, "Get out of my head," he screamed falling to his knees, another pause, and "I can't he's my best friend! I won't destroy Yugi! He's my pal."

"Come on Joey! You can do it!" Yugi shouted again.

"Gotta…break…free," Joey struggled.

"Marik! You hide like a coward, but remember I know you can hear me and I have some news for you. There will be a loser in this duel, but won't be Joey or me, it will be you. Marik you will lose! Don't you see that time may run out, but seeing as Joey's free you can't win?" Yugi yelled. There was a sudden surge of energy.

"What does Yugi think he's doing? That fool," Seto grumbled.

"Yugi times running out," I shouted to him.

"Come on end this," Mai fumed.

"What you gonna do now Marik? Come get me!" Yugi said bravely.

"I can't!" Joey screamed before an evil look took over his eyes, _"It's over Yugi. I activate Meteor of Destruction_!" Joey said in Marik's voice the eye appearing on his forehead. "Yugi," Joey suddenly whispered, "help me, please." Then it broke.

"He did it, I can't believe it," I gasped, he looked to me and winked.

"You did it," Yugi shouted punching the air.

"Yugi!" Joey screamed.

"_Go trap card. Mystical Refpanel will stop your Meteor. My trap now has absorbed that Meteor of Destruction and now I can redirect it to where ever I want," Yugi played. _"I'm not putting you in danger Joey."

"Why am I wearing your puzzle?" Joey asked holing it up, even though it was still attached to his neck.

"'Because I gave it to you Joey, when I was trying to help you remember out friendship. So it's time to end this duel, but remember that we defeated Marik together." Yugi told his smiling weakly.

"You know you better do something or you will both be swimming with the fishes!" I shouted.

"What?" Joey asked, but was interrupted but a strong with and a load noise. Looking up I saw a Kaiba Corp helicopter flying over head.

"It's one of Kaiba's choppers, but who's flying it?" Tristan asked.

"NO one its remote controlled," Mokuba told him.

"Where'd that come from?" the Rare Hunter said, "I warned you." The helicopter turned and flew towards the crane. "Time to drop the crate," Rare Hunter said going to press the button.

"Not if I stop you first," Seto said dangerously, taking a card out of his deck, "take this," he shouted throwing the card. It hit the Rare Hunters hand and he dropped the remote.

"Big mistake," he said going to grab the remote as Seto ran over.

"Not really," Seto smirked kicking the Rare Hunter into the sea.

"Tea's safe, and the chopper took out the crate," Tristan said as the crane fell into the sea and there was a huge explosion as the helicopter followed.

"Tea!" Everyone shouted running over.

"Here you go," Mokuba said quickly undoing the bonds, before falling into my lap hugging my waist.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"I was so scared… I thought…you were nearly…" Mokuba stuttered standing up. I smiled at him and went to stand, but a hand blocked my vision. Looking to its own I saw the bright blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. Gently taking it he pulled me up with a smile which I returned.

"Let's go help Yugi and Joey," I said.

"Right," everyone, but the Kaiba's shouted running back over to the middle area of the arena. Mokuba took my other hand, the one Seto still hadn't released and we quickly walked back to join the others.

"_There's not much time left, so I'm saving you, take care of my puzzle," Yugi whispered weakly tear pouring down his cheeks. "Refpanel direct your attack towards me."_

"_Yugi!" Joey shouted. _

"_Yugi," the rest of us shouted as the attack hit and Yugi fell to the floor._

_**Joey-1100**_

_**Yami/Yugi-0**_

"_Free yourself Joey," Yugi whimpered._

"_Forget it," Joey shouted as Yugi took off his duel disk. _

I shut my eyes, 'Marik when I find you, I will end you!' I shouted in my head.

"_Red Eyes attack me," I heard Joey shout._

_**Joey-0**_

_**Yami/Yugi-0**_

All the monsters disappeared from the field. "Yugi you saved my life more time than I can count, so its time I return the favour," Joey shouted. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Serenity start to take off her bandages.

"Hang in there Yugi, I'll have you out in no time," Joey shouted grabbing the chain, swing over to Yugi's side.

I looked to the timer to see ten seconds left.

"What's he doing?" I heard Seto whisper next to me.

"Two seconds," I whispered my eyes not leaving the clock.

"Almost there gotta beat the clock." Joey said stretching his hand out grabbing the key, "Got it!"

'Zero,' I thought looking to the anchor to see drop, "It's going to pull them both in," I thought out loud. With a splash the anchor entered the ocean dragging Yugi with it, Joey seconds behind.

"Joey, Yugi!" Tristan shouted running after them.

"Tristan," Joey shouted trying to grab his hand, but they missed by millimetres.

"No!"Duke and I shouted at the same time.

"Joey! Yugi!" I shouted going to dive in, but Seto held me back wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest. Suddenly there was another splash, but this time it was Yugi resurfacing.

"Yugi," we all gasp and Tristan dives in pulling him to the side.

"Where's Joey?" Mai asked looking into the water, but not seeing him.

"He never took his key," Mokuba stated looking to Joey's box.

"Grab it for me and I'll go down," Tristan ordered climbing out. Mokuba nodded, turned but was stopping when someone else dived in with the key.

"Serenity, she's go the key," I said pulling out of Seto's arms to pull Yugi into a hug. There was a few seconds of silence, no one moved, no one spoke, we all just watched and wait. The surface was broken again as the wheeler siblings surfaced.

"She did it!" I shouted.

"Serenity, but how?" Joey said sounding shocked.

"Tristan and Mai brought me here," she told him.

"Joey you ok?" Yugi asked standing up.

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Joey laughed as they swam out of the water. Tristan and Duke helped Serenity out and I pulled Joey out, giving him a sly wink, knowing what I meant he nodded pulling me into a hug.

"Your secret safe with me," he whispered in my ear. Pulling away I smiled and saw Joey smile back at me. My smile faded when I felt a heated glare cast me way. Turning I couldn't see anyone glaring so I decided to dismiss it. Joey walk over to Tristan putting him a head lock causing me to laugh.

"Tea," I heard Seto whisper. I turned around I met his eyes. "Find me later, I need to talk to you," he whispered in my ear. I nodded to him. He stepped back as the gang turned to us. We formed a rough circle all smiling, no one talking.

"Yugi, I'm sorry man," Joey said breaking the silence.

"It's not your fault Joey," Yugi told him.

"But I almost destroy our friendship," Joey said looking down.

"Yeah, but in the end you saved out friendship and me," Yugi said.

"I had to, I had been such a fool, and I had to make it right. But now Marik's made a fool out of me. How can I show my face at the finals now?" Joey stormed.

"Get a grip Joey, you showed true courage out there. So who cares about how you look," Mai said slapping him round the head.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, think of your sister. You're her idol, that's why she waiting until now to take off her bandages," Tristan said getting into his face.

"Serenity you can see," Joey said only just noticing.

I saw her give a tiny sigh of relief before continuing, "I was afraid at first, but hearing what you said inspired me."

"Well I'm glad that's over," I said wrapping over my arms over Yugi and Joey's shoulders and started to walk off the pier with them.

"Ditto," Tristan and Duke said together before glaring at one another.

We walked along the pier a few metres before looking over the blue water before us.

"Oh yeah, here you go Yugi," Joey said taking off the puzzle and placed it around Yugi's neck, "I believe this belongs this to you."

"Thanks Joey, for everything." Yugi said gripping the chain.

"Hey Yug, I'm glad that the puzzle is back where it belongs." Joey nodded.

'Same here,' I thought.

"Hey you hungry," Tristan asked. Everyone except the Kaiba's laughed.

"Let's go Mokuba," Seto interrupted. Our eyes met for a second and a small smile graced both our lips. He then walked off with Mokuba by his side.

"Hey Kaiba," Yugi called after him. He stopped, but didn't look back.

"We couldn't have done this without you," Yugi told him.

"I only did what I had to do," He said.

"Well, thank you," Yugi said nodding.

"I'll see you at the finals," Seto finished, walking away.

"I guess that's his 'you're welcome'." Tristan chuckled. Seto stopped again.

"What now," Joey said under his breath.

"Tea," he said.

"Yes," I answered.

"Stay safe and I'll see you soon," was all he said before disappearing.

"You to," I whispered under my breath.

"Ohh that sounded interesting," Mai said coming up beside me winking and giving me a nudge.

"Shut up," I laughed and Mai joined in.

"Well Serenity, now that you can see again you can see me duel straight to the top." Joey said confidently while she nodded enthusiastically.

"Look Serenity, I know you excited to see your brother duel, but listen I have to say this, once Joey faces me, he won't last long in the finals," Mai said from next to me.

"Mai," I said tapping my head with my palm.

"Oh yeah well just remember who beat you in Duellist kingdom," Joey pointed out.

"That was a long time ago and pure luck. This time I'm gonna wipe out both you dweebs," she said smirking.

'We'll see,' I laughed in my head.

"I'm sure you'll be tough to beat Mai," Yugi complimented.

"Forget about it, right let's find out where the finals are. Word is you put the locator cards in your duel disk and the mystery site will be revealed." Joey said while Mai and I rolled our eyes.

"That make sense," Mia said sarcastically. Joey did this and his duel disk started to glow.

"Check it out cool," he said as a projection appeared.

"This is so cool," Serenity squeaked.

"Looks like a stadium," Yugi noted.

"Congratulations you are a Battle City finalist, stand by for directions to Kaiba Corp stadium," a computerised voice said.

'Right I know where that is,' I thought before speaking allowed. "Guys I'll meet you there, I have something to do first."

"But Tea…" Duke started.

"Don't worry, I know where Kaiba Corp Stadium is so I'll meet you there in thirty minutes," I told him give him a soft smile.

"Are you sure," Serenity interrupted.

"Positive," I nodded.

"Maybe I should go with you, just in case," Mai said suspiciously.

"No way you need to be there first, just in case," I laughed coping her.

"If you're sure," Yugi said.

"Again positive. See you later," I shouted winking at Joey before running off in the same direction as Seto Kaiba.

**Sorry for the wait I have had no time to write what so ever, plus I actually had to watch these episodes so many times so that I got the duel right. Hope you like, do tell me what you think, I'd love to know. I would also like to thanks everyone for there reviews, love you all. **

**One last favour I'm looking for a good Yugioh fanfiction, involving Tea (Anzu) is possible, any suggestions would be great. Thanks for reading and I do hope to get another chapter up soon, I hope. **


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't own Yugioh **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Here you go a nice quick(ish) update for you.**

**Tea's Prov**

As I walked back to the road I texted Chris to bring my bike to me. Five minutes of walking later Chris pulled up beside me on my firestorm.

"So what you been up to?" Chris asked getting off.

"Not much," I laughed taking the keys from his hand, "Thanks, need a lift?" I asked taking my helmet out of the holding unit.

"Nah, my house it a ten minute walk away," He said shoving his hands into his back pockets. "Good luck in the finals," he said as I mounted my bike.

"Thanks," I nodded to him as I started the bike and drove off.

Looking around trying to spot the Kaiba brothers I spotted long white hair instead.

'Looks like Bakura's out of the hospital, let's go mess with him,' I laughed in my head, before pulling over.

"Hi Bakura," I shouted to him taking off my helmet.

"Kay…" he started.

"Tea." I interrupted.

"Right Tea," he growled. "I'm guessing you have already made it to the finals?"

"Yep, and I'm guessing you are about to get your entry?"

He nodded glaring.

"So we will see each other then," I smiled sweetly.

"We will, when I ruin your life by giving your secret away," he laughed.

"I'll tell them first. I won't let you ruin my life again." I sneered.

"Oh you mean like I did before. I still remember what your face looked like after that incident with Alex," he smirked.

"I'll get my revenge for that, don't you worry. See you round, I've got somewhere to be," I told him placing my helmet back onto my head.

"Before you go I have a question, how are you going to be both Tea and Kaylian in the finals?"

"I'll find a way don't you worry," I then rode off, tearing down the street.

'Right back to finding Seto,' I thought looking around again. Looking forwards I saw Seto and Mokuba standing by a fountain in the square I was riding towards. 'Found yah,' I smiled pulling down another street to my bikes storage shed. 'It great that that is where he choose to wait now I know my bikes safe,' I thought pulling in. Dismounting my bike I slipped my keys into my pocket and locked the shed. Running out and around the corner I entered the square and saw Mokuba and Seto standing in the same place.

"Hi," I said taping Seto on the shoulder causing him to spin around. The next second I was pulled into a tight hug by Seto.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded into his chest. "I'm glad," he whispered into my hair, his arms slipping around my waist holding me to his body.

"You joining us in the finals," Mokuba asked.

"Yes, as long as I can," I said pulling away from Seto slightly, to him smile slightly while nodding.

"Then let's go," Mokuba shouted running off in the direction of the stadium.

"How does he have so much energy," I laughed looking at Seto.

"I don't know," he said joining in with my laugh. I looked up into his eyes and we both stopped laughing and just stared.

"Thanks you by the way," I whispered placing my hands on his strong arms.

"You're welcome," he also whispered tightening his hands on my waist pulling me in again. Slowly I saw him lean in, his eyes flashing from my eyes to my lips and back. I copied. Closer and closer. My eyes fluttered.

"Seto! Tea!" Mokuba shouted causing us to pull away. I sighed pulling away.

"Coming," I shouted over to him. Looking back over to Seto I saw frustration slip through his eye. Smiling sadly at him I pulled away. Turning around to head over to Mokuba I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm. Giving my arm a tug I spun around back in to Seto's chest. I went to ask him what he was doing, but was cut off by his lips on mine. I was shocked and froze for a second before returning the kiss. Warmth ran through me as Seto slipped an arm around my waist again, pulled me closer, while his other hand cupped my cheek softly. Smiling into the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck. Gently pulling away, I opened my eyes, not realising I had closed them.

"Couldn't let you go that easily," he whispered to me. I blushed looking down.

'What's going on with me,' I thought seeing as I had never let my guard down like that, well not in a long time. I was pulled, half, out of my trance by Seto stroking my cheek.

"So beautiful," he breathed. I just stared into his eyes a small smile graced my lips.

"Guys," Mokuba whined breaking the illusion. Both our heads snapped over him. "Let's go."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seto nod slightly before walking off. Without realising it he had let me go, but slipped his hand into mine, so as he walked he pulled me along with him. Running to my other side Mokuba took my other hand. Looking down to him, I saw a knowing look in his eye.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived at a parked helicopter. Opening the door Mokuba jumped in, followed by Seto, who then turned around and slipped his spare arm around my waist hoisting me up into the helicopter.

"I could have got in myself you know," I told him pretending to frown.

"I know, but where's the fun in that," he said leading me to a seat.

Arriving at Kaiba Corp Stadium, I realised that it looked half built.

"There a reason it's not finished? I thought the finals were here?" I asked as we all climbed out.

"The finals aren't actually here," Mokuba said smiling. I nodded smiling back at him.

'My Lady,' bells in my head said catching my attention.

'Isis,' I sighed in relief.

'I'm guessing you need my help with something?' she said.

'I need you to pretend to be me for while.'

'Why?'

'Even I can't be in two places at once.' I smirked, 'But soon I can be.'

She smiled at me nodded once before fading.

Seto shouted out suddenly, "Turn on the lights, illuminate the stadium."

"Right light, turn the lights on," one of Seto's men shouted speaking into a walkie talkie. The lights turned on causing me to have to blink a few times.

"No one should enter the stadium without reporting to me," Seto ordered.

"Don't worry we will locate all trespassers," the guy said.

"Someone else is arriving," Seto said as a group of people walked through the entrance.

"It's the gang." I said recognising Yugi's hair. "Yugi, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Serenity!" I shouted.

"Tea!" they all shouted back speeding up.

"I see you came with Moneybags," Joey sneered.

"Please show your locator cards," the man I now recognised as Roland asked.

"We all have six," Joey said showing his along with Mai and Yugi.

"Then here are your ids. Congratulations you are now officially battle city finalists." He told then holding up three cards.

"Knew that," Mai scowled.

"Now security is tight so you must have these cards with you at all times," he said holding them out.

"Thanks," Joey said taking them, before passing one to Yugi and the other to Mai.

I saw Seto move out of the corner of my eye. I then felt Seto take my hand looking to him I smiled which he returned, slightly.

"Where's everyone else," Joey asked.

"So far it's just the three of you and Mr Kaiba, we expect the other six soon," the other suit said. Joey's eyes quickly snapped to me and a puzzled expression appeared on his face. I winked at him. Footsteps spread throughout the arena causing us all to turn around to face the new finalist. Green eyes shone through the darkness. As the person stepped into the light I realised who had arrived. Adam had kept him promise.

"Is the finals," he asked joining us.

"Yes, and you are?" Roland asked.

"Names Adam, here are my Locator cards," he said showing them.

"Then here is your id. Now we just have to wait for the final five." He said handing the card over.

That's when the wind picked up.

"Here comes the next one," someone said I didn't catch who as we all turned to the entrance again. The guy stepped out of the shadows and I felt a rush of power.

"Who is that?" Joey asked what we were all thinking.

"Wait I know you, its Namu right?" Joey said running over to him.

"You saved Bakura," I acted from my place next to Seto.

"Glad I could help," he said smiling sweetly, "where is he now?"

"Resting in the hospital," I told him.

"That's good I'll do anything to help someone in need," he said even though I could see right through his act.

'I'll play along, for now,' I thought a small smirk forming on my lips.

"So Joey, looks like we both made it to the finals, since we met I've been winning all my duels."

I left Seto's side to walk over to Joey's side along with Yugi.

"Yugi, this is Namu, he's the one that saved Bakura," I told him, before giving Marik a mini, quick glare.

"I've heard so much about you, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said holding his hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you and thanks or helping out Bakura," Yugi said shaking his hand, "Any friend of Joey and Teas is a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet such nice people; I hope everyone I meet tonight is the same." Marik said smiling.

It was then that another person walked into the arena.

"Bakura," I heard someone gasped causing us all to turn and look.

"Bakura," Yugi shouted running over along with Joey.

"You should be in the hospital," Joey told him.

"You should be resting," I said joining Yugi and Joey.

"Grandpa said you were in bad shape."

"I'm fine," Bakura said looking up.

"Look Bakura I don't know how you got here, but you really should get back to the hospital," Tristan added.

"Wait why are you wearing a duel disk," Yugi noticed.

"How else would I make it to the finals," he said causing us all to gasp, "look," he said holding up his locator cards.

"Hey, look it's the eight finalists," Bakura said changing the subject.

"That's got to be Marik," I heard Joey whisper.

'Odion,' I thought sighing.

"He's the one who kidnapped me," Mokuba added.

"State your name right now," Seto ordered crossing his arms over him chest.

"I am Marik," I said bluntly.

"I'll kick you brainwashing ass," Joey growled lifting up his fists.

"You are no match of me," he said glaring.

Joey growled.

"I should disqualify you right now for kidnapping my little brother, but I believe that you have something I want, plus it would be more fulfilling to beat you in a duel." Seto said.

"Doesn't look like you have many friends around her tattoo face," Mokuba said bravely.

'Oh Odion,' I thought feeling sorry for him. 'Right Isis now, you know what to do and what to say,' I thought to her.

"Well this is an interesting crowd," Isis said, but in my voice.

Everyone's heads snapped in Isis' direction. I have to say she had copied my look very well. Her hair was straight and the colours blended in gently, her eyes reflected rainbows. She had on the sleeveless deep blue dress with a sweetheart neckline that stopped about two inches above her knees and flared out at the waist. On her feet was a pair of black, knee high, high heeled boots. The only thing missing was the necklace and two out of three of my decks. I had given her the Gods deck and kept the other two with me.

"Finally another girl," Mai said smirking, "Long time no see Kay. Love that outfit." She quickly walked over to Isis and Isis walked into the light. I watched as Mai and Isis hugged with big smiles on their faces.

'Same,' I thought looking at the dress.

"Kaylian," Duke shouted running over to Isis picking her up and spinning her around.

"Hey Devlin," she said hugging him back.

Looking over to where Joey was standing I saw Serenity stomp her foot and tighten her lips. Confusion spread through me, but I ignored it and looked to Joey to see his eyes leave Isis to land on me with a shocked and confused look. I winked him, with a small smirk on my face.

Looking back over to Isis and Mai I saw them walking towards us, their arms linked.

"My locator cards," Isis said holding up the cards I had given her.

"Very well, you are the ninth finalist. Your id card," Roland said handing her a card.

"Thank you," she said taking it.

My eyes flashed to Marik who was staring at me. I winked and then nodded to Isis. She turned to Odion and tried to imitate my famous glare.

"Hello Marik," she said her voice cold.

'Very good,' I thought.

Odion took another a double look before nodding to her.

'Send a small glare to Bakura,' I thought to her. Doing as I asked she sent a glare to him, which he returned.

"Kaylian," Yugi said nodding his head to her drawing her attention away.

"Yugi," she said smiling at him.

"Kaylian Paris, it's good to see you again," Adam added in.

"I guess I could say the same," I told him.

"If I could have your attention please," Roland announced, "as we are only waiting for one more finalist, it is time to tell you that this is not the finals location."

"The actual arena will be arriving here shortly," the other suit told everyone.

"I'm confused," Joey said.

"Then where are the finals?" Yugi asked. It was then that the lights rose up, shining into the sky.

"Look up there, its Kaiba's blimp," Joey said as it cast a shadow over the stadium.

Gasps spread around, and phrases of awe and wondered were said.

"Stand back for landing. Kaiba craft three you are clear," the suit said.

"Oh man," Joey gasped.

"So we're duelling in the sky," Yugi thought out loud.

"You got it," Mokuba said brightly, as the blimps landing gear appeared. "Four thousand feet in the sky to be exact." The blimp landed and the slide started to open. "Alright listen up, it is time to board Kaiba craft three for the start of the battle city finals."

"Please board. We will be leaving when the tenth duellist arrives."

Odion, Marik and Adam boarded first. Then Mai, "a girl could get used to this," she laughed pulling Isis' arm, "what you think Kay?"

"It's impressive," Isis laughed.

"You would say that, you're probably richer than Kaiba," Mai teased.

Yugi, Bakura and Joey followed next; Joey cheering about how he was going to kick butt or something. Tristan, Duke and Serenity and I followed next. I smile at Seto as I passed him, trying to show that I was impressed. It must have worked as his smirk grew and his stride became more confident as he came up behind me to board.

'Men and their egos,' I thought walking up the next few steps.

"Hold it," the suits said stopping us, "we can't let you go on board without id."

"What," Duke and Tristan exclaimed.

"Please sir all I want is to see my brother duel," Serenity said cupping her hands in front of her heart.

'So innocent,' I thought smiling at her.

"Cut her some slack," Duke stepped up.

"Please just this once," Tristan added.

"Please," Serenity begged. Sighing I looked over to Seto with pleading eyes. All he did was smile back mischiefly.

"It is against the rules," Roland said.

"Give it a rest Roland. We can bend the rules for them, I don't have an id." Mokuba said from the bottom of the stairs.

"But, they're Mr Kaibas' rules…" he started.

"Well big bro," Mokuba said.

"Whatever," Seto said impassively coming up behind me gently and discreetly placing his hands on my waist stopping me from moving.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Duke said grabbing Serenity's hand before running into the blimp.

"Hey!" "Wait!" they shouted.

"Just let them go," Seto said slipping his arm around my waist before walking up the stairs by my side.

"Thanks bro," Mokuba said jumping on to the blimp.

"Begin take off immediately," Seto ordered.

"But Mr Kaiba the tenth duellist?"

"Oh well," Seto said as we reached the top steps. He turned right his arm still around my waist pulling me along with him.

"You sure about this Seto," Mokuba and I asked at the same time, but we both reserved no answer. Looking over my shoulder I saw the two suits entering the blimp with a woman as the blimp started to take off.

Walking down the hall way we came to a window which showed the city.

"Oh wow," I gasped, "Beautiful."

"You or the view," Seto whispered in my ear.

"Cheesy," I said looking into his eyes.

"Sweet," Mokuba said causing me to jump.

"Mokuba," Both Seto and I growled. All our thoughts were interrupted by Joey's loud voice.

"Just one of the many perks of being related to a champion."

"You call yourself a champion Wheeler. You're here by a fluke," Seto taunted as we reached them, stopping behind him.

"Keep walking moneybag," Joey spat.

"Enjoy this why you can." Seto continued, "I wouldn't get your hopes up to high as it's a long way down from here and last time I checked, monkey's can't fly."

"Seto," I said hitting his arm gently.

"Hey what you doing with Tea," Joey said jumping in front him.

"Showing her to her room," Seto answered simply before pulling me along. I have to say if my cheeks were stained red before they certainly were now.

"And Yugi, I know that you haven't played your Egyptian God card yet, but it better be in your deck during the finals, because I intend to win it. This is my tournament and by the end of it I will be known as the number one ranked duellist in the word and the owner of all three Egyptian god cards; making my deck unbeatable." Seto told him. "Duellist Kingdom is in the past and as long as you are up here with me, you are play by my rules."

'Wanna bet,' I thought nodding to Isis.

"Good luck with that Kaiba," Isis said as me.

"Now if you excuse me I have a tournament to run," Seto said releasing my waist, but taking my hand.

"Isn't he a ray of sun shine," Tristan tried to say under his breath, failing. Seto glared at him, before walking away.

"Come on," he whispered in my ear.

"Seto," I started pulling away to join my friends.

"Oh no, you'll never find my, I mean your room without me," Seto whispered in my ear pulling me back.

"Oh really, I'm sure she could moneybags," Joey said stepping forwards.

"Don't get involved with things that don't concern you," Seto told him stepping forwards as well.

"If it involves Tea, it involves me," Joey said bravely.

"Just let it drop Joey," Serenity said a microscopic scowl crossing her face.

'What?' I thought confused. Dropping it, I looked over to Seto I saw him smirking as he walked away turning the next corner.

"See you later guys," I said smiling.

"Later Tea," they all shouted, but Mai had to ruin it.

"Have fun!"

Laughing, I ran around the corner to catch up with Seto, only to run into a hard chest.

"Thanks for joining me," Seto said taking my hand again.

"What's happened to the, _stay out of my space _Seto and the, _I never speak unless I have to _Seto and finally the, _heart of ice _Seto," I said cheekily as we walked into a corridor with the words Kaiba written above. Pointing up in confusion he answered my unspoken question.

"This is the Kaiba's hallway, only certain people are allowed here," he told me.

"And by certain people you mean…" I trailed off.

"Myself, Mokuba and of course you," he said taking my other hand.

"Why me?"

"Well how else would you get to your room," he said flashing a card out and swiping it through the lock. The door opened to show a massive room. It had a seating area, a small kitchen, a bedroom with a queen sized bed and three doors leading off.

"That door there is the wardrobe," Seto told me pulling me into the room, the door closing behind us, before pointing to the door on my right, "That's the bathroom," he said pointing to the door next to it. "And finally that door leads to my room," he said pointing to the door on the opposite side.

"Your room really," I teased.

"Just in case." He teased back, "do you like it?" he asked seriously.

"I love it," I said honestly, "Now you didn't answer my question."

"What question," Seto said slipping his arms around my waist.

"The one about you not acting like the, _stay out of my space _Seto and the, _I never speak unless I have to _Seto and finally the, _heart of ice _Seto," I repeated.

"That's easy, you have melted my heart," he said before pulling my lips to his to meet in a fire of passion.

_**There you go, I hope you like. I know Yami/Tea (Kaylian) fans might be a bit disappointed but Seto/Tea (Kaylian) fans here you are. I think I know how the pairings of this story are going to go but who knows there is a long way to go, as I have said throughout the entire story there will be both it just might take longer to get to one or the other and I have no idea how long I will do each for, so PLEASE don't give up on this story. By the way I know Seto was a bit OOC in the chapter and might be in future chapter, but it just how I write him, hope you don't mind. It's just if I kept to his original personality I doubt he would even be with Tea/Kaylian. **_


	36. Chapter 36

**I don't own Yugioh **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**Important AN - at bottom please read.**

**Little bit of info- because Marik never took over Tea/Kaylian's mind to start with he doesn't have control of it now.**

**Tea's Prov**

Seto had left for his room twenty minutes ago saying he had something's to do and I was now sitting on one of the seats looking out into the night sky. The kiss and his attitude had left me thinking.

"This day has just been confusing," I said out loud.

"And why is that?" a teasing voice asked stepping into my room.

"Oh yes, come on in Isis. Or should I say Kaylian as you are meant to be me?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny," she said walking over to sit on a chair in front of me. "So why has this day been so confusing? Is it something to do with a tall, blue eyed, brown haired man, name Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that," I sighed putting my head into my hands.

"You're worried," Isis said all knowingly. "If you want my advice, Seto may look like High Priest Seto, but they are different people."

"Are they really?" I asked her, looking into her aquamarine eyes.

"Well yes," she started, "they act defiantly, have different personalities, but it is true that they have some similarities."

"I guess. It's just weird, High Priest Seto and I were such good friends, well good friends we used to have a lot of fights and whenever I see Seto here, I see him, but with Seto here I don't know what I feel. That probably makes no sense."

"It sort of does; so let me ask you this. How do you feel about the Pharaoh? And how do you think you feel about Seto?" Isis asked me.

"Yami has been and always will be Yami, I trust him with my life, my soul, my heart…"

"But…" she prompted.

"But, he doesn't remember me and when he finally will remember me, it will be too late." I said covering my face with my hands again. "And with Seto, I don't know how I feel. The kiss we shared was passionate, but was missing something."

"Now that is not true and you know it. It's not too late." Isis said.

"Attention! The Battle City Finals are about to start. Mr Seto Kaiba requests all finalists in the main hall." A voice over the intercom said.

"Let's go then," I said standing up sliding my belt on with my decks.

"Ready?" Isis asked.

"Yes, you?" I replied. She nodded and we left towards the main hall.

As we entered the hall I looked around to see Yami and Mai talking. Joey eating of a plate staked a mile high, while having a conversation with Bakura. Looking over to Seto, our eyes met, but he looked away.

"Bakura doesn't look normal," Isis whispered in my ear; I nodded in agreement taking my eyes away from Seto. Looking over to Marik and Odion I saw Adam talking to them in the shadows.

"Hi Serenity," I said to her as we arrived at the table with Duke, Serenity and Tristan.

"Hi," she said shyly. Everyone's attention was drawn away by Joey and Seto.

"Hey Kaiba when we going to get started?" Joey asked rudely.

"Why? You in a rush to lose Wheeler," Seto barked before touching the radio on his coat, "begin now." He ordered snapping his fingers and the lights went out and a strange ball rose up.

"What's that?" someone asked, but I couldn't tell who.

"Finalist and guest your attention please. The first duellists are about to be chosen. The process is completely random by the numbered balls in this machine. Duellist will be chosen right before their duel." A suit explained. Gasps were spread around.

"So you have no time to prepare for your duel," Mai exclaimed.

"We shall now begin," Roland said. The balls started to fly around in the sphere.

"The first duellist is…number 6 Bakura." Roland said as the first ball came out.

"Me? I'm duelling first?" Bakura said sounding shocked.

"Are you sure your alright, I mean you just got out of the hospital," Tristan said stepping towards him.

"I'm sure," Bakura said.

"Standby the second duellist is… number 3 Yugi Moto." Roland said before anyone else could speak.

'Yami,' I gasped in my head.

"Please report straight up to the Stratos duelling arena." He said point up to an elevator to the right of the room.

"The rules are the same; the loser will forfeit his rarest card as well as be expelled from the finals."

"Looks like I'm facing you Yugi, this should be fun." Bakura smiled, while Yami nodded slowly and suspiciously. Glancing around the room I saw Marik, Odion and Adam in one corner, towards the left. Yami and Bakura were standing a little more forward than everyone else, in the centre and the Kaiba brothers stood off to the right.

"Please head to the Stratos deck immediately," Roland said walking away from the sphere to the elevator he pointed out earlier. Bakura and Yami started to move towards it.

"Yami," I called out causing him to pause.

"Yes," he asked turning around. Smiling I walked up to him.

"Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise, I will be Tea, but I will have do everything I can to defeat this evil." He told me.

"I know just be careful," I repeated before wrapping my arms around him in a comforting hug. "Go win this," I said kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Tea. I know that with your support I can win this match," Yami said a small smile on his lips, eyes shining. He then took my hand placing a small kiss on the back before walking to the elevator.

From the corner of my eye I saw Seto glare even harder at Yami. Rolling my eyes I walked towards the observer's elevator.

"Let's go," Tristan shouted running after me. Once we got to the top we saw Bakura and Yami standing either side of a raised arena.

"Oh cool," Joey gasped, "So this is where the duels are going to take place."

"I wish it wasn't so freezing up here," Serenity said.

"Oh look it's Mr Big Shot himself," Joey grumbled as Seto appeared.

"Alright I'll make this quick. Kaiba craft 3 is now cruising at an altitude of 4000ft. The strong, cold winds are to test your stamina and strength; if you can't stand it then you don't belong here." He told everyone.

"I like that little twist," Tristan said.

"Yeah I have to say, Kaiba does know how to throw a tournament," Duke agreed.

"Before we start, I want you to tell me who you really are," Yami ordered, there was a pause, "Very well then, but I believe I already know who you are."

At that Bakura started to chuckle and the Millennium Ring appeared around his neck.

"It is you," Yami growled.

"No, it can't be." Joey said seeing the ring.

"That's impossible; I throw that out into the woods of Pegasus' island," Tristan exclaimed.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Bakura?" Marik asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain. You see Namu, that isn't really Bakura up there," I acted.

"You lost me," Mai added.

"You see both Yugi and Bakura have these ancient items, which contain magic powers. Yugi's item is good, but Bakura's is bad." Joey tried to explain.

'Not necessarily,' I thought think back a Mahad.

"Only because an evil spirit lives inside it," I added in.

"So you're telling me that an evil spirit is up there duelling Yugi; that kind of hard to believe," Marik said, I nodded silently.

"I just hope he doesn't take Yugi to the shadow realm again."

"So Bakura have you entered this tournament just to gain the Millennium puzzle, because if you have I can promise you I won't let you have it." Yami growled.

"You have no idea what I want Pharaoh. I say let us start this duel. The sooner we start the sooner I gain your puzzle." Bakura spat out.

"This duel is about to begin. Are you ready?" Roland asked. Both duellists nodded.

"Then begin."

**A short little chapter for you because I know that I won't be updating for a while. Maybe, seeing as the next is a duel chapter and they take forever to write. **

**Important AN- I need your final decision on if you want Adam to be good or bad, as in the next few chapters it will be reviled. I can work either way, but one way is easier than the other. (If any of you think you know which and why let me know only if you want.)**

**Finally I think I know for defiant what pairing this is going to be, but you won't find out officially for a while, (You can probably guess though.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a little review for me.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't own Yugioh **

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking and talking to sprits'**

**My Lady=Warrior**

**Mistress=Fairy**

**(Atk/Def)**

**PLEASE READ- firstly I'm so so so sorry for the long wait you have had exams and school work. Secondly thank you all for the amazing response I have had so far. Also I know I said I know the pairing, but writing this chapter changed my mind again. **

**Finally this is to a reviewer named Squary Q, I don't mind if you want to link my story I'm actually happy you like it so much. **

**Right on with the new chapter.**

**Tea's Pov**

_**Bakura-4000**_

_**Yami-4000**_

"_I promise you this Yugi, the first duel of the finals will be your last, I start with this,__The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500)." Bakura said as a painting with a monster sticking out of it appeared on the field._

'He's up to something. Then again when isn't he?' I laughed in my head, before glaring up at him.

"I don't get it, that's no challenge," Mai pointed out.

"Tear up that painting Yug," Joey glared

"_Is that all you got? Well then my turn I summon __Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200). Now Gazelle destroy his __The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500). I now place one face down." Yugi played, "nice try."_

_**Bakura-3700**_

_**Yami-4000**_

"_Very well I summon __The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams (1300/1800)." Bakura summoned._

"That's foul," Joey yelled jumping backwards into Serenity.

'Bakura's playing Yami, he wants him attack.' I thought.

"_It's still no match for me." Yami said drawing, "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800), now destroy his ghost," Yami ordered._

_**Bakura-3500**_

_**Yami-4000**_

"_I'm not done yet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts attack Bakura__directly__," Yami finished._

_**Bakura-2000**_

_**Yami-4000**_

"Crush this guy Yugi," Duke shouted up to him.

"He's not even fighting back," Tristan commented.

"Yugi's wiped out half his life points in the first few turns," I said.

"_It seems I've been going far too easy on you," Marik smirked._

"_Then show me what you've got," Yami said confidently. _

"_Very well, __I summon Headless Knight (1450/1700) in attack mode."_

"_I can't see your monster," Yami pointed out._

"_That is because he is a spirit, he hides in the shadows till it is time to attack," Bakura sneered as his monster slowly started to appear._

"That's creepy," I stated.

"_It may be stronger than your last monster, but it's still weaker than mine." Yami stated the obvious.__ "Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) destroy his Headless Knight."_

_**Bakura-1950**_

_**Yami-4000**_

_"Now Gazelle attack his life points directly," Yami ordered again._

_**Bakura-450**_

_**Yami-4000**_

_Looking to Bakura I saw him flinch as smoke exploded around him._

"_Now you have lost most of your life points. I thought this duel was going to be a challenged. You have disappointed me Bakura." Yami smirked._

"_Very well Pharaoh I would hate to be a disappointment." Bakura scowled. _

"Something strange is going on," I said to myself, but out loud so everyone heard me.

"This duel is far too easy," Tristan added.

"That or Yugi's duelling the world worst," Joey laughed.

"Well whatever happens Yugi will win next turn," Mai finished.

'I'm not so sure,' I thought.

"_Are you ready for your final turn," Yami said._

"Right then," Bakura laughed as the ring started to glow. The wind picked up causing everyone hair, but Tristan's because of the amount of hair gel he used, to fly around. "It's over,"

"Yeah for you," Joey shouted.

"It's a bluff," Mai said not believing it, "It has to be."

"I now hold a card with darker powers than you could have ever imagined." Bakura said. "To summon my all powerful creature three of my monsters had to be in the graveyard.

"It's not," I said under my breath, "Necrofear."

"_Correct," he said_, but seeing as no one heard what I said they were left confused. _"I summon Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)." A dark pink light flew around the arena before settling on Bakura's side._

"I knew you had something planned," Yami noted.

"Does not matter you played right into the palms of my hand and now you have to pay the price. You're finished." Bakura told him.

"What is that thing, it's creeping me out." Tristan said his eyebrows knotting together

"Me to," Joey agreed, "But if Bakura was willing to lose all those life points it must be powerful."

"Dark Necrofear is one of the most destructive monsters in my deck, you will never stop it."

"I know a card in Yugi's deck that can, but is he brave enough to play it." Seto said glaring at the arena.

"Stare into the face of defeat Yugi," Bakura told him laughing. "My monster is stronger with more attack point than either of yours. And with is a dark magic just waiting to activate and destroy you," Bakura laughed.

"You monster may be powerful but not unbeatable," Yami said confidently.

'If Bakura's doing what I think he is, Yami's got to step up his game and win this now,' I thought biting my lip.

"_I'm not going to attack just yet, but before I end my turn I leave you with two face downs." Bakura ended. _There was a pause of silence while Yami was in deep thought, "Make your move," Bakura interrupted impatiently.

"When I'm ready," Yami growled, "You were foolish enough not to attack and now you will pay the price. I draw!" I watched as Yami looked at his drawn card before smirking.

"I sacrifice my Gazelle to summon my Dark Magician Girl (2000/2700), next I equip her with Magic Formula to raise her attack points by 500 (2000-2500/1700). Now my Dark Magician Girl destroy his Dark Necrofear." Yami ordered.

_**Bakura-150**_

_**Yami-4000**_

"Yes! Go Yugi," Joey shouted.

'Don't celebrate just yet,' I thought biting harder into my lip. That's when it all went wrong; Bakura started to laugh.

"Thank you Pharaoh. Once again you have done exactly what I wanted. Don't you realise that I have manipulated ever turn of this duel, including this one. Now I can play this." Bakura said slipping a card in the field zone slot. We were then surrounded by red, orange and black smoke. Eyes and mouths start to pop up everywhere.

"This is creepy," I squeaked looking around as an eye popped up right next to me. Out of I corner of my eye I caught movement then felt a hand on each of me shoulders pulling me back into a well built chest.

"It's ok," Seto voice said drifting into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Er those eye, there evil," Joey said

"I don't like this," Serenity said looking around, the want and need for comfort shining in her eyes. When she saw me a Seto jealously flashed, but she turned away looking to Joey who was stand by Mai his arm wrapped around her and her glaring at him while calling him a "Big baby."

"Look around Pharaoh, you can't escape. You played your part perfectly; thank you for making you demise so much easier," Bakura laughed. "You have helped me to release the power of Dark Sanctuary and now you are surrounded by fear."

"I am not afraid of you. You have no monsters left and only 150 life points left." Yami growled.

"True, however the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary protects me," Bakura said.

"You ghost does not scare me. With no monster to defend your life points I will win this duel and remove you from the battle city finals on my next turn."

Bakura smirked, "You are more foolish than I thought. Dark Sanctuary provides me with more power than you could ever imagine. So go ahead and attack, if you feel so confident."

"_Very well Gamma the Magnet Warrior destroy the rest of his lie points!" Yami ordered._

'_No!' I thought turning my head into Seto's chest, looking away as Gamma flew forward towards Bakura. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a white skull head fly out of Gamma and head straight for Yami. _

"_What?!" Yami questioned._

"Counter attack!"

"What's going on? Why was I attacked instead of you?"

Bakura laughed, "Your monster was possessed by my evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary"

"Possessed?"

"Yes and that was how I was able to turn your own monster against you." Bakura chuckled.

"All of them?" Yami questioned trying to get more information.

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself. Don't worry though my Dark Sanctuary has more abilities, but let's deal with the situation at hand."

"Go on and explain," Yami ordered.

"I will, you see because of my ghost you losses life points equal to half of you Gamma Warriors Atk points, but don't worry they won't go to waste as their added on to my life points." Bakura laughed.

_**Bakura-900**_

_**Yami-3250**_

"Your life points are still lower than mine and will all be gone soon enough." Yami stated.

"We will just see about that Yugi. You have no idea what lies in the shadows, so let's see what's next."

Bakura drew his next card before laughing dramatically, _"I play Destiny Board."_

"Destiny Board what is that?" Yami asked as it appeared on the field.

'Oh no,' I thought.

"All that fuss for a board game?" Joey commented.

"I've heard of it," Adam said, "It's really rare and really powerful card."

"Yeah I've seen one too, but it was in a haunted house." Duke added.

"You mean there's going to be more ghosts," Joey said looking around sharply.

"But wait isn't this all a game?" Serenity asked.

"Let's hope so," I sighed.

"Yes, but with that board and Bakura you never know," Isis said in my place winking at me.

"I'll ask you again, what does this card do?" Yami shouted, "Tell me!"

"Simply it lets me communicate with lost souls in the Shadow Realm by using letters on the board to spell a message. And here is the first letter, F," Bakura told him smirking growing as he spoke.

"What is it going to spell out," Yami growled.

"Just wait and see. In five turns the board will spell out the message and this duel will be over and you will loses everything," Bakura laughed.

"It doesn't frighten me. I will defeat you before it spells out its word. It is my destiny to win."

"Go Yugi!" I shouted.

"Go show this loser who's the boss," Joey shouted punching the air.

"This is bad," Mokuba whispered. I nodded in agreement. I then felt Seto pull my back further into his chest. Looking up to his face I saw that he was looking up at the duel with an impassive face.

"_Yugi you're done. In four turns victory is mine. So to annoy you even more I play the magic card The Dark Door. This stops you from attack more than once each turn. Next I place one face down and finally I summon Earthbound Spirit, but next I sacrifice him to keep my Dark Sanctuary on the field. With that I end my turn." _

"Good now it's my turn." Yami said drawing.

'Be careful Yami, think through your moves,' I thought, wishing he could still hear my thoughts.

"Well Yugi. You seem to be having trouble making your move, maybe you should surrender."

"_Never, I summon __Kuriboh__ (300/200) in__Defence mode. Now Dark Magician Girl attack Bakura directly," Yami rushed._

_Bakura laughed, "Counter attack!"_

'_Yami you really can be an idiot sometimes,' I sighed shaking my head._

"_What? But how?" Yami asked confused._

"_She was the one possessed, with each turn I can choose a different monster for my spirit. Now you lose more life points, but luckily for me I gain them." Bakura said as the life point metres changed. _

_**Bakura-2150**_

_**Yami-2000**_

"_Don't worry Yugi my Dark Sanctuary has many other surprises in store for you. Now as it's the end you know what that means." Bakura finished._

"_What? Tell me!" Yami shouted frustratedly. _

"_My Destiny gets another letter and it is," Bakura said pausing for dramatic effect, "I."_

"Only 3 left," Yami scowled.

"Look," Serenity said pointing, "It spells F, I… what could it be?"

"It could be anything," Duke said loudly.

'Really there aren't many words it could be,' I thought.

"Wait!" Yami suddenly shouted, "Our duel disks only allow for five magic and trap cards to be a play at one time. Meaning that, as your letters are magic cards as longs you dark door spell card on is play you can't complete your word," He finished triumphantly.

'Oh if only it was that simple,' I thought as Bakura started laughing.

"Very observant, however, with Dark Sanctuary I can play more than five magic or trap cards. Meaning that in three turns you will be finished.

"Oh no he better think of something quick," Duke said.

"But what? I don't think there's much her can do." Adam commented.

"If he can work out which of his monsters is possessed then he can attack. I know he still has a chance to win, but he can't keep loses his life points." Mai told us.

"Maybe he's over thinking and shouldn't think. Like these two here," Duke laughed pointing to Joey and Tristan.

"Hey," Joey and Tristan shouted sounding annoyed.

"Joey, Yugi's going to win right," Serenity asked.

"Yug will pull through, but it won't be easy," Joey said looking sad.

"He can do it," I spoke up.

"Yeah, he just has to play his cards right," Isis finished for me.

"Yeah, go Yugi!" Tristan shouted, which was followed by a lot more support.

"As long as Dark Sanctuary is on the field, I'm in control." Bakura laughed. _"I summon Sangan (1000/600) to the field, but he won't be staying long as I sacrifice him to keep my Dark Sanctuary on the field." There was a pause; the only noise was the rough wind as Yami went to make his move._

"_My move!" He shouted drawing his card. "I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defence mode. Now Gamma attack his life points directly." _

"_Do you really think I'd let you attack my life points?" Bakura laughed, "I activate my trap card Dark Spirit of the Silent. This means that you attack is negated and now you Dark Magician Girl will attack instead."_

_**Bakura-3400**_

_**Yami-750**_

"_As you grow weaker I grow stronger," Bakura commented laughing._

"Yugi's running out of life points pretty fast he's a goner," Duke said.

"So Yugi's going to lose," Serenity said eyes wide.

"Duke shut up," Both Isis and I said glaring.

"Look buddy when one of our friends is duelling we support him all the way, so think positive." Tristan said grabbing hold to Dukes shirt.

"Thinking positively isn't going to win Yugi this duel. Only one card in Yugi's deck can, but does he have the guts to play it?" Seto said smirking. Turning my head to look at him I elbowed him in the gut glaring at him slightly. I went to speak when Serenity did instead.

"Hey Joey, Yugi's going to get through this, just like you always do."

"All these ghosts and ghouls are freaking me out Seto," Mokuba said shaking, but he was met with silence, "Seto?"

"There only holograms Mokuba, they can't hurt you," He told him.

"Still, still what you say Tea," He asked me.

"There do give me the chills," I told him shivering. A second later I felt Seto's hands run up and down my arms.

"Ghosts don't exist. Just remember that and remember that this is only a game." He whispered just loud enough for both Mokuba and I to hear.

I laughed inside my head, 'you could call me a ghost.'

'You're not actually dead though,' Isis said in my head.

"Ha ha very funny,' I thought back. Looking over to her I saw laughed in her eyes, but a second later it vanished.

'My lady," She paused, "the Pharaoh can win right?'

'Of course he can, he isn't called the King of Games for nothing.'

'But My Lady you could beat him,' she complimented.

'I don't know about that,' I thought back meaningfully.

'But your destiny,' she started, 'if the Pharaoh loses the future of the world will rest with you. Remember that My Lady.' She finished before leaving my head.

"No it isn't.' I thought even though she had left my head, 'My destiny is to help and protect the Pharaoh, not do his destiny for him. If he loses and Bakura wins, at this moment in I might be able to stop him. But if he is working with Marik and Marik does win. It's over. He knows how to unlock the pharaohs' power and if he gets that, the world is lost. He gets all the power and everything that comes with it.' I sighed finishing my inner monologue.

"Tea, stop worrying so much, Yugi will be fine, plus if you grip my big brothers arm any harder, I think you might cut off the circulation, he's just too proud to admit it." Mokuba laughed. I looked down to see that my grip had tightened on Seto's arm, massively.

"Sorry," I whispered quickly, letting go.

"Just watch the duel," He said shaking his head, but not looking at me.

"So what I miss," I asked jokily.

"Yugi's placed two face downs and Bakura's got a new letter, N. It's now back to Yugi." Mokuba told me as Yami started to speak.

"I'll do it with pleasure. I have a plan which will demolish your evil ghost once and for all."

"Impossible," Bakura growled.

"Quite possible and once your ghost is gone, I won't have to worry about my monsters being possessed." Yami said confidently.

"I have a feeling Yugi's about to turn this duel around," Mai smirked.

"Yeah go Yugi!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah get us out of this Haunted House," Tristan joined in.

"Say goodbye to your ghost," Yami said.

"Well go on. My ghost has possessed one of your monsters, so why don't you find it and destroy it."

"I don't need to find it. I have a card that will do that for me," Yami started _"I play the trap card Collected Power, this makes every magic card on the field equip to a monster of my choice and I choose, my Kuriboh."_

"Why would he use that on such a weak card?" Seto ask himself before I saw his eyes widen.

"So now who is in control? You ghost is part of Dark Sanctuary and now is also attached to my Kuriboh."

Bakura scowled, "What do you plan to do?"

"_Simple, use this, Exile of the Wicked to destroy my Kuriboh_ _along with you ghost."_

Bakura's scowl deepened, "You may have destroyed my ghost, but my Destiny Board is still in play and in two turns will destroy you."

"I wouldn't count on it. This duel isn't over yet and it's still my turn."

"All right!" Joey shouted punching the air.

"Go Yugi," I shouted, before freezing. A power swept through me, a Millennium Power. 'Bakura and Marik,' I growled, 'what are you up to?'

"_No, it's time to bring a monster back from the grave." Yami smirked "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Necrofear (2200/2800)." _

_As soon as Dark Necrofear appeared on the field Dark Sanctuary vanished._

"_If destroying Dark Necrofear created you Dark Sanctuary, then bringing him back must destroy it. Now that Dark Sanctuary is gone you can no longer have more than five magic cards on the field. This may ruin your plans. Now I can attack, Dark Necrofear attack him directly!" Yami played._

_**Bakura-1200**_

_**Yami-750**_

"This duel is almost done. You have lost more than half your life points."

"I add another letter, A." Bakura said slipping the card into his duel disk filling up his last spot.

"F, I, N, A your word is Final," Yami said smugly. "Too bad you won't be able to play the last letter. Your duel disk is full up, so if you want to complete it you would have to discard your Dark Door and its effect on my monsters, allowing me to attack more than once and with no monsters you'd be finished.

Bakura's eyes widened, "no."

"Stick a fork in that guy, he's done," Tristan laughed.

"Glad to," Joey agreed. I sighed shaking my head at them both. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Seto's mouth pull into a smirk.

"What is it Seto," Mokuba voiced my thoughts.

"It's not over. I believe Bakura has another plan for Yugi."

'Maybe,' I thought sighing again. Locking eyes with Isis I saw her giving me a strange look.

"Prepare yourself Yugi. It's my turn and this duel is far from over." Bakura growled drawing his next card. There was a beat before Bakura burst into a fit or evil laughter. "It's over with this card I can regain my control."

"Oh no," Yami gasped out.

"He's bluffing right," Serenity said innocently.

"Must be, Yugi just had him in the palm of his hands," Joey said nodding.

"Maybe he drew a powerful card," Tristan offered.

"This isn't good," Duke commented.

"It's over; this card is the key to your defeat and your end."

"What card?" Yami yelled frustratedly, while Bakura laughed.

"Make your move," Yami growled.

"_You may have destroyed my Dark Sanctuary, but a card that powerful can't be destroyed for long. I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300)."_

"What's your plan," Yami asked.

"I'm stumped," Joey said scratching his head like a monkey.

"Oh no," I thought aloud, biting my lip. Feeling eyes on me I looked up to lock eyes with Yami who was looking at me with suspicious eyes. Feeling eyes on my back I turned my head around to see Seto looking at me with confused eyes.

"Not good," Isis said saving me.

_Bakura laughed bring us all back to the duel, "Now I activate my Jowgens' effect, I discard one card and all specially summoned monsters are sent to the graveyard, so say goodbye to Dark Necrofear and hello to Dark Sanctuary. Next I send Jowgen to the graveyard to keep Dark Sanctuary on the field. So if I were you Yugi, I would say goodbye to the finals, as of next turn you history."_

As Bakura finished Dark Sanctuary surrounded the field again eye balls popping us everywhere.

"With all these ghoul things back I'm freaking out," Joey shouted sharply looking around.

"Snap out of it Chicken Boy, are you going to crawl up in a ball or cheer for your friend," Mai told him.

"Seeing as he's a flea ridden mutt, my guess would be crawling up in a ball," Seto added in smirking.

"Seto," I told him.

"Listen here moneybags," Joey started spinning to look a Seto, "Hey let go of Tea!" which caused everyone to look. My eyes snapped to Yami who had a hurt and jealous look in his eyes and on his face.

"Looks like your girl is in another man's arms Pharaoh," Bakura laughed. Keeping my eyes on Yami I saw the jealous and hurt look deepen.

"No thank you, I think both Tea and I are quite comfortable," Seto said smirking pulling me in closer.

"Why I…," Joey started.

"What?" Seto asked him, before ordering, "Get on with the duel."

Keeping my eyes on Yami I saw his hurt look turn to determination.

'Sorry Yami,' I thought sadly moving slightly out of Seto's arms. "Win this Yugi!" I shouted.

"Let's get on with this or you are welcome to surrender seeing as next turn the last letter will appear." Bakura said as Yami scowled.

"_To end my turn I place a face down." Bakura said. _"Now remember my ghost is back, so which monster will I choose…"

"I out smarted you ghost once and I will do it again. All I have to do is find out which monster is possessed."

"That won't help seeing as my face down will switch any of your attacks to the monster possessed." Bakura said.

"Cocky much," I whispered which caused Seto to chuckle as vibrations passes through his chest.

"It's your last turn Yugi, its over, for good." Bakura told him.

"I think he might be right. Yugi has no other options," Duke sighed.

"He has, he just has to draw the right card," I thought out load.

"Tea I hate to say it, but I think Duke's right. Yugi can only attack once and if he does that ghost attacks him," Mai told me.

'Hey Isis, speak for me,' I thought to her, seeing her nod she started to speak.

"Mai! Duke! Pull yourself together if there's one thing I taught you both it's that, the duel's not over till the last card is played."

"But Kay…" Mai started.

"No buts Mai, Yugi can win this; right Joey?" Isis asked for me.

"Right, and that's because we believe in him." Joey backed up.

"Go Yugi!" I shouted.

"Win this Yami!" Isis shouted.

"Your right," Mai said before turning back to the duel, "you can do it Yugi, expose this ghost."

"You can beat him," Tristan shouted.

"Can't you see I've won? Make your move so I can end this duel," Bakura said in a firm tone.

I watched as Yami drew his card, "Prepare to experience a power like no other." As he finished lightning flashed. "I sacrifice Gamma the Magnet Warrior, Dark Magician Girl and Big Shield Gardna to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000-3000/X000-3000)!" Yami shouted as a huge red dragon started to curl around the blimp.

Lightning flashed again and my blue eyes flashed to my natural rainbow, looking over to Isis I saw her vanish. Looking back to Slifer and Yami I saw Yami looking to where Isis has disappeared, before flashing to me. Quickly I looked down trying to hide my eyes.

"His Egyptian God card," Bakura said stepping back.

"What's that?" Serenity asked.

"Joey," Tristan said turning to him.

"The hugest duel monster I've ever seen," Joey answered.

"His Egyptian god card," Seto said.

"Yugi your god card is powerful, but it doesn't guaranty you victory. I've come to far now to lose." Bakura said bravely.

"It's over," Yami shouted.

"Never, the ghost of Dark Sanctuary is still wondering the field Yugi. Now my ghost possesses Slifer the Sky Dragon." Bakura said as the ghost charged towards Slifer but never got to it. "What happened, my ghost had no effect. No I can't loses there's too much at stake for me. I have to win." He cried.

"You can't win this duel is over," Yami said.

"All right," Joey shouted.

"You lose," Yami stated.

"This can't be," Bakura started and then there was silence, before Bakura randomly shouted out "What!"

"Slifer the Sky Dragon attack his…" Yami started but was interrupted by Odion walking in.

"Marik, what do you want?"

"You might want to wait before you attack," he told Yami.

"Why is that?"

"Hey who do you think you are? You can't just come here and interrupt someone else's duel." Mokuba told him while Seto glared at him.

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"Listen carefully, Bakura is now under my control and will do as I say." He told him holding up a fake Millennium Rod.

"What how can that be, I thought the spirit of the Ring was in control," Yami asked confused.

"He is in control, but I control both. I now I shall prove it by freeing your friends mind."

'Over my dead body,' I thought activating my Millennium Hour Glass

"What?" I heard Yami asked as I entered Bakura's mind.

"The only way for you to win is to free the mind of who you control," the real Marik told Bakura.

"Why?" he asked.

"The Pharaoh won't hurt his friend," Marik laughed

"He won't have to," I stepped in.

"Kaylian," Bakura growled.

"Lady Kaylian, what an unexpected surprise," Marik said bowing deeply.

"Don't anger me Marik," I told him, "I won't let you harm sweet Bakura."

"Ah, but you can't stop me from switching," Bakura said causing the real Bakura to appear and fall to the floor.

"I'm not worried," I said smirking.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll switch back in the end, to protect your vessel," I told him.

"How do you know the Pharaoh will attack," Marik asked me.

"Because," I said smirking before leaving Bakura's mind.

"He's in pain, without the spirit he is weak. Therefore you might want to reconsider you attack. Slifer could make his condition worse. Would you risk it?" Odion asked.

"That's a cheap trick," Joey shouted as Odion walked away.

"Why Odion," I whispered.

"I don't feel well Yugi," Bakura said weakly.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted going to run to him.

"Stop right there. You can't have contact with your opponent during a duel. Take one more step and you'll be disqualified." Roland told him.

"Bakura needs a doctor, end this duel," Tristan shouted.

I snapped my head towards Marik and sent him my famous glare.

"If you don't duel you will forfeit the match." Roland said.

"I'll make it easy on you," Seto started, "finish him."

'Isis,' I whispered in my head.

'My lady,' she said appearing next to me invisible. She no longer looked like my double, but herself; violet knee long hair, aquamarine eyes, swords at her hips.

'Couldn't stay,' I asked smiling sadly.

'I'm sorry Slifer surprised me and since I'm not battling it hard to stay.' She told me looking down.

'It's fine. You're powerful, more than most, but the gods are the gods, no matter how powerful you are or how old.' I told her.

'But, I should be able to sustain myself. I'm as old as they can come and yet I can't stand up to Slifer. i should be one of the strongest out there.' She shouted out.

'You are one of the strongest and I'm just as old as you, technically.' I told her.

'Only technically, you we're reborn,' she said before bowing and fading.

'Only because I failed,' I thought sighing looking back to the duel, I saw Yami's dragon attacking the evil Bakura ending the duel.

"Soon Pharaoh the world's greatest power will be mine!" Bakura shouted as the attack hit and he fell to his knees.

_**Bakura-0**_

_**Yami-750**_

"The winner of the first duel is Yugi Moto!" Roland announced.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted running over to him as the arena started to lower.

Running out of Seto's arms I ran up, along with the gang, we ran up to check on Bakura.

"Bakura are you alright," Yami asked him helping him sit up.

"Hey, so where are we?" He asked.

"You're with your friends," Yami told him smiling.

"He doesn't look very good," Serenity commented, "I think he needs a doctor."

"So let's get Kaiba a land this thing." Joey said.

"Right on, but first get him on my back, so we can him to his room," Tristan said bending down while Joey and Yami help him on to Tristan's' back, before everyone left, but Yami and I.

"Yami are you ok?" I asked when I saw he was looking off into space.

"I think so; it's just what if I had hurt Bakura, if the spirit hadn't switched back?" Yami asked more himself.

"I doubt he would have been hurt," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"But, how would you know," he asked spinning on me.

"Call it a sixth sense," I said toying with the hour glass under my shirt.

He nodded, "Tea could I talk to you later, in private?" he asked.

"Of course." I nodded before Yami changed back to Yugi.

"Yugi Moto the rules state…" Roland started.

"Scrap the rules Bakura's been through enough all ready," Yugi said running after the gang.

Looking around the arena I saw a flash of gold. Walking over to it I saw the Millennium Ring sitting on the corner of arena. Smiling to myself I picked it up and slipped the string around my neck, and then I turned it invisible. A hand on my shoulder caused me to jump.

"Hey you, jumpy much," Seto said.

"Seto," I sighed, "Bakura needs a doctor you have to land this ship."

"No I don't," he said, his face impassive, "we…"

"Seto for once, forget the tournament and help a man in need," I interrupted stepping away from him.

"Tea!" he shouted, "there are doctors on board. I will send them to Bakura's room. Now go. Your geek gang won't last long without you." He finished pushing me off in the direction of the doors. Turning around quickly I pecked his cheek before giving him a playful glare.

**Time skip (Bakura's room)**

I watched I gang surround Bakura's bed worried edged on their faces.

'That was tough and Bakura's still hurt,' I thought.

'Mistress,' a voice said. Looking to my right I saw a shimmer of seven colours and fluttering wings. 'I was just wondering what would have happened if Bakura hadn't switched?'

'I would have taken the attack for him,' I shrugged.

'But Mistress…' Elina started.

"No buts, Yami would have won, that attack could have killed him, it wouldn't have hurt me…much.' I told her before walking over to the guys.

"Guys let's go find Kaiba, so we can get Bakura to a hospital," Joey said standing followed by everyone else.

"I'll stay with him," I told the guys. They nodded before running out the door but were stopped when Yugi gasped.

"Guys it's gone."

"What Yug?"

"The Millennium Ring, he had it in the duel, but it's vanished," he exclaimed.

Putting my hand to the ring I checked that no one could see it.

"Well let's hope it's gone for good this time," Tristan nodded.

"Right, not let's go," Joey agreed running out the door.

"See ya Tea," Yugi shouted following them.

"Bye guys," I called out.

"Kaylian," I voice said floating around the room.

"Marik," I whispered aloud.

"Help me."


End file.
